Captain, I Love You (KyuSung)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Korea Selatan berada diambang kepunahan! Sekelompok monster Gastrea menyerang KorSel dan Yesung bersumpah akan membunuh semua monster yang ada, hingga kemudian ia masuk ke dalam organisasi khusus Gundam, dimana disana ia bertemu dengan Captain Kyuhyun sang pemilik Humanoid terkuat & tampan. UP CHAP 4! Part 1
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : _**Captain, I Love You.**_

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

* * *

 **Genre** : Romance, Fantasy, Slice Of Life, Sci-fi.

 **Pairing** : KyuSung (Kyuhyun  & Yesung)

 **Cast** : Super Junior, JYJ, Jiyeon T-ara.

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan Fansnya Dan **cerita** ini **milik saya**.

 **Rating** : 18+

 **Warning** **:** Yaoi (Boy X Boy), M-preg, Yesung uke! Crack Pair!

 **FF ini berkonsep Anime :**

Gundam by Yoshiyuki Tomino.

Black Bullet by Shiden Kanzaki

Shingenki No Kyojin/Attack No Titan by Hajime Isayama

* * *

 _ **Captain, I Love You.**_

KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2016

Please don't copy paste without permission.

* * *

 **Summary**

Korea Selatan berada diambang kepunahan! Sekelompok monster _Gastrea_ menyerang KorSel dan Yesung bersumpah akan membunuh semua monster yang ada, hingga kemudian ia masuk ke dalam organisasi khusus _Gundam_ , dimana disana ia bertemu dengan Captain Kyuhyun sang pemilik _Humanoid_ terkuat  & tampan "Setiap kau melakukan kesalahan. Maka, aku akan menghukum mu." _Smirk_ Kyuhyun.

* * *

 **[Introduction ]**

Sudah 270 tahun berlalu semenjak Negara Korea Selatan merdeka, kini negara tersebut telah mendapatkan kehidupan yang damai dan tentram tanpa peperangan. Kemajuan perekonomian yang fokus pada jalur perdagangan dan manusia – manusia unggul yang dimiliki, membuat KorSel dengan mudah menjadi sebuah Negara berkembang dengan cepat. Lalu, hasil bumi yang berlimpah terus menerus juga mempengaruhi kehidupan taraf kemakmuran warganya yang tidak akan pernah dilanda kelaparan.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu. Kedamaian itu sirna dalam waktu singkat ketika monster bernama _Gastrea_ datang dan menyerang kota pusat Seoul tanpa sebab. Tidak ada yang tahu dari mana makhluk setinggi 3 – 7 meter yang menyerupai hewan aneh, menggerikan dan menjijikan ini berasal, yang jelas monster ini datang untuk memakan manusia. Monster _Gastrea_ yang kini berada diatas puncak rantai makanan mulai menyebarkan rasa ketakutan kepada para manusia, bahwa kapan saja dan dimana saja mereka bisa menjadi santapannya.

Tidak ingin hidup dibawah rasa takut, penderitaan dan keputus-asaan. Akhirnya para prajurit militer yang tergabung dari warga lokal bersatu melawan monster _Gastrea_ , dengan menggunakan senjata seperti pistol, pedang, meriam dan alat perang lainnya yang dimiliki Korsel, mereka semua berharap monster itu dapat pergi dari negaranya. Dan, usaha mereka semua gagal. Setelah puas memakan dan menghancurkan kota, Monster _Gastrea_ pergi tanpa tahu bahwa setengah penduduk KorSel yang bertahan untuk hidup bersembunyi dibawah lorong bawah tanah.

Lima tahun terpuruk akibat serangan Monster _Gastrea_ yang mengahancurkan kota. Tidak membuat pemerintah KorSel diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun. Dalam waktu tiga tahun, KorSel bangkit membangun kembali negaranya dan membuatnya semakin kuat sebagai antisipasi jika monster _Gastrea_ kembali menyerang.

Dengan melakukan berbagai penelitian terhadap monster _Gastrea_ , pemerintah akhinya menemukan sebuah fakta bahwa monster _Gastrea_ hanya bisa dibunuh dengan menggunakan senjata yang berbahan dasar _Varanium_ , yaitu suatu unsur logam yang memiliki banyak kandungan mineral. Dan, untuk mengurangi resiko jatuh korban lebih banyak dalam melawan musuh. Pemerintah menciptakan senjata sekaligus peralatan tempur berbasis teknologi, yaitu _Humanoid_ bernama _Gundam_.

 _Gundam_ adalah sebuah robot tempur berukuran 3-6 meter, dimana setiap _Gundam_ dikendali atau digerakkan oleh seorang manusia yang biasa disebut pilot _Gundam_. _Gundam_ sendiri dibagi menjadi beberapa tipe yaitu _Soldier, Warrior_ dan _Super_ , dengan senjata utama mereka yaitu peluru, pedang, dan Bom yang terbuat dari _Varanium_.

Tipe _Soldier_ adalah unit _Gundam_ yang paling banyak digunakan, memiliki ukuran 3m dan hampir semua prajurit militer menggunakan _Gundam_ ini untuk berjaga dan mengevakuasi warga lokal.

Tipe _Warrior_ adalah _Gundam_ untuk bertarung jarak dekat atau jauh, ukuran _Gundam_ ini 4,5m.

Tipe _Super_ adalah _Gundam_ paling canggih dan khusus. Kenapa ? karena _Gundam_ ini di desain hanya untuk melawan monster _Gastrea_ berukuran besar dan juga _Gundam_ ini memiliki akal, sehingga tidak heran jika pilot _Gundam_ Super ini dipilih oleh _Gundam_ nya sendiri sebagai _master_.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana data yang ku minta ?." Tanya satu sosok pria tua dengan pangkat dan jabatan paling tinggi di KorSel, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Presiden sendiri.

"Ini laporan penduduk Negara kita saat ini, presdir." Sejenak presiden membaca map didepannya dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat gambar grafik yang arahnya turun. Akibat penyerangan monster _Gastrea_ beberapa tahun silam banyak penduduk khususnya wanita dan anak – anak mati. Sehingga, jumlah perempuan yang notabennya bertugas melahirkan anak menurun.

"Panggil professor Kim kesini." Seru Presiden melalui telefon yang langsung tersambung ke sebuah Laboratorium khusus yang letaknya cukup jauh dari gedung Tower Presiden. Tidak lama, seorang pria tinggi berpakaian khas dokter masuk kedalam ruangan Presiden.

"Professor kau sudah tahu bahwa penduduk kita sekarang sedikit ?."

"Nde, apa itu masalah presdir ?."

"Aku tidak ingin populasi umat manusia musnah. Kita tidak tahu kapan para monster itu akan kembali menyerang. Jadi, aku ingin kau menemukan cara agar kelangsungan umat manusia bisa terus ada. Apakah bisa ?." Sejenak professor Kim terdiam, dengan otak pintar dan gilanya dalam menemukan sebuah ide ciptaan. Akhirnya, Professor Kim yang merupakan pemimpin dari organisasi _Black Demon_ tersenyum.

"Tentu bisa, Presdir. Kita bisa menggunakan penduduk laki – laki untuk mengandung anak." Jawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri dan lantang. Sedangkan, Presiden tersenyum misterius.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan ide gila mu lagi."

"Yah, begitulah Presdir."

"Baiklah, lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk Negara kita." Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, _Black Demon_ melakukan riset penelitian hingga terciptalah sebuah _Embrio_ _buatan_ atau dikenal _Manusia yang_ _lahir tanpa proses pembuahan pada umumnya_ ( _Ectopic pregnancy_ ). Organisasi _Black Demon_ benar – benar berisi ilmuan – ilmuan luar biasa, bukan hanya _Gundam_ saja yang mereka ciptkan. Namun manusia baru pun bisa diciptakan.

 _Embrio_ _buatan_ yang akan menjadi manusia kelak tercipta dari _sperma_ dan _sel telur_ orang yang baru saja meninggal, dengan menambahkan beberapa sel jaringan tertentu untuk diproses guna menciptakan manusia yang lebih unggul entah dari segi kekuatan, kepintaran ataupun fisik ditanam di dalam tubuh pria berkualitas.

Tapi, belum sempat 100.000 _embrio_ buatan yang sudah ditanam di dalam tubuh pria (UKE) lahir, mereka semua sudah dimakan habis oleh monster _Gastrea_ yang tiba – tiba saja menyerang kembali kota. Monster _Gastrea_ yang rakus tanpa peduli, terus saja memakan manusia yang ia lihat. Namun, tanpa diduga salah satu _induk embrio_ berhasil lolos dan melahirkan _embrio_ tersebut hingga ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang akan membawa banyak perubahan, siapa dia ? dia adalah Yesung, manusia pertama yang lahir dari _embrio buatan_ sekaligus sang _master_ dari _Gundam Turn X_. Bagaimana kisahnya ?

* * *

 _ **Captain, I Love You.**_

 _Chapter 1_

 _Happy Reading_

* * *

 **[Laboratorium Black Demon | Januari tahun 2155]**

.

Laboratorium, tempat yang identik dengan bau menyengat dari berbagai cairan kimia ataupun obat – obatan, tempat dimana orang – orang berpakaian jas khas dokter lengkap dengan sarung tangan mereka serta masker wajah dan ruangan besar berisikan peralatan penelitian ada disini. Dinding – dinding kaca dan nuansa warna putih yang mendomiasi membuat ruangan yang dipakai oleh tiga ilmuan jenius terlihat begitu menggagumkan.

 _ **TING**_ …Pintu lift perlahan terbuka menampilkan seorang pria cantik berkaca mata keluar dari sana dan berjalan masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan yang dari luar saja bisa ia lihat, dengan wajah cukup serius ia membawa map birunya dan menuju ranjang yang berisikan pasien atau bisa dibilang kelinci percobaan _Black Demon_ yang sedang tertidur.

Manusia berjenis kelamin laki – laki dengan berbagai alat yang sudah terpasang di tubuhnya, khususnya area perut kini menjadi objek fokusnya sekarang. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan kiri pasien tersebut untuk melihat nomor inisial yang digunakan sebagai identitas pasiennya.

"Bagaimana kondisi 001 ?." Tanyanya pada sosok pria lain yang satu ruangan dengannya terlihat sedang sibuk menekan – nekan tombol di monitor.

"Buruk, _embrio_ yang kita tanam rusak." Mendengar pasien percobaannya lagi – lagi tidak menunjukkan hasil yang ia harapkan, pria bernama lengkap Kim Jaejong menghela nafasnya berat, dengan wajah kecewanya Jaejong melepaskan kaca mata yang bertengger dihidung dan melipatnya untuk ditaruh disaku kantong jas.

Kim Jaejong, ilmuan muda sang ahli _Biokimia_ sekaligus pemimpin organisasi _Black Demon (BD)_. Dokter yang tahun ini berusia 30 tahun dengan perawakan tinggi semampai bagaikan wanita dan wajah yang sangat cantik membuat beberapa orang yang melihat dirinya akan beranggapan bahwa ia tidak pantas menjadi seorang ilmuan. Karena, fisik dan wajah Jaejong sangat cocok untuk menjadi seorang model ketimbang berkutak dengan peralatan aneh di Lab.

"Gagal lagi. Lalu bagaimana dengan 002 ?." Kali ini Jaejong berjalan mendekati ranjang pasien yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pasien bernama 001 tadi, sama halnya dengan 001. Pria yang dipanggil oleh Jaejong dengan sebutan 002 saat ini juga terbaring dengan penuh peralatan medis.

"Tubuhnya tidak mampu bertahan, satu jam lalu dia telah meninggal." _**Dheg**_ , Jaejong terkejut mendengarnya. Walaupun Jaejong tidak peduli akan nasib kondisi pasiennya. Namun, Jaejong tetaplah seorang manusia yang memiliki perasaan. Perlahan Jaejong menutupi tubuh manusia yang sudah menjadi mayat didepannya dengan kain lalu berjalan kearah pria yang sudah duduk dikursi meja kerjanya.

"Apa yang terjadi hingga ia meninggal, Yoochun ?." Kali ini pria yang bernama Yoochun mengalihkan fokusnya kepada sang pemimpin, menyandarkan punggungnya sejenak ke kursi dan menggambil nafas untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Park Yoochun, ilmuan yang ahli dalam Jaringan Sel. Pria berusia 27 tahun ini sangat terobsesi pada jaringan sel yang ada di dalam tubuh monster _Gastrea_. Sudah banyak hasil temuan yang ia ciptakan seperti fakta bahwa monster _Gastrea_ hanya bisa dibunuh oleh _Varanium_ dan dalam organisasi _Black Demon_ , Yoochun yang bertugas membuat _embrio buatan_.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan darimana, tapi kau harus melihat ini." Seru Yoochun sambil menekan _remote control_ yang baru saja ia ambil. Perlahan sebuah layar monitor besar turun dengan menampilkan gambar tubuh manusia lengkap dengan penjelasannya.

"Perkembangan _embrio_ untuk menjadi seorang bayi didalam tubuhnya sangat kuat, sehingga _embrio_ tersebut memakan cairan tubuh 002 secara berlebihan sebagai asupan makannya." Disela penjelasan Yoochun, Jaejong sesekali mengangguk mengerti dan mencatat hal apa saja yang harus ia perbaiki dalam penelitiannya nanti. Sebab, _embrio_ yang dibuat Yoochun dapat hidup dan berkembang karena zat kimia yang Jaejong temukan.

"Apakah ini berarti masalah ada di cairan X-20 yang ku buat ?."

"Ku pikir cairan X-20 mu tidak masalah, karena jaringan sel didalam _embrio_ merespon dengan baik."

"Lalu dimana kesalahannya ?."

"…." Kini keduanya terdiam tidak ada yang bersuara, jika tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu. Kenapa sampai sekarang semua pria yang dijadikan wadah induk penelitian tidak ada yang berhasil sampai _embrio_ itu menjadi seorang bayi sempurna. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga minggu setelah _embrio_ itu pindahkan ke dalam tubuh pria, _embiro_ itu langsung gagal seperti 002.

"Sepertinya kita harus membuat obat agar daya tahan wadah induk bisa lebih kuat menompang _embrio_ itu hingga menjadi bayi." Usul pria bertubuh sexy berpakaian sama seperti Jaejong dan Yoochun diambang pintu.

Kim Junsu, pria yang selalu datang terlambat ini perlahan mendekati Jaejong dan Yoochun untuk bergabung dalam diskusi. Pria yang sekarang menginjak usia 29 tahun ini juga seorang ilmuan yang ahli _Fisiologi_ atau jaringan organ tubuh. Sehingga, Junsu mengerti betul bagaimana mengatasi kelinci – kelinci percobaan mereka yang terus saja gagal akibat ketidakcocokan antara _embrio_ _buatan_ dengan tubuh Induknya.

"Kondisi organ tubuh pria tidak sama seperti wanita. Ku pikir _embrio_ _buatan_ yang dibuat oleh Yoochun tidak masalah, begitu juga dengan cairan X-20 mu. Jika kita ingin berhasil, ku pikir kita harus fokus ke induknya terlebih dahulu agar tubuhnya kuat barulah kita memindahkan _embrio_ itu ke tubuhnya." Medengar penjelasan yang masuk akal dari Junsu, Jaejong sejenak berpikir apa yang dikatakan oleh rekannya adalah benar. Selama ini mereka terlalu fokus pada _embrio_ sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan kualitas induknya.

"Baiklah…Yoochun dan aku akan membuat obat daya tahan untuk induk _embrio_. Sedangkan, kau Junsu pergilah mencari kelinci percobaan yang memiliki kualitas bagus." Mendengar perintah Jaejong, Junsu ber- _smirk_. Junsu berbeda dengan dua rekannya yang suka sekali berlama – lama di dalam Lab. Junsu tipikal orang yang sangat suka pergi keluar, terlebih mencari induk _embrio_ seperti ini.

.

.

"Dimana aku harus mencari sang induk." Gumam Junsu yang sudah berpakaian rapi seperti orang pada umumnya, Junsu yang berdiri ditengah – tengah pusat keramaian kota sejenak melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengamati orang – orang yang berpontensi menjadi sang induk selanjutnya, namun orang yang berjalan melewatinya tidak ada satupun yang masuk dalam kualifikasi.

"Ah...benar juga, rumah sakit pusat." Serunya yang sudah mengetahui dimana ia akan menemukan para induk. Karena, untuk menemukan kualitas induk yang baik rumah sakit pusat adalah tempat yang tepat. Sebab, setiap tiga bulan sekali pemerintah selalu mewajibkan warganya untuk _check-up_ entah itu dilakukan di rumah sakit kecil atau besar serta klinik, semua data kesehatan warga akan langsung dikumpulkan di rumah sakit pusat untuk ditindak lanjuti.

 _ **BUUGHH….**_ meja didepan Junsu bergetar hebat ketika suster cantik ber _name-tag_ Tzuyu dengan sengaja membanting tumpukan berkas setinggi 2 meter dihadapannya.

"Ini daftar warga sipil berjenis kelamin laki – laki yang memiliki kondisi kesehatan bagus dalam kurung waktu 3 tahun terakhir ini." Ucap Tzuyu menepuk – nepuk tangannya yang kotor dari debu. Sedangkan, Junsu yang melihat betapa banyaknya berkas dokumen yang ia dapatkan hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Zuyu, bisakah kau mensortir dari yang bagus ke yang **paling** **bagus**." Kali ini Junsu mencoba merayu Zuyu agar mempermudah dirinya untuk menemukan sang induk berkualitas. Namun, bukannya persetujuan yang ia dapat, Junsu malah mendapatkan tatapan membunuh. Dimana dalam tatapan tersebut tersirat makna agar Junsu segera pergi dari sini sebelum dirinya menyuntikan obat tidur berdosis tinggi.

 _ **Sraak…**_ Dengan mata panda yang sudah terbentuk sempurna, Junsu yang sudah seminggu ini membaca berkas dokumen dari pagi sampai malam terus berusaha menemukan induk yang berkualitas, hingga dirinya kini mendapatkan 100.000 kandidat induk berkualitas dan masuk kualisifikasi.

.

 **[Tahun 2165 | Sebelum Monster** _ **Gastrea**_ **kembali menyerang]**

.

 _ **TRAAK….TRAAK….**_

"Bangun…Bangun! ini waktunya makan dan suntik." Dengan sedikit berteriak keras sambil memukul jeruji besi, Yoochun seperti biasa membangunkan para pasien yang akan menjadi induk _embrio_ buatannya untuk segera makan sesuai jadwal dan juga suntik untuk membuat daya tahan tubuh mereka kuat.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP….TAP…**_ Satu persatu pasien keluar dari jeruji atau bisa dibilang kamar. Karena didalam jeruji tersebut berisi fasilitas persis seperti kamar pada umumnya, dimana kamar yang memiliki nuansa serba putih ini terdapat kamar mandi, kasur, lemari pakaian, sofa berserta meja, lalu rak buku, dan juga ada beberapa tanaman hijau yang sengaja ditaruh untuk memberikan warna berbeda.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan Jeonghan ?." Bisik sesosok pria berwajah sangat cantik, lihat saja rambut yang ia miliki itu, dengan membiarkan rambut hitam legam sepinggang yang kontras dengan warna matanya membuat dirinya bagaikan seorang perempuan veteran asal Negara Jepang.

Jeonghan yang diajak bicara oleh Heechul hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap makanan yang setiap hari menunya akan selalu sama yaitu nasi putih yang berdampingan dengan salad sayur berserta buah, lalu sepotong daging yang dimasak setengah matang dengan mentega dan jangan lupakan susu putih, benar – benar makanan yang sehat.

"Hei Jeonghan jika kau tidak makan, nanti kau akan mendapatkan masalah." Kali ini Sungyeol bersuara untuk memperingati Jeonghan yang tidak juga menyentuh makanannya. Karena, jujur saja walaupun mereka tidak saling kenal awalnya. Namun, dua tahun bersama menjalani kehidupan di laboratorium membuat mereka semua sepakat bahwa mereka adalah keluarga.

"Biar saja." Balasnya pelan namun dapat didengar jelas oleh Sungyeol dan Heechul begitu juga dengan dua pria lainnya yang sejak tadi memilih makan dengan tenang.

"Ku dengar, jika penelitian ini berhasil. Pemerintah akan menjadikan kita objek _induk embrio_ terus menerus dan mengambil bayi kita untuk dibesarkan menjadi seorang prajurit. Bukankah itu sungguh jahat, walaupun kita pria tapi tetap saja kita memiliki hak."

"…." Semua terdiam mendengar curhatan Jeonghan. Sambil menggusap perut buncitnya yang berusia 8 bulan, semua rekan – rekannya hanya bisa melihat Jeonghan yang berwajah sedih dan terluka mengigit bibir bawahnya, mereka semua tahu bagaimana perasaan Jeonghan sekarang. Karena, mereka juga mengalaminya yaitu keinginan untuk memiliki bayinya sendiri.

"Leeteuk, bukankah kau ingin membesarkan anak mu sendiri ?." _**DHEG**_ , kali ini pertanyaan Jeonghan membuat pergerakan Leeteuk yang semula ingin meminum susunya terhenti. Perlahan diletakknya kembali segelas susu putihnya ke meja dan menatap wajah teman – temannya satu persatu.

"Aku….memang ingin membesarkan anak ku. Tapi, jika tujuan mereka baik untuk mempertahankan wilayah kita dari monster. Ku pikir itu tidak masalah." Balas Leeteuk bijak sambil tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan acara minum susunya.

"Tsk, kau terlalu lugu…Teman – teman, bagaimana jika kita kabur dari si-.." _ **BRAAKK,**_ Tanpa diduga satu pria cantik bagaikan seorang dewi mengeluarkan taringnya, dengan sengaja dirinya meletakkan mangkuk nasi yang sudah kosong agak keras hingga Junsu yang berada di ambang pintu untuk mengawasi para pasiennya makan perlahan mulai mendekat.

"Jeonghan berhentilah mempengaruhi mereka semua." Tegur Ren dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Eh, tunggu aku Ren!." Dengan buru – buru Leeteuk membereskan nampan sisa makanannya dan mengejar Ren yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu untuk ke ruangan suntik seperti biasa setelah mereka makan. Junsu yang berpapasan dengan Ren saat berjalan tidak sengaja melihat kilatan kemarahan dari Ren yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ada apa tadi ribut – ribut ?." Tanya Junsu menyelidik kepada Jeonghan, Sungyeol dan Heechul.

"Tidak ada apa – apa, sepertinya Jeonghan agak sedikit bosan dengan menu makanannya." Balas Sungyeol yang pandai sekali membuat alasan.

"Bolehkah sekali – kali kami mendapatkan menu tambahan professor~." _**Gleg**_ , Junsu menelan ludahnya kasar saat Heechul berbicara sambil menggelus tangannya mengoda. Dari sekian banyaknya pasien, hanya Heechul saja yang selalu berani berbicara seperti ini kepadanya.

.

.

"Ren apa kau disana ?." Tanya Leeteuk yang letak jerujinya tepat disebelah Ren, saling bersandar di dinding yang membatasi ruangan mereka berdua, Leeteuk mengeluarkan tangan kirinya keluar jeruji dan tangan lainnya yaitu tangan milik Ren terulur keluar jeruji untuk menyambut tangan Leeteuk hingga mereka berdua kini saling menautan jemarinya.

"…." Lama mereka berdua terdiam, hingga akhirnya pria yang tubuhnya lebih pendek pun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapan mu tadi Leeteuk ?."

"Nggh, maksud mu ?."

"Ucapan mu ketika kita makan." Leetuk terkekeh sebentar melihat Ren ternyata tertarik juga dengan pembahasan itu.

"Aku serius Ren, kau tahu kan bagaimana dulu para monster itu menyerang kota kita. Ayah dan Ibu ku dimakan tepat didepan mata ku, saat itu aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong mereka, aku hanya bisa meringkuk dan bersembunyi….aku sangat pengecut bukan ?." Ren yang merasakan getaran ketakutan yang menjalar dari tangannya perlahan menggeratkan pegangan tangan mereka, agar rekan sekaligus pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya ini tenang.

"Ketika Junsu mendatangiku dan memintaku untuk menjadi induk _embrio_ lalu menjelaskan tujuan mereka, aku langsung setuju. Aku ingin sekali memusnahkan monster itu agar tidak ada lagi anak – anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya. Maka dari itu Ren, jika aku tidak bisa memusnahkan mereka setidaknya anak ku bisa."

"Sungguh konyol." Decis Ren yang sebenarnya setuju dengan ucapan Leeteuk. Ren tahu betul bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang tua dan menjadi sendirian didunia ini. Jujur saja, alasan Ren ikut menjadi salah satu induk _embrio_ adalah Leeteuk. Karena, hanya Leeteuk yang menyambut dirinya dengan hangat di tempat pengungsian lima tahun lalu.

"Hahaha…Yah, itu memang konyol dan kau tahu tidak. Jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk memberikan nama pada anak ku ini, aku ingin memberikan nama Yesung." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menggelus perutnya sendiri.

"Nama yang norak."

"Yak! Kau ini pria yang sangat cantik tapi ucapannya tajam sekali." Seru Leeteuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sebel. Sedangkan, Ren yang mendengar hanya terkekeh.

.

.

 _ **DRAAAP….**_

 _ **DRAAAP….**_ dua orang pria dengan perut buncit yang masih berbalut pakaian pasien _Black Demon_ , kini dengan tangan masih saling berpegangan tangan berlari sekuat tenaga menelurusi lorong – lorong tower Lab.

"Ren, aku lelah." _**Sreeet**_ , secara sepihak Leeteuk menghentikan kakinya untuk sebentar saja mengambil nafas dalam – dalam, karena berlari dengan keadaan perut besar sangat merepotkan dan melelahkan.

"Kita harus cepat, jika tidak monster itu akan menemukan kita!." Sekali lagi ia mengenggam tangan yang tadinya terlepas untuk mengajak pria yang sudah seperti kakaknya ini agar segera berlari. Karena, Ren melihat ada dua ekor monster _Gastrea_ sedang mendekati mereka.

 _ **DUAAAR…**_

 _ **PRAAANG…**_ Tiba – tiba kaca gedung Tower Lab pecah akibat pasukan _Gundam Warrior_ yang melakukan penyerangan terhadap para monster. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa Ren dan Leeteuk masih didalam gedung atau mereka semua memang sengaja melakukan ini semua, sebab gedung Tower sudah dikepung oleh monster _Gastrea_ layaknya gula yang kerumuni semut.

"Siaaal!." Geram Ren yang melihat jalan keluar ternyata tertutup oleh reruntuhan dinding – dinding gedung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, jika ia tidak bertindak, ia dan Leeteuk akan menjadi makanan monster _Gastrea_. Ren yang pantang menyerah akhirnya menyingkirkan reruntuhan dengan tangan – tangan lentiknya hingga ia berhasil membuat lubang yang cukup besar untuk ia dan Leeteuk lalui.

 _ **BRUUUKKK…**_

"LEETEEEUK!." Teriak Ren saat melihat Leeteuk yang baru setengah keluar tidak sengaja menyenggol batu penahan reruntuhan, sehingga sekarang sebagian tubuhnya terjepit dibawah reruntuhan.

"Pergilah Ren, tinggalkan aku akhhh."

"Andwe! Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa mu Leeteuk." Sambil terus berusaha mengangkat reruntuhan tembok, Ren yang sudah berlumuran darah dikepalanya terus saja mencoba dan mencoba agar reruntuhan yang berada dikedua kaki kakaknya terangkat. Disela mengangkat, Ren bisa melihat darah keluar dari selangkangan kaki Leeteuk. Hati Ren benar – benar sakit dan terluka sekarang, bayi di dalam kandungan Leeteuk tidak selamat.

"Haaa…haaa, ini sudah cukup, sudah cukuphh Ren." Rintih Leeteuk yang masih tersenyum untuk adiknya.

" _Komandan, aku melihat ada pasien berhasil keluar."_ Lapor seorang prajurit yang melihat Ren dan Leeteuk dari dalam _Gundam_ _Warrior_ suitnya.

" _Benarkah ? selamatkan mereka!."_ Mendengar perintah dari atasannya, tentu saja sebagai seorang prajurit harus mematuhinya. Dengan menggunakan _Gundam_ miliknya, seorang prajurit mendekati Ren dan Leeteuk. Namun, monster _Gastrea_ yang semula berada di atas Tower kini turun satu persatu saat melihat ada dua manusia dibawahnya.

 _ **Dheg**_ , Leeteuk yang menyadari monster _Gastrea_ mulai mendekati mereka terbelak kaget.

"CEPAT PERGI Ren!." Kali ini Ren yang tersentak kaget saat mendengar teriakan Leeteuk yang tiba – tiba.

"A-apaa yang ka-." _**BRUUKK**_ …disisa nafas terakhirnya, Leeteuk mendorong tubuh Ren sekuat tenaga agar menjauh, sehingga hanya dirinya saja yang dimakan oleh monster _Gastrea_.

"P..er..gi..lah." Lirih Leeteuk sebelum menutup matanya untuk selama – lamanya. Melihat lagi – lagi anggota keluarga dimakan didepan matanya, Ren tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Lihat saja itu, bagian – bagian tubuh Leeteuk sedang dinikmati para monster.

"ARRRRGHHH!." Teriak Ren dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sadar, tidak ingin membuang pengorbanan temannya. Akhirnya Ren berlari masuk kedalam hutan belantaran yang terdapat di sekeliling Tower. Tanpa menoleh dan berhenti, Ren terus berlari dan berlari tidak peduli pada kakinya yang terluka akibat menginjak duri atau akar tajam. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah menjauh dari markas Lab.

'Kenapa….kenapa ?!.' Batin Ren yang marah dan tidak mengerti kenapa harus dirinya yang selamat dari kejadian ini, kenapa bukan Leeteuk saja. Dibelakang sana, Ren hanya bisa mendengar suara – suara ledakan Bom dan senjata yang saling bersahutan, para pejuang _Gundam_ sedang membasmi para monster.

.

 **[Pinggir Kota, Cheonan]**

.

Kota Cheonan merupakan sebuah kota yang letaknya cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Walaupun kota kecil, namun saat ini kota Cheonan terbilang sangat aman dari serangan monster _Gastrea_. Karena, letak kotanya yang tertutup hutan belantara cukup lebat, hingga para monster tidak akan bisa menemukan pemukiman penduduk disini.

"Tolong tambah minumannya." Teriak pria paruh baya dengan mengangkat gelas besarnya setinggi mungkin agar salah satu pelayanan yang sedang sibuk kesana – kemari mengantar pesanan bisa melihat dirinya. Kedai Baekho adalah salah satu kedai yang ada di kota Cheonan, malam ini kedai terlihat sangat ramai sehingga pelayan sepertinya tidak bisa melayani pria paruh baya tersebut. Sang pemilik kedai yang suka sekali berdiri dibelakang _counter_ sambil menggelap botol _Wine-_ nyapunterpaksa beranjak dari tempatnya.

 _ **TUUK**_ …dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspressi, Baekho yang juga nama dari pemilik kedai menaruh sebotol anggur merah dimeja kayu berbentuk bundar bernomor 10 itu, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Ku dengar para monster sedang menyerang daerah selatan."

" _Jinjjayo_ ? bukankah itu cukup dekat dengan kota ini." _**TAP**_ , mendengar obrolan yang menarik perhatian Baekho, kaki yang semula melangkah pergi kini beralih ke meja dimana dua pria berseragam militer yang sepertinya sedang beristirahat disela bertugas menjaga keamanan kota Cheonan.

"Maaf, tadi sepertinya aku mendengar kalian membahas monster _Gastrea_. Apa itu benar ?."

" _Nde, Waeyo_ ?."

"Bukankah seharusnya kalian membantu mereka. Itu tugas kalian bukan ? Kenapa malah minum – minum disini ?."

"Hahaha, yang benar saja. Kami tidak ingin membuang nyawa kami. Benarkan teman – teman."

"Hahaha, itu benar."

Melihat para prajurit tertawa sambil kembali minum – minum, Baekho menggepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat. Bagaimana bisa para prajurit berkata seperti itu dengan mudahnya. Tidakkah mereka malu pada seragam dan sumpah mereka sendiri yang akan melindungi warga lokal.

 _ **Sreeet**_ , Baekho mengangkat kerah baju salah satu prajurit tersebut dan menatap penuh amarah.

"Bagaimana jika para monster itu kemari! Apakah kalian akan pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli pada nasib kami, huh ?." Teriak Baekho yang membuat pengunjung restoran menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. karena baru kali ini mereka semua melihat sosok Baekho yang biasanya tenang dan cuek kini dalam keadaan marah.

"Bo-bos…sudah hentikan." Lerai salah satu karyawan Baekho.

"Ck, kami warga lokal bertani, berternak, berladang dan bekerja sangat keras untuk memberikan kalian para prajurit militer kehidupan dengan harapan kami dilindungi dari monster itu. Tapi, apa balasan kalian." Kali ini Baekho benar – benar marah, sebenarnya jika di pikir – pikir ini hanyalah masalah sepele. Wajar saja jika mereka berkata tidak ingin nyawanya terbunuh sia – sia. Karena, semua manusia tidak ingin ada yang mati bukan. Namun, bagi Baekho ini merupakan hal penting. Jika mereka takut mati seharusnya dari awal mereka tidak usah menjadi prajurit militer. Tapi, karena imbalan menjadi prajurit memang sangat megiurkan, dimana pemerintah akan menjamin keluarganya berlimpah makanan dan juga harta.

"Ck, jika kau sangat peduli pada monster itu, kenapa kau tidak menjadi anggota militer saja!." Balas prajurit itu dengan tatapan menantang balik. Bukannya membalas, perlahan pegangan dikerah pakaian prajurit tersebut menggendur dan Baekho berjalan meninggalkan meja pelanggannya.

"Maafkan Bos kami." Seru karyawan Baekho sambil membungkuk badannya sebelum pergi mengikuti sang Bos menuju dapur.

.

.

" _Bos, kami sudah membersihkan meja dan merapikan kursinya."_

" _Peralatan dapur juga sudah rapi, Bos."_

" _Lalu, bahan makanan juga masih cukup hingga satu bulan ke depan."_

Baekho tidak mengubris perkataan karyawannya, sejak pertikaian dirinya dengan prajurit tadi. Baekho hanya duduk tenang di sudut pojok dapur untuk merenung.

"Bos…"

"Kalian boleh pulang." Mengerti sang Bos ingin sendiri, akhirnya tiga karyawan Baekho pamit untuk pulang. Sejujurnya perkataan prajurit tadi adalah benar. Jika saja Baekho bisa, Baekho ingin sekali menjadi anggota militer dan membunuh semua monster itu. Namun, ia tidak bisa.

 _ **DRAAP….**_

 _ **DRAAAP…**_ Diwaktu yang bersamaan, terdengar langkah kaki yang sedang menuruni anak tangga dengan pelan. Sambil memeluk boneka musang favoritnya, gadis kecil berambut coklat yang sama persis seperti milik ayahnya turun dengan hati – hati.

"Dady." _**Sreet**_ , Baekho menoleh kearah gadis kecil yang saat ini berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya berada. Gadis kecil yang tahun ini menginjak usia 4 tahun inilah alasan Baekho tidak bisa masuk militer. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan putrinya sendirian di dunia yang menggerikan ini. Karena, sejak istrinya terbunuh oleh monster itu beberapa tahun silam, Baekho berjanji akan melindungi putrinya dengan hidup jauh dari jangkaun para monster.

"Jiyeon, ada apa eum ?." Jiyeon perlahan mendekati sang ayah yang sedang duduk, lalu menggusap salah satu pipinya.

"Dad, tadi momy datang ke mimpi jiyi." Mendengar cerita dari putri kecilnya, Baekho tanpa sadar terkekeh. Anakanya ini baru berusia 4 tahun, tapi sudah lancar berbicara dengan baik.

"Benarkah, lalu apa yang mommy mu lakukan ?."

"Mom hanya mengatakan…."

"Mengatakan apa ?." Baekho pun menjadi tertarik ketika Jiyeon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, walaupun ocehan anaknya hanya ocehan anak kecil. Namun, Baekho sangat suka mendengar Jiyeon berbicara.

"Jiyi akan mendapatkan adik yang sangat manis." _**Dheg**_ , Baekho terkaget. Adik ? yang benar saja, apakah ini kode Jiyeon agar dirinya menikah lagi.

"Ah, Jiyeon da-.." _**BRUUUGH**_ , Tiba – tiba ucapan Baekho terganggu saat dirinya mendengar sesuatu benda yang terjantuh dibelakang rumahnya. Apakah mungkin itu binatang hutan yang sedang mencuri stock daging persediaannya.

 _ **TAP…TAP…**_ Sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Jiyeon, mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu belakang restoran sekaligu rumahnya.

"MWOYAA!." Kaget Baekho saat menemukan pria atau wanita ? karena, orang yang tergeletak di depan pintu belakangnya benar – benar sangat cantik, dan dia adalah Ren. Ren yang terus berjalan tanpa berhenti akhirnya tiba di kota kecil Cheonan. Walaupun keadaannya sangat memperihatinkan tapi setidaknya Ren berada di kawasan manusia.

"Nyo-nyonya." Seru Baekho yang akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan orang di depannya adalah wanita.

"Tolonghh." Lirih Ren sambil memegang perut buncitnya. Rasanya benar – benar sangat sakit dan Ren tidak kuat menahannya lebih lama, sesuatu didalam perut Ren sekarang memaksa untuk keluar. Mengerti keadaan orang yang ia tolong akan melahirkan, Baekho langsung mengangkat tubuh Ren dan membawa ke kamar miliknya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Jiyeon, cepat panggil bibi Hong." Jiyeon dengan cepat berlari ke samping rumah. Dimana, terdapat seseorang wanita tua walaupun bukan dokter. Namun, beliau sangat mengerti tentang ilmu pengobatan dan hal persalinan tentunya.

.

.

"Oee….Oeee…" Saat ini di dalam gendongan Baekho terdapat bayi laki – laki yang sangat manis dan cantik seperti Ibunya. Padahal, Baekho tidak tahu darimana pria cantik di depannnya ini berasal, bahkan namanya saja belum Baekho ketahui. Tapi, tiba – tiba saja ia sudah menggendong bayi layaknya ayah dari anak tersebut.

"M…ana ba..yi kuhh." Mendengar rintihan Ren, Baekho dengan cepat menaruh bayinya tepat disamping kepala Ren agar ia bisa melihat jelas bayinya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Baekho merasa ikut sedih saat Ren terus saja mengucapkan kata 'Syukurlah' sambil menangis.

 _ **TOK…**_

 _ **TOOK…**_ Baekho menggetuk pintu sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur dan obat. Mendapatkan izin untuk masuk, Baekho yang ditemani Jiyeon perlahan membuka pintu itu dan ia tertegun saat mlihat Ren tersenyum sambil menggendong bayinya.

 _ **TAP**_ …Dengan agak canggung dan kikuk, Baekho menaruh nampan dimeja dan duduk disisi ranjang sambil memangku Jiyeon.

"Bagaimana bayi mu dan dirimu emm…?."

"Ren, nama ku adalah Ren dan bayi ku baik. _Gomawo_ sudah menolong ku tuan."

"Panggil saja Baekho dan ini putri ku Jiyeon." Seru Baekho memperkenalkan putrinya dengan menggelus surai rambutnya.

"Siapa namanya ?." Tiba – tiba Jiyeon menunjuk bayi Ren yang terlihat masih tertidur didalam gendongan. Bayi Ren sangat memukau Jiyeon, belum pernah ia melihat bayi laki – laki semanis ini.

"Namanya, emm…." Sejenak Ren terdiam, nama apa yang harus ia berikan pada anaknya ? Sungguh Ren tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan melahirkan dan menggendong bayinya sendiri dari hasil _embrio buatan_ organisasi _Black Demon_. Anak yang sekarang didalam gendongannya benar – benar seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Yesung….namanya adalah Yesung." Akhirnya Ren memilih nama yang diinginkan oleh Leeteuk. Padahal dulu ia mengatakan nama itu norak, tapi sekarang ia menggunakan nama tersebut untuk anaknya sendiri. Diciumnya pipi Yesung dengan lembut, mulai sekarang Ren akan merawat anaknya seperti yang Leeteuk inginkan. Anak yang akan memenuhi impian Leeteuk, karena nyawa ia dan Yesung adalah pemberian dari Leeteuk.

"Yesung, mulai hari ini kau adalah adiknya Jiyi, nde." _**Chu**_ , Jiyeon mengecup pipi Yesung juga sebagai tanda bawa Yesung telah resmi menjadi adik laki – lakinya. Tanpa tahu bahwa kedua pipi Baekho dan Ren memerah. Bagaimana bisa Jiyeon mengklaim bayi dari seseorang yang baru saja mereka kenal sebagai adiknya.

"Maafkan putri ku."

" _Gweachana_ , aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu." _**Dheg**_ , dada Baekho berdesir hangat saat sekali lagi ia melihat senyuman Ren. Sejak saat itu, Ren beserta bayinya yang bernama Yesung tinggal dengan Baekho. Hidup sebagai keluarga kecil di kota Cheonan yang jauh dari serangan monster.

Tahun demi tahun mereka berempat lalui bersama. Jiyeon yang sekarang berusia 17 tahun kini menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik, pintar dan tangguh dalam berkelahi. Lalu, Yesung yang berusia 13 tahun tumbuh menjadi pemuda manis, tampan sekaligus cantik seperti Ren. Namun, lemah karena sang kakak selalu memanjakan dan melindungi dirinya.

.

.

 _ **CRASSH…BRUUKK…**_

 _ **CRASHH…TIIING….**_ Seketika Kota Cheonan menjadi medan pertempuran antara _Gundam_ dan monster _Gastrea._ Kali ini para monster sepertinya bisa membaca mana daerah yang berbahaya untuk diserang dan mana daerah yang mudah mereka serang dan banyak manusia. Terbukti, pusat kota yang memiliki keamanan paling tinggi tidak diserang, semua monster _Gastrea_ kini beralih menyerang dibeberapa titik kota kecil yang memiliki jumlah penduduk padat.

"SEGERA EVAKUASI SEMUA WARGA UNTUK DIPINDAHKAN KE PUSAT!." Terdengar suara yang sengaja diserukan sekeras mungkin melalui speaker dari beberapa prajurit didalam helikopter untuk mengangkut warga kota yang bisa diselamatkan. KorSel tidak boleh kehilangan penduduk lebih banyak lagi.

"JIYEEON! CEPAT NAIK!." Teriak Baekho yang memaksa Jiyeon untuk naik ke kapal bersama Yesung. Namun, Jiyeon yang tidak ingin pergi tanpa kedua orang tuannya berkali – kali menolak.

"Andwe! Kami tidak akan pergi tanpa kalian." Balas Jiyeon sambil memeluk Yesung yang wajahnya pucat karena takut. Sungguh, Yesung baru pertama kali melihat monster _Gastrea_ didepan matanya mencabik dan memakan penduduk kotanya.

"Jiyeon dengar!." Sambil menangkup kedua pipi putrinya, Baekho menatap dalam – dalam kedua mata Jiyeon.

"Masuk dan bergabunglah ke anggota pasukan militer. Karena dengan cara itu, pemerintah akan menjamin keselamatan adik mu. Bukankah, kau sangat menyayangi adik mu itu eum."

"….." Diam, Jiyeon terdiam ditempat.

"Daddy akan kembali ke kota untuk menyelamatkan Ren, kali ini daddy tidak akan meninggalkan Ibu mu." Baekho mencium kening Jiyeon dan juga Yesung yang masih _shock_. Dan, saat itu juga tanpa Jiyeon dan Yesung ketahui adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka dengan ayahnya. Dari jendela helikopter yang dilindungi oleh Gundam _Warrior_ diberbagai sisi. Yesung yang berada didalam pelukan Jiyeon beserta anak – anak lainnya dari kota Cheonan yang berhasil diselamatkan untuk dibawa ke pusat kota hanya bisa menangis saat melihat kota kecilnya terbakar.

.

 **[Pusat Kota | Pengungsian]**

.

"Disini kalian akan dilindungi oleh pemerintah, jadi tetap tenang. Dan, kalian bisa mengambil makanan di stand yang sudah kami sediakan." Seru prajurit dengan suara lantang kepada ribuan anak – anak yang saat ini sengaja di kumpulkan di aula besar untuk di data dan di obati jika ada yang terluka.

" _Hueee….Mama…aku ingin mama."_

" _Ibuuu…hiks…"_

Walaupun diminta untuk tetap tenang, tapi anak – anak yang masih belum mengerti apa – apa tidak bisa menghentikan rasa takutnya. Orang tua, kakak, adik, dan kerabat mereka dimakan dan dibunuh di depan matanya. Sungguh itu membuat mental anak – anak _down_ dan pasti akan meninggalkan rasa traumatik yang begitu dalam.

 _ **Greeb**_ , Yesung mengeratkan pegangan pada baju Jiyeon.

"Noona…apa daddy dan mommy akan menyusul kita ke sini ?." Tanya Yesung dengan jejak – jejak air mata yang masih membekas dikedua pipi _chubby_ -nya.

" _Molla_ , kita akan tahu ketika pesawat berikutnya datang, _Jja_ …makanlah dulu." Dielusnya sebentar kepala Yesung dengan lembut lalu memberikan sebungkus roti keju dan susu kotak yang baru saja Jiyeon ambil dari stand makanan untuk Yesung.

"Yesung, lihat! Pesawat terakhir datang, Noona akan melihat daddy dan mommy dulu. Kau tetap disini nde, jangan kemana – mana." Yesung mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara makannya, terlihat anak – anak disekeliling Yesung yang semula menangis kini satu persatu berlari memeluk orang tua atau anggota keluarga yang berhasil selamat dari serangan monster _Gastrea_. Isak tangis kebahagiaan tidak henti – hentinya mereka tunjukkan.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ Dari kejauhan Yesung bisa melihat sang kakak datang mendekati dirinya, perlahan senyum manis Yesung tercetak di wajahnya. Tapi, tunggu kenapa Jiyeon tidak datang bersama ayah dan Ibu mereka ? dimana mereka ? bukankah tadi Jiyeon mengatakan bahwa ia akan melihat dan menjemput orang tuanya.

"Noona, dimana Mommy dan Daddy ?." Tanya Yesung sambil mengoyangkan sebelah tangan Jiyeon. Namun, Jiyeon hanya diam membisu sambil kepala tertunduk kebawah.

"Hiks…Mereka…tidak akan pernah datang hiks…" _**Dheg**_ , jantung Yesung berdegup kencang sekarang. Apa makna dari perkataan kakaknya ? tidak akan pernah datang itu bukankah berarti ayah dan ibunya telah tewas.

"Mereka bilang, mereka tidak bisa menemukan jasadnya dan itu menandakan bahwa mereka telah dimakan….oleh…." _**Bruugh**_ , Jiyeon jatuh tertunduk seperti orang bersujud. Jiyeon benar – benar tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Di pukulnya berkali – kali lantai oleh Jiyeon sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal, marah dan dukanya. Sedangkan, Yesung tidak juah berbeda dengan Jiyeon. Yesung menggepalkan kedua tangannya kuat – kuat dan mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

" _Daddy akan kembali ke kota untuk menyelamatkan Ren, kali ini daddy tidak akan meninggalkan Ibu mu."_ Ucapan Baekho terlintas dibenak Jiyeon sekarang. Andai saja ketika itu ayahnya tidak kembali ke kota untuk menyelamatkan Ibunya, mungkin ayahnya saat ini akan berada disampingnya dan masih hidup. Benar, ini semua gara – gara ayahnya menyelamatkan Ren, ibu dari Yesung.

Jiyeon yang tidak bisa menerima kematian ayahnya, kini telah dikuasai oleh kemarahan, kebencian, dendam dan bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi mana yang baik dan benar.

 _ **TAP….**_ Perlahan Jiyeon bangun lalu menatap Yesung dengan tatapan benci.

"Ini semua gara – gara Ibu mu!." Teriak Jiyeon lantang hingga bocah berusia 13 tahun tersentak kaget, bahkan para pengungsi dan anggota militer yang saat ini berada tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat terkejut. Kenapa disaat seperti ini mereka berdua malah bertengkar.

"No-noona." Yesung memundurkan langkah kakinya perlahan saat sang kakak mulai mendekati dirinya. Takut, Yesung benar – benar takut melihat mata Jiyeon yang seperti ingin membunuhnya.

" _Masuk dan bergabunglah ke anggota pasukan militer. Karena dengan cara itu, pemerintah akan menjamin keselamatan adik mu. Bukankah, kau sangat menyayangi adik mu itu eum."_ Lagi – lagi ucapan sang ayah disaat terakhir teriang dibenaknya, dan itu membuat Jiyeon semakin marah dan benci kepada Yesung. Duka yang begitu mendalam akibat kehilangan ayahnya, membuat Jiyeon lupa bahwa pemuda di depannya adalah adik yang selalu ia sayangi.

"Kenapa ? kenapa aku harus masuk anggota militer untuk melindungi mu. Ck, menggorbankan nyawa untuk mu yang benar saja." _**Gyut**_ , sakit. Hati Yesung sakit saat mendengar ucapan Jiyeon. Sejujurnya Yesung tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dirancaukan oleh kakaknya itu. Tapi, satu hal yang Yesung bisa tangkap, sang kakak membencinya.

"No-noona." _**Pats**_ , Jiyeon langsung menepis tangan Yesung yang bermaksud ingin menenangkan kakaknya. Namun, Jiyeon yang terpukul atas kematian sang ayah yang sungguh tragis hanya demi menolong orang yang menurut Jiyeon adalah orang asing, sangatlah konyol.

"Jangan panggil aku Noona, karena aku bukan Noona mu! Manusia buatan!." _**Dheg**_ , semua mata sekarang memandang Yesung dengan kaget dan takut.

" _Manusia buatan ? apa maksudnya ?."_

" _Anak itu bukan manusia."_

" _Jika ia bukan manusia lalu ia apa ? monster ?."_

"…." Yesung terdiam saat mendengar bisikan – bisikan dari semua orang yang ada dipengungsian. Kenapa Jiyeon tega melakukan hal ini kepadanya ? menyalahkan kematian sang ayah kepada bocah 13 tahun seperti ini, sangatlah tidak adil baginya. Perlahan Yesung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat semua orang mulai memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan aneh dan ngeri, dimana seakan – akan Yesung adalah sesuatu yang harus dijauhi.

"Noona…aku ini….manusia…." Lirih Yesung menatap kakaknya dengan nanar, hingga Jiyeon tersentak kaget melihat sorot mata Yesung yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sesungguhnya Yesung tahu mengenai dirinya yang bukan adik kandung Jiyeon dan lahir dari _embrio buatan_ yang ditanam diperut Ren. Tapi, tidak tahukah Jiyeon, ketika ayah dan Ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah manusia juga dan Jiyeon mengatakan dari manapun Yesung berasal ia tetaplah adiknya, Yesung merasa senang dan bahagia. Lalu kenapa sekarang Jiyeon mengatakan kalimat yang bisa membuat Yesung menjadi pribadi yang berbeda.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!." Teriak Jiyeon sengaja dan sorot mata lembut Yesung kembali.

"Mu-mulai sekarang aku akan hidup untuk melindungi diriku sendiri." _**Brukh**_ , Dengan sengaja Jiyeon berjalan melewati Yesung sambil menyengol bahu sang adik. Langkah kaki Jiyeon yang perlahan meninggalkan Yesung sangat jelas sekali terdengar dikedua telinganya. Jujur saja, jika Jiyeon tidak bisa melindunginya lagi Yesung masih bisa terima. Tapi, jika Jiyeon pergi dari sisi Yesung, ia tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Karena, bagi Yesung hanya Jiyeonlah keluarga satu – satunya yang ia miliki.

 _ **Greeb**_ …Yesung memeluk tubuh Jiyeon dari belakang.

"Noona, jangan tinggalkan aku _jebal_ …" Mohon Yesung dengan sangat. Namun, Jiyeon tetap saja tidak peduli. Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, perlahan kedua tangan Yesung yang memeluk perutnya mulai Jiyeon lepaskan dan saat itu juga Yesung mengerti bahwa kakaknya tidak membutuhkan dirinya lagi.

.

.

 _/Mohon perhatian…Bagi warga penduduk kota Cheonan, Cheongju dan Chuncheon untuk memasuki pesawat sekarang juga. Karena, sebentar lagi kita akan memindahkan kalian ke pemukiman pusat Seoul /_

Mendengar pengumuman berkumandang, seluruh orang dewasa dan anak – anak yang ada perlahan keluar dari tempat pengungsian. Setelah menunggu hampir empat jam, akhirnya mereka dipindahkan ke tempat pemukiman pusat Seoul, tempat dimana keamanan tingkat tinggi berada. Dan, hanya di pusat Seoul saja monster _Gastrea_ tidak bisa menembusnya. Karena, letak pusat Seoul berada ditengah – tengah benteng pasukan militer. Jadi, sebelum mereka memasuki pusat Seoul. Para Monster _Gastrea_ harus menghadapi ribuan pasukan militer Gundam mulai dari _Soldier_ , _Warrior_ dan terakhir _Super_.

"Hei, anak kecil kenapa kau masih duduk disini. Cepat jalan." _**Duaagh**_ …

"Argggh." Yesung meringgis kesakitan ketika dirinya ditendang oleh seorang prajurit hingga tersungkur. Semenjak pertengkaran Jiyeon dan Yesung, semua orang termasuk Jiyeon sendiri yang melihat Yesung diperlakukan kasar hanya bersikap acuh seakan – akan tidak melihatnya. Sekarang yang ada dipikiran mereka adalah menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri. Egois ? Yah, begitulah mereka sekarang yang hidup ditengah – tengah terror para monster _Gastrea._ Jiwa saling peduli dan tolong menolong seketika luntur jika sudah menyangkut nyawa.

'Moomy, daddy, Noona…' Batin Yesung yang masih berada di posisi tersungkurnya, Yesung benar – benar sudah tidak peduli pada hidupnya lagi. Untuk apa ia tetap hidup jika ia sendirian, bukankah lebih baik ia mati.

" _Gweachanayo_ ?." Tiba – tiba sosok anak kecil berpipi seperti _mochi_ mengulurkan tangannya untuk Yesung. Namun, tingkat hidup Yesung yang berada di titik paling bawah enggan untuk menyambutnya.

"Hei, apakah kau baik – baik saja ?."

"Berisik!." Teriak Yesung refleks dengan menepis uluran tangan di depannya.

"Mi-mian." Lirih Yesung menyesali perbuatannya. Sungguh Yesung tidak sengaja melakukan itu. Henry, nama bocah didepan Yesung sekarang sekali lagi mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum ramah. Dan, untuk kali ini Yesung menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Dasar prajurit jelek, bagaimana bisa ia memperlakukan warga sipil seperti ini." Dumel Henry yang tidak suka melihat orang diperlakukan kasar. Sedangkan Yesung yang digandeng oleh sesama bocah yang bahkan Yesung tidak tahu namanya hanya menatap tidak berekpressi.

"Kenapa kau menolong ku ?."

"APAA ? AKU TIDAK DENGAR, DISINI BERISIK.." Teriak Henry yang suara Yesung terendam oleh suara baling – baling helikopter.

"Hei kalian berdua cepat!." Melihat prajurit penjaga sudah mengamuk. Akhirnya Henry mengajak Yesung untuk berlari. Namun saat mereka hampir sampai, satu monster _Gastrea_ berukuran 7 meter turun dari langit.

 _ **BRUUUUKKK….**_ Tubuh mungil Yesung dan Henry terhempas jauh sekali oleh angin, akibat efek dentuman yang begitu keras.

"Kepala kuuuh." Gumam Yesung yang merasakan sakit di kepala karena terbentur dinding, dengan susah payah Yesung mencoba membuka matanya dan Yesung terbelak kaget ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya, monster yang memiliki ukuran 7 meter itu terlihat sedang menangkap manusia lalu memakannya.

 _ **Deeerrr….Deerrr…**_ Satu pesatu pesawat pengangkut warga sipil yang letaknya jauh dari jangkauan monster mulai terbang meninggalkan landasan, tanpa peduli pada nasib satu pesawat yang berhasil di tahan oleh monster _Gastrea_.

"NOOOONAAA!." Teriak Yesung saat membaca tulisan dibadan pesawat yang telah ditawan adalah pesawat kota Cheonan, dimana sang kakak berada.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!." Henry menahan tangan Yesung yang ingin pergi menyelamatkan Jiyeon.

.

 **[Other Side | Tower pemantau]**

.

"Presdir, Monster _Gastrea_ ukuran 7 meter telah menyerang pusat pengungsian bagian timur." Lapor salah satu komandan pangkalan militer unit _Gundam_ melalui layar _video_ khusus.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan warga sipilnya ?."

"Pesawat pengangkut warga kota _Cheongju dan Chuncheon_ berhasil selamat. Namun _Cheonan_ tidak." Seketika wajah Presiden terlihat kecewa, kesal dan marah. Lagi – lagi ia harus rela kehilangan penduduknya.

"Captain Kyuhyun beserta anak buahnya sedang menuju kesana, Presdir."

"Begitu, sambungkan aku kepada Captain Kyuhyun."

"Baik."

.

.

 _ **Wuushh**_ ….Dengan kecepatan tinggi, satu _Gundam_ berseri _00 Qan [T]_ tipe _Super_ , dengan warna biru-hijau yang mendominasi kerangka tubuhnya terbang menuju tempat pengungsian bagian timur.

"Spark, mulai _analyz_." Perintah sang Pilot _Gundam_ yang berada didalam kepala _Humanoid_ nya. Spark, nama _Gundam_ milik Kyuhyun mulai memproses apa yang diperintahkan sang master. _Analyz_ adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh sang pilot _Gundam_ sebelum bertempur. Karena ini bertujuan untuk mengecek _Gundam_ nya.

 _ **TING**_ …layar transparan disamping Kyuhyun perlahan muncul, disentuhnya layar tersebut untuk di _Zoom in_ agar Kyuhyun bisa melihat hasil analisisnya.

Nama : Spark

Pilot : Cho Kyuhyun

Mode : Manual

Pedang _Varanium_ : Sempurna

Peluru _Varanium_ : 100%

Bom _Varanium_ : 100%

Stamina : 100%

Daya tahan : 100%.

Kerusakan : Tidak ada

 _==Master, ada sambungan dari Presiden==_

"Terima dan munculkan." Layar berisi wajah Presiden pun muncul disamping Kyuhyun, tanpa menatap sang Presiden, Kyuhyun yang fokus kearah depan sedikit melirik ke Presidennya. Kali ini apa lagi yang akan di ceramahkan oleh presidennya, terakhir kali Kyuhyun dimarahi habis – habisan oleh Presidennya, karena gaya bertarung Kyuhyun yang _Liar_ membuat infrastruktur negara banyak yang hancur.

"Kyu, jangan membuat negara rugi lebih banyak lagi."

"Baik Presiden." Nurut Kyuhyun kali ini, jika ia tidak menurut. Bukan hanya presiden saja yang mengomel, tapi Komandannya yang terkenal sadis, galak dan kejam juga akan menceramahinya.

 _==Master, target telah terlihat==_

"Aktifkan Peluru _Varanium_." Kyuhyun pun menekan tombol pengaktifan peluru hingga di kedua bahu, tangan dan kaki _Gundam_ milik Kyuhyun muncul pipa berlubang, dimana hanya dengan menekan tombol yang ada berada dibawah jempolnya maka peluru _Varanium_ akan meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 _=Master -_- bukankah tadi presiden mengatakan…=_

"Cih, sebagai _Gundam_ , kau tidak ada hak menolak perintahku."

 _=Baik master=_

Akhirnya sebagai _Gundam_ , Spark hanya bisa menuruti perintah sang pilotnya. Apalah daya, Spark hanya sebuah robot yang sudah diprogram untuk menuruti perintah sang tuan, kadang Spark berpikir kenapa masternya tidak memiliki _attitude_ sebagus otaknya.

.

.

"LEPASKAN AKUU! AKU HARUS KESANA UNTUK MENOLONG NOONA KU." Teriak Yesung yang masih meronta dipelukan Henry. Monster _Gastrea_ yang memiliki ukuran 3 – 4m terus saja berdatangan dari langit, mereka semua seakan – akan melindungi Bosnya yaitu monster _Gastrea_ berukuran 7m untuk makan lebih dulu.

"AKH…TIDAAAK! LEPASKAN AKUU!." _**Dheg**_ , mata Yesung terbelak kaget saat melihat Jiyeon sudah berada digenggaman tangan monster besar tersebut. Entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, Yesung mendorong tubuh Henry dengan kuat hingga ia terjungkal kebelakang, lalu berlari secepat mungkin untuk menolong sang kakak. Tidak peduli seberapa Jiyeon telah membencinya, Yesung tidak bisa membiarkan Jiyeon mati.

 _ **Bugh…**_

"Yak! Tu…tung...hiyaa…" Melihat dua monster berada didepan wajahnya, Henry yang awalnya ingin mengejar Yesung langsung mengurungkan niatnya dengan berbalik arah. Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak bersamanya saat ini. Karena, saat ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang monster _Gastrea_ sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan lapar. Apakah ini akhir untuk anak sebaik dirinya ? Sambil menutup kedua matanya rapat – rapat, Henry berharap saat tubuhnya dimakan nanti tidak akan terasa sakit.

 _ **CRAASH….**_ dua tubuh monster didepan Henry seketika terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian dan mulai menguap ke udara.

"Hoi bocah, kau baik – baik saja ?." Sambil menggerjapkan matanya imut, Henry bocah berusia 13 tahun sama seperti Yesung, mulai membuka matanya untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang sudah menolongnya dari monster pemakan manusia itu.

" _Super Gundam!_." Takjub Henry sangat senang, bahkan Henry tanpa sadar memeluk sebelah kaki _Gundam_ tersebut. Hari ini Henry benar – benar sial dan juga beruntung, karena yang menolongnya ternyata robot _Super Gundam_ kesukaanya, yaitu _Gundam_ milik Kyuhyun.

 _ **Sreet**_ …Dengan jari _versi_ _Gundam_ yang amat besar, Kyuhyun mengangkat kerah baju Henry tinggi – tinggi hingga tepat didepan wajah robot _Gundam_ nya. Jika seperti ini, tinggi Henry tidak jauh berbeda dengan jarum pentul.

"Tuan _Gundam_ , tolong selamatkan temanku yang disana." Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut ketika melihat tingkah bocah didepannya bercuap – cuap tidak jelas.

"Spark, _Zoom_ wajah bocah itu dan perjelas suaranya." Spark pun memfokuskan wajah Henry dilayar berkali – kali lipat, hingga Henry yang awalnya seukuran jarum pentul sekarang setengah badan bisa terlihat jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

"SELAMATKAN TEMAN KU YANG DISANA!." Teriak Henry sambil menunjuk – nunjuk monster _Gastrea_ berukuran 7 meter disamping Kyuhyun.

"Spark, bagaimana ?."

 _==Arah jam 12, ada seorang anak laki – laki==_

Spark pun men- _Zoom_ wajah Yesung yang sedang berusaha mati – matian memukul kaki monster _Gastrea_ dengan sebuah besi tumpul.

"Ck, _stupid_." Umpat Kyuhyun untuk Yesung, walaupun Kyuhyun akui keberaniannya sangat tinggi tapi otaknya tidak, melawan monster setinggi 7 meter seperti itu hanya membuang nyawa dan tenaganya saja kan.

"Kau diamlah disini." _**PLUUK**_ …Kyuhyun menaruh Henry dibahu _Gundam_ -nya dan menyuruhnya untuk berpegangan erat, karena sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan bergerak untuk menyelamatkan temannya.

 _ **Krauuk….Krauuk…**_

"NOOONAAAA!." Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar teriakan Yesung.

'Apa yang terjadi ?.' Batin Kyuhyun melihat Yesung yang berada dilayar monitor sedang tertunduk sambil menutupi kedua telinganya. Dengan sekali sentuh di layar monitor, Kyuhyun memperjelas sudat pandangnya hingga ia bisa menangkap tubuh bocah itu bergetar ketakutan.

"Spark…ayo kita selamatkan dia."

 _ **DUAARHHH**_ ….belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelamatkan Yesung, sebuah ledakan yang dibarengi oleh cahaya menyilaukan tiba – tiba muncul didepan Kyuhyun. Dan, untuk sesaat _Gundam_ milik Kyuhyun terjadi _error – system_.

"Spark! Spark!." Panggil Kyuhyun panik ketika mesin _Gundam_ nya mati total. Berulang kali Kyuhyun menekan tombol energi darurat miliknya yang ada disamping kirinya, namun Spark tetap tidak menyala juga.

"Shit! Jangan bercanda padaku spark!."

 _==Welcome, master Kyuhyun==_

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Kyuhyun mengucapkan rasa syukur kepada Tuhan karena telah membuat Spark menyala kembali. Bagaimanapun juga Spark adalah partner yang sudah menemani dirinya bertarung selama 7 tahun ini. Sudah banyak hal mereka berdua lalui, jadi ketika terjadi sesuatu pada _Gundam_ miliknya Kyuhyun akan merasa sedih.

 _==Sepertinya akibat cahaya itu...=_

 _==Aku mengalami Booting dan Restart master==_

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengecek kembali mesin – mesin eksternal _Gundam_ miliknya. Bagaimana bisa Spark mengalami _Booting_ dan _restart_ dengan sendirinya hanya karena sebuah cahaya yang tidak ketahui dari mana datangnya.

 _==Master, kau harus melihat ini==_

Spark pun menampilkan keadaan luar area melalui layar monitor didepan Kyuhyun, kabut asap masih menggepul dengan lebatnya kini perlahan memudar. Terlihat semua monster telah lenyap dari pandangan Kyuhyun, lalu samar – samar Kyuhyun melihat _siluet_ _Gundam_ yang sudah lama tidak Kyuhyun lihat. _Gundam_ yang konon mematikan dirinya sendiri, akibat peciptanya wafat.

 _ **Ssshh…**_

"Ti-tidak….mungkin, _Gundam Turn X_ ada disini." Ucap Kyuhyun terkejut melihat _Gundam_ dengan warna abu – abu yang dipadu warna emas berdiri didepan _Gundam_ miliknya.

"Sambungkan aku dengan pilotnya."

 _==Akses ditolak, Master==_

" _Damn!_." Kesal Kyuhyun yang sepertinya pilot dari _Gundam Turn X_ sengaja tidak memberikan akses untuk Spark masuk. Penasaran tingkat tinggi, akhirnya tidak ada cara lain selain mencari tahu dengan kekerasan. Dengan sekali gerak, Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan _Humanoid_ nya yang memiliki kecepatan tinggi, berhasil menjatuhkan _Gundam Turn X_ dan langsung menghancurkan bagian depan wajah _Gundam_ tersebut untuk melihat siapa pilot yang sudah mengendalikannya. Masa bodoh jika ia harus dimarahi oleh Presiden atau komandannya akibat merusak _asset_ Negara.

.

.

" _Komandan, bagaimana bisa Turn X dikemudikan oleh seorang bocah."_

" _Itu yang ingin kita cari tahu, Kyu."_

" _Nnghh."_

" _Sstt…Dia sudah sadar."_

Bocah berusia 13 tahun yang baru saja mengemudikan _Gundam_ _Turn X_ beberapa jam lalu di area pengungsian bagian timur perlahan sadar dari pingsannya, terlihat luka luar yang didapat tidak terlalu serius.

"Akkhh…" Leguh Yesung yang merasakan kepalanya berdenyut – denyut ketika ingin beranjak bangun.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memaksakan diri." _**Sreet**_ , Yesung langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kearah depan dimana terdapat dua pria berseragam prajurit militer sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Siapa kalian ?! Dimana Noona ku ?! apakah ia selamat ?!." Tanya Yesung bertubi – tubi yang tanpa sadar telah meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Cerewet!." _**Braakh**_ … Yesung tersentak kaget dan terdiam saat ditegur oleh pria bermata elang dengan sebuah gebrakan kursi.

" _Hei Kyu, jangan menakuti anak kecil seperti itu…."_

" _Anak seperti dia jika dilembutkan, malah makin menjadi hyung."_

" _Tapi, bukan seperti itu caranya. Mengertilah dia baru saja kehilangan keluarganya."_

" _Cihh…"_

"Hiks…." Disela Kyuhyun dan komandannya sibuk berdebat, Yesung yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya perlahan mulai terisak. Dengan memandangi kedua telapak tangannya, Yesung yang sekarang sudah ingat semuanya hanya bisa melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang anak kecil yaitu menangis. Jiyeon, keluarga satu – satunya yang seharusnya masih tersisa saat ini sudah menyusul Ayah dan Ibunya di surga dengan begitu cepat. Mereka semua telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya di dunia yang penuh dengan monster.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan kakak mu." Lirih sang komandan dengan penuh rasa penyesalan dan bahkan kali ini wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat wajah menangis Yesung. Karena, jujur saja Kyuhyun lemah pada air mata.

"Ini salah kalian….hiks, andaikan kalian datang lebih awal mungkin saja kakak ku masih hidup."

"Masih hidup pun, jika waktunya untuk mati ya…mati saja."

"Sudah cukup Kyu!." Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun berdecih saat dibentak oleh komandannya. Kini, dengan tatapan lembutnya, Komandan yang sudah memimpin organisasi _super Gundam_ selama 10 tahun terakhir mencoba mengajak Yesung berbicara lagi.

"Nama mu Yesung kan ? perkenalkan nama ku Donghae, komandan dari _organisasi Super Gundam_ …." Senyum Komandan yang saat ini usianya sudah menginjak 34 tahun. Sejenak Yesung terdiam untuk mengamati, walaupun sudah berumur 34 tahun tapi wajah Komandan Donghae sangatlah tampan dan bentuk tubuhnya juga tegap dan kekar. Jadi, Yesung bisa simpulkan bahwa komandan Donghae pasti sangatlah kuat dan pintar, terbukti dia sudah menjadi komandan dipasukan regu khusus.

"Dan, kau pasti sudah tahu…dia adalah Captain Kyuhyun." Kali ini Donghae memperkenalkan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping dirinya. Melipat tangan didada sambil menyandarkan punggung ke dinding, lalu wajah datar tanpa ekpressi dan tatapan intimidasi yang begitu kuat, sungguh itu membuat Yesung bergedik ngeri.

"Kami kesini untuk bertanya padamu, apakah kau ingat dengan _Gundam_ yang kau naiki Yesung ?." Dan, Yesung hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Turn X adalah _Gundam_ buatan Professor Jaejong dan semenjak beliau wafat. _Gundam_ _Turn X_ menon-aktifkan diri. Dan, kemarin kau telah menggunakanya tanpa izin." _**Dheg**_ , Yesung terkejut dan merasa takut sekarang. Sebagai anak kecil yang diajari oleh orang tuanya, ketika kita menggunakan susuatu tanpa izin. Berarti itu sama saja kita adalah pencuri dan harus mendapatkan hukuman.

"A-apakah aku akan dihukum karena telah menggunakannya tanpa izin ?."

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak." Nafas lega langsung berhembus dari bibir mungil Yesung. Dan, Donghae tersenyum geli saat melihat tingkah polos Yesung. Begitulah anak – anak pada umumnya, mereka akan menunjukkan perasaannya secara refleks tanpa jaim. Berbeda sekali pada anak buahnya yang saat ini masih _stay cool_ disampingnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Yesung, jika aku boleh tahu apa tujuan mu ?."

"Eng ? Tujuan ?." Bingung Yesung kali ini sambil memeringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Diusap – Usapnya dagu dengan sebelah tangan, bagaimana cara Donghae menjelaskan kepada anak kecil agar ia bisa mengerti dan paham.

"Kau tahu Yesung, _Gundam_ tipe _Super_ memilih sang _master_ berdasarkan tujuan mereka. Contohnya seperti Kyuhyun…ia ingin sekali menjadi orang paling cepat dan kuat, lalu _Gundam 00 Qan [T]_ meresponnya. Dengan kata lain, ambisi mu adalah pemicu para _Gundam Super_." Yesung mengangguk mengerti, kini Yesung mencoba mengingat kembali saat – saat dimana dirinya belum berada didalam _Gundam Turn X_.

"Heemm… saat itu, aku hanya berkeinginan untuk membasmi mereka semua sampai tak tersisa satu pun dan tiba – tiba saja _Gundam_ itu berdiri didepan ku." Cerita Yesung jujur. Baik Kyuhyun dan Komandan Donghae hanya bisa saling melirik, ternyata pemicu _Turn X_ aktif kembali adalah tujuan yang seperti itu.

Percaya tidak percaya, Kyuhyun dan Donghae entah kenapa masih belum yakin, sepertinya bukan hanya itu saja yang meng-aktifkan kembali _Gundam Turn X_ , mengingat saat ini _Gundam_ yang dipakai oleh pasukan khusus seperti milik Kyuhyun adalah hasil _upgrage_ professor Yunho. Sedangkan, _Turn X_ tidak pernah disentuh oleh professor lainnya untuk di otak – atik.

"Anu, bolehkan aku bertanya satu hal pada kalian."

"Tentu saja Yesung."

"Kenapa hanya _Gundam_ _Turn X_ saja yang tidak membawa senjata ?."

 _ **CTAAK**_ …Donghae menjetikkan jarinya.

"Pertanyaan bagus Yesung, _Gundam Turn X_ itu bisa membagi tubuhnya sendiri menjadi 9 bagian dan masing – masing bagian itu adalah senjata." Yesung memiringkan kepalanya sekali lagi karena tidak mengerti.

"Deng-.."

"Dengan kata lain tanpa membawa senjata pun tidak masalah. Karena, dirimu sendiri adalah senjata." Lanjut Kyuhyun yang memotong ucapan sang Komandan.

"Baiklah, sesi tanya jawab kita akhiri sampai disini. Aku kesini sebenarnya ingin mengajak mu bergabung ke pasukan khusus. Apakah kau mau Yesung ?."

"…." Yesung terdiam, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa ia akan menjadi salah satu pejuang _Gundam_. Selama ini, Yesung selalu dilindungi oleh kakaknya. Jika ia menjadi pejuang _Gundam_ , bisakah ia melindungi orang – orang dan juga bisakah ia membunuh ? Karena, jujur saja Yesung itu lemah, penakut dan tidak berdaya tanpa Jiyeon.

'Noona…' Batin Yesung yang mengingat kembali Jiyeon, kini kedua tangan Yesung terkepal kuat saat mengingat bagaimana kakaknya itu perlahan – lahan dimakan oleh monster _Gaestrea_ seperti sebuah kerupuk. Suara – suara remukan tulang didalam tubuh sang kakak yang dikunyah didalam mulut monster _Gastrea_ masih teriang dikepalanya dan itu membuat gejolak emosi Yesung meningkat.

"Hoi bocah tengik cepat jawab!." **Dheg** , Yesung langsung tersadar dari gejolak emosinya ketika mendengar suara bentakan Kyuhyun. Sesaat, Yesung menutup kedua matanya untuk melihat wajah Ibu, Ayah dan kakaknya ketika masih hidup didalam benaknya. Gara – gara monster _Gastrea_ , kebahagiaan, kehangatan dan keceriaan keluarganya kini tidak bisa ia rasakan lagi. Dan, Gara – gara monster itu juga sekarang Yesung menjadi sendirian.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan pasukan khusus _Gundam_ dan membunuh monster _Gastrea_ sebanyak yang ku bisa! Yah…membunuh mereka semua tanpa sisa..." _**Dheg**_ , Kali ini Kyuhyun yang dibuat terkejut saat Yesung membuka matanya, terlihat sorot mata Yesung memancarkan rasa keinginan membunuh yang begitu kuat dan menggebu – ngebu.

 **TAP….**

 **TAP…** perlahan Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mendekati ranjang Yesung. Sedangkan, Donghae yang melihat sikap Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap tanpa suara. Sadar atau tidak, ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Yesung hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu, sorot mata lembut Yesung kembali.

"Kau sangat menarik Yesung…" Ucap Kyuhyun seperti berbisik hingga membuat detak jantung Yesung untuk pertama kalinya berdebar – debar tidak normal. Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya sangat tampan walaupun ucapannya kasar.

Dengan hati – hati Yesung mengamati Kyuhyun yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengannya. Mulai dari bahu yang lebar, lalu otot lengan yang terbentuk sempurna didalam balutan seragam militer pasukan khusus serta wajah angkuh-nya yang tanpa ekpressi, benar – benar membuat Kyuhyun terlihat _err_ dimata Yesung.

"Komandan, bilang pada Presiden bahwa mulai sekarang bocah ini akan berada dibawah tanggung jawabku."

"Kyu, kau tidak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja."

"Percayalah, hanya aku saja yang bisa mengendalikan dia." Ucap Kyuhyun ambigu namun dapat dimengerti oleh Donghae.

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara pada Presdir." _**BLAAAM**_ …Setelah Donghae pergi keluar dari ruangan untuk menemui sang Presiden. Kini tersisa dua manusia, yang satu bocah manis berumur 13 tahun dan yang satu pria tampan dewasa berumur 23 tahun.

"Yesung dengarkan aku baik – baik…." Entah kapan tangan Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berada dibelakang kepala Yesung, dengan gerakan pelan Kyuhyun menempelkan kening Yesung tepat didepan keningnya.

"Setiap kau melakukan kesalahan. Maka, aku sendiri yang akan menghukum mu." _**Gleg**_ , Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar ketika melihat seringai Kyuhyun tercetak diwajahnya. Seharusnya tadi ia ikut dengan Komandan untuk pergi dari sini, dari pada terkurung berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun.

 _ **TAP**_ …Kyuhyun beranjak bangun dan memilih berdiri sambil menatap Yesung yang masih duduk diranjangnya.

"Nah…Yesung, mulai sekarang kau adalah anak buah ku, jadi panggil aku _Captain_."

"…." Yesung terdiam karena sekarang ia bingung harus bagaimana. Kemarin dirinya hanyalah seorang bocah biasa tapi sekarang ia menjadi anak buah Kyuhyun dan akan bergabung dengan pasukan khusus.

"Mana jawaban mu bocah!."

"Yes! _Captain Kyuhyun_."

"Anak pintar." _**Blush**_ …wajah Yesung langsung memerah ketika Kyuhyun menggelus surai rambutnya, untuk sesaat tadi Kyuhyun terlihat seperti ayahnya Baekho. Tapi, kehangatan yang menjalar didalam tubuhnya ini sangat berbeda. Sentuhan seorang SEME yang ia rasakan dari Kyuhyun terasa sangat lembut dan _gentle_ serta ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dihatinya.

"Istrirahatlah karena mulai besok, kau akan masuk neraka." Seru Kyuhyun yang benar – benar buruk dalam menyampaikan sesuatu, seharusnya ia menyampaikan bahwa mulai besok Yesung akan masuk ke dalam _Camp Militer_ untuk dilatih menjadi prajurit yang handal dan pantas menjadi Pilot sebuah _Gundam_ khusus. Namun, karena Yesung masih anak – anak membuat Kyuhyun jadi suka menakutinya berlebihan.

.

 **[Camp Militer |Pusat Seoul ]**

.

"BAIKLAH! SETELAH MAKAN SIANG…KITA AKAN MELAJUTKAN LATIHAN. SEKARANG BUBAR." Mendengar kata –bubar– berkumandang dari _Captain_ Kangin sang kepala pelatihan militer, lapangan yang saat ini penuh dengan barisan anak laki – laki dan perempuan mulai dari usia 12 sampai 18 tahun bersorak dengan gembira. Ucapan Kyuhyun tentang neraka ternyata benar, pelatih militer tidak akan pandang usia dalam melatih seorang calon prajurit untuk melawan para monster.

" _Lihat dia, ternyata dia lemah."_

" _Ku dengar dia berada dibawah asuh Captain Kyuhyun."_

" _Benarkah ? wah…daebak! Tapi, kenapa hal dasar saja ia tidak bisa, hahaha."_

" _Jika aku jadi dia, aku akan mundur dari pada memalukan Captain Kyuhyun."_

 _ **BRAAK**_ …Yesung yang juga merupakan calon prajurit _Gundam_ , dengan sengaja meletakkan nampan makanannya dengan keras agar semua anak yang sedang bergosip tentangnya berhenti bicara. Yesung tahu ia lemah, bodoh dan tidak memiliki keterampilan dalam hal fisik. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yesung sudah bertekad akan memusnahkan semua monster yang ada di KorSel agar tidak ada anak yang bernasib sama dengannya.

Sambil memakan makan siangnya sendirian seperti biasa, Yesung mencoba menulikan telinganya dari ucapan – ucapan yang tidak enak tentang dirinya. Sudah satu minggu Yesung masuk _Camp Militer_ dan sudah selama itu juga ia belum menemukan seorang teman, jujur saja Yesung membutuhkan teman. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Lihat saja sekarang, saat makan siang semua anak akan duduk bersama teman – temannya, sedangkan Yesung duduk seorang diri.

 _ **TUUK**_ …Sebuah nampan coklat berisi menu makanan yang sama persis seperti milik Yesung terlihat didepannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, bolehkah aku duduk disini ?." Perlahan Yesung mendongkkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang ingin duduk disebrangnya.

"Kau..." Terkejut Yesung saat melihat bocah berpipi _chubby_ sepantaran dirinya sedang tersenyum.

"Nama ku Henry. Jadi, kau masuk militer _Gundam_ juganya ? Ku pikir kau akan bertani atau berladang, hahaha." Serunya sambil tertawa lepas, bahkan sebelum Yesung mengizinkan Henry untuk duduk. Henry sudah duduk lebih dulu dan mulai makan. Sekali lagi, Yesung mendengar gumaman dari orang – orang sekitar tentang Henry yang tiba – tiba saja datang.

"Kenapa ? kenapa kau terus menempel padaku." Akhirnya Yesung mengatakan hal yang berlawan dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Jujur, Yesung senang sekali saat Henry datang dan makan bersamanya. Tapi, Yesung tidak mau jika Henry dimusuhi oleh banyak orang akibat bersamanya.

"Apa aku menganggu mu ?."

'Tidak! Tentu saja tidak.' Batin Yesung ingin rasanya berteriak didepan wajah Henry yang sudah berubah murung dan sedih. Melihat Yesung tidak meresponnya, Henry dengan berat hati beranjak dari duduknya sambil mengangkat nampan makan siangnya dan itu membuat Yesung menggepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menggangu mu."

"Yesung…itu adalah namaku, dan aku sangat senang ketika kau mengangguku." Paham maksud Yesung, Henry pun tersenyum dan mulai sejak saat itu mereka berdua bersahabat. Baik Henry dan Yesung, keduanya tidak pernah menutupi hal apapun, _No secret_. Bahkan, waktu tengah malam pun mereka gunakan untuk keluar dari asmara dan berlatih bersama agar menjadi lebih kuat dari yang lain.

Kini sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak Yesung mendekap di _Camp Militer_. Yesung dan anak – anak lainnya tidak pernah diizinkan keluar dari markas militer sebelum mereka ahli dalam menggunakan senjata dan _Gundam_. Mereka semua hanya bisa mendengar informasi tentang para pejuang _Gundam_ yang melawan monster di luar _Camp_ melalui layar _monitor_ yang terpasang di aula.

"LIHAT ITU PASUKAN KHUSUS GUNDAM SUPER." Seru Henry girang ketika melihat tiga _Gundam Tipe_ _Super_ beraksi menumpas para monster _Gastrea_ yang berada didaerah Selatan Seoul, Yesung yang sudah lima tahun tidak melihat Kyuhyun karena tugas dan peraturan _Camp_ , hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap Kyuhyun akan selalu berada dalam keadaan baik – baik saja.

Henry yang berada disamping Yesung, bersmirk. Sekarang Henry tahu jika perasaan Yesung selama ini terhadap Kyuhyun adalah cinta.

"Jika Captain Kyuhyun melihat mu. Aku rasa dia akan terkejut." _**TAP,**_ Henry mulai menjauh dari layar besar di Aula tersebut dengan Yesung yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Henry, apa maksud ucapan mu ?."

"Apakah kau tidak sadar ? bentuk tubuh dan wajah mu itu telah berubah. Anak yang selalu ia panggil bocah. Kini tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang manis dan cantik." _**Blush**_ , kedua pipi Yesung memerah, baru kali ini dirinya dibilang manis dan cantik. Benarkah dirinya cantik seperti yang Henry katakan, karena jujur saja selama berada di _Camp militer_ Yesung tidak terlalu mengurus dirinya. Berlatih dan berlatih untuk menjadi kuat hanya itu yang dilakukan Yesung.

"Baiklah, hari ini kalian boleh pulang ke rumah kalian masing – masing. Istrirahatlah, karena lusa adalah tugas perdana kalian sebagai prajurit _Gundam_ untuk mengamankan Kota dari serangan Monster _Gastrea_."

"Yes! Sir!." Jawab seluruh prajurit yang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria – pria pemberani, gagah dan rela berkorban demi Negara. Lima tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mereka semua, hampir setiap hari mereka melukai tubuhnya akibat menjalani latihan. Prajurit sekarang sangat berbeda dengan prajurit sebelumnya, kali ini semua prajurit memiliki semangat yang tinggi untuk membawa kebebasan pada negaranya dari makhluk asing.

.

.

"Kyu, ikut minum – minum tidak ?." Ajak Donghae kepada Kyuhyun yang baru saja turun dari _Gundam_ miliknya. Robot _Humanoid_ setinggi 6 meter yang sekarang berada diruangan khusus penyimpanan _Gundam_ , kini terlihat beberapa kabel berukuran besar langsung menancap ke tubuh Spark secara otomatis untuk mengisi daya energi dan amunisi, lalu tidak lupa juga tangan – tangan robot mini yang bertugas mendeteksi apakah terjadi kerusakan pada _Gundam_ , karena jika ditemukan kerusakan sekecil apapun, maka laser berwarna merah secara otomatis akan langsung memperbaikinya hingga kembali ke bentuk semula.

"Kyu..."

"Tidak Komandan, aku ingin segera pulang." Jujur Kyuhyun yang wajahnya kini terlihat sangat lelah. Sudah tiga bulan ini dirinya berada diluar pusat Seoul untuk membasmi para monster dari daerah perbukitan yang ternyata mereka semua bersarang disana.

"Istirahatlah. Spark juga kelihatannya mengalami kerusakan cukup parah." Kali ini Donghae mengalihkan matanya ke _Gundam_ milik Kyuhyun yang sedang diperbaiki oleh sistem, beberapa ilmuan juga terlihat sibuk mengamati kerusakan yang terjadi ditubuh Spark. Bagaimana bisa para monster itu mengoyak robot dengan begitu kuat hingga hancur, apakah Moster _Gastrea_ sudah semakin kuat atau para manusialah yang semakin lemah.

"Aku pergi dulu Komandan." Kyuhyun pun pamit sambil menenteng jaket seragam militernya. Hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan ketika sampai dirumahnya adalah makan lalu tidur untuk memulihkan tenaga.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAAP…**_ ditengah ramainya malam dipusat kota, Kyuhyun berjalan kaki untuk ke rumah yang sejak dulu disediakan oleh pemerintah untuk para militer. Sepanjang Kyuhyun lihat, pusat kota Seoul yang sekarang sudah menjadi satu – satunya kota yang ditinggali oleh penduduk sedikit demi sedikit mulai bertambah, terbukti kota semakin padat. Kadang Kyuhyun berpikir, sampai kapan ia bisa melindungi kota ini, para monster seperti tidak pernah habis.

"Captai Kyuhyun…" Sejenak Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat segerombolan warga menghalangi jalannya.

"Terimalah ini, kami tahu ini tidak seberapa. Tapi, kami ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasih kami padamu. Selama ini pasukan khusus _Gundam_ sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk melindungi kami." Kyuhyun menatap satu persatu wajah penduduk didepannya, ternyata mereka semua adalah orang – orang yang dulu pernah Kyuhyun selamatkan dari para monster _Gastrea_ sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Sudah ku katakan, Jika kalian ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasih kalian. Hiduplah dengan baik." Sekali lagi mereka semua tersentuh oleh kata – kata Kyuhyun, tidak banyak yang tahu memang bahwa Kyuhyun yang biasanya berbicara kasar bisa selembut dan bijaksana seperti ini didepan penduduk.

.

.

 _ **TOOKK…**_

 _ **TOOK…**_ Mendengar suara ketukan pintu, Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyumpitkan mie Ramyeon untuk dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya berdecis kesal. Siapa yang berani menganggunya diwaktu makan malam seperti ini. Dan, Kyuhyun pun teringat dengan komandannya yang sedang minum – minum, pasti itu Donghae yang jatuh mabuk dan memilih ke tempatnya untuk menginap.

 _ **CEKLEEEK**_ …Pemandangan yang Kyuhyun lihat saat membuka pintu bukanlah sosok Donghae, melainkan sosok pria mungil berkulit putih dan berwajah manis sekaligus cantik berdiri didepan rumahnya sambil menenteng dua tas besar.

"Captain aku pulang…" Ucap Yesung yang saat ini berada didepan rumah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Melihat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam seperti patung diambang pintu, Yesung dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam rumah. Namun, sebelum Yesung masuk Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menghalangi jalannya dengan menjadikan lengannya sendiri sebagai pagar pembatas.

"Kau siapa ?." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar dan nada yang begitu dingin. Karena, jujur saja Kyuhyun tidak kenal dengan pemuda yang Kyuhyun akui sangat manis ini. Sedangkan, Yesung yang ternyata Kyuhyun tidak mengingat dirinya hanya bisa terbelak kaget. Bagaiamana bisa Kyuhyun melupakan dirinya.

"Captain, ini aku Yesung!." Seru Yesung tidak terima sambil menunjuk – nunjuk wajahnya sendiri, dengan harapan sang Captain bisa mengingatnya.

"Huh ? Yesung." Kali ini wajah Kyuhyun sedikit menyerngit bingung. Namun tidak lama Kyuhyun memundurkan langkah kakinya untuk menatap sekali lagi pemuda didepannya, mulai dari bawah kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Kau! Bocah tengik yang waktu itu ?."

"Nde, aku bocah yang dulu kau bilang akan berada dibawah tanggung jawab mu, lalu besoknya kau mengirimku ke _Camp Militer_ untuk berlatih supaya aku pantas menjadi anak buah mu dan sekarang aku telah kembali."

"…." Kyuhyun terdiam. Lima tahun Yesung berada di _Camp militer_ dan kini ia telah menyelesaikan pelatihannya. Kyuhyun lupa dengan seorang bocah bernama Yesung akibat terlalu fokus dipasukan khusus _Gundam_ dalam membasmi para monster, terlalu tiba – tiba akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk melihat Yesung yang mondar – mandir didalam rumahnya untuk menelusuri setiap sudut.

"Captain, dimana kamar ku ?."

"Ngh ?." Kaget Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar Yesung berbicara dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Terserah, tidurlah dimana kau suka asal jangan menggangu ku." Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan Yesung dan kembali ke meja makan untuk memakan Ramyeonnya yang tertunda. Di sisi lain Yesung yang telah menemukan sebuah kamar kini sedang meringkuk dibawah selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah, Kyuhyun pria 28 tahun yang sekarang sudah menjadi pria lebih dewasa dan semakin tampan membuat pemuda 18 tahun uring – uringan.

'Aish…kau bukan Pedofil Kyu.' Batin Kyuhyun yang sedang mengontrol perasaannya, Kyuhyun akui dirinya berdebar ketika melihat Yesung tadi, tapi dirinya tidak ingin sampai jatuh kedalam masalah cinta. Ayolah, jika ia harus menyukai seseorang setidaknya usia mereka terpaut beda dua atau tiga tahun. Sedangkan dengan Yesung, usia mereka terpaut jauh yaitu 10 tahun.

Tidak ada yang menyangkan bahwa bocah lemah yang dulu Kyuhyun ambil, kini telah tumbuh menjadi pria manis dan cantik serta tangguh. Bagaimana kisah cinta Yesung dengan sang Captain ditengah – tengah dunia yang hampir punah ini ?

* * *

 **Captain, I Love You**

 **TBC/DISCONTINUE ?  
**

.

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Hahaha….FF baru alias nambah utang XD

Alur cerita kek Attack On Titan.

Nama monsternya sama kaya di Anime Black Bullet.

Lalu cara menghabisi monsternya pake anime Gundam.

Tapi tenang aja walaupun ini _action_ , akan **fokus ke** _ **Romance!**_ **.** Romance ala Militer Macem Descendants of the sun. LOL

No idea untuk FF – Thanatos and Ker -_- Seriously.

Semakin dipikirkan semakin buntu, maka saya pun melarikan diri dari FF itu *digaplok*

Asik menonton Anime dan lahirlah FF ini ._. saya akan membuat FF ini tidak akan lebih dari 4 Chapter, Itu juga kalau ada yang tertarik. Hahaha

* * *

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

* * *

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : _**Captain, I Love You.**_

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

* * *

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance, Slice Of Life, Sci-fi.

 **Pairing** : KyuSung (Kyuhyun  & Yesung)

 **Cast** : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kira Yamato, Donghae, Yunho, Henry, Kris, Tao.

 **Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan Fansnya Dan **cerita** ini **milik saya**.

 **Rating** : 18+

 **Warning:**

\- Yaoi (Boy X Boy)

\- M-preg, Yesung uke!Crack Pair!

-Banyak adegan kekerasan, hal menjijikan dan lain – lain.

\- Sediakan makanan dan minuman, karena ditakutkan selama baca FF ini akan lelah saking panjangnya.

 **FF ini berkonsep Anime:**

\- Gundam by Yoshiyuki Tomino.

\- Black Bullet by _Shiden Kanzaki_

\- Shingenki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan by Hajime Isayama

* * *

 _ **Captain, I Love You.**_

KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2016

Please don't copy paste without permission

* * *

 **Summary**

Korea Selatan berada diambang kepunahan! Sekelompok monster _Gastrea_ menyerang KorSel dan Yesung bersumpah akan membunuh semua monster yang ada, hingga kemudian ia masuk ke dalam organisasi khusus _Gundam_ , dimana disana ia bertemu dengan _Captain_ Kyuhyun sang pemilik _Humanoid_ terkuat  & tampan "Setiap kau melakukan kesalahan. Maka, aku akan menghukum mu." _Smirk_ Kyuhyun.

* * *

 _Monster Gastrea adalah makhluk yang tidak diketahui dari mana asalnya. Monster Gastrea sendiri pada umumnya berbentuk serangga seperti; laba – laba, kalajengking, lebah, belalang dan kumbang, hanya saja ukurannya lebih besar dimana ukuran terkecil yaitu 3 meter dipegang oleh monster berbentuk laba – laba, sedangkan ukuran terbesar yaitu 6 meter dipegang oleh monster berbentuk belalang dan lebah. Dan, mereka hanya bisa di basmi dengan senjata berbahan logam Varanium._

 _Sejak penyerangan besar – besaran kedua yang terjadi pada tahun 2165, dimana pada saat itu Korea Selatan yang sedang fokus untuk menemukan cara agar keberlangsungan umat manusia tetap ada menciptakan 100.000 embrio buatan untuk ditanamkan kepada penduduk laki – laki, namun monster Gastrea menyerang kembali dan menewaskan 100.000 embrio buatan beserta penelitinya, hingga membuat populasi umat manusia di Korea Selatan pada saat itu hanya tinggal setengah yaitu tidak kurang dari 20.179.916 jiwa, dan kematian di dominasi oleh warga lokal._

 _Tapi, siapa sangka takdir berkata lain dimana 1 dari 100.000 induk embrio buatan itu berhasil melarikan diri dan melahirkan anaknya. Sekarang sudah 18 tahun berlalu sejak anak itu lahir, kini ia hidup sebagai seorang pejuang dan prajurit khusus Gundam demi mendapatkan hak kemerdekaan negaranya dari para monster. Siapa dia ? dia adalah…..Yesung._

* * *

 _ **CEKLEEEK…**_

" _Captain_ aku pulang." Sambil menenteng dua tas ransel berukuran besar, Yesung yang saat ini sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumah Kyuhyun menyapa sang pemilik rumah dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"…" Melihat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam seperti patung diambang pintu, Yesung dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam rumah. Namun sebelum Yesung masuk, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menghalangi jalannya dengan menjadikan lengannya sendiri sebagai pagar pembatas.

"Kau siapa ?." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar dan nada yang begitu dingin. Karena, jujur saja Kyuhyun tidak kenal dengan pemuda yang ia akui sangat manis ini. Sedangkan Yesung yang ternyata Kyuhyun tidak mengingat dirinya hanya bisa terbelak kaget dan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melupakan dirinya.

" _Captain_ , ini aku Yesung!." Seru Yesung tidak terima sambil menunjuk – nunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan harapan sang _captain_ bisa mengingatnya.

"Huh ? Yesung." Kali ini wajah Kyuhyun sedikit menyerngit bingung. Namun tidak lama Kyuhyun memundurkan langkah kakinya untuk menatap sekali lagi pemuda didepannya, mulai dari bawah kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Kau! Bocah tengik yang waktu itu ?."

"Nde, aku bocah yang dulu kau bilang akan berada dibawah tanggung jawab mu, lalu besoknya kau mengirimku ke _Camp Militer_ untuk berlatih supaya aku pantas menjadi anak buah mu dan sekarang aku telah kembali."

"…." Kyuhyun terdiam lagi. Kejadian lima tahun lalu dimana Kyuhyun mengirim Yesung ke _Camp militer_ kini berputar kembali dibenaknya, Kyuhyun yang terlalu fokus dipasukan khusus _Gundam_ dalam membasmi para monster membuat ia lupa akan sosok Yesung, ternyata waktu begitu cepat dan Yesung sudah menyelesaikan pelatihannya.

" _Captain_ , dimana kamar ku ?." Tanya Yesung yang sedang mondar – mandir didalam rumah Kyuhyun untuk menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Rumah yang disediakan oleh pemerintah untuk pasukan militer benar – benar sangat lengkap fasilitasnya dan juga nyaman, pantas saja banyak keluarga dari kalangan bawah seperti keluarga petani dan peternak menginginkan anak – anak mereka untuk menjadi pasukan milliter karena selain keselamatan seluruh anggota keluarga dijamin, masa depan pun cerah terlebih jika salah satu anggota keluarga tergabung dalam pasukan khusus seperti Kyuhyun.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Yesung pun berbalik untuk melihat apakah sang _captain_ mendengar pertanyaannya atau tidak. Dan, benar saja dugaan Yesung. Terlihat Kyuhyun masih saja berdiri diam mematung.

" _Captain_."

"Ngh ?." Kaget Kyuhyun saat Yesung memanggilnya dengan cara mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Terserah, tidurlah dimana kau suka asal jangan menggangu ku."Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yesung dan kembali ke meja makan untuk memakan _Ramyeon_ -nya yang tertunda. Disisi lain Yesung yang telah menemukan sebuah kamar kini sedang meringkuk dibawah selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah, Kyuhyun pria 28 tahun yang sekarang sudah menjadi pria dewasa dan semakin tampan membuat pemuda 18 tahun uring – uringan.

'Aish…kau bukan Pedofil Kyu.' Batin Kyuhyun yang sedang mengontrol perasaannya disela makan, Kyuhyun akui dirinya berdebar ketika melihat Yesung tadi, tapi dirinya tidak ingin sampai jatuh kedalam masalah cinta. Ayolah, jika ia harus menyukai seseorang setidaknya usia mereka terpaut beda dua atau tiga tahun. Sedangkan dengan Yesung, usia mereka terpaut jauh yaitu 10 tahun.

.

 **[Base Camp]**

.

" _Captain_ , kami ingin melapor bahwa _spark_ sudah kami perbaiki."Lapor seorang asisten ilmuan kepada Kyuhyun melalui komunikasi layar monitor yang langsung terpasang didalam ruangan tempat dimana pasukan khusus _Gundam_ berkumpul sebelum menjalankan tugas. Saat ini Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap dipangkalan militer _Gundam_ mendapatkan misi dari presiden, yaitu para monster _Gastrea_ dari daerah barat sudah berdatangan dan pasukan khusus _Gundam_ ditugaskan untuk membersihkan daerah tersebut.

 _ **TAAAP….**_

 _ **TAAP….**_

" _Morning_ , _captaaaain_!." Sapa seorang prajurit yang selalu ceria dan penuh semangat setiap harinya. Satu persatu anak buah Kyuhyun mulai berdatangan memasuki ruangan, sosok pria bermata panda serta bertubuh ramping yang dibalut seragam militer lengkap _emblem_ berlogo sepasang sayap yang memiliki arti 'kebebasan' ini menempel dibelakang punggungnya dengan gagah. Siapa dia ? ia adalah Zitao (27th), seorang pilot dari _Gundam Wing Endless Waltz_. Jika warga sipil melihat pria manis ini mungkin tidak akan mengira bahwa ia adalah anggota pasukan khusus, karena tingkah dan tubuhnya tidak menunjukkan umurnya yaitu seperti anak kecil. Namun ketika marah jangan harap kalian bisa lepas darinya, sebab ia memiliki _matrial art_ tingkat professional.

"Hooam… _morning captain_ Cho." Kali ini pria bewajah _stoic_ namun tampan dan berperawakan tinggi datang dengan segelas kopi ditangannya. Dengan sikap cuek dan _arrogant-_ nya seperti Kyuhyun, prajurit yang berpakaian sama seperti Zitao tapi berambut _blonde_ ini benar – benar membenci misi yang ditugaskan pada pagi hari. Ia adalah Kris (27th), seorang pilot dari _Gundam-VTwo (V2)_.

"Heem." Balas Kyuhyun dengan berdehem saja entah ia mendengar atau tidak.

"Sepertinya _Captain_ kita sedang _Bad Mood_ , Tao." Gumam Kris yang duduk disebrang Kyuhyun melihat raut wajah sang _captain_ pagi ini terlihat suram dan frustasi. Tao yang tadinya sedang sibuk berkomunikasi dengan _Gundam_ miliknya melalui _Void-Watch_ , kini mengalihkan mata pandanya ke depan dan dirinya langsung bergedik ngeri saat melihat aura kegelapan menyeruak dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

'Aku tidak menyangka bahwa bocah itu akan menjadi bumerang untuk ku.' Batin Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang memikirkan Yesung dengan serius sampai – sampai dirinya tidak sadar telah menggeluarkan aura kegelapannya.

" _Ca-captain_." Panggil Tao lirih yang bermaksud untuk meminta Kyuhyun agar berhenti membuat ruangan disini terasa mencengkam dan bertambah dingin akibat auranya. Namun Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri tidak merespon panggilan Tao.

 _ **TAAAAK….**_ Dengan sengaja Kris menaruh gelas plastik bekas kopinya cukup keras ke meja hingga sang _captain_ tersadar ke alam nyata.

"Sejak kapan kalian disini ? dan dimana rasa hormat kalian ? kenapa kalian tidak memberi salam padaku ?." Ucap Kyuhyun bertubi – tubi atau lebih tepatnya memarahi dua anak buahnya tanpa alasan.

" _Captain_ , kami sudah disini beberapa menit lalu dan kau membalas dengan deheman. Ku pikir _captain_ menyadari kehadiran kami, tapi ternyata _captain_ melamun." Jelas Tao yang dianggukan setuju oleh Kris.

"Ciih…." Decis Kyuhyun yang berlagak angkuh dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada dan terdiam untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena telah menuduh anak buahnya, sedangkan dilain sisi Kris yang menyadari tingkah aneh Kyuhyun menaruh kedua sikunya dimeja dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan lalu memfokuskan indra penglihatannya pada pemimpin yang sudah hampir 10 tahun ia ikuti.

"Tidak biasanya _Captain_ seperti ini, pasti terjadi sesuatu kan ?." Senyum Kris penuh misterius. Dalam kehidupan seorang _captain_ Kyuhyun ada dua jenis orang yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya; Pertama adalah orang yang memiliki sifat lebih sadis dari dirinya yaitu Donghae, walaupun tampak luar penampilan sang komandan lemah lembut dan ramah, tapi ketika serius Donghae akan tegas dan tidak segan – segan menghajar Kyuhyun ditempat tanpa peduli pada sekitarnya jika ia melakukan kesalahan, untuk itulah Kyuhyun sangat menghormati Komandannya yang berani dalam mengambil tindakan langsung bahkan Kyuhyun diam – diam mengikuti gaya komandan Donghae.

Lalu yang kedua adalah orang yang tahu segalanya tentang dirinya yaitu Kris dan Tao, teman seperjuangan sejak kecil. Dulu Kyuhyun, Kris dan Tao adalah sekelompok bocah berandalan yang suka sekali mencuri dan membuat onar di wilayah tempat tinggal mereka sebelum komandan Donghae membawa mereka untuk bergabung dalam pasukan Khusus.

"Ini semua gara – gara bocah itu." Akhinya Kyuhyun mulai menceritakannya. Pagi tadi sebelum Kyuhyun tiba di _camp_ , Kyuhyun seperti biasa bangun dari tidurnya ketika ada panggilan misi dari presiden. Namun kali ini ia terbangun sedikit agak berbeda. Karena saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya untuk pertama kali, Ia menemukan Yesung tanpa izin telah tidur diranjangnya dengan menjadikan lengan Kyuhyun bantal dan mendekapnya seperti guling.

 _ **[Flashback |Semalam]**_

.

Malam semakin larut dan Yesung yang sudah pulang dari _Camp_ pelatihan militer kini tinggal bersama Kyuhyun yaitu seorang _Captain_ yang lima tahun lalu mendeklarasikan dirinya bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab penuh pada Yesung. Setelah memberikan Yesung makan, Yesung yang lelah dengan berbagai kegiatan militer akhirnya jatuh tertidur dikamarnya dan bermimpi tentang keluarganya.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAAAP….**_ Didalam mimpi, dengan bertelanjang kaki tanpa alas Yesung berjalan disebuah padang rumput hijau yang sangat luas sekali. Angin semilir dan birunya langit yang saat ini berada diatasnya benar – benar membuat Yesung merasa ini adalah nyata.

"Harum ini…." Gumam Yesung saat hidungnya bergerak – gerak menghirup sesuatu yang manis dan lembut dari angin yang berhembus ke arahnya, aroma khas roti yang baru saja matang ini mengingatkan Yesung akan sosok ayahnya yang setiap pagi akan menyajikan dirinya sebuah roti hangat dengan siraman madu diatasnya.

"Mungkinkah ?." Dengan ekspressi wajah senang Yesung berlari naik ke atas bukit dan matanya langsung membulat gembira ketika ia melihat sebuah kota kecil yang sangat ia kenal dan rindukan ada didepan matanya sekarang.

 _ **DRAAP….**_

 _ **DRAAAP…**_ Yesung terus berlari dan berlari menuruni bukit lalu menyelurusi jalanan kota _Cheonan_ tanpa peduli bahwa sekarang ia berada di alam mimpinya sendiri.

'Sedikit lagi…akan sampai…' Batin Yesung yang tidak sabar untuk segera sampai. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, Yesung berbelok ke kanan dan melewati sebuah jembatan hingga akhirnya dari kejauhan Yesung bisa melihat sebuah rumah sekaligus tempat kedai makanan dengan kokoh berdiri disana.

 _ **BRRAAAK...**_ Yesung mendobrak pintu lantai dua kedai makan tersebut dengan nafas yang sudah terenggah – enggah. Apa yang Yesung lihat saat ini benar – benar sulit ia percayai, bahkan rasanya Yesung ingin menangis karena terlalu senang melihat suasana didepannya.

"Yesungie, kau sudah pulang nak ?." Tanya Ren yang sibuk menuangkan susu segar ke dalam gelas kaca bergambar kura – kura kesukaannya, Yesung yang masih berdiri diambang pintu hanya bisa menatap Ibunya dalam diam.

"Akh...Yesung! Lihat ini daddy baru saja membuat roti kesukaan mu. Makanlah sebelum _Noona_ mu datang, hahaha." Seru Baekho memperlihatkan sepiring penuh roti berukuran besar pada Yesung. Karena jujur saja baik Yesung dan Jiyeon, mereka berdua sama – sama menyukai roti _Bugel_ buatan sang ayah.

"…." Yesung masih terdiam ditempatnya, benarkah apa yang ia lihat ini sungguhan ? sejenak Yesung melihat keadaan sekitarnya hanya untuk memastikan apakah saat ini ia benar – benar pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri disitu." _**Dheg**_ , mendengar teguran dari Baekho. Perlahan Yesung mencoba melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Namun baru saja ia berjalan dua langkah, bahu kiri Yesung sudah ditabrak oleh seseorang yang masuk dengan kasar.

 _ **Bruuggh…**_

"Yak! Jangan menghalangi pintu _pabo!_." Yesung menggerjabkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat sosok wanita yang sangat ia rindukan sekarang ada didepan matanya juga.

"Daddy, Mommy, Noona….kalian masih hidup." Seru Yesung pelan dengan suara paraunya.

"Kemarilah nak." Sekali lagi Ren memanggil Yesung dengan mengulurkan tangannya. Dan Yesung tanpa ragu menyambut uluran tangan tersebut, karena suara lembut dari sang Ibu telah berhasil menghapus semua keraguan Yesung akan dimana ia sekarang saat ini.

 _ **Kreet…**_ Dibantu oleh Ren, Yesung kini duduk disamping Jiyeon untuk sarapan. Makan bersama sambil berbincang dan bercanda satu sama lain benar – benar membuat Yesung makin jatuh ke dalam mimpinya, hingga tidak bisa melihat mana kenyataan dan mana mimpi.

"Yesung kenapa kau bisa berpikir, kami sudah mati ?." _**Dheg**_ , pertanyaan Jiyeon membuat kegiatan makan roti Yesung terhenti.

"Karena….kota _Cheonan_ diserang oleh monster _Gastrea_."

"Hahahaaha." Jiyeon tertawa terbahak – bahak saat mendengar alasan Yesung yang begitu menggelikan ditelinganya.

"Yak! Noona, ini sungguhan!."

"Haha, baiklah, baiklah…coba ceritakan."

"Ketika kota _Cheonan_ diserang, Daddy menyuruhku naik pesawat evakuasi bersama Noona lalu daddy pergi kembali ke kota untuk menyusul Mommy. Sesampainya dipengungsian Noona bilang jasad kalian tidak ditemukan, dan tidak lama Noona dimakan oleh monster _Gastrea_. Tapi, itu semua tidak benar. Sekarang kalian masih hidup, jadi aku tidak perlu menjadi anggota pasukan militer khusus _Gundam_ lagi kan ?." Cerita Yesung panjang lebar sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam, entah kenapa ada perasaan menyesal dan sesak didadanya ketika mengatakan dirinya tidak perlu menjadi anggota pasukan _Gundam_ lagi.

"Pasukan khusus _Gundam_?."

"Nde ? Kalian tidak tahu kan, sekarang aku sudah menjadi anggota militer khusus _Gundam_ hahaha." Tawa Yesung kali ini yang sedang menyombongkan diri didepan Ayah, Ibu dan kakaknya.

"Besok aku akan memperkenalkan kalian kepada _Captain_ , dia memang agak sedikit menyeramkan tapi sangat baik."

" _Captain_ ? _nuguseyo_ ?."

"Tentu saja _Captain_ Kyu-…." _**Dheg,**_ tiba – tiba jantung Yesung sesak ketika ingin menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun. Ada apa dengan dirinya ? kenapa saat ingin menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun ada perasaan yang menganjal dan lidahnya terasa kelu.

" _Aku ke sini sebenarnya ingin mengajak mu bergabung ke pasukan khusus. Apakah kau mau Yesung ?."_

" _Hoi bocah tengik cepat jawab!."_

" _Aku akan bergabung dengan pasukan khusus Gundam dan membunuh monster Gastrea sebanyak yang ku bisa! Yah…membunuh mereka semua tanpa sisa..."_

Cuplikan – cuplikan _memorie_ kecil ketika dirinya pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun dan ditawari oleh Donghae kini melintas didalam benak Yesung. Pada saat itu bukankah ia bergabung dengan pasukan khusus _Gundam_ untuk balas dendam karena semua keluarganya terbunuh oleh monster _Gastrea_. Ini berarti Ayah, Ibu dan kakaknya sudah meninggal bukan.

 _ **Bruukk…**_ Dengan cepat Yesung bangun dari duduknya dan jantungnya kini berdebar – debar makin cepat karena Yesung sudah menyadari bahwa sosok Ayah, Ibu dan kakaknya yang ada didepannya saat ini tidak nyata.

"Huumpptt." Yesung membekap mulutnya sendiri karena kaget dan ngeri ketika melihat Ayah, Ibu dan kakaknya yang semula dalam keadaan sehat, kini sudah berlumuran darah bahkan Yesung harus menahan muntahnya akibat tidak kuasa menahan rasa mualnya saat melihat kondisi keluarganya dalam keadaan tubuh tidak utuh.

"Kau kenapa Yesungie ? kenapa melihat kami seperti itu." _**TAP,**_ Yesung memundurkan langkah kakinya saat Jiyeon mulai mendekatinya.

"Ja-jangan mendekat Noona." Seru Yesung kepada Jiyeon dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan. Kondisi sang kakak benar – benar diluar kata baik, dengan leher patah ke kanan lalu tangan kiri yang tidak ada dan kaki yang bengkok diseret paksa untuk berjalan membuat tubuh Jiyeon terlihat berantakan.

"Kenapa hanya kau saja yang hidup. Seandainya kau tidak ada didunia ini, mungkin aku yang akan terus hidup."

"Hentikan!." Teriak Yesung yang sekarang menutup kedua telinganya rapat – rapat.

"Demi dirimu…ayah dan Ibu mati, lihatlah itu." Yesung pun melirik ke belakang Jiyeon dimana ayah dan Ibunya walaupun tidak mendekat tapi senyuman mereka sangat menakutkan, karena mereka tersenyum dengan kondisi separuh kepala berlubang, hingga menyebabkan sebagian otak mereka keluar, lalu anggota tubuh yang tidak utuh lagi benar – benar menggerikan dan Yesung tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis melihat kondisi orang tuanya seperti itu.

"Tidak….HENTIKAAAN!."

.

.

 _ **Zeeb,**_ Yesung terbangun dengan nafas yang sudah terenggah – enggah dan tubuh penuh keringat dingin.

 _ **Tik…**_

 _ **Tik…Tik…**_ suara jarum jam terus berdetik dan menujukkan pukul 11:55 malam. Didalam ruangan gelap bercahayakan sinar rembulan saja, Yesung menatap keadaan sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari tahu dimana ia sekarang, dan otaknya memproses pertanyaan itu dengan mengirimkan informasi bahwa saat ini ia berada didalam salah satu kamar Kyuhyun.

'Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi.' Batin Yesung yang kini bernafas lega, ditariknya selimut tebal miliknya yang sebagian terjulur kebawah lantai untuk membungkus kembali tubuh mungilnya dari dinginnya AC yang menyala. Sambil tidur dengan posisi menyamping, Yesung yang tidak bisa tidur lagi jadi mengingat tentang mimpinya.

" _Kenapa hanya kau saja yang hidup. Seandainya kau tidak ada didunia ini, mungkin aku yang akan terus hidup."_

" _Demi dirimu…ayah dan Ibu mati."_

"Hiks… _mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_." Isak Yesung yang langsung menutup wajahnya dengan selimut untuk meredam tangisannya agar tidak terdengar oleh siapa pun. Selalu saja seperti ini jika Yesung memimpikan keluarganya, akibat kematian kedua orang tua dan kakaknya kini Yesung hidup penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

.

.

 _ **Cekleeek…Kreeet,**_ pintu berwarna coklat terdorong secara perlahan dari tempatnya. Dari lantai terlihat bayangan seseorang mulai memasuki ruangan yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dimasuki tanpa izin dari sang pemilik.

" _Captain_ …bolehkah aku tidur dengan mu." Lirih Yesung yang sudah berdiri didepan kasur Kyuhyun dengan membawa bantalnya sendiri layaknya anak kecil yang tidak bisa tidur jika tidak bersama orang tuanya. Tidak mendapatkan respon, Yesung yang takut tidur sendiri akibat mimpi buruk akhirnya menggendap – endap naik ke atas ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Nggh." Leguh Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar berbalik badan dan memeluk tubuh Yesung saat merasakan sisi kananya ada sebuah pergerakan. Kyuhyun yang lelah dan memiliki kebiasaan akan tertidur seperti orang mati tidak menyadari bahwa apa yang sedang ia peluk saat ini adalah bocah menyebalkannya.

' _Captain_ …' Batin Yesung yang malu karena Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya, padahal Yesung mengira ia akan ditendang oleh Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata reaksinya tidak begitu. Sejenak Yesung memandangi wajah tidur Kyuhyun saat jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat, jika di amati baik – baik ternyata wajah Kyuhyun ketika tidur itu lebih tampan ketimbang saat dia beraktivitas. Karena menurut Yesung ketika Kyuhyun sudah memakai seragam militernya, wajah stoic, angkuh dan sikap dinginnya akan keluar.

 _ **BIPP….**_

 _ **BIIP…**_ terdengar alat notifikasi misi yang berbentuk ponsel pada umumnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Jika untuk panggilan tugas Kyuhyun yang tidur seperti orang mati pun akan terbangun ketika mendengarnya.

"Ugh…lenganku." Ringgis Kyuhyun yang ingin mengambil ponsel dimeja nakas merasakan tangan kanannya sakit seperti ada sesuatu yang habis menimpa lengannya berjam – jam hingga peredaran darahnya menjadi tidak lancar.

 _ **Sreet**_ …disibaknya selimut tebal miliknya untuk mengecek apa yang menyebabkan lengannya tidak bisa digerakkan. Kyuhyun yang kondisinya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari tidur, hanya bisa menatap sosok Yesung yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya dengan tatapan biasa.

"Ternyata hanya si bocah..." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan santainya, bahkan Kyuhyun membenarkan selimut Yesung lalu mengamati wajah lugu dan _adorable_ -nya ketika tidur.

 _ **Sreet…**_ Entah terpesona dengan wajah Yesung atau nyawa Kyuhyun belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, perlahan tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menyibak helaian rambut Yesung yang jatuh menutupi matanya.

"Ngh ?." Sadar sepenuhnya dari tidur, Kyuhyun yang semula ingin menyingkirkan rambut Yesung menjadi terhenti pergerakannya. Tanpa rasa kemanusiaan dan belas kasihan, kini Kyuhyun malah menarik selimutnya sekuat tenaga hingga Yesung ikut tergulung oleh selimutnya dan jatuh dari tempat tidur.

 _ **Bruugh,**_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!." Teriak Kyuhyun murka. Dan detik itu juga _mood_ Kyuhyun langsung turun dengan drastis jika mengingat bagaimana dirinya bertingkah menggelikan dengan memandangi wajah tidur Yesung lalu menyibakkan rambutnya.

 **[Flashback END]**

.

.

"Jadi kau tidak menciumnya ? jika aku jadi dirimu, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu." Ucap Kris dengan nada kecewa ketika selesai mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

"Mulut sampah mu itu, bisa diam tidak ?." Balas Kyuhyun yang membuat Kris terkekeh.

"Mungkin dia memiliki sindrom _Sleep-walking_. Seharusnya _captain_ tidak sekasar itu. Lalu, bagaimana rupanya sekarang ?." Tanya Tao yang antusias ingin bertemu dengan pilot yang bisa mengendalikan _Gundam_ hebat seperti _Turn X_.

"Pasti dia sangat menggemaskan. Karena jika tidak, mana mungkin _captain_ kita akan bertingkah bodoh seperti ini." Mendengar anak buahnya menghina dirinya bodoh, Kyuhyun yang tidak terima dengan cepat menarik kerah baju seragam Kris.

"YAK! BERANI SEK-."

" _Captain_." _**Dheg**_ , Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun tersetak kaget saat mendengar suara panggilan lembut yang akhir – akhir ini membuat Kyuhyun seperti tersengat listrik. Kris yang posisinya berada dicengkraman Kyuhyun kini ber- _smirk_ saat melihat satu sosok yang berdiri diambang pintu telah membuat pergerakan sang _captain_ yang tadinya ingin meninju wajahnya menjadi terhenti.

'Jadi dia orangnya.' Batin Kris.

"Waaah, lihat ini ada dua prajurit muda yang manis." Seru Kris yang sekarang melirik ke arah belakang Kyuhyun.

 _ **TAP**_ …Dari arah belakang, dua prajurit baru yang posisi berdirinya menghalangi jalan membuat Donghae yang baru saja datang ingin masuk kedalam ruangan jadi menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Jika dihalangi seperti ini bagaimana bisa Donghae masuk ? Dan kenapa juga mereka berdua harus berdiri diambang pintu seperti ini.

"Minggir." Seru Donghae ketus sambil menerobos masuk begitu saja hingga dua anggota baru yang memiliki tubuh mungil hampir terhuyung ke depan.

" _Morning_ komandan." Ucap Kris sambil memberikan hormat disela kegiatan sang _captain_ Kyuhyun mengangkat kerah bajunya.

"Kyu, dimana rasa hormat mu padaku." Mendengar teguran dari Komandan, Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah langsung melepaskan Kris dan membalikkan badannya lalu memberikan salam hormat pada Donghae dengan rasa jengkel serta menatap dua pria bertubuh mungil didepannya dengan wajah datar.

"Hari ini pasukan khusus kedatangan dua anggota baru, perkenalkan diri kalian masing – masing." Satu persatu anggota baru yang hari ini resmi bergabung bersama dengan pasukan khusus _Gundam_ maju memperkenalkan diri dihadapan _senior_ -nya.

"Nama ku Henry umur 18 tahun, mulai hari ini akan menjadi pilot dari _Gundam Unicorn_." _**Greb**_ , tanpa diduga Tao yang suka sekali melihat pria berpipi _chubby_ langsung memeluk tubuh Henry dengan erat.

"Kyaaa….kau imut sekali, nama ku Zitao tapi panggil saja Tao hyuuung~." Girang Tao membuat pemuda berambut _Blonde_ bernama Kris langsung menatap tajam Henry dengan aura persaingan yang begitu kuat.

"Ba-baik Tao hyung." Ucap Henry yang menyadari dirinya sudah masuk kedalam situasi berbahaya tanpa ia inginkan.

"Nama ku Yesung, umur 18 tahun dan sekarang akan menjadi pilot dari _Gundam Turn X_. Mohon bantuannya."Kyuhyun langsung menatap horror ketika Yesung memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum dengan aura berbunga – bunga ke arah dirinya. Kebahagian yang Yesung rasakan ketika mendengar akan bertugas bersama Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum dan menyebarkan kebahagiaan pada semua orang, khususnya kepada sang _Captain_.

"Jadi, kau bocah yang lima tahun lalu mengendalikan _Gundam Turn X_ itu." _**TAP**_ , tiba – tiba Kris maju mendekati Yesung hingga jarak diantara keduanya menyempit, Kyuhyun yang melihat sifat agressif dari Kris yang muncul tidak terduga hanya bisa diam, tidak merespon.

"A-anu..." Gugup Yesung saat melihat wajah Kris dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Kris." **Chu~** , mata Yesung langsung terbelak kaget saat Kris mencium punggung tangan kanannya dengan _gentle_ layaknya seorang _lady_. Bukan tanpa alasan Kris melakukan ini, Kris yang menyadari bahwa sang _captain_ sepertinya tertarik dengan Yesung. Jadi ingin sedikit menjahili Kyuhyun dan tentunya juga ingin melihat reaksi dari orang yang ia sukai apakah cemburu atau tidak. Namun sepertinya Tao tidak cemburu sama sekali. Lihat saja sekarang, Tao malah sibuk mencubit pipi Henry.

 _ **BRAAAK**_ ….entah dilakukan secara sengaja atau tidak, Kyuhyun mendorong kursi di depannya hingga jatuh dan berhasil menyita perhatian semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan untuk fokus kepada dirinya. Setelah acara perkenalan Tao dan Kris kepada Henry dan Yesung yang cukup _anti-mainstream_ , kini giliran sang _Captain_ Kyuhyun.

"Aku adalah _Captain_ dalam team ini, namaku Cho Kyuhyun -…." _**Gleg**_ , baik Henry dan Yesung yang baru pertama kali melihat tatapan tajam dan serius dari Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Selama kalian menjadi anak buah ku, semua perintah dari ku bersifat mutlak…." _**Gleg**_ , sekali lagi Henry dan Yesung menelan ludahnya, bahkan rasanya mereka berdua ingin kabur dari ruangan ini. Karena, saat Kyuhyun berbicara ia mengeluarkan aura kegelapan dan intimidasi yang begitu kuat. Sedangkan Kris dan Tao yang melihat ekpressi wajah dari anak baru hanya bisa menahan tawa, jika di ingat – ingat awal pertama mereka menjadi anak buah Kyuhyun apakah ekpressi mereka seperti itu.

"Dan, satu hal yang paling tidak ku sukai…jangan merepotkan aku, itu saja." _**Hening**_ , untuk beberapa saat suasana didalam ruangan berubah menjadi tidak enak dan begitu dingin.

"Mana jawab kalian!."

" _YES! CAPTAIN!._ " Jawab Serempak Henry dan Yesung sambil hormat penuh. Kini mereka berdua telah resmi bergabung untuk melawan para monster dibawah pimpinan _Captain_ Kyuhyun langsung. Donghae selaku komandan yang melihat regu Kyuhyun bertambah sedikit tersenyum. Regu yang ia bentuk kini sedikit demi sedikit bertambah dan ia berharap, regu pasukan khusus bisa menjadi lebih kuat.

.

.

Satu persatu dimulai dari Kyuhyun, Kris, Tao, Henry dan Yesung yang saat ini sudah berada didalam robot _Gundam_ masing – masing mulai melakukan _aktivasi_ dengan men- _scan_ jaringan sistem saraf sang Pilot untuk dicocokan dengan _Gundam_ nya sebelum meninggalkan Gardu _Central Line-AR System._ Karena jika sistem saraf yang diterima oleh _Gundam_ berbeda, maka ia tidak akan bergerak. Jadi bisa dibilang sistem saraf seperti sidik jari atau password.

 _/DEK S01-T02-F03-W04-S05 AKAN LEPAS LANDAS/_

 _/MOHON KEPADA SEMUA UNIT REGU UNTUK MENYIAPKAN PERSIAPANNYA/_

"Prajurit pada Dek S01-T02-F03-W04-S05 mohon sebutkan identitas kalian." Seru seorang pengawas disuara penggeras yang menggema disegala penjuru ruangan induk _gardu_ saat melihat dilayar komputer pemantau mereka terdapat lima robot _Gundam_ yang siap untuk lepas landas.

 _ **BIIP…**_ Tidak lama dilayar sang petugas pengawas yang cukup besar kini terlihat lima buah kotak panel berisi wajah Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kris, Tao dan Henry.

"Kami team pasukan khusus dengan misi di daerah barat, mohon izin untuk meluncur." Minta Kyuhyun sebagai _captain_ dalam team sekaligus mewakili anak buahnya dalam meminta izin peluncuran.

 _ **TEEET…**_ bersamaan dengan petugas menekan tombol berwarna biru, pintu Dek _Gundam_ _S01-T02-F03-W04-S05_ secara otomatis terbuka, perlahan ruangan yang semula gelap kini sedikit demi sedikit cahaya dari dunia luar masuk kedalam menyinari tubuh sang _Gundam_ yang sebentar lagi akan beraksi, dilain sisi Henry dan Yesung yang pertama kali menjalankan misi terlihat sangat gugup, tegang dan gelisah.

.

.

"Kyu, selalu awasi dia." Kyuhyun yang sudah meluncur lebih dulu dan berada digaris depan untuk memimpin teamnya hanya bisa mengganguk sebagai jawaban atas perintah Donghae yang saat ini terpampang jelas dilayar monitor Spark. Kyuhyun tahu betul siapa yang komandan maksudkan disini, menjaga dan mengawasi segala gerak – gerik Yesung adalah bagian dari misinya juga, mengingat Yesung bisa mengaktifkan _Gundam Turn-X_ mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka Kyuhyun harus berada disisi Yesung agar bisa selalu mengawasi semua tindakannya. Walaupun _Gundam suit_ diciptakan dan digunakan untuk membasmi para monster _Gastrea_ , tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan _Gundam_ bisa menjadi senjata mematikan yang bisa mengancam manusia jika disalah gunakan. Terlebih dengan _Gundam_ tipe super yang memiliki akal dan perasaan.

"Spark, berikan aku informasi mengenai Yesung dan _Gundam_ miliknya."

 _==Baik master==_

 ****** _ **Profile Turn-X**_ ******

 **Nama** : Bumble.

 **Versi/No Id** : _Turn-X_ (T02)

 **Perangkat Lunak** : TRON Operation System

 **Pencipta** : Prof, Jaejong.

 **Pilot** : Kim Yesung (18th)

 **Buatan** : Tahun 2155

 **Non-Aktif** : Tahun 2165

 **Aktif kembali** : Tahun 2178 – Sekarang.

 **Warna :** Abu – abu dan Emas.

 **Jenis senjata** : _Nano_ _Particle Varanium_ _(unlimited)_

 **Keahlian Khusus** :Membelah diri menjadi 9 bagian dan _Death S_ _hining_ _._

 **Mode** : Manual | _Automatic_.

" _Nano Particle Varanium_ ? jenis senjata macam apa itu ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat dilayar monitor depannya tertulis jenis senjata yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui, setahu Kyuhyun _Turn-X_ tidak memiliki senjata dan selama ini para _Gundam_ beserta para manusia membasmi para monster _Gastrea_ dengan _Varanium_ berbentuk pedang, bom, panah dan peluru saja.

 _=Nano Particle Varanium adalah kemampuan dimana ketika Turn-X memegang suatu benda,ia bisa merubah benda itu menjadi unsur logam Varanium, master."_

"Maksud mu Yesung bisa membuat senjatanya sendiri."

 _==Benar master. Itulah ke-istimewahan dari Gundam Turn-X …menjadi senjata dan menciptkan senjata==_

"Lalu _Death Shining_ , apakah itu yang membuat mu mengalami _Booting_ dan _Restart_ , Spark ?." Tanya Kyuhyun kali ini yang tepat sasaran.

 _=Yes, master. Death Shining adalah sebuah cahaya yang sengaja dipancarkan dari tubuh Turn-X untuk menghentikan pergerakan makhluk hidup disekitarnya, dan untuk robot seperti kami cahaya itu dianggap sebagai Virus yang bisa saja merusak system internal kami, beruntung kami memiliki program pembatalan/penghentian virus (ABORT) yang secara otomatis akan Booting dan Restart dengan sendirinya sebagai bentuk perlindungan diri==_

Mendengar penjelasan dari Spark, Kyuhyun sejenak terdiam dan kembali membayangkan lima tahun lalu dimana Spark dengan sendirinya mengalami _Booting_ dan _Restart_. Kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh _Gundam Turn-X_ benar – benar berbahaya dan lebih parahnya lagi sang Pilot adalah seorang bocah yang Kyuhyun tidak yakin apakah mampu mengendalikan _Gundam_ nya.

"Bagaimana dengan informasi mengenai Yesung ?."

 _==Data Not Found, master==_

"Hahaha..." Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun tertawa, entah apa yang lucu sehingga dirinya tertawa seperti ini.

"Bahkan Spark tidak mampu menemukannya, dan presdir pun tidak memiliki catatan sama sekali mengenai identitas Yesung dimasa lalu. _Gundam_ misterius yang menon-aktifkan dirinya sendiri dan senjata yang bisa dibuat sesuka hati, lalu sang Pilot yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya. Bukankah ini menarik ?." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya, sungguh Kyuhyun baru pertama kali menemukan _something_ yang membuat rasa penasarannya dalam tingkat maksimal. _Gundam_ sehebat _Turn-X_ dikendalikan oleh seorang bocah pasti bukanlah suatu kebetulan.

 _==Master, apa yang sedang anda pikirkan ?==_

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Yesung, cepat sambungkan aku dengannya."

 _=Baik, master=_

 _**Connection To Yesung**_

.

.

 _ **Wuushh….**_ Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Yesung yang sejak tadi terbang melesat mengikuti rekan anggota pasukan khusus yang berada dibarisan depan sibuk berbincang dengan _Gundam Turn-X_ yang beberapa jam lalu telah resmi diakui sebagai master dari _Gundam Turn – X_.

"Jadi kau memilihku, karena aku ini mirip dengan master mu yang terdahulu." Ucap Yesung setelah Bumble menceritakan kisah pilot terdahulunya sebelum Yesung.

 _= Anda benar – benar sangat mirip dengannya. Struktur wajah, tulang, jaringan kulit bahkan sistem saraf kalian sama==_

"Heem…" Sejenak Yesung terdiam memikirkan ucapan Bumble. Kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, dimana Bumble telah selesai diperbaiki oleh Professor Yunho, Yesung diminta untuk me- _Reboot_ atau mengatur ulang semua sistem yang ada pada Bumble dan menyesuaikan kembali sistem saraf baru sesuai dengan dirinya yang akan menjadi seorang pilot _Gundam Turn-X_. Tapi, seperti yang Bumble bilang semua jaringan sistem saraf Yesung sama persis dengan sistem saraf master terdahulunya, sehingga Bumble tidak perlu di _Reboot._ Jadi, tidak heran jika lima tahun lalu ketika Yesung masih berusia 13 tahun, dirinya mampu menggerakkan Bumble.

'Mungkinkah…aku ini terlahir dari _Gen_ master Bumble terdahulu ?.' Batin Yesung yang ingat bahwa dirinya lahir dari sebuah _embrio_ buatan yang diciptakan oleh _Black Demon_. Jika memang dirinya terlahir dari _Gen_ master Bumble terdahulu, maka alasan kenapa Yesung memiliki saraf yang sama akan masuk akal. Karena, setiap manusia terlahir dengan struktur jaringan tubuh yang berbeda – beda antar manusia lainnya bukan. Tapi, ini masih sebuah misteri yang Yesung sendiri bahkan tidak yakin.

 _=Sejujurnya selain sistem saraf, ada satu hal lagi yang bisa membuat saya aktif, My Lord==_

" _Jinjjayo_ ? apa itu."

 _==Semangat dan tekad yang kuat. Waktu itu anda berkeinginan membunuh para monster Gastrea sampai tidak tersisa bukan ? Maka dari itu, mulai sekarang saya akan terus berada disisi anda dan bertarung bersama anda, My lord==_

 _ **Dheg**_ , darah Yesung berdesir hangat saat mendengar perkataan Bumble yang menyentuh hatinya, bahkan rasanya Yesung ingin menangis. Baru kali ini Yesung mendengar pernyataan tulus seperti itu dari sebuah robot, padahal dulu Yesung berpikir robot _Gundam_ tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali. Bagi Yesung _Gundam_ hanyalah sebuah robot yang terbuat dari logam baja yang disulut dengan timah lalu di program untuk mengikuti perintah sang pengendali. Tapi sekarang tanpa Yesung perintah, Bumble dengan sendirinya mengatakan akan terus berada disisinya.

 _==My Lord, anda mendapatkan sambungan dari captain Kyuhyun==_

"Heh ?." Kaget Yesung yang tiba – tiba mendapatkan sambungan komunikasi dari Kyuhyun, dengan agak panik dan gugup Yesung merubah raut wajahnya yang semula ingin menangis terharu kini sebisa mungkin dibuat ceria.

 _ **BIIP**_ ….wajah tampan sang _Captain_ kini terpampang jelas didepan layar monitor Yesung. Bayangan akan sosok Kyuhyun yang ramah dan murah senyum ketika berbicara terlintas dibenak Yesung saat ini. Namun, bayangan tetap saja bayangan yang sulit dijadikan kenyataan, baru saja Yesung ingin membuka bibirnya untuk bertanya ada apa, sang _captain_ sudah lebih dulu membentaknya.

"BOCAH TENGIK! KEMBALI KE BARISAN!." Teriak Kyuhyun yang ternyata ingin mengingatkan Yesung bahwa dirinya keluar dari titik koordinat formasi team.

"Mi- _mianhae captain_!." Balas Yesung cepat dan langsung belok kembali ke posisi semula yaitu dibelakang _Gundam_ milik Tao. Kini keduanya, baik Yesung dan Kyuhyun terdiam tidak ada yang berbicara. Entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan saat melihat wajah satu sama lain dilayar monitor.

"A-anu _captain_ , jika tidak ada urusan lagi aku ak-."

"Jangan matikan sambungannya, biarkan tetap menyala."

 _ **Dheg…**_

 _ **Dheg…Dheg**_ , dada Yesung berdebar tidak karuan sekarang. Dibiarkan tetap menyala bukankah itu berarti Kyuhyun akan terus melihat dirinya dilayar monitor. Mungkin bagi Kyuhyun bertarung dengan melihat wajah Yesung tidak masalah, tapi bagi Yesung itu menjadi masalah. Karena Yesung pasti tidak akan bisa konsentrasi.

 _==My lord, detak jantung anda saat ini berdetak 80 kali per menit. Jika jantung anda tidak kembali berdetak normal yaitu 70 kali per menit, maka anda akan mengalami resiko serangan jantung. Mohon untuk menurunkan kinerja jantung anda==_

"Yak! Diam!." Teriak Yesung tanpa sadar yang malu karena terdeteksi oleh Bumble bahwa sekarang jantungnya sedang berdebar – debar tidak karuan akibat ulah sang _captain_ , bahkan wajahnya kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Pilot yang sudah menyatu dengan _Gundam_ -nya, maka secara otomatis sang _Gundam_ akan bisa mendeteksi apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuh sang pilotnya seperti suhu tubuh, rasa sakit, bahagia, gelisah dan ketakutan. Beruntung Kyuhyun yang masih tersambung dengannya tidak mendengar perkataan Bumble, karena jika Kyuhyun mendengar tamatlah sudah.

"Sudah merepotkanku dan sekarang membentakku. Berani juga kau bocah." _**Gleg**_ , Yesung tersentak kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun dilayar monitor sedang menatap dirinya dengan tersenyum menahan kesal.

"Bu-bukan, maksud ku tadi...a-anu _captain_ , aku tadi berbicara pada Bumble."

 _ **BRUUAAAK….**_ secara tiba – tiba _Gundam_ milik Yesung dihantam dengan keras seperti ada sesuatu yang menimpa dirinya dari atas dan membawanya turun ke bumi untuk mendarat, hingga Yesung yang berada didalam robot _Gundam_ nya hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi guncangan hebat akibat gaya _gravitasi_. Kyuhyun yang melihat keadaan Yesung dilayar monitor berteriak tentu saja langsung berbalik arah untuk mengecek apa yang sedang terjadi pada Yesung dibarisan paling belakang.

"SIAAAL!." Geram Kyuhyun saat melihat _Gundam_ Yesung jatuh ke tanah dengan puluhan monster _Gastrea_ berukuran 5 – 7 meter sedang mengigit dan berusaha menggoyak tubuh baja Bumble yang keras dengan menyerang bagian kepala, tangan dan kaki robotnya secara gerombolan.

 _ **Dooor….**_

 _ **Door….**_ Henry yang berada dibarisan paling dekat dengan Yesung langsung membantunya dengan menarik perhatian sebagian monster agar mengikuti dirinya. Dan, ternyata usahanya berhasil dimana lima monster terlihat mengikutinya. Sedangkan Kris dan Tao juga sibuk menebas para monster yang telah menyerang mereka secara tiba – tiba.

 _==Master, mereka datang==_

Info Spark kepada Kyuhyun dengan menampilkan gambar berupa titik berwarna merah yang terus saja berkedip. _Thermo Detection System_ dilayar monitor depan Kyuhyun kini menunjukkan para monster yang jumlahnya semakin lama semakin banyak perlahan mendekat ke lokasi Kyuhyun lalu membentuk sebuah lingkaran bermaksud untuk menyerang secara berkelompok. Namun Kyuhyun yang melihat bukannya segera bertindak, ia hanya terdiam melihat _Thermo Detection System_ seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

 _==Master, jika kau tidak bertindak kita akan.…==_

"Aku tahu! Brengsek! Berikan aku pedang _Varanium!_."

 _==Pedang Varanium di aktifkan==_

 _ **Tring…**_ Dengan tangan _Gundam_ besar Spark, Kyuhyun menarik sebuah pedang _Varanium_ raksasa yang muncul dibelakang punggung setelah Spark mengaktifkannya.

 _ **Crush, Crush…**_ sekali lagi Kyuhyun menunjukkan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa _Gundam_ tercepat diantara _Gundam_ lainnya masih dipegang olehnya, dalam waktu 320 detik Kyuhyun berhasil memusnahkan 4 monster _Gastrea_ berukuran 7 meter.

"YESUNG! YESUNG KAU BISA MENDENGAR KU KAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI TENGAH MISI SEPERTI INI." Teriak Kyuhyun yang kemarahannya sudah memuncak saat melihat Yesung masih saja berada didalam kepungan para monster tapi tidak melakukan apapun, bahkan sejak awal mereka diserang Yesung tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

"Bocah itu, sial." Geram Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti ada apa dengan anak buahnya yang satu ini, sudah berkali – kali Kyuhyun menghubunginya. Namun, Yesung tidak menjawab komunikasinya.

"Spark, berikan aku informasi dimana titik keberadaan seluruh monster disini ?."

 _==Baik master==_

 _**Searching, please wait**_

 _**Detail Koordinat**_

Koordinat titik 45 = 30 monster

Koordinat titik 77 = 30 monster

Koordinat titik 251 = 28 monster

Koordinat titik 137 = 45 monster

Total = 133 monster

"Tao, Kris, Henry….kalian bisa melihatku ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang muncul secara bersamaan dilayar monitor anak buahnya disela bertarung.

" _Yes, Captain_." Jawab serempak Tao, Kris dan Henry.

"Kita akan bagi tugas, kalian lihat dilayar monitor kalian aku sudah mengirim titik mana yang harus kalian bereskan."

"Tapi _captain_ kita harus menolong Yesung dan-."

"Lupakan bocah itu! Dia tidak bisa kita harapkan. Misi kita adalah membersihkan area barat. Ingat itu baik – baik, jika kalian tidak menyelesaikan misi ini. Jangan harap kalian akan hidup besok." Kyuhyun langsung memotong ucapan Henry begitu saja, walaupun Kyuhyun marah tapi Henry bisa melihat dari mata Kyuhyun terpancar rasa khawatir.

.

 **[Di sisi Yesung]**

 _._

 _/WARNING….WARNING/_

Sejak tadi suara tanda peringatan terus saja berkumandang di dalam tubuh _Gundam_ milik Yesung, bahkan lampu berwarna merah bertanda darurat berkedip terus menerus secara otomatis karena mendeteksi adanya kerusakan pada tubuh _Gundam_ diatas 55%.

 _ ****Profile****_

 **Nama** : Bumble

 **Pilot** : Yesung

 **Mode** : Manual

 **Stamina** : 90%

 **Daya** **tahan** : 65%.

 **Kerusakan** :

*Kepala 6%

*Bahu Kiri 55%

*Bahu Kanan 21%

*Dada 13%

*Tangan Kiri 60%

*Tangan Kanan 40%

*Perut 8%

*Kaki Kanan 34%

*Kaki Kiri 30%

 _==My lord, jika kita terus seperti ini kita akan hancur==_

Saat ini Yesung yang berada didalam tubuh _Gundam Turn-X_ seperti membiarkan semua monster _Gastrea_ yang ada diluar sana untuk menyerang dirinya.

"A-aku takut, aku tidak bisa..." Gumam Yesung sambil memejamkan kedua matanya rapat – rapat ketika dirinya beberapa saat lalu melihat wajah monster _Gastrea_ dari dekat, wajah menggerikan dan menjijikan monster _Gastrea_ mengingatkan Yesung kembali akan kejadian lima tahun lalu, dimana Jiyeon sang kakak didepan matanya dimakan hidup – hidup. Itulah alasan kenapa Yesung sejak tadi tidak memberikan perlawanan, jangankan untuk melawan. Untuk bergerak saja Yesung gemetar karena terlalu takut.

"Noona." Lirih Yesung yang sekarang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri tanpa peduli pada kondisi tubuh robot _Gundam_ ya yang semakin lama semakin turun daya ketahanannya. Jika Yesung tetap seperti ini, walaupun stamina Bumble masih 90% tapi tubuh Bumble akan mengalami _offline_ secara otomatis jika kerusakan yang dialami fatal.

" _Apa kau bisa membunuh ?."_

" _Nde ?."_

" _Kau tahu, niat membunuh saja itu tidak akan berguna disini."_

Perlahan percapakan antara dirinya dengan Kyuhyun beberapa tahun lalu berputar didalam benaknya. Waktu itu, jika Yesung tidak salah ingat awal ketika Kyuhyun mengantar dirinya masuk ke _camp_ pelatihan militer, Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan sesuatu bahwa; _"Niat saja tidak cukup, jika hanya niat tapi tidak ada tindakan itu sama saja omong kosong."_ Yesung yang dulu masih seorang bocah 13 tahun tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Kyuhyun, tapi sekarang ia barulah mengerti alasan dibalik Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Benar, bukankah aku bergabung ke pasukan _Gundam_ untuk membalas dendam. Karena monster jelek itu…ayah, Ibu dan kakak ku…" Semangat Yesung kini bangkit kembali, sorot mata yang awalnya memancarkan rasa takut kini perlahan berubah menjadi sorot mata penuh keberanian dan juga kebencian.

"Bumble, apakah ada _mobile suit Armor_ yang bisa kita gunakan untuk meminimalkan kerusakan mu."

 _==Akan saya cari, My lord==_

 _**Data sedang diproses**_

 _**Mobile suit Armor ditemukan**_

 _ **Nama**_ _= Mobile Suit Armor pro-AVF_

 _ **Operating System**_ _= Monstavista Linux_

 _ **Tingkat kecocokan**_ _= 98,9%_

 _ **No Lisensi**_ _= UMPK9-I0U5C-2Y4XW-FEBZE_

 _ **Model**_ _= Protector_

 _*Meningkatkan_ Daya tahan

 _*Meningkatkan_ Kekuatan

 _*Meningkatkan_ Kecepatan

"Gunakan itu." Perintah pertama Yesung yang tentu saja langsung direspon dengan cepat oleh Bumble. Dari kejauhan diatas langit tiba – tiba sebuah pesawat tanpa awak meluncur menuju Yesung dan pesawat tersebut langsung memecahkan diri menjadi 9 bagian.

 _ **TAK….TAAK…**_ Perlahan namun pasti secara bertahap pesawat yang ternyata adalah perlengkapan tambahan pakaian _Gundam_ tersambung satu sama lain dengan Bumble hingga membentuk sebuah pakaian _mobile suit_ baru yang lebih kokoh dan kuat.

 _==Penyambungan mobile suit Armor pro-AVF berhasil==_

 _==Mulai memindai==_

 _**Mobile suit Armor pro-AVF**_

 **Daya tahan** = naik 200% = 265%

 **Kekuatan** = naik 200% = 245%

 **Kecepatan** = naik 200 mach (2725km/h)

* **Subsonik** = mach 100,0

* **Sonik** = mach 100,0

* **Transonik** = mach 0,80 100,0

* **Hypersonik** = mach 50,0

 _ **TUUUNG**_ …mesin – mesin dalam tubuh Bumble kini mulai memanas sesaat setelah Yesung mendorong sebuah tuas disisi kanannya, dimana fungsi tuas tersebut adalah untuk menaikkan kecepatan dalam klot yang diinginkan oleh sang pilot dalam melesat dan Yesung memilih _Super_ _High_.

"Kau siap Bumble."

 _==Yes, my lord==_

 _ **Wuush**_ …Yesung melesat ke arah _Gundam_ milik Kyuhyun, Kris, Tao dan Henry. Dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya Yesung membawa sisa para monster yang ada didekat mereka lalu melemparnya tanpa ampun ke satu titik.

Empat, enam, delapan, sepuluh monster sudah Yesung banting kesana kemari dengan tangan kosong entah membentur rumah atau bangunan – bangunan tinggi yang sudah tidak terpakai, kini semua monster berkumpul dalam satu tempat. Namun percuma saja jika Yesung tidak membunuh mereka dengan logam _Varanium_ , para monster tidak akan bisa mati. Terbukti setelah Yesung menghajar mereka para monster masih bisa bangkit kembali.

"Bumble, deteksi benda di area sini yang layak untuk dijadikan senjata." Bumble pun mulai men- _scan_ seluruh area dengan sinar X miliknya, kini dilayar monitor Yesung ada beberapa benda yang dilingkaran dengan warna merah sebagai tanda, bahwa benda – benda yang Bumble telah temukan bisa diubah menjadi logam _Varanium_ atau dijadikan senjata.

 _ **Kreeaat**_ …tanpa izin pada presiden karena fasilitas Negara akan ia pakai, Yesung mencabut sebuah tiang menara listrik setinggi 6 meter yang rusak lalu merubah menara listrik tersebut ke unsur logam _Varanium_.

 _ **SYUUUT….JLEEBB**_

 _ **SYUUUT…JLEEBBB….**_ dengan tempo berirama, bagaikan sebuah tombak Yesung melempar menara tiang listrik berunsur _Varanium_ tersebut ke para monster hingga tembus ke tubuhnya. Terus seperti itu berulang kali Yesung lakukan tanpa peduli pada keadaan sekitar dan akibat ulahnya kota bagian barat semakin hancur. Beruntung semua penduduk sudah di evakuasi sejak minggu lalu. Jadi tidak akan menimbulkan korban warga sipil.

" _Gaya bertarung Yesung lebih brutal dari pada captain."_

" _Kau benar hyung."_

"Hoi, aku mendengar kalian." _**Dheg**_ , Kris dan Tao yang sedang menonton Yesung sambil berbincang melalui sambungan komunikasi langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua melupakan sambungan saluran komunikasinya pada sang _captain_.

"Syukurlah! kita berhasil, Yeey!." Senang Henry yang sebenarnya persedian peluru _Varanium_ dirinya tersisa 8%, sepertinya Henry harus belajar banyak bagaimana menggunakan senjata agar tidak terbuang sia – sia.

 _==Master, anda mendapatkan pesan dari Komandan==_

"Terima dan tampilkan."

/Kyu, cepat kembali ke markas dan segera menghadap presdir/

"Baik, komandan."

 _ **PIIIP**_ …sambungan antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun terputus.

"Kris kita kembali ke markas lebih dulu, lalu Henry dan Tao…" Sejenak Kyuhyun melirik _Gundam_ Yesung yang masih berdiri di tengah – tengah kota bagian barat, lagi – lagi Yesung melakukan hal tanpa izin dan tidak sesuai prosedur.

 _Mobile suit Armor_ _pro-AVF_ adalah salah satu jenis perlengkapan tambahan hasil ciptaan professor Yunho yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh seorang prajurit _Gundam_ yang memiliki ID lisensi atau ID hak milik saja, karena ketika sebuah _Gundam_ bergabung dengan _Mobile suit Armor_ maka daya tahan dan kekuatan akan meningkat dua kali lipat yaitu 200%, terlebih professor Yunho membuat dalam jumlah terbatas. Jadi tidak heran jika yang memiliki _mobile suit Armor_ tambahan untuk _Gundam_ nya ini hanya orang tertentu saja dan Yesung sudah menjadikan _mobile suit Armor pro-AVF_ hak milik tanpa persetujuan.

'Menggunakan _mobile suit Armor_ untuk menutupi kerusakan pada tubuh asli _Gundam_ nya, lalu dengan memanfaatkan MSA ia jadi bisa menggunakan kekuataannya, pintar juga dia.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua kembali bersama Yesung, dan tolong hajar dia untuk ku." Lanjut Kyuhyun yang langsung memutar arah untuk melesat pergi kembali ke pusat Seoul, tidak lupa Kris mengikuti dibelakang untuk mendampingi sang _captain_.

"Tadi dia bilang apa ? menghajar Yesung ?." Bingung Henry yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan sang _captain_ , kenapa dia harus menghajar Yesung bukankah misi mereka telah selesai dan Yesung sudah bekerja dengan baik.

" _Yes! Captain!_." Jawab Tao yang membuat mata Henry langsung membulat kaget.

"Tu-tunggu….Tao Hyung!." _**Greeb**_ …dengan menggunakan tubuh _Gundam_ nya, Henry yang tidak bisa melihat temannya dihajar langsung melesat memeluk tubuh _Gundam_ Tao sebelum kepalan tangan _Gundam_ besar Tao menyentuh Bumble.

"Yak! lepaskan aku, ini adalah perintah dari _captain_." Tao pun berusaha mendorong _Gundam_ Henry untuk segera melepaskannya. Namun, Henry yang keras kepala jika sudah menyangkut satu hal maka dirinya tidak akan mudah menyerah.

"Hyung _jebal_ , Yesung adalah temanku. Ku mohon jangan lakukan." Seru Henry dengan nada dibuat semanis mungkin, Tao yang melihat wajah melas Henry dari layar monitor sejenak terdiam.

"Kyaaa…Henry baik sekali, kau benar – benar menyayangi teman mu nde..." Kali ini Tao membalas dengan memeluk Henry juga. Dua buah robot _Gundam_ sedang berpelukan satu sama lain, jika warga sipil melihat pemadangan aneh dan tidak normal ini, sepertinya akan menghebohkan dunia per- _Gundam-_ an.

 _/Mission Complete/_

.

.

"Sudah ku katakan, dia tanggung jawab ku. Jadi yang berhak menghukum dirinya adalah aku." _**Braak**_ , Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang Presdir dengan perasaan kesal dan penuh emosi. Bagaimana tidak emosi, Kyuhyun akui memang Yesung bersalah dan mungkin kesalahan yang Yesung perbuat kali ini tidak disengaja karena meng-aktifkan _mobile suit Armor_ tanpa lisensi, namun kesalahan yang Yesung perbuat sungguh tidak sebanding dengan hukumannya. Dari sekian banyak hukuman yang berlaku di negaranya kenapa presdir memberikan Yesung hukuman mencabut izin mengemudi _Gundam_ nya. Bukankah itu sama saja Presdir mengusir Yesung.

"Tunggu ? kenapa aku merasa kesal ?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri yang menyadari bahwa akhir – akhir ini Kyuhyun jadi gampang sekali emosi jika menyangkut soal Yesung.

" _Captain_ Kyuhyun." Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri ditengah lorong markas langsung berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dan ternyata dua anak buahnya yaitu Tao dan Henry sudah kembali pulang ke markas.

"Oh…kalian sudah kembali, dimana Yesung ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang lagi – lagi tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah dipenuhi oleh Yesung, terbukti hal pertama yang Kyuhyun lakukan adalah menanyakan keberadaan Yesung padahal jelas – jelas Tao dan Henry belum memberikan dirinya salam hormat. Bukankah Kyuhyun sangat sensitive sekali dengan rasa hormat.

"Bumble yang mengalami kerusakan saat ini berada diruang pemulihan dan Yesung tidak ingin meninggalkan Bumble, _captain_."

"Haaa….dasar bocah itu, selalu saja merepotkan." Eluh Kyuhyun yang entah berapa kali sudah menggeluhkan sikap Yesung tapi tidak pernah memarahinya secara serius. Sambil merenggangkan otot – otot lehernya yang terasa pegal dan kaku akibat kurang istrirahat, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Tao dan Henry.

" _Captain_ benar – benar sangat peduli padanya."

"Nggh ? maksud mu ?."

"Pasti _captain_ akan menemui dia, ah…percintaan antara _captain_ dengan anak buahnya, itu benar – benar sangat romantiskan Henry." _**Greeb**_ , lagi – lagi Tao memeluk Henry dengan erat tanpa menyadari bahwa sosok laki – laki berambut _blonde_ sedang menatap punggung Henry dengan tatapan membunuh yang begitu kuat.

"H-E-N-R-Y." Eja Kris sambil tersenyum ala joker.

"Gyaaa…Aku tidak bersalah Kris hyung!." Lari Henry sekuat tenaga sebelum dirinya ditangkap oleh Kris untuk di _bully_ , sedangkan Tao yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari Henry yang takut pada Kris hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Aigo, Henry benar – benar sangat lucu." Seru Tao yang senang sekali menjahili Henry dan membuat Kris cemburu.

.

 **[Ruang pemulihan |** _ **Central Line-AR System**_ **]**

.

 _/Perhatian! Gundam Turn-X telah kembali ke Dek T02/_

 _/Ada kerusakan akibat serangan langsung/_

 _/Unit regu penyelamat, mohon segera melakukan perbaikan/_

Bersamaan dengan suara pemberitahuan darurat, anggota regu penyelamat yang terdiri dari orang – orang Lab, Teknisi mekanis dan _Programmer_ langsung keluar berhamburan menuju tempat dimana _Gundam Turn-X_ alias Bumble berada untuk dilakukan perbaikan, kini berbagai kabel mulai dari ukuran kecil hingga besar perlahan menjalar ke tubuh Bumble.

"MULAI MELAKUKAN PENDINGINAN PADA ARMOR SUIT." Teriak ketua Regu yang biasa dikenal dengan professor Yunho setelah melihat keadaan tubuh asli robot _Turn-X_ setelah _Armor pro-AVF_ dilepas.

 _ **Peess….**_ seketika asap berwarna putih dan bersuhu dingin dibawah nol derajat celcius menyembur ke tubuh Bumble agar tubuh baja Bumble yang dinilai sangat panas menjadi beku dan kembali ke suhu normal. Karena sama halnya dengan sebuah ponsel, jika mesin ponsel terus – menerus digunakan untuk bekerja maka ponsel akan mengalami panas dan berakhir meledak. Begitu pun dengan _Gundam_ , jika tidak ditangani cepat – cepat untuk dikembalikan ke suhu normal, _Gundam_ yang mengalami pemanasan mesin secara paksa akan merusak sistem internalnya.

"Cepat periksa sistem utama _Gundam Turn-X_."

"Baik professor." Setelah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di komputer depannya, seorang asisten mulai men- _scanner_ tubuh bagian dalam Bumble dengan sinar ungu yang biasa digunakan untuk mendeteksi kerusakan dari dalam robot.

 _ **Micro Controller OS**_ _= GOOD_

 _ **Actuator**_ _= GOOD_

 _ **Cable**_ _= CORRUPT_

 _ **Database**_ _= GOOD_

 _ **Component**_ _= CORRUPT_

 _ **Sensor**_ _= GOOD_

 _ **Frame**_ _= WEAK_

 _ **Power**_ _= GOOD_

 _ **Chassis**_ _= GOOD_

"Professor sepertinya selain pada _body_ , _cable_ dan _component_ mengalami kerusakan lalu _Frame_ juga melemah." Mendengar analisa dari asistennya, Yunho mengangguk mengerti dan beralih ke monitor yang tersusun dari delapan layar komputer sekaligus dengan berbagai index informasi yang berbeda, dua tangan yang _multitasking_ milik Yunho kini mulai menggetikkan beberapa bahasa perintah pemograman yang hanya seorang _progmmer_ saja yang mengerti.

.

.

"Bumble _mianhaeyo_." Lirih Yesung yang saat ini berada di dalam ruangan khusus kaca yang menembus langsung ke ruang pemulihan robot, dari sini Yesung bisa melihat jelas _Gundam_ miliknya sedang di lilit oleh berbagai kabel dan mesin – mesin canggih lainnya. Jika Bumble bisa merasakan kesakitan, mungkin Bumble akan berteriak sekencang mungkin karena betapa sakitnya benda – benda itu menembus tubuh bajanya, belum lagi kabel yang terputus menjuntai keluar begitu saja akibat serangan gigitan monster _Gastrea_. Beruntung kerusakan fisik Bumble tidak fatal dan Bumble sebuah robot yang secara otomatis ketika mengalami perbaikan ia akan _Offline_.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menunggu disini seharian."

 _ **Dheg**_ ,

" _Captain_." Kaget Yesung saat berbalik melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri menyandar disamping pintu masuk sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menatap Yesung intens. Dengan masih memakai pakaian pilot khas _Gundam_ , Kyuhyun tanpa banyak bicara mulai berjalan mendekati Yesung yang sedang berdiri sendirian disudut jendela kaca ruangan.

" _Yesung, kau tahu…captain tadi menyuruh Tao hyung untuk menghajar mu."_

" _Heh ? Ke-kenapa captain ingin menghajar ku ?."_

" _Tao hyung bilang, kau melanggar peraturan dan cara captain Kyuhyun menghukum anak buahnya yang melanggar peraturan adalah menghajarnya sampai ia mengakui kesalahannya. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana kita dihajar oleh captain ? iihh…aku rasa kita pasti akan babak belur. Tapi tenang saja aku sudah meluluhkan hati Tao hyung untuk tidak menghajar mu."_ _**Gleg**_ , sejenak percakapan antara dirinya dan Henry beberapa saat lalu kembali ia ingat, mungkin Henry bisa meluluhkan hati Tao, namun ia tidak bisa meluluhkan hati sang _captain_.

'Ja…jangan – jangan dia datang untuk menghajarku.' Batin Yesung yang sudah berasumsi sendiri. Langkah demi langkah, Kyuhyun yang mulai menipiskan jarak di antara mereka membuat detak jantung Yesung menjadi tidak karuan.

 _ **TAP…**_ Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepan Yesung dan keduanya hanya bisa saling menatap. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun penuh rasa ketakutan dan khawatir, sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan datar.

 _ **Sreeet**_ …melihat tangan kanan Kyuhyun terangkat ke atas, Yesung yang sekarang tidak memiliki jalan untuk melarikan diri dari sang _captain_ akhirnya hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya rapat – rapat saat tangan Kyuhyun berayun menuju ke arahnya.

"Kita memilik tim mekanik handal disini. Jadi jangan khawatir, _Gundam_ mu akan baik – baik saja." _**Sreet**_ , Ternyata Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk menggelus kepala Yesung, walaupun ekspressi wajah datar Kyuhyun tidak berubah namun perkataannya membuat Yesung yang awalnya cemas dan khawatir berlebihan kini entah kenapa menjadi tenang.

'Apakah ia datang untuk menghibur ku ?.' Batin Yesung yang masih menikmati elusan dari tangan Kyuhyun dikepalanya, tangan besar yang dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun benar – benar membuat Yesung merasa aman berada di dunia yang kejam ini. Yesung heran apakah tangan setiap orang dewasa itu memiliki kadar kehangatan yang berbeda – beda ? pasalnya kehangatan yang ia rasakan antara tangan Kyuhyun dan ayahnya lain.

"Yak! Yak _captain_ , aishh!." Ringgis Yesung yang merasakan elusan tangan Kyuhyun yang awalnya lembut kini berubah menjadi kasar dan terlalu menekan kepalanya ke bawah hingga Yesung seperti terlihat sedang membungkukkan badannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini kau melakukan tugas mu dengan baik." Yesung pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang _captain_. Apa yang Yesung yakini selama ini ternyata benar, _captain_ Kyuhyun tidak seseram seperti gossip yang ia dengar di _camp_ pelatihan militer dulu. Siapa sangka jika _Captain_ Kyuhyun yang memiliki sikap kasar dan kejam bisa melakukan hal semanis (memuji) ini kepada Yesung.

" _Gomawo_ , _captain_." Lirih Yesung dengan suara lembutnya, dan Kyuhyun yang menyadari dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan kepada Yesung dengan cepat langsung menarik tangannya kembali dari kepala Yesung lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

'Sial! Apa yang terjadi denganku.' Batin Kyuhyun yang jengkel dengan sikapnya sendiri. Sejujurnya apa yang Yesung asumsikan tadi mengenai Kyuhyun adalah benar, yaitu Kyuhyun mendekatinya untuk menghajarnya. Namun saat Kyuhyun melihat kedua mata teduh milik Yesung tangannya entah kenapa bergerak dengan sendirinya dan berubah haluan menjadi menggelus kepala Yesung.

 _ **DRAAP….**_

 _ **DRAP…**_ Yesung berusaha mengejar langkah kaki Kyuhyun dan mencoba berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Apakah _captain_ ingin pulang ke rumah ?." Tanya Yesung disela mengikuti jalan Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Tidak, aku ingin makan diluar sebelum pulang."

" _Jinjja_ ? kalau begitu bolehkan aku ikut _captain_ ?."

"Terserah."

"Kita akan makan dimana _captain_ ? bisakah kita makan sup ayam, _captain_ ? ku dengar di ujung jalan dekat rumah kita ada restoran yang menghidangkan sup ayam enak ja-." _**Sreet…**_ Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan jalannya lalu menatap Yesung sekali lagi sambil tersenyum sebaik mungkin namun beraura kesal dan jengkel, hingga membuat bibir Yesung yang tadinya bicara tanpa henti harus menguncinya untuk sesaat. Kyuhyun adalah tipikal orang yang mencintai ketenangan, dimana itu memiliki arti bahwa Kyuhyun sangat membenci orang cerewet.

" _Wa_ - _waeyo captain_ ?." Tanya Yesung yang ngeri melihat aura tidak enak muncul dari belakang Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti memanggil ku _captain_ terus menerus." Jawab Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan gejolak jengkelnya. Belum ada tiga puluh menit mereka bicara, tapi sudah ada begitu banyak kata ' _captain'_ yang Yesung ucapkan dalam jeda waktu tidak kurang dari lima detik disetiap kalimatnya.

" _A-arraso captain_."

"Yak!."

" _Mi-mianhae_ _captain_."

"Diam dan cepat jalan! atau ku patahkan kaki mu!." _**Gleg..**_ kali ini Yesung menurut, sepertinya Yesung memang harus banyak belajar bagaimana cara menahan bibirnya agar tidak terus bercuap. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang selalu saja membuatnya gugup ketika ditatap olehnya dan Yesung hanya sedang mencoba menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya dengan terus berbicara, itu saja.

.

.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAAP….**_ Dalam diam dan keheningan, kini Kyuhyun dan Yesung menelurusi jalanan pinggir kota setelah mereka selesai makan. Saat sedang asik – asiknya menikmati moment jalan berdua, tiba – tiba ditengah jalan menuju arah pulang Yesung melihat segerombolan orang tidak dikenal datang menghampiri mereka dari arah depan, Yesung sejenak melirik Kyuhyun bermaksud ingin melihat apakah mereka harus tetap jalan lurus atau memutar arah untuk mencari jalan lain, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun tetap berjalan lurus dengan santai layaknya jalan ini adalah miliknya.

'Aku harus melindungi _captain_.' Batin Yesung yang sudah siap siaga jika orang – orang didepannya menyerang.

 _ **Sraak**_ ….Secara serempak segerombolan orang yang Yesung lihat menjegat jalannya dan menggulurkan tangan mereka ke arah Kyuhyun.

" _Captain_! Terimalah ini…kami mohon."

"Hah ?." Dengan tampang lugunya, Yesung yang berada dibelakang Kyuhyun tidak menduga bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan tadi berbeda jauh sekali dengan kenyataannya, beberapa kali Yesung menggedip – ngedipkan matanya saat melihat di tangan orang – orang tersebut banyak barang hasil bumi seperti sayuran, buah, beras, gandum dan lain – lain.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku tidak butuh ini." Balas Kyuhyun dingin yang membuat penduduk kota didepannya langsung kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka semua tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan menolak pemberian mereka lagi, namun rasa terima kasih atas nyawa yang telah di tolong oleh Kyuhyun membuat mereka tidak bisa menikmati hidup enak jika sang penolong tidak ikut merasakannya juga.

"Permisi, kalau boleh aku tahu…kenapa kalian memberikan itu semua untuk _Captain_ ?." Lirih Yesung yang tidak mengetahui perihal masalah antara Kyuhyun dan penduduk kota didepannya ini.

"Dia adalah penyelamat kami, kami hidup berkat pertolongannya." Seru seorang pria paruh baya yang memegang sekeranjang buah apel merah.

"Karena _captain_ Kyuhyun, sekarang aku dan suami ku bisa berkumpul lagi bersama anak kami." Kali ini seorang wanita yang anak perempuannya telah diselamatkan oleh Kyuhyun dulu bersuara. Sedangkan, Yesung yang berada disamping Kyuhyun mendengar alasan – alasan dari para penduduk hanya bisa menatap sang _captain_ dari samping, betapa kagumnya Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang.

"Sudah larut malam, kita harus kembali ke rumah." _**Sreet…**_ baru saja Kyuhyun ingin berjalan meninggalkan penduduk kota, Yesung sudah lebih dulu menahan Kyuhyun dengan memegang ujung bajunya.

" _Captain_ , aku tidak tahu apa alasan mu menolak pemberian mereka. Tapi, kau lihat mereka, membawa sayuran, gandum, buah – buahan untuk mu. Bukankah menanam dan mencari uang di kondisi seperti ini sangat sulit, tapi mereka tetap bekerja keras karena ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dan aku yakin mereka menganggap mu seperti keluarga sendiri, setidaknya terimalah itu sebagai bentuk pemberian dari keluarga mu juga." Merasa dirinya sudah banyak bicara dan terdengar sok menasehati Kyuhyun, Yesung pun tertunduk tidak berani menatap sang _captain_.

"Begitu-…"

"…-baiklah, aku akan terima pemberian kalian." Sambung Kyuhyun membuat Yesung yang tadinya tertunduk takut perlahan mendonggakkan kepalanya dengan wajah senang.

"Benarkah!." Seru semua penduduk yang ternyata juga ikutan senang seperti Yesung karena pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mau menerima pemberian mereka.

"Berikan semua barang kalian pada bocah ini."

"Heh ?." Seketika Yesung menatap horor arah tunjuk Kyuhyun yang mengarah pada dirinya.

 _ **Braak….Brrruggh…**_ tanpa membuang waktu, para penduduk didepan Yesung langsung memberikan barang – barang mereka ke Yesung satu persatu hingga penduduk terakhir meletakkan se-ikat sayuran hijau di atas kepala Yesung.

"YAK _CAPTAIN_! KAU MENGERJAI KU." Teriak Yesung yang tubuh mungilnya tertimbun oleh barang – barang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Yesung dibelakang tanpa niat menolong sedikit pun hanya bisa tertawa.

 _ **Dheg…**_

'Tunggu, barusan aku tertawa ?.' Batin Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa ia baru saja tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Bagaimana bisa ia tertawa seperti tadi ? bukankah ia sudah lama tidak pernah tertawa, tapi tadi dengan santainya Kyuhyun tertawa seperti anak kecil. Sedikit terbatuk untuk menghilangkan sikap yang bukan dirinya, Kyuhyun pun memasang wajah datar kembali dan berbalik untuk melihat Yesung.

"Dalam hitungan 100 kau tidak sampai dirumah, kau tidur diluar ? satu…"

"MWOYAAA!." Melotot Yesung dengan mata hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya, dengan menenteng segala barang yang bisa ia bawa. Yesung berusaha sampai rumah secepat mungkin sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan hitungannya, sepertinya Kyuhyun benar – benar menikmati mengerjai Yesung.

.

 **[Next Day | 08:00 AM]**

.

 _ **Ting…Tong… Ting…Tong…**_

 _ **Ting…Tong… Ting…Tong…**_

"YESUNGIEEEE IREONA YOOO~…" Teriak Henry manja sambil menekan – nekan bel pintu rumah dengan semangat, bahkan saking semangatnya Henry yang ingin mengajak Yesung pergi berjalan – jalan ke Busan untuk menikmati hari _Off_ (libur) dan melupakan fakta, bahwa Yesung tinggal dengan _captain_ Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan sikap seramnya jika tidurnya diganggu.

 _ **Ting…Tong… Ting…Tong…**_

 _ **Ting…Tong… Ting…Tong…**_

"YESUNGIEEEE IREONA YOOO ~…" Sekali lagi Henry melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali hingga sang singa yang sedang asik tidur didalam rumah menjadi terbangun.

 _ **DRAAP….**_

 _ **DRAP…**_ Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari menuju pintu, Henry yang mengira Yesung akan membukakan pintu untuknya, dengan percaya diri ia bersiap memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ia miliki untuk menyambut teman terbaiknya di pagi hari.

"SELAMAT PAAA-…" _**Ceklek**_ , Ucapan Henry langsung terputus saat pintu didepannya terbuka bukannya menampilkan wajah imut Yesung, ia malah melihat wajah sangar yang dibaluti aura membunuh yang begitu kuat, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

 _ **Duagh…Brruugh…**_

 _ **Braaak, Duagh…**_

"Pagi Yesungie~." Sapa Henry dengan suara lirih dan rintihan akibat sambutan yang ia terima dari sang tuan rumah untuknya sangat spesial. Jika beberapa menit lalu, wajah Henry masih terlihat cemerlang dan segar bagaikan buah yang baru saja dipetik dari pohon, kini wajahnya sudah babak belur layaknya buah yang sudah busuk.

" _Captain_! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya!." Protes Yesung yang tidak terima bahwa teman berharga dan satu – satunya yang ia miliki ini dibuat babak belur wajahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk membuat kopi didapur hanya menggorek – ngorek kuping kirinya gatal saat mendengar suara cempreng Yesung yang memekingkan telinganya.

"Yak _captain_! Kau sungguh keterlaluan!."

"Berisik!." _**TAK**_ …dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menaruh gelas kopinya dimeja kayu sekeras mungkin, pagi ini…ah tidak, bahkan sejak kemarin hari – hari Kyuhyun yang tenang berubah menjadi keributan dan itu menjengkelkan.

"Tadi kau bilang, kau ingin pergi ke Busan kan ? jika dalam hitungan ke sepuluh kalian masih ada didepan mata ku, bersiaplah mulai besok kalian tidak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi." Seru Kyuhyun yang menikmati segelas kopi susunya sambil bersandar pada kulkas.

"Satu, dua, tiga, em-..."

"KA-KAMI BERANGKAAAT!." Pamit Yesung dengan membawa pergi Henry dari rumah sebelum dirinya dan temannya bernasih di tiang gantungan eksekusi milik _Captain_ Kyuhyun.

"Haaa…akhirnya, aku bisa tidur dengan tenang." Leguh Kyuhyun yang jujur saja masih mengantuk, walaupun ia sudah minum kopi namun matanya yang lelah tetap saja tidak bisa dibohongi.

 _ **BIIP…**_

 _ **BIIPP…**_ dan sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk tidur lagi, Karena sesaat setelah dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar ia mendapatkan panggilan dari Donghae melalui layar monitor mini yang sengaja ia pasang di dinding kamarnya.

 _/Kyu, cepat datang ke markas. Hari ini ada dewan rapat dengan Presdir/_

"Baik komandan, 20 menit lagi aku ke sana." _**PIIIP**_ , sambungan pun terputus dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lagi. Dimana kehidupan tenangnya yang dulu, entah kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun merindukannya.

.

.

"Henry lihat ini ada barang yang sangat lucu." Seru Yesung sambil tertawa kecil ketika dirinya menemukan sebuah benda pahatan yang berasal dari kayu di antara benda – benda yang dijual di salah satu toko kelontongan kota Busan.

" _Jinjja_ ? mana coba ku lihat." _**Puk…**_ Yesung menaruh pahatan kayu berbentuk kura – kura bersayap sedang meniup terompet dikedua tangan Henry yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Se-selera mu boleh juga, hahaha." Balas Henry yang sebenarnya ingin membanting benda pilihan Yesung detik itu juga. Dimana sisi lucu dari benda aneh itu ? sungguh Henry tidak mengerti dengan selera Yesung yang entah kenapa diluar nalar manusia.

"Kalau begitu aku beli ini saja, paman tolong bungkus yang ini."

"Baik, harganya 1.000.000 won."

"MWOYAA!." Kaget Henry yang terkejut mendengar harga untuk sebuah pahatan kayu yang aneh dan absrud semahal itu.

 _ **Sreeet**_ …baru saja Yesung ingin memberikan uang pada penjual, kerah baju Yesung sudah lebih dulu ditarik oleh Henry untuk segera pergi dari toko.

"Yak! Henry, lepaskan aku." Berontak Yesung disela tarikan temannya, bagaimana bisa Henry menariknya seperti kucing jalanan begini.

"MAAF PAMAN, KAMI TIDAK JADI BELI."

.

 **[Markas | di waktu yang bersamaan]**

.

" _Letnan_ bagaimana data yang ku minta." Seru presdir yang saat ini sedang mengadakan rapat dewan dengan seluruh kepala angkatan militer baik _Komandan_ , _Captain_ ataupun _Letnan_ dari berbagai divisi hadir disini untuk membahas negaranya yang masih belum bisa merdeka dari para monster.

"Seperti yang Presdir ketahui bahwa saat ini kita telah kehilangan penduduk dari kota _Cheonan, Daegu_ dan _Daejeon_ sebanyak 1.651.070 jiwa. Lalu penduduk _Cheongju, Chuncheon_ yangsaat ini tinggal di pusat pemukiman Seoul hidup dengan berladang dan bertani. Namun jika semua penduduk kita tampung di Seoul maka persediaan makanan disini akan menipis, lagi pula jika terlalu padat penduduk akan membuat monster _Gastrea_ tertarik datang kesini Presdir, dan itu akan sangat membahayakan warga sipil jika terjadi pertempuran habis – habisan."

"Jadi maksud _Letnan_ , kita akan membiarkan penduduk kota _Sokcho, Mokpo_ dan _Busan_ begitu saja dimakan oleh para monster itu ? Tsk, egois sekali dirimu _Letnan_ Kim Jonghyun."

"Saya hanya menyampaikan fakta, karena dilihat dari persediaan makanan yang kita miliki saat ini pusat Seoul hanya memiliki kapasitas penduduk tidak kurang dari 15 juta jiwa saja, _Captain_ Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat."

"Haaaaa…." Semua hadirin yang ada di ruang rapat hanya bisa menghela nafas secara bersamaan ketika melihat perdebatan antara _Captain_ Cho Kyuhyun dengan _Letnan_ Kim Jonghyun. Entah kenapa setiap mereka berdua bertemu di ruang rapat tidak pernah satu pendapat.

 _ **BIIIP…**_

 _ **BIPPP…**_ Tiba – tiba suara panggilan darurat milik Presdir berdering hingga membuat semua orang yang awalnya fokus pada Kyuhun dan Jonghyun kini beralih ke Presdir. Jika milik Presdir yang berdering berarti itu menandakan bahwa terjadi sesuatu yang sangat serius dan berbahaya diluar kota pusat Seoul saat ini.

"Ada apa ?." Tanya Presdir pada sosok pemuda yang muncul dilayar monitor.

 _/LAPOR PRESDIR…KITA MENERIMA PEMBERITAHUAN BAHWA KOTA BUSAN SAAT INI SEDANG DISERANG/_

 _ **Dheg**_ …mendengar nama kota Busan disebutkan, Kyuhyun langsung tersetak kaget dan Donghae menyadari hal itu. Lihat saja sekarang, gerak – gerak Kyuhyun seperti menunjukkan suatu rasa khawatir dan keresahan yang jika ia tidak bergerak cepat maka ia akan menyesal.

" _KYAA….LARIIII!."_

" _CEPAT SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!."_

" _SEMUANYA SEGERA BERLINDUNG KE AULA GEDUNG EVAKUASI."_

Teriakan demi teriakan dan jeritan manusia kini terdengar dari layar monitor para Dewan dan Presdir saat sebuah video _live-report_ sengaja ditampilkan untuk menunjukkan bagaimana keadaan di Busan saat ini. Dalam video tersebut terlihat tujuh monster _Gastrea_ berukuran paling tinggi yaitu 6 meter dan tiga puluh monster _Gastrea_ berukuran paling kecil yaitu 3 meter sedang berjalan melata kesana – kemari di kota Busan dengan santainya sambil menyantap manusia yang berlarian di jalan, tanpa peduli ada yang mati terinjak.

"Ada apa Kyu ?." Bisik Donghae yang memang duduknya bersebelahan dengannya saat rapat.

"Henry dan Yesung, mereka berdua ada disana." Balas Kyuhyun yang semua orang dapat mendengar dengan sangat jelas.

"Ah...jika disana ada anak buah _captain_ Kyuhyun, berarti kita tidak perlu khawatir, hahaha." Tawa renyah Presiden yang di ikuti oleh seluruh Dewan rapat. Benar, _Captain_ Kyuhyun itu bukan sembarangan orang yang bisa dipandang sebelah mata oleh organisasi, walaupun memiliki watak buruk namun kemampuan bertarung Kyuhyun saat di medan perang melawan para monster tidak pernah diragukan oleh siapapun, bahkan jika dihitung sebagian besar penduduk migrasi yang saat ini hidup di pusat Seoul adalah orang – orang yang ia selamatkan secara langsung. Jadi, bisa dipastikan jika _Captain_ -nya saja sehebat Kyuhyun, maka anak buahnya berada satu level dibawahnya. Ditambah dengan _Komandan_ Donghae yang terkenal dengan sikap displin, tegas dan seorang pembaca strategi handal sebagai ketua pimpinan pasukan mereka.

"Yesung saat ini _Gundam_ -nya dalam tahap perbaikan, lalu Henry sangat boros dalam menggunakan misil dan peluru tapi dia sangat bagus dalam menarik perhatian, setidaknya dia lebih baik dari bocah itu." Cerita Kyuhyun yang membuat Presdir menghentikan tawanya dan kembali berpikir ulang.

"Segera kirimkan tim bala bantuan!." Teriak Presiden begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa diam melihat daerah Busan diserang, ia pun segera bangun dari duduknya dan bergegas untuk ke Dek dimana robot _Gundam_ nya berada.

"Kau tetap disini Kyu." _**TAP….**_ Perintah Donghae membuat pergerakan Kyuhyun terhenti.

"Aku sudah memberi perintah kepada Kris dan Tao untuk bergerak ke sana dan membawakan _Gundam_ milik Henry."

"Tapi komandan..."

"Apa kau tidak percaya pada bawahan mu sendiri ?."

"Bukan begitu Komandan, aku hanya..."

"Jangan pernah membantah perintah ku." _**Dheg,**_ jika Donghae sudah mengatakan demikian, Kyuhyun yang tidak punya wewenang untuk menolak perintah atasannya, mau tidak mau menurut. Kyuhyun pun kembali duduk di kursinya dan melanjutkan rapat Dewan yang menurutnya tidak berguna sama sekali, karena dari pada ia duduk diam saja mendengarkan ocehan orang tua (Presdir dan perdana menteri) tidak jelas lebih baik ia bertugas bukan.

"Rapat Dewan kita lanjutkan kembali. Nah professor Yunho, ku dengar kau memiliki berita bagus. Jadi, apa itu ?."

 _ **Kreet…**_ Professor Yunho yang juga hadir dalam rapat bangun dari duduknya dan langsung menampilkan sebuah gambar _Gundam_ yang belum pernah Dewan rapat lihat sebelumnya.

"Saya akan langsung pada intinya saja. Saat ini kita memiliki 5 _Humanoid_ Superior yang dibuat oleh professor Jaejong terdahulu, dimana 5 _Gundam_ tersebut sekarang dikemudikan oleh pilot dibawah pimpinan _Komandan_ Donghae dan _Captain_ Kyuhyun. Maka, atas izin Presdir…saya ingin memperkenalkan satu unit _Humanoid_ baru bernama _Gundam_ _Freedom_ untuk membantu tim pasukan khusus namun dibawah pimpinan saya sendiri, dan untuk pilotnya saya secara langsung merekrutnya."

"Kkkkkk~." Tiba – tiba terdengar suara tawa bersuara kecil hingga membuat semua orang yang ada diruang rapat langsung menatap satu orang dimana hanya dia saja yang bisa melakukan hal tindakan kurang ajar seperti ini.

"Apa ada yang lucu _Captain_ Cho ?."

"Ah, maafkan aku professor. Aku hanya berpikir apakah ini sebuah _Kudeta_ ? maksud ku, kau membuat satu unit _Gundam_ baru dan merekrut sang Pilot atas keinginan mu sendiri. Bukankah untuk mengemudikan suatu _Gundam_ mereka harus di latih di _Camp_ militer pusat dulu untuk mendapatkan izin mengemudi." Mendengar opini dari Kyuhyun yang di anggap masuk akal, semua hadirin dalam rapat pun langsung berbisik satu sama lain.

" _Itu benar, ini bisa jadi sebuah Kudeta."_

" _Apakah ia ingin memberontak dengan membuat Tim sendiri."_

" _Pilot Gundam tanpa dilatih di Camp militer, bukankah itu namanya illegal."_

"Hmm, begitu." Senyum professor Yunho yang sepertiya sudah memprediksi bahwa akan terjadi Pro dan Kontra.

"Dua kali mendapatkan _Mendali Nebula_ dari Presdir karena jasa yang luar biasa di medan perang dalam menjaga warga sipil tanpa menggunakan _Gundam_ , lalu delapan belas tahun ia bekerja di bagian teknik mekanik mesin _Gundam_ , dimana selama itu ia sudah memahami _Gundam_ lebih dari siapapun. Apakah itu tidak cukup untuk menjadikan dirinya seorang Pilot _Gundam_." Semua terdiam mendengar balasan Professor Yunho dan Kyuhyun yang melihat _smirk_ sang professor yang seperti menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun telah kalah hanya bisa berdecis kesal.

"Kalau begitu siapa Pilot itu ?." Tanya Presdir yang langsung disambut senyuman oleh Professor Yunho.

"Suruh dia masuk." Perintah Yunho pada prajurit pengawal yang berada di depan pintu untuk menyuruh pemuda yang sejak tadi berada diluar ruangan rapat agar segera masuk.

 _ **TAP….**_

 _ **TAAAP….**_ Perlahan sosok pemuda berseragam khas pilot _Gundam_ masuk ke dalam ruang rapat, kulit putih, bermata besar dengan iris mata yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yaitu coklat dan berwajah tegas, sungguh semua Dewan dibuat terkesan oleh sosok pemuda itu.

"Dialah orang yang akan mengemudikan _Gundam Freedom,_ Nah...komandan Donghae, saya mohon kerjasamanya." Ucap Professor Yunho pada Donghae sambil menepuk – nepuk punggung belakang Pilot _Gundam_ baru.

.

 **[Medan pertempuran | Busan]**

.

"KYAAAA! TIDAAAAK!"

 _ **Groam…Duar…**_

 _ **Krauk...Krauk…**_ Saat ini keadaan Kota Busan sangat berantakan, banyak monster _Gastrea_ menghancurkan dan meruntuhkan bangunan kota demi menemukan manusia untuk dimakan.

"Henry! Henry!." Teriak Yesung mencari – cari Henry yang tidak sengaja saat mereka berdua berusaha untuk lari dan bersembunyi dari para monster, tautan tangan mereka berdua terlepas begitu saja. Hampir sebagian penduduk di Kota Busan sudah berada di gedung evakuasi dimana sekeliling gedung itu sudah banyak dipenuhi oleh _Gundam Warrior_ dan _Soldier_. Namun tidak banyak juga warga bersembunyi di dalam gedung yang memiliki tempat persembunyian bawah tanah.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAAP…**_ Ditengah kota Busan yang wujudnya sudah tidak karuan ini, Yesung berjalan dan berlari untuk mencari Henry dengan cara bersembunyi di dinding gedung ke gedung lainnya atau bersembunyi di balik mobil jika bertemu dengan monster.

"Huweee….mama...mama hiks." _**Dheg,**_ Yesung tersentak saat mendengar suara tangis anak kecil diujung jalan. Suara tangisan keras itu tidak hanya terdengar oleh Yesung, tapi para monster yang berada di jarak 8km pun bisa mendengarnya karena mendeteksi suhu panas manusia.

"Anak kuu!." Teriak seorang wanita yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam sebuah mini market di sebrang arah Yesung berada.

'Sial…apa yang harus aku lakukan. Berpikirlah Yesung!.' Batin Yesung dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Selama Yesung berpikir, satu monster _Gastrea_ berbentuk laba – laba dengan ukuran 3 meter perlahan datang mendekati anak kecil tersebut.

"Jarak antara monster dan anak keci itu lebih dari 5km, jika aku berlari setidaknya aku harus berlari seperti seekor _Cheetah_. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin!." Frustasi Yesung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tolong anak ku! _Jebal_!." Sekali lagi wanita didalam mini market berteriak dan menyadarkan Yesung. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencoba apapun yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai seorang prajurit, Yesung langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju anak kecil yang masih saja berjongkok sambi menangis.

 _ **Greeb,**_ Yesung berhasil memeluk tubuh anak kecil tersebut dan bersamaan dengan hal itu, dibalik punggung Yesung sudah berdiri monster _Gastrea_ laba – laba yang baru saja datang.

" _Uljimmayo_ , _oppa_ ada disini untuk menyelamatkan mu." Gumam Yesung yang sebenarnya menyadari bahwa saat ini dibelakangnya ada monster, dengan masih memeluk tubuh anak kecil tersebut Yesung sebisa mungkin mencoba membuat anak kecil itu untuk tetap berada dalam dekapannya ketimbang melihat kearah belakangnya.

 _ **Gyuut,**_ Yesung mengenggam erat sebuah pisau belati yang terbuat dari logam _Varanium_ yang sengaja ia bawa untuk berjaga – jaga. Setidaknya ia memiliki senjata _Varanium_ dan jika rencana dadakan yang ia pikirkan ini berhasil mengenai monster dibelakangnya, Yesung bisa membawa lari anak di gendongannya saat ini.

"Adik kecil, aku akan membawa mu ke tempat Ibu mu. Tapi kau harus menuruti kata – kata oppa, apa kau bisa ?." Tanya Yesung yang dibalas anggukan oleh anak kecil itu.

"Pejamkan matamu, oppa akan hitung sampai 50 dan selama itu apapun yang terjadi, sebelum oppa bilang 50 jangan pernah membuka mata mu. Ok." Bisik Yesung yang setelah itu menghela nafasnya dalam – dalam.

"SATUUU!." Teriak Yesung yang langsung berbalik untuk melihat monster jelek yang ada dibelakangnya.

"DUAA.." Kali ini Yesung bersiap melempar pisau belati yang ada ditangannya.

"TIGAAA…" Sambil menggendong anak kecil Yesung melempar pisaunya tepat kearah kepala laba – laba tersebut yang sudah membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar.

"EMPAAAT…" **Jleb…** Pisau belati itu menancap kepala monsternya hingga membuatnya berasap akibat terkena pisau yang terbuat dari logam _Varanium_.

 _ **Goarrhhh…**_ Teriak monster itu yang merasakan sakit luar bisa dan _**BOOM…**_ musnah bagaikan petasan yang meledak detik itu juga, daging – daging monster yang tercecer mengenai gedung perlahan menguap bagaikan embun lalu menghilang.

 _ **Dheg…**_ Yesung yang tidak memprediksi akan kemunculan monster lainnya, langsung kaget ketika seekor monster _Gastrea_ muncul dari balik dinding gedung tinggi.

'Gawat..' Batin Yesung.

"LIMAAAAA…." Yesung pun langsung berlari sekuat tenaga disela menghitungnya. Kali ini dirinya harus lari secepat mungkin, namun monster yang melihat Yesung kabur tentu saja bergerak untuk mengejarnya.

"Yesung disini!." Teriak seseorang dari gang sempit, Yesung yang melihat Henry ternyata ada disana langsung saja merubah haluan menjadi berbelok untuk memasuki gang sempit.

"Haaa…Haa…Yak! Aku mencari mu tahu!." Omel Yesung sambil memberikan anak kecil yang ada di gendongannya kepada Henry.

"Kenapa anak ini menutup matanya ?."

"Aku yang suruh, cepat kita harus pergi mencari tempat aman untuk anak ini." Henry pun bergantian menggendong anak kecil itu sambil berlari menelusuri gang sempit, setidaknya dalam gang sempit ini monster itu akan sulit menemukan mereka, karena celahnya tidak besar.

 _ **DUAARHH….**_

 _ **Brugh…Kraak…**_ Tapi sepertinya para monster tidak sebodoh yang manusia pikirkan selama ini, terbukti monster _Gastrea_ meruntuhkan gedung untuk menutup jalan Henry dan Yesung, lalu menggunakan tangan mereka untuk meronggoh sela – sela gang.

"AWASSS!.." _**Brruuk,**_ Yesung mendorong Henry untuk yang hampir saja ditangkap oleh monster _Gastrea_.

 _ **Greb,**_

"YESUNG!." Teriak Henry saat melihat monster _Gastrea_ berhasil menangkap Yesung. Yesung yang berada didalam genggaman monster tersebut hanya bisa meronta sambil memukul – mukul tangan sang monster, perlahan namun pasti Yesung melihat sendiri monster _Gastrea_ itu membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar.

'Noona.' Batin Yesung yang ingat akan kakaknya, posisi dirinya saat ini sama oleh Jiyeon dulu.

 _ **Gleg…**_ didepan mata Henry, Yesung telah ditelan bulat – bulat oleh monster _Gastrea_.

.

 **[Yesung Side]**

.

"Nnnghh." Leguh Yesung yang perlahan mencoba membuka matanya. Gelap, itu hal pertama yang Yesung lihat dan samar – samar bagian dada Yesung sampai bawah kaki merasakan tubuhnya seperti berada didalam sebuah kolam berisi penuh air yang sedikit lengket.

 _ **Dugh…**_ merasakan ada sesuatu yang menubruk di lengannya, Yesung pun mengarahkan arloji yang bisa menyala dalam gelap ke sisi kanannya.

"Ukhh." Yesung langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat melihat apa yang ada disampingnya ternyata mayat. Yah, lautan berisi mayat lebih tepatnya dan saat ini Yesung berada di lambung monster _Gastrea_.

'Mustahil.' Batin Yesung sambil melihat puluhan mayat yang ada disekitarnya, sebanyak inikah monster itu makan.

'Aku sudah berbeda dari lima tahun lalu. Aku berlatih selama lima tahun agar bisa mengalahkan mereka dan tidak menjadi mangsanya. Tapi, kenapa ? kenapa jadi seperti ini ?.' Batin Yesung lagi yang masih belum percaya bahwa dirinya sekarang sudah menjadi makanannya.

"Daddy, tolong…shh." _**Sreet,**_ dengan tangan agak gemetar Yesung yang mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya mencoba mengarahkan arloji bercahayanya ke asal sumber suara itu.

 _ **Dheg,**_ mata Yesung terbelak kaget saat melihat mayat wanita yang masih setengah hidup itu mirip sekali dengan Jiyeon.

" _Noona, akan selalu menjaga Yesungie."_

" _Yesungie adalah adik noona yang paling berharga, hehehe."_ Sekali lagi kebersamaan Yesung dengan kakaknya yang penuh tawa kebahagiaan kini berputar kembali.

"Teman, impian dan keluarga…Kenapa hiks…kenapa mereka memangsa kita." Lirih Yesung yang tanpa sadar air matanya turun membasahi kedua pipinya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul didalam benak Yesung saat ini, sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu alasan apa yang menyebabkan para Monster memburu manusia di Korea Selatan dan memakannya.

"Sial! Sial! Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!." Teriak Yesung sembari memukul – mukul air yang sudah bercampur dengan darah manusia dan asam lambung dari monster _Gastrea_.

"Dengan tangan ku sendiri! akan ku basmi kalian sampai tidak tersisa satu pun, Aaargh!." Bersamaan dengan emosi yang sudah meledak – ledak, pupil mata Yesung seketika berubah.

.

.

"Hiks…Yesung." Henry yang sudah berada di tempat aman yaitu gedung Evakuasi beserta anak kecil yang berhasil diselamatkan, saat ini menolak untuk menaiki _Gundam_ -nya dan bertempur bersama Kris dan Tao, sungguh Henry benar – benar terpukul melihat sahabatnya sendiri dimakan di depan matanya.

"Karna aku…hiks…" Sambil menatap tangannya sendiri yang masih saja bergetar ketakutan, Henry merasa dirinya sudah tidak berguna, karena sekali lagi ia tidak mampu menyelamatkan teman berharganya.

" _WOOAH…MONSTER APA ITU ?."_

" _APAKAH ITU MONSTER GASTREA SPESIES BARU ?."_

Henry yang sedang berjongkok disudut ruangan sendirian untuk menyesali dirinya sendiri, kini perlahan mengadakan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat kenapa para pengungsi ribut – ribut. Dan didepan layar besar yang sengaja dipasang untuk _Live-report_ bagaimana pasukan _Gundam_ menghabisi para monster, Henry melihat sebuah monster berada dilokasi dimana ia terakhir kali bersama Yesung.

"Monster itu tiba – tiba muncul dari dalam tubuh monster _Gastrea_." Seru seorang prajurit di depan Henry.

"Yesung." Lirih Henry yang entah kenapa berpikir monster itu adalah Yesung, padahal jelas – jelas Yesung sudah mati termakan. Tapi, entah kenapa Henry yakin monster itu berbeda dari monster _Gastrea_ lainnya.

 _ **DRAAP…**_ Tanpa membuang waktu dan ingin memastikan langsung bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan adalah benar, Henry berlari menuju _Gundam_ miliknya yang sejak tadi sudah disiapkan oleh tim.

.

.

 _/Presdir, anda harus melihat ini/_

 _ **BIIP….**_ sekali lagi para Dewan rapat yang hadir disuguhi sebuah _live-report_ dari Busan. Semua orang yang menyaksikan kemunculan akan monster baru di Busan, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mereka menunjukkan ekspressi terkejutnya.

"Apa itu ?." Tanya Presdir kepada prajurit dilayar monitor.

"Kami menduga dia adalah musuh, namun melihat tindakannya kami jadi ragu presdir." Jelas prajurit tersebut sambil memperlihatkan monster berbentuk kupu – kupu sedang melawan monster _Gastrea_.

"Ulat mungil sekarang sudah berubah menjadi kupu – kupu yang sangat cantik, jadi tidak sabar untuk menemuinya." Gumam sang pilot baru disamping Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksud mu ?." Selidik Kyuhyun kali ini yang merasa pilot dari _Gundam Freedom_ ini tahu sesuatu yang tidak semua orang tahu, termasuk presdir.

"Hahaha…tidak." Sambil tersenyum, pilot baru itu membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang bisa membedakan mana senyuman palsu dan asli hanya berdecis.

.

 **[Yesung Side]**

.

" _Akan ku basmi kalian..."_ Gumam Yesung yang tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang berada didalam tubuh serangga seperti monster _Gastrea_.Kupu – kupu adalah serangga yang paling cantik di antara jenis serangga lainnya, dengan tubuh mungilnya dan empat sayap lebar yang di miliki dengan berbagai warna cerah membuat semua orang akan langsung terpesona saat melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Yesung yang saat ini berada didalam tubuh monster _Gastrea_ berbentuk kupu – kupu. Memiliki ukuran 7 meter dengan empat sayap berwarna gradiasi cerah seperti biru, hijau, kuning, pink dan ungu mulai menarik perhatian para monster _Gastrea_ untuk mendekatinya karena tertarik melihat sayap indah kupu – kupu tersebut.

" _Kemarilah…Akan ku bunuh kalian…"_ Gumam Yesung lagi, dengan mata _facet_ yang dimiliki oleh Kupu – kupu, Yesung jadi bisa melihat dengan jelas monster yang berada dijarak sejauh 19km.

" _Kubunuh…Sampai tidak tersisa satu pun!."_

 _ **Groahh…**_

 _ **Kraauk….Kraauuk….**_ gigit sana, gigit sini para monster _Gastrea_ yang tertipu oleh kecantikan sayap Yesung digigit habis olehnya hingga musnah. Dengan ini manusia mendapatkan fakta baru tentang monster _Gastrea_ yaitu selain menggunakan senjata berbahan logam _Varanium_ , ternyata monster _Gastrea_ bisa dibunuh oleh monster _Gastrea_ lainnya, _kanibalisme_.

" _Lagi! Lagi! Bunuh lagi!."_ Yesung yang belum juga sadar dalam _mode_ monster, menggepakkan sayap kupu – kupunya hingga membuat beberapa benda seperti mobil dan puing – puing bangunan runtuh terhempas dengan keras. Bahkan beberapa tentara yang masih di dalam _Gundam_ miliknya sampai harus berpegangan dengan besi agar tidak ikut terhempas juga.

 _ **Wuushh…**_ Bagai kupu – kupu yang sedang terbang bebas, Yesung hinggap di ujung menara tower untuk melihat seluruh kota Busan dari atas.

"Wah…makhluk apa itu ?." Seru Tao yang terkejut sekaligus menatap WOW akan monster yang ia nilai sangat cantik dari pada monster _Gastrea_ lainnya yang menjijikan dengan air liur yang bau.

"Entahlah, yang jelas dia juga monster. Dan sudah menjadi tugas kita untuk melindungi kota." Balas Kris melalui monitor sambungan komunikasi.

" _Captain_ Kyu, mohon izin untuk menembak sasaran." Seru Kris pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju Busan dengan menggemudikan _Gundam_ nya.

"Di izinikan." Balas Kyuhyun dengan suara tegas untuk segera melumpuhkan monster tersebut karena Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa Yesung telah dimakan oleh monster _Gastrea_ dan berubah menjadi monster yang saat ini telah menjadi sasaran Kris.

"Dragon, kunci sasaran." Perintah Kris pada _Gundam_ miliknya untuk ' _lock target'_ dimana saat Kris menembak pelurunya akan tetap sasaran.

 _==Target terkunci, my prince==_

Info Dragon, nama _Gundam_ milik Kris yang sudah mengunci titik sasaran di kepala dan perut monster (Yesung).

'Terimalah ini.' Batin Kris yang menekan tombol peluncuran rudal misil _Varanium_ pada Yesung.

 _ **Syuuuut…Duuarrhh…**_ Dua misil _Varanium_ berhasil mengenai sasaran.

 _ **Ssssh….**_ kini asap menggepul akibat efek tembakan tadi perlahan mulai menipis, dan saat seluruh asap itu tersingkirkan Kris terkejut melihat monster yang ia yakini telah tertembak ternyata tidak ada.

'Kemana dia.' Batin Kris yang sibuk mencari monster kupu – kupu tersebut dan _**Braaak…**_ dari atas, Yesung ( _mode_ monster) menindih tubuh _Gundam_ Kris dengan keras.

'Akan ku bunuh semuanya…' Batin Yesung sambil menyeringai. Sekarang entah kenapa saat membunuh Yesung merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa. Bahkan saking menikmatinya, Yesung yang sedang tidak sadar ingin membunuh rekannya juga.

.

.

" _Aku ingin membunuh kalian."_

"Yesung!." _**Dheg**_ , perlahan pupil mata Yesung kembali sepenuhnya saat mendengar suara Henry, mata yang semula memancarkan tatapan kosong kini kembali menjadi tatapan teduh.

"Henry, apa yang terjadi ?." Gumam Yesung saat membuka matanya melihat segerombolan pasukan militer sudah menggelilingi dirinya dengan _Humanoid_ mereka masing – masing. Bahkan _komandan_ Donghae dan _captain_ Kyuhyun juga berada disana melihat dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit Yesung artikan. Sejak kapan mereka berada di Busan ?

"Yesung, jelaskan pada mereka semua agar mereka mengerti bahwa kau bukanlah monster!."

"Monster ? Apa maksud mu ?." Tanya Yesung dengan wajah bingungnya. Sungguh Yesung tidak tahu apa yang sedang Henry katakan, Yesung hanya ingat bahwa dirinya telah dimakan oleh monster _Gastrea_ selebihnya _nothing_.

"Aku akan tanya sekali lagi! Yesung…kau ini makhluk apa ? manusia atau monster ?." Teriak seorang _Letnan_ kepada Yesung dengan lantang dan mimik wajah yang seakan – akan Yesung harus dijauhi.

"A-apa ? pertanyaan macam apa itu! Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti." Balas Yesung yang tidak terima jika dirinya diragukan seperti ini. Yesung tahu dirinya lahir dari _embrio_ buatan tapi tidak seharusnya mereka semua mempertanyakan jati dirinya seperti ini.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAAP…**_ Kyuhyun yang jenggah melihat perdebatan yang ia rasa tidak akan berjalan baik, akhirnya berjalan mendekati Yesung yang berada di tengah – tengah lingkaran prajurit.

"Henry minggirlah." Henry yang sedang memeluk bahu Yesung dari belakang langsung bergedik ngeri ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan menusuk.

"Ba-baik _Captain_." Henry pun perlahan memundurkan 3 langkah kakinya dan kini Yesung yang masih tertunduk ditanah hanya bisa menatap sang _captain_ dengan tatapan cemas dan takut, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh _captain_ nya.

 _ **Duaagh…**_

 _ **Buuggh…Baaak…**_ Tanpa persiapan, Kyuhyun menendang perut Yesung berkali – kali hingga Yesung muntah darah, belum puas sampai disitu Kyuhyun juga menendang dagu Yesung ke atas lalu menendang kepalanya kembali ke bawah hingga Yesung terlihat seperti sedang bersujud pada Kyuhyun.

"Kekerasan adalah cara paling efektif untuk mendisiplinkan mu." Seru Kyuhyun yang kaki kanannya masih berada diatas kepala Yesung.

"Aku akan terus menendang mu sampai kau ingat siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya."

 _ **Buugh…**_

 _ **Braak…**_ Tanpa belas kasihan dan membuang rasa kemanusiaan, Kyuhyun kembali menghajar Yesung didepan umum, semua prajurit yang melihat tindakan sadis Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup mata mereka.

"Hoeeekk…uhuk..uhuk.." Yesung terbatuk sambil memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya, Henry yang tidak bisa menolong Yesung hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya, jika saja Kris dan Tao tidak menahan tubuhnya, Henry pasti sudah menolong Yesung sekarang.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Yesung hingga Yesung meringgis kesakitan.

"Kalian lihat, dia hanyalah seorang bocah biasa." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan wajah babak belur Yesung kepada semua orang.

"Ta-tapi _Captain_ , jika ia berubah menjadi monster lagi bagaimana ?."

"Hem…" Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam dan mengamati wajah Yesung dimana kedua matanya sudah sayup – sayup, lemah tak berdaya memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Tergantung bagaimana ia bertindak, jika dia berada dipihak musuh…."

"….aku bersumpah, aku yang akan membunuh dia." _**Pluk**_ …Bersamaan dengan sumpah Kyuhyun, Yesung yang tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya langsung pingsan dan terhuyung ke dalam dada Kyuhyun.

 _ **Sreet,**_

"Itu sumpah ku pada kalian, jadi biarkan aku lewat." _**Dheg,**_ melihat pancaran mata Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan keyakinan dan tekad bahwa apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan adalah sungguhan, semua prajurit yang semula berkumpul akhirnya memberikan jalan untuk _captain_ Kyuhyun yang sedang menggendong Yesung _ala bridal style_ sebuah jalan menuju _Gundam_ milik Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh di sana.

" _Captain_ …" Lirih Henry yang sekarang malah tersentuh akan tindakan _gentle_ Kyuhyun.

 _ **TAAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ Disaksikan oleh semua orang, Kyuhyun telah membuat sumpah yang sesungguhnya Kyuhyun tidak yakin apakah ia bisa membunuh Yesung jika hal yang tidak di inginkan olehnya terjadi, karena jujur saja Yesung bukanlah tandingannya.

 _ **Syuut….**_ Spark yang sedang dalam _setting_ _mode_ _Automatic_ mengulurkan kedua tangan besar miliknya turun ke bawah tanah agar sang _master_ bisa naik ke telapak tangannya.

"Spark, bawa kami ke pusat Seoul." Perintah Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah memangku Yesung di atas telapak tangan _Gundam_ miliknya.

 _==Yes, Master==_

.

.

 _Kota Busan yang diserang oleh monster Gastrea beberapa hari lalu kini sedang dalam tahap evakuasi. Anggota pasukan khusus Gundam yang dibantu oleh Yesung dengan menggunakan kekuatan misteriusnya telah berhasil membersihkan semua monster Gastrea di Busan._

 _Kekuatan misterius yang ditunjukkan oleh Yesung awalnya membuat para prajurit dan warga lokal ketakutan akan identitas Yesung yang sebenarnya, apakah Yesung seorang manusia atau salah satu dari monster Gastrea ? Dan, untuk menjawab semua rasa ketakutan itu, Captain Kyuhyun membuat sumpah. Dimana jika Yesung berkhianat atau menjadi musuh kaum manusia maka detik itu juga, Kyuhyun akan membunuhnya. Kini Yesung yang sudah ingat dan mulai hidup normal seperti biasanya, kembali menjalankan kegiatannya sebagai seorang prajurit Gundam walaupun masih banyak manusia yang memandang dirinya takut._

"Perkenalkan nama ku Kira Yamato (23th), mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi pilot dari _Gundam Freedom_ untuk membantu Tim pasukan khusus." Sapa Kira hormat didepan seluruh anggota tim pasukan khusus _Gundam_ besutan Donghae ini.

"Yamato ? apakah kau orang Jepang ?." Tanya Henry yang merasa aneh mendengar nama belakang Kira yang dirasa tidak cocok untuk orang Korea.

"Yosh, Ibu ku berasal dari Jepang. Tapi sejak umur lima tahun aku sudah tinggal di Korea bersama dengan Professor Yunho." Jelas Kira yang membuat Henry mengangguk – angguk mengerti.

"Professor Yunho ? apa hubungan mu dengan dia ?." Kali ini Tao yang bertanya. Seingat Tao, professor Yunho belum menikah dan tidak memiliki keluarga setelah perang 20 tahun lalu.

"Itu….bagaimananya, sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan, maaf."

"Ah, tidak apa – apa, hahaha." Merasa telah membuat anak baru sedih, Tao pun menyenggol – nyenggol bahu Kris untuk bertanya selanjutnya agar topik teralihkan.

"Ngh ? _Wae_ ?." Tanya Kris yang risih di cubit – cubit oleh Tao.

"Kalau boleh tahu, bukankah Pasukan Khusus memiliki anggota lima orang. Lalu dimana anggota satunya ?." Tanya Kira yang sejak masuk dalam ruangan tim _Gundam_ khusus tidak melihat kehadiran seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud, tapi jika yang kau maksud adalah Yesung. Dia sedang bersama _Captain_." Jawab Kris yang melanjutkan acara membaca novel _romance_ kesukaannya. Tao yang melihat sikap cuek dan dingin Kris pada orang baru hanya berdecak kesal.

"Henry, ayo kita keluar minum kopi." Tanpa meminta izin pada Henry, Tao mengaitkan tangannya untuk memeluk tangan Henry lalu berjalan keluar.

"Yak! kalian mau kemana ? aku harus ikut." Seru Kris yang tidak bisa membiarkan Tao dan Henry berduaan saja, sedangkan Kira yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Kris, Tao dan Henry didalam ruangan hanya menautkan kedua alisnya heran. Sikap penyambutan macam apa ini ? setidaknya mereka mengajak dirinya untuk ikut sebagai basa – basi begitu.

 _ **TAAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ Kira yang tidak suka sendirian, akhirnya berjalan keluar ruangan untuk pergi ke laboratorium, tempat dimana sejak kecil ia menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berbagai mesin rakitan _Gundam_.

 _ **Kreeet…**_ secara bersamaan, Kira yang membuka pintu lebih dulu terkaget saat didepan pintu ia bertemu dengan Yesung secara tidak sengaja.

"Oh ? siapa kau ?." Tanya Yesung yang refleks melihat orang asing ada didalam ruangan tempat kumpul anggota pasukan khusus.

"Hei! Kau mendengarku tidak!." Sekali lagi Yesung bertanya dengan nada tinggi saat Kira tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun, Kira tetap saja diam ditempat seperti patung dan memilih mengamati setiap inci wajah pria didepannya tanpa berkedip.

"Mirip…benar – benar sangat mirip." _**Sreet…**_ Perlahan tangan kanan Kira terangkat dan mulai memegang pipi kenyal Yesung, hingga Yesung yang belum pernah disentuh selembut ini oleh orang lain hanya bisa memerah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ?." Gugup Yesung yang merasakan pipinya mulai terus – terusan di usap. Biasanya jika ada orang yang tidak ia kenal menyentuhnya, Yesung pasti dengan cepat akan menepis dan menghajar orang tersebut. Tapi ini ? orang asing yang belum pernah Yesung temui bahkan namanya saja ia tidak tahu telah berani menyentuhnya dan membuat Yesung membeku ditempat.

"Bahkan, suara mu juga sangat mirip." _**Greb…**_ Mata Yesung langsung terbelak ketikaKira memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Kau! A-apa yang ka-."

"Syukurlah…syukurlah, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu." Seru Kira cepat yang membuat pergerakan tinju Yesung yang ingin dilayangkan ke kepala Kira terhenti.

 _ **Gyuut…**_ Kira semakin mengggeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yesung, tanpa peduli bahwa mereka sedang berpelukan di ambang pintu koridor markas.

'Hangat…perasaan macam apa ini ?.' Batin Yesung yang merasakan kehangatan dari Kira perlahan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, hingga membuat Yesung tanpa sadar ingin menangis juga. Sungguh, perasaan yang Yesung rasakan saat ini seperti perasaan rindu dan sayang yang begitu mendalam.

"Sedang apa kalian ?." _**Dheg…**_ Mendengar suara _captain_ Kyuhyun dari arah samping, dengan cepat Yesung mendorong dada Kira dan menghadap Kyuhyun.

"A-anu _captain_ , ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan…A-aku dan di-"

"Minggir! kalian berdua menghalangi jalan ku." _**Brrugh…**_ Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menabrak bahu Yesung dan membuat ia terhuyung kearah pelukan Kira.

" _Go-gomawo_ emm _.._."

"Kira, nama ku adalah Kira." _**Sriing,**_ Yesung dan Kira kini saling pandang satu sama lain, sekali lagi Yesung merasakan perasaan rindu yang begitu besar saat melihat mata besar milik Kira yang memantulkan dirinya.

"Kalian berdua ingin matinya ?." Jenggah Kyuhyun melihat pemandangan di ambang pintu yang di nilai menjijikan untuk ditonton.

" _Mi-mianhae captain!_."

"Kkkkkk~." Kira pun terkekeh melihat sikap lucu dari Yesung, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan gerak – gerik Kira dibuat heran dan penasaran. Pasalnya, tawa yang ditunjukkan oleh Kira bukanlah palsu, dan bahkan cara memandang Kira ke Yesung juga berbeda. Kira saat ini dan Kira pada saat Kyuhyun pertama kali bertemu benar – benar berbeda.

.

 **[House KyuSung]**

.

 _ **Tak…Tik…**_

 _ **Tak…Tik…**_ Disebuah kamar terlihat Kyuhyun saat ini sedang sibuk dengan komputer miliknya, kedua tangannya bahkan terus saja menekan – nekan huruf pada _Keyboard_ sehingga membentuk sebuah tulisan dilayar monitor. Setelah mengirimkan pesan via _email_ , tidak lama dilayar monitor Kyuhyun tersambung layanan _video call_.

"Informasi apa yang kau dapatkan ?." Tanya Kyuhyun langsung pada pemuda yang sekarang sedang diajak _Video_ _call_ melalui komputernya.

"Aku tidak bisa menembus keamanan _database_ SLC, _captain_. Sepertinya mereka memasang _Firewall_ yang begitu kuat di sistem."

"Begitu…" Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam untuk berpikir kembali menemukan cara merintis sistem keamanan _database_ milik oraganisasi _Sains Laboratorium Center_ (SLC) untuk mendapatkan informasi seseorang yang akhir – akhir ini membuat Kyuhyun penasaran.

" _Captain_ …" Panggil pemuda berambut _blonde_ disebrang _Line_ sambil menyeringai karena melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun sangat serius. Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah melihat wajah serius sang _captain_ selain ketika mengemudikan _Gundam_ miliknya.

"Kau melakukan ini karena kehadiran Kira menganggu mu kan ?."

"Huh ? "

"Aku mengerti perasaan mu _captain_ , kita berada di pihak yang sama. Sakit memang melihat orang yang kita sukai dekat dengan orang lain."

"Tsk, kau ini bicara apa."

"Yaa… _captain_ , kau tidak usah malu padaku. Kau cemburukan ? makanya kau mencari informasi mengenai Kira agar mengetahui musuh (cinta) mu lebih dalam, Hahaha."

"Dasar sinting." _**PIIP…**_ Kyuhyun langsung mematikan sambungan _video call_ secara sepihak saat Kris mengatakan hal yang membuatnya ingin sekali menendang wajah Kris dengan sepatu _Bot_ besarnya saat itu juga hingga tidak berbentuk lagi.

'Cemburu ? kenapa aku harus cemburu ? aku hanya merasa Kira itu mencurigakan, itu saja.' Batin Kyuhyun yang sedang menyangkal perasaannya sendiri. Dengan perasaan kesal akibat ucapan Kris, Kyuhyun mematikan komputernya dan beralih ke tumpukan dokumen yang harus ia baca.

" _Aku mengerti perasaan mu captain, kita berada di pihak yang sama. Sakit memang melihat orang yang kita sukai dekat dengan orang lain."_ Sepintas ucapan Kris melintas disela Kyuhyun membaca. Jujur saja Kyuhyun belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebelumnya, waktu yang ia habiskan selama 28 tahun hanya ia gunakan untuk mencapai ambisinya yaitu menjadi seorang prajurit kuat dan membawa kebebasan pada negaranya dari monster _Gastrea_. Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun tahu rasa sakit yang dimaksud Kris adalah perasaan kesal, jengkel dan sesak saat melihat orang yang kita sukai bersama dengan orang lain.

" _Sedang apa kalian ?."_

" _Minggir! kalian berdua menghalangi jalan ku."_

" _Kalian berdua ingin matinya ?."_

 _ **Dheg…**_

 _ **Dheg…**_ Detak jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat saat menyadari sikapnya beberapa hari lalu dimana ia melihat Yesung dan Kira berpelukan di depan ruang tim pasukan khusus, Kyuhyun merasa kesal dan jengkel pada saat itu, lalu ditambah dengan sikapnya malam ini yaitu mencari informasi mengenai Kira seperti seorang _stalker_ yang sedang mencari tahu saingannya.

'Tunggu ? mungkinkah aku ?.'

 _ **Took…**_

 _ **Tok…Sraak,**_ lembaran dokumen yang Kyuhyun baca terjatuh saat dirinya kaget mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk." Serunya membuat nada setenang mungkin sembari mengambil lembar dokumen yang sudah berserakan dibawah kakinya satu persatu lalu merapikannya dimeja.

" _Captain_ ma-..."

"Sudah ku katakan padamu, panggil nama ku saat dirumah." Potong Kyuhyun yang langsung memutar kursinya menghadap pintu, Yesung yang sedang menyembulkan kepalanya saja di balik pintu hanya bisa menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir.

"Kyu...em…Kyuhyun."

"Ada apa ?."

"Makan malam sudah siap. Jadi…a-apakah kau mau makan bersama ku ?." _**Sreet…**_ Kyuhyun bangun dari kursi begitu saja hingga membuat Yesung heran. Biasanya jika Yesung mengajak makan, Kyuhyun akan menolak dan menyuruh dirinya makan sendirian. Tapi sekarang, Kyuhyun menerima ajakan makan malamnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu ?." Tegur Kyuhyun yang sudah separuh jalan sejak ia melewati Yesung, ia masih saja berdiri diluar kamarnya.

"Ngh…nde." Cengir Yesung kembali yang tersadar dari rasa herannya, sambil setengah berlari dan berwajah senang Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun lalu berjalan bersama ke ruang makan. Sebenarnya ada alasan khusus kenapa Kyuhyun mau menerima ajakan Yesung. Cukup sederhana alasannya, yaitu beberapa waktu lalu Kyuhyun yang pulang telat ke rumah tanpa sengaja melihat Yesung makan sendirian dengan raut wajah sedih dan tatapan mata yang begitu kesepian.

Melihat sosok Yesung seperti itu mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan dirinya sendiri pada masa lalu, dimana Kyuhyun yang usianya baru 8 tahun kehilangan kedua orang tuanya pada waktu perang pertama dengan monster _Gastrea_ , hingga membuat dirinya menjadi sosok tertutup dan menyendiri. Tapi, sejak ia tinggal di pengungsian bersama Kris dan Tao, Kyuhyun yang selalu makan sendirian perlahan tidak merasakan namanya kesepian dan kehampaan lagi.

"Bagaimana rasanya, apakah enak ?." Tanya Yesung basa – basi, karena sejak mereka berdua makan hanya ada keheningan saja.

"Enak, dan aku paling suka telur gulungnya." Balas Kyuhyun datar dengan terus – terusan mengambil telur gulung berisi aneka sayuran buatan Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap langsung tersenyum manis. Ternyata mendengar orang lain mengatakan enak pada masakannya benar – benar membuat Yesung senang terlebih jika yang mengucapkan adalah _captain_ Kyuhyun.

'Syukurlah jika _captain_ menyukainya.' Batin Yesung mengigit sumpitnya sendiri sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang makan dengan datar namun tetap terlihat tampan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti daging panggang untuk mu." _**Gleg….**_ mendengar Kyuhyun menyindir sosok lainnya, Yesung kembali menyendokkan nasinya ke mulut hingga penuh.

"Aku tidak suka daging manusia!." Serunya kesal membuat Kyuhyun diam – diam melirik Yesung. Untuk saat ini Yesung bisa mengatakan demikian, namun suatu hari apakah Yesung masih bisa mengatakan hal itu jika hasrat lapar sesungguhnya pada manusia muncul.

.

.

 **[Next Day]**

.

"Ini es krim mu, Yesung."

" _Gomawo, Kira_." Saat ini Yesung dan Kira sedang berjalan – jalan di area taman markas pusat Seoul disela waktu istrirahat mereka. Sambil menikmati es krim, Kira dan Yesung memilih untuk duduk dibawah pohon rindang sambil berbincang – bincang.

"Kira, kenapa kau sangat baik padaku ?." Tanya Yesung yang penasaran karena sudah seminggu ini menerima perhatian dari Kira begitu banyak, entah saat di markas atau saat mereka sedang bertempur pun Kira akan selalu berada disisinya.

"Kenapa ? kenapa kau tiba – tiba menanyakan hal itu ?."

"Emm… itu, ah…sudah lupakan, hehehe." Cengir Yesung mulai canggung, tidak ingin terlihat makin canggung, Yesung pun memilih kembali sibuk memakan es krimnya.

 _ **Srreet,**_ Kira perlahan bangun dari duduknya setelah memakan habis es krim miliknya lalu berdiri di hadapan Yesung yang masih duduk dibangku taman.

"Akan ku beritahu satu hal pada mu, kau diciptakan oleh professor Jaejong untuk diriku." _**Pluuk**_ … bersamaan dengan ucapan Kira, es krim Yesung terjatuh ke tanah.

"A-apa maksud mu."

"Kau diciptakan dari sebuah sel telur dan _sperma_ buatan lalu dicampur oleh _Gen_ manusia yang telah mati. Dan, kau tahu siapa pemilik dari _Gen_ tersebut ?." Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"Dia adalah Yui seorang pilot _Gundam_ _Turn-X_ , wanita satu – satunya yang pernah menjadi pilot _Gundam_."

"Pilot _Gundam_ _Turn-X_ ?! jadi dia adalah _master_ terdahulunya Bumble!." _**Ctak…**_ Kira menjentikkan jarinya sebagai jawaban Yesung adalah tepat.

"Dan Yui Yamato juga kekasih dari professor Jaejong."

"Tu-tunggu! Tadi kau bilang apa ? Yui Yamato ? Yamato….bukankah itu nama belakang mu, mungkinkah dia…..." Kali ini Yesung menatap horror Kira.

"Dia adalah Ibu ku."

"MWOYAAA!." Betapa kagetnya Yesung saat mendengar penuturan Kira. Yah, Kira sengaja memakai nama marga Yui (Yamato) ketimbang nama marga Jaejong (Kim) karena sudah jelas kedua orang tuanya pada waktu dulu belum menikah secara resmi yang secara otomatis berefek pada kelahiran Kira. Dimana secara hukum ia belum terdaftar di dalam keluarga professor Kim Jaejong, sehingga Kira memakai nama marga sang Ibu 'Yamato'.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu alasan kenapa aku sangat baik padamu, karena kau adalah kloning dari Ibu ku. Dan, tsk… si Jaejong itu malah membuat mu menjadi laki – la-..."

"Stop! Haaa...Haaa." Nafas Yesung kini memburu, entah apa yang membuat Yesung seperti kehabisan nafas seperti ini yang jelas Yesung tidak ingin Kira melanjutkan ucapannya, sehingga Yesung pun menghentikan Kira yang terus saja mengoceh tanpa henti dengan mendorong dadanya untuk menjauh. Jika seperti ini Yesung jadi makin yakin bahwa dirinya memang berasal dari _Gen_ mendiang ibunya Kira, karena sifat cerewetnya sama dengannya.

"A-aku masih belum mengerti, i-ini sangat sulit untuk ku percayai. _Mianhae_." Yesung langsung berlari meninggalkan Kira begitu saja di Taman tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Tentu saja sulit, bahkan aku sendiri juga tidak bisa mempercayainya bahwa _cloning_ Ibu ku bergender sama seperti ku." **Sreet** …perlahan Kira mengambil sebuah kalung liontin di saku kantong miliknya lalu membukanya dan memperlihatkan foto Yesung, ah…bukan. Foto Yui sang ibunda Kira, wajah Yui dan Yesung benar – benar sangat mirip, yang membedakan mereka adalah Yui seorang perempuan cantik berambut soft pink panjang semampai dan Yesung seorang pria cantik berambut hitam pendek. Walaupun begitu baik Yui dan Yesung seperti pinang dibelah dua.

"Si Jaejong itu, kenapa membuat Ibu berjenis kelamin laki – laki sih." Kesal Kira pada Jaejong sang ayah kandung. Sekarang rahasia yang selama ini ia sembunyikan sudah terbongkar. Yesung yang ternyata adalah _cloning_ dari mendiang Ibunya berarti secara tidak langsung Yesung adalah Ibunya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa pemuda 23 tahun memanggil seorang pria berusia 18 tahun dengan sebutan Ibu, Tsk…yang benar saja." Frustasi Kira yang merasa betapa menggelikannya nanti jika ia harus memanggil Yesung yang seorang bocah ingin beranjak dewasa dengan sebutan Ibu.

.

.

Seperti _Dejavu_ , Kyuhyun saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu masuk rumahnya sendiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada dengan menatap tajam sang tamu dengan aura membunuh yang begitu kuat.

"Jadi, kenapa anak itu datang bersama dengan mu membawa dua tas besar ?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Komandan sambil menunjuk sosok dibelakang Donghae dengan dagu.

"Mulai hari ini Kira akan tinggal bersama kalian."

"Hah ?."

"Ini Misi Kyu, kau harus merimanya. Lagi pula kau sendiri bilang Yesung adalah tanggung jawab mu dan Kira bilang ia ingin tinggal dengan Yesung." Jelas Donghae masuk kedalam rumah Kyuhyun begitu saja sambil membawa Kira dan kopernya.

"Komandan! Ini bukan tempat penitipan anak bocah!." Murka Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk – nunjuk sosok Yesung dan Kira secara bersamaan dengan tangannya. Jika Yesung tinggal disini, Kyuhyun masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi, jika Kira juga tinggal dengannya ? itu tidak mungkin.

 _ **Pletak…**_

 _ **Bughh…**_

"Mulut kotor mu itu, berani sekali membentak ku." Ucap Donghae setelah menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dan menendang perutnya akibat membentak sang Komandan.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Kris, ini kesempatan bagus untuk mu Kyu. Jika dia disini kau jadi bisa mengawasi gerak – geriknya dan mencari tahu kan." Bisik Donghae _ambigu_ , membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk menggusap – usap kepala dan perutnya yang sakit menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Apa maksud komandannya bicara seperti itu ? dan apa yang sudah Kris katakan padanya ?

'Tunggu! mungkinkah…Kris mengatakan pada Komandan bahwa aku menyukai Yesung…' Batin Kyuhyun yang sudah bergedik ngeri.

"Komandan itu bukan seperti yan-…."

"Ah…sudahlah, aku tahu kau curiga padanya kan ? Dari awal aku juga sudah curiga bahwa Kira adalah mata – mata dari professor Yunho untuk menjatuhkan ku. Tapi, ternyata kau gerak cepat juga Kyu. Kau memang hebat."

"Huh ?."

"Mereka berdua sedang apa ?." Tanya Yesung lugu pada Kira yang ada disebelahnya ketika melihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun berjongkok sambil berbisik – bisik.

"Aku tidak tahu. Oh ya Yesung bolehkah aku bertanya padamu ?."

"Nde ?."

"Apakah kau ini kekasih _captain_ Kyuhyun ?."

"MWOYAA!." Teriak Yesung yang refleks hingga membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung berbalik untuk melihat keadaan dibelakang mereka. Dan Kyuhyun sekali lagi dibuat kaget saat melihat Kira menutup mulut Yesung dengan tangannya untuk menghentikan teriakannya, jarak wajah keduanya yang begitu dekat hingga terlihat seperti; Kira ingin mencium Yesung, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tapi beraura hitam.

"Jika kalian berani melakukan hal mesum disini…akan ku cincang kalian dengan senjata milik Spark." Ucap Kyuhyun kali ini dengan seringainya.

" _Gyaaa_ …anda salah paham, _captain_!." Panik Yesung yang tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana situasi tadi pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kira masih saja menatap Kyuhyun dalam sikap diamnya, jujur saja Kira datang ke sini memang memiliki tujuan yaitu ingin mencari tahu apakah Yesung dan Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan khusus ? karena jika benar mereka ada hubungan, berarti Kira harus memantapkan hati untuk memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Ayah ? Tsk...yang benar saja, mana ada keluarga normal yang anaknya berbeda usia dengan Ayah dan Ibunya masing – masing 5 tahun.

 _Kira (23th) dan Yesung (18th) = beda 5 tahun._

 _Kira (23th) dan Kyuhyun (28th) = beda 5 tahun._

Kehidupan asmara Kyuhyun dan Yesung dimedan pertempuran akan semakin sulit, apa lagi ditambah dengan hadirnya Kira ditengah – tengah mereka sebagai anak dari Yesung.

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya ?

.

TBC

.

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Akhirnya Chap 2 update^^

Btw, ada yang kenal Kira Yamato ? dia adalah karakter utama di dalam serial anime _Gundam Seed_. Ada yang _request_ minta dimasukin XD

Lalu, bagi yang penasaran gimana bisa Yesung sampai jadi _cloning_ ibunya Kira dan menjadi monster akan dijelaskan pada _chap_ depan. Dan _ssstt_ … _maybe_ Chap depan akan ada adegan _**rate-M**_ , Sengaja di taro _next chap_ karna publishnya abis lebaran supaya yang baca ga batal. Hahaha…tapi ga tau kapan pastinya _update_ XD paling minim satu bulan lah _update_ -...- maklum sekarang saya bukan mahasiswi atau pelajar lagi yang memiliki waktu _Free_ banyak seperti dulu. Umur udah 24 /-\ sibuk merintis karir :^)

* * *

Terakhir saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas _Review_ ya yang sudah memberikan saya semangat \\(^_^)/

Zysha | cc | elfira | Pipinpapo | Kim Yehyun | GaemCloudOkta | Ajib4ff | Kim rose | Maycahayu | Ayakyusung134 | Chokim | Yekyu3424 | Ressalini |Hye. Kyu .Sung134 | Clarissa Kim | Ayou MoeMoeKyusung | RikaRika | Nadiyyan883 | Cloudsrainny | Opi Okta | Yesungie | Oryza. Narantha | Jeremy Kim84 | Leenz | Kyusung | Bikuta-chann | KaraKyusungReal | Yesung ukeku 2 | Megan Lim | Lydiasimatupang2301 | Reny. Rhey | Anak Kyusung | PreciousPanda | Cici803 | Nur Clouds || Ellie Miminzs | Kyusung Shipper | Vesta788 | Flink Elf | Guixiannim | Virgos99 | Encung | Jy | hanJ | Harpaairiry | Love Akashi-kun | ForKyusung |

Maaf ya udah buat kalian nunggu lama, tapi semoga aja FF ini tidak _menggecewakan_ dan _membosankan_ karena seperti biasa panjang ~.~ hampir 17K _word_ dan ini rekor terbaru dari semua FF ku dengan _word_ terbanyak *plok*

Oke deh itu aja :^)

*ngilang*

*Sibuk lanjutin FF lainnya*

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : _**Captain, I Love You.**_

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

* * *

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance, Slice Of Life, Sci-fi.

 **Pairing** : KyuSung (Kyuhyun  & Yesung)

 **Cast** : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kira Yamato, Donghae, Yunho, Henry, Kris, Tao.

 **Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Fans & **cerita** ini **milik saya**.

 **Rating** : 18+ (Mengandung adegan dewasa, kekerasan, kejahatan dan lain – lain).

 **Warning:** Yaoi (Boy X Boy), M-preg, Yesung uke! Crack Pair!

 **FF ini berkonsep Anime:**

 _\- Gundam_ by Yoshiyuki Tomino.

 _\- Black Bullet_ by _Shiden Kanzaki_

 _\- Shingenki No Kyojin_ / _Attack On Titan_ by Hajime Isayama

* * *

 _ **Captain, I Love You.**_

KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2016

Please don't copy paste without permission.

* * *

 **Summary**

Korea Selatan berada diambang kepunahan! Sekelompok monster _Gastrea_ menyerang KorSel dan Yesung bersumpah akan membunuh semua monster yang ada, hingga kemudian ia masuk ke dalam organisasi khusus _Gundam_ , dimana disana ia bertemu dengan _Captain_ Kyuhyun sang pemilik _Humanoid_ terkuat  & tampan "Setiap kau melakukan kesalahan. Maka, aku akan menghukum mu." _Smirk_ Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

 _Setelah tragedi penyerangan pada hari minggu pukul 10:47AM, kota Busan saat ini masih dalam status proses pemulihan. Anggota pasukan khusus Gundam yang dibantu oleh Yesung yang pada saat terjadi penyerangan menggunakan kekuatan misteriusnya telah berhasil membersihkan semua monster Gastrea di Busan._

 _Namun kekuatan misterius yang dimiliki oleh Yesung membuat para prajurit dan warga lokal ketakutan akan identitas Yesung yang sebenarnya. Untuk membuat para prajurit dan warga tetap tenang dan merasa aman, Captain Kyuhyun pun membuat sumpah didepan semua orang. Dimana jika ternyata Yesung terbukti berkhianat dan menjadi musuh kaum manusia, maka detik itu juga Ia akan membunuhnya._

 _Dilain sisi, demi memperkuat umat manusia dalam menghadapi para monster. Professor Yunho membuat satu unit Humanoid baru bernama Gundam Freedom. Gundam yang dikemudikan oleh seorang Pilot bernama Kira Yamato (23th). Kira yang ditugaskan untuk membantu team pasukan khusus ternyata adalah anak dari Yui, seorang pilot Gundam wanita pertama yang meninggal beberapa tahun silam di medan pertempuran. Namun tanpa pemerintah ketahui, professor JaeJong memasukkan Gen Yui kedalam salah satu embrio buatan dan kini cloning Yui tersebut tumbuh menjadi seorang prajurit di pasukan khusus Gundam yang tidak lain adalah Yesung._

 _Kehadiran Kira ditengah – tengah team pasukan khusus ternyata membuat Captain Cho merasa terganggu, terlebih jika Kira berdekatan dengan Yesung. Kenapa Captain Kyuhyun merasa Kira adalah sebuah ancaman untuknya ? Mungkinkah Captain Cho telah jatuh cinta kepada Yesung ?_

* * *

 _ **Captain, I Love You**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

* * *

"Jadi, kenapa anak itu datang bersama dengan mu dan membawa dua tas besar ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang saat ini berdiri diambang pintu rumahnya sambil melipat kedua tangan didada, tidak lupa menatap tajam sang tamu yang ada dibelakang Donghae dengan aura tidak sukanya.

"Mulai hari ini Kira akan tinggal bersama kalian."

"Hah ?."

"Ini misi Kyu, kau harus merimanya. Lagi pula kau sendiri bilang Yesung adalah tanggung jawab mu dan Kira bilang ia ingin tinggal dengan Yesung." Jelas Donghae yang masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun begitu saja sambil membawa Kira berserta koper miliknya.

"Komandan! Yak! Ini bukan tempat penitipan anak bocah!." Murka Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk – nunjuk sosok Yesung dan Kira secara bersamaan. Jika Yesung tinggal disini, Kyuhyun masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi, jika Kira juga tinggal dengannya ? itu tidak mungkin. Entah kenapa Kira dimata Kyuhyun sangat mencurigakan, Kira seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Yesung.

 _ **Pletak…**_

 _ **Bughh…**_

"Mulut kotor mu itu, berani sekali membentak ku." Ucap Donghae setelah menjitak kepala dan menendang perut Kyuhyun akibat membentak dirinya.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Kris, ini kesempatan bagus untuk mu Kyu. Jika dia disini kau jadi bisa mengawasi gerak – geriknya dan mencari tahu kan." Bisik Donghae _ambigu_ hingga membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk menggusap – usap kepala dan perutnya yang sakit menautkan kedua alisnya bingung sekarang. Apa maksud komandannya bicara seperti itu dan apa yang sudah Kris katakan padanya.

'Tunggu! Mungkinkah Kris mengatakan pada Komandan bahwa aku menyukai Yesung.' Batin Kyuhyun yang langsung bergedik ngeri, Kris itu tipikal pria yang senang sekali membuka aib dirinya kepada Donghae.

"Komandan itu bukan seperti yan-…."

"Ah…sudahlah, aku tahu kau curiga padanya kan ? Dari awal aku juga sudah curiga bahwa Kira adalah mata – mata dari professor Yunho untuk menjatuhkan ku. Tapi ternyata kau gerak cepat juga Kyu. Kau memang hebat."

"Huh ?."

"Mereka berdua sedang apa ?." Tanya Yesung lugu pada Kira yang ada disebelahnya ketika melihat kelakuan Donghae dan Kyuhyun berjongkok sambil bisik – bisik. Tidakah mereka berdua sadar bahwa mereka memiliki pangkat Komandan dan _Captain_ dipasukan militer.

"Aku tidak tahu. Oh ya Yesung bolehkah aku bertanya padamu ?."

"Nde ?."

"Apakah kau ini kekasih _Captain_ Kyuhyun ?."

"MWOYAA!." Teriak Yesung refleks hingga membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung berbalik untuk melihat keadaan dibelakang mereka, dan Kyuhyun sekali lagi dibuat kaget saat melihat Kira menutup mulut Yesung dengan tangannya untuk menghentikan teriakannya, jarak wajah keduanya yang begitu dekat hingga terlihat seperti; _Kira ingin mencium Yesung_ , membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tapi beraura hitam.

"Jika kalian berani melakukan hal mesum disini…akan ku cincang kalian dengan senjata milik Spark." Ucap Kyuhyun kali ini dengan seringainya.

" _Gyaaa_ …anda salah paham, _Captain_!." Panik Yesung yang tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana situasinya tadi pada Kyuhyun yang sudah salah paham. Sedangkan Kira masih saja mengamati Kyuhyun dalam sikap diamnya, jujur saja Kira datang ke sini memang memiliki tujuan yaitu ingin mencari tahu apakah Yesung dan Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan khusus ? karena jika benar mereka ada hubungan, berarti Kira harus memantapkan hati untuk memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Ayah.

.

.

'Kenapa makan malam hari ini terasa haa…tolong aku Tuhan.' Batin Yesung yang merasakan aura mencengkam dari sisi kanan dan kirinya. Awalnya Yesung sangat senang karena teman makan malamnya bertambah satu orang yaitu hadirnya Kira dirumah _Captain_ Cho. Tapi jika makan malamnya terasa seperti perang dunia ketiga begini, Yesung lebih baik makan sendirian.

"A-aku lupa mengambil air min-..."

"Tetap disini." _Death glear_ Kyuhyun disisi kanan.

"Kau bisa minum setelah menghabiskan makanan mu, Yesung." _Death glear_ Kira disisi kirinya. Mendapatkan _Death glear_ dari sisi kanan dan kirinya seketika Yesung ciut.

" _A-arraso_ …" Balas Yesung yang kembali duduk dikursi dan melanjutkan makannya lagi. Ternyata rencana untuk kabur dari acara makan malam mencengkam ini gagal, tidak tahukah mereka bahwa Yesung yang berada diantara mereka saat ini harus menerima efeknya yaitu merinding, gelisah dan tidak nafsu makan.

"Semua piring sudah aku cuci. Jika kalian masih lapar, ada kue di lemari pendingin." Seru Yesung kepada Kyuhyun dan Kira yang saat ini duduk di ruang TV dengan jarak dua meter.

Dua pria menonton TV tapi saling berjauhan dan menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan 'jangan dekat – dekat' membuat Yesung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran, lagi – lagi mereka bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih yang habis bertengkar.

'Haaa…aku benar – benar perlu mendinginkan kepala ku.' Batin Yesung yang sudah _stress_ tingkat tinggi. Tidak ingin menjadi gila, ia pun beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk merendamkan _stress_ yang ia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun dan Kira walau hanya sejenak.

 _ **TAP….TAP…**_

"Hei…bocah, apa tujuan mu datang ke sini ?." Tanya Kyuhyun langsung _to the point_ setelah melihat Yesung tidak dalam area pandangannya.

"Bukankah Komandan Donghae sudah bilang, aku ingin tinggal bersama Yesung." Jawab Kira santai sambil sibuk menekan – nekan _remote_ TV layaknya pemilik rumah ini.

"Tsk, kau mungkin bisa membodohi komandan. Tapi aku tidak, jauhi Yesung."

"Hmm, begitu..." Senyum Kira mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Jika kau melakukan hal buruk padanya. Aku tidak akan segan – segan membunuh mu." Seru Kyuhyun lagi yang kali ini memperingatkan Kira dengan wajah seriusnya. Sedangkan Kira yang merasa Kyuhyun baru saja mengancamnya hanya tertawa lucu. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya Kira melihat Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah seriusnya selain dimedan tempur. Benarkah yang ada dihadapannya ini Cho Kyuhyun si pria _arrogant_ yang tidak memiliki hati, mengancam akan membunuhnya bila ia melakukan hal buruk pada Yesung ? ayolah, sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun sangat peduli pada orang sekitar selain Donghae, Tao dan Kris. Apakah sekarang Yesung sudah masuk daftar orang – orang yang berharga untuknya.

"Hahahaha." Melihat Kira masih saja tertawa seperti meremehkan dirinya, Kyuhyun pun beranjak bangun dari duduknya dan langsung melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke arah Kira.

 _ **TAK…**_ dengan gerakan cepat, Kira menahan pergelangan kaki Kyuhyun sebelum mengenai wajahnya. Jarak antara kaki Kyuhyun dengan wajah Kira benar – benar sangat tipis, jika saja Kira tidak bisa membaca gerakan dan memiliki refleks yang bagus, mungkin beberapa gigi graham Kira sudah dipastikan akan copot akibat tendangan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Dengar, selama Yesung merasa aku bukanlah ancaman, kau tidak punya hak melarang ku dekat dengannya." Balas Kira kali ini menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah tidak kalah seriusnya.

'Siapa sebenarnya bocah ini ?.' Batin Kyuhyun yang benar – benar tidak percaya bahwa serangannya bisa ditahan dengan mudah. Serangan bela diri Kyuhyun adalah serangan yang cepat dan kuat. Selain Donghae, baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa menahan gerakannya dengan tangan kosong.

 **[Di waktu yang bersamaan]**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kreet…Kreet….**_ Setelah mematikan kran _shower_ , perlahan sosok pria mungil berkulit putih dan mulus bagaikan porselin keluar dari ruangan kaca berbentuk tabung. Tetes demi tetes air jatuh dari rambut hitam miliknya yang baru saja ia bersihkan dengan _shampoo_ beraroma jeruk hingga membuat Yesung yang saat ini baru saja selesai mandi terlihat _fresh_.

"Haaa…segarnya." Leguh Yesung yang merasakan tubuhnya kembali _Fit_ setelah mandi dengan air hangat. Air hangat memang sangat cocok untuk melepaskan lelah dan stress, sambil menggeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk Yesung sejenak bercermin untuk melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca yang sedikit berembun.

" _Aku akan tanya sekali lagi! Yesung…kau ini makhluk apa ? manusia atau monster ?."_ Teriakan seorang Letnan pada saat tragedy di Busan tempo lalu membuat Yesung kini menatap nanar dirinya sendiri. Jika dipikir – pikir secara logika, Yesung sendiri tidak bisa menjawab termasuk golongan apakah dirinya saat ini. Manusia kah ? monster kah ? setengah manusia ? atau setengah monster. Dimana dirinya harus ditempatkan, sungguh Yesung tidak tahu.

" _Kau diciptakan dari sebuah sel telur dan sperma buatan lalu dicampur oleh Gen manusia yang telah mati. Dan, kau tahu siapa pemilik dari Gen tersebut ?."_

"… _.."_

" _Dia adalah Yui seorang pilot Gundam Turn-X, dimana ia wanita satu – satunya yang pernah menjadi pilot Gundam dan dia adalah Ibu ku."_

Kali ini penjelasan Kira terlintas dibenaknya, perlahan Yesung menyentuh wajahnya sendiri mulai dari mata, hidung, pipi dan juga bibir. Pantulan dirinya yang saat ini ia lihat di cermin adalah murni hasil buatan, tidak ada sedikit pun gen dari sang ibu yang melahirkan dirinya ada didalam diri Yesung.

"Yui Yamato…." Lirihnya menyebutkan nama wanita si pemilik rupa wajah dirinya, miris jika Yesung harus mengakui dirinya hanya sebuah _copy – paste_ dari seseorang.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa diriku ini diciptakan ?." Tanyanya kali ini pada dirinya sendiri, Yesung tahu dirinya hasil ciptaan manusia tapi yang Yesung belum ketahui adalah tujuan sebenarnya dibalik percobaan Professor Jaejong yang berhasil menciptakan manusia seperti dirinya, itu saja.

"Haaa…semakin dipikirkan malah semakin penasaran." Keluh Yesung yang langsung menggelengkan kepala untuk membuyarkan pikirannya. Setelah berpakaian Yesung pun kembali menuju ruang tengah.

.

.

 _ **TAP…**_

" _Captain_ , aku sudah selesai ma-…OMOOO!." Yesung kaget bukan main saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Kira yang ia pikir sedang asik menonton TV malah mendapati pemandangan yang bisa dibilang tidak normal untuk orang yang tinggal serumah.

"Gyaaa…aku hanya meninggalkan kalian beberapa menit saja! Tapi kalian sudah…akh jangan berkelahi! kita kan satu regu…" berlari kesana – kemari sambil menggacak – acak rambutnya frustasi, Yesung benar – benar panik tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang jika Kyuhyun dan Kira berkelahi di dalam rumah.

"Cih…" Decis Kyuhyun kesal dan langsung menarik kakinya kembali dari tangan Kira dengan kuat. Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang tengah begitu saja dan tidak mengubris panggilan Yesung yang terus saja memanggil namanya.

Yesung yang sudah hafal betul dengan sikap Kyuhyun pun menghela nafasnya sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya kembali. Bagi Yesung, _captain-_ nya tidak akan bertindak kasar pada seseorang begitu saja jika ia tidak diusik lebih dulu. Berarti kesalnya sang _captain_ sekarang pasti gara – gara Kira, pikir Yesung yang sok tahu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua selama aku mandi ?." Tanya Yesung mulai mengintrogasi Kira sambil bertolak pinggang didepannya. Dengan wajah serius dan mata yang tajam, Yesung mencoba meniru _Captain_ Kyuhyun untuk menekan Kira agar takut dengannya. Namun Yesung yang masih seorang bocah yang baru saja beranjak dewasa, tidak akan mungkin bisa seperti _Captain_ Kyuhyun. Mungkin butuh waktu 30 tahun agar Yesung bisa meng- _copy paste_ Kyuhyun, itu juga jika berhasil mengingat selain wajah cantik, imut lalu bentuk tubuh mungil yang tidak didukung, dan aura polos, lugu. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung masuk dalam kategori menakutkan.

"Pufth…hahahaha." Akhirnya tawa Kira lepas juga setelah ia tahan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tertawa, aku kan sedang bertanya padamu." Tanya Yesung lagi yang kali ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang memerah akibat ditertawakan oleh Kira. Apakah wajah serius Yesung tadi tidak menyakinkan bahwa saat ini ia sedang tidak bercanda.

"Yak berhenti menertawakan ku!." _**Bruk…**_ Dengan kesal Yesung yang masih saja ditertawakan oleh Kira duduk disofa dengan kasar hingga Kira yang berada disampingnya sedikit terguncang akibat pantulan besi _per_ yang ada didalam sofa. Yesung sebenarnya tidak kesal pada Kira, Yesung hanya merasa jika ditertawakan seperti tadi, entah kenapa Yesung merasa ia seperti orang bodoh.

" _Mian_ , aku tidak bermaksud menertawakan mu."

"…" Kali ini Yesung memilih diam dan menatap lurus ke depan, bermaksud mencueki Kira yang sudah menertawakannya, sedangkan Kira yang melihat Yesung ngambek hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kau berpikir aku dan _Captain_ tadi berkelahi, eum." Ucap Kira yang berhasil mengambil perhatian Yesung kembali.

" _Captain_ tadi hanya sedang mengajariku, bagaimana cara menghadapi musuh dengan tangan kosong. Kami tidak berkelahi, sungguh." Bohong Kira yang jujur saja tidak ingin melakukan kebohongan.

" _Jeongmal_ ?."

"Nde, I-B-U." Eja Kira yang sengaja mengatakan Ibu dengan gerakan bibir tanpa suara, sontak Yesung yang bisa membaca gerakan bibir Kira langsung melotot dan mengambil bantal sofa disampingnya untuk memukul Kira yang lagi – lagi memanggil dirinya Ibu.

"Yak! kesini kau!." _Mood_ Yesung pun dibuat naik lagi oleh Kira, dengan wajah marah Yesung mengejar Kira yang terus saja melarikan diri dari serangan bantalnya.

"Hahahaha…tidak kena, weee." Ledek Kira sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ketika melihat bantal Yesung mengenai dinding.

'Ibu…aku senang bertemu dengan mu.' Batin Kira disela bermain dengan _Cloning_ Ibunya sendiri, bermain seperti ini benar – benar tidak pernah terlintas dibenak Kira. Bahkan ketika Kira masih balita, Kira tidak pernah bermain dengan Yui seperti ini. Yui selalu saja sibuk bertugas membasmi monster sedangkan Jaejong sibuk di Lab. Jadi tidak ada waktu untuk mereka berdua mengurus dan memberikan kasih sayang pada Kira. Tapi sekarang Yesung _cloning_ Ibunya sendiri walaupun seorang pilot _Gundam_ juga, Kira akan melindungnya karena sekarang ia sudah kuat.

Kali ini…

Mulai detik ini…

Kira akan mempergunakan waktunya dengan sangat baik bersama _Cloning_ Ibunya untuk merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu yang tidak bisa ia rasakan dulu, seperti merasakan masakan Ibunya, bermain dan….

 _ **Braaak….**_

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Seperti mengangkat seekor kucing kecil, Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu kamar Yesung dan mengangkat kerah baju belakang Kira dengan wajah penuh kemurkaan, apakah Kira itu lupa bahwa ini adalah rumahnya, berani sekali dia tidur satu ranjang dengan Yesung.

"Kau tidur denganku." Perintah Kyuhyun mutlak sambil menyeret Kira keluar dari kamar Yesung detik itu juga. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Yesung menyetujui permintaan Kira yang ingin tidur dengannya. Yesung itu sebenarnya bodoh atau polos, kenapa ia tidak menaruh curiga sedikit pun pada orang lain.

" _Andwee_! Aku tidak mau tidur dengan mu!."

"Apa kau lupa, perintah dariku itu mutlak."

"Yak! ini kan diluar misi, aku tidak mau mendengar perintah mu!."

"Ini adalah rumah ku, ikuti aturan ku….atau kau pergi dari sini." _**Gleg...**_ melihat _Smirk_ Kyuhyun keluar dan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurut, akhirnya Kira pun pasrah.

" _Good Boy."_ Ucap Kyuhyun yang melanjutkan acara menyeret Kira lagi. Kini Kyuhyun sudah menemukan kelemahan Kira, yaitu demi terus berada dirumah ini Kira pasti akan melakukan apa saja dan tebakannya ternyata benar. Mengurus dua bocah memang sulit, tapi jika sudah memegang kartu AS mereka, untuk ke depannya Kyuhyun akan lebih mudah mengatur bocah – bocah yang selalu saja membuat emosinya meledak. Yesung yang polos, lugu dan bodoh lalu Kira yang kurang ajar, keras kepala dan yang lebih penting ia penipu, karena diluar terlihat seperti anak baik – baik tapi sebenarnya sama liciknya dengan Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **[3 Minggu kemudian | Sains Laboratorium Center]**

 **.**

 _ **Tak…Tik…Tak…Tik…**_

 _ **Tak…Tik…Tak…Tik…**_ Disebuah pusat laboratorium yang tidak akan pernah sepi ini, terlihat professor Yunho sedang sibuk berkutak dengan komputer besar miliknya. Sepuluh jari yang dimiliki tidak ada yang tidak bekerja, semua jari sibuk menekan _Keyboard_ yang ada disisi depan, kanan dan kirinya. Tanpa melihat _Keyboad_ , mata yang fokus pada layar monitor membuktikan bahwa Professor Yunho sudah hafal diluar kepala dengan huruf dan angka – angka yang ada di _Keyboard_.

 _ *****Edit Program*****_

 _Resultset hasilQuery = null;_

 _Try {_

 _Statement stm = ();_

 _hasilQuery = {_

" _SELECT senjata FROM Gundam "+_

" _WHERE senjata ="+ Gundam+"null);_

 _} Catch (Exception ex) (_

 _.println ("Error (5): " + ex);_

Terlihat dilayar monitor berukuran dua meter yang sengaja dipasang di laboratorium ini menampilkan deretan – deretan program _Gundam_ yang saat ini sedang Professor Yunho tangani, besarnya monitor sangat membantu professor untuk melihat analisa dari berbagai program yang ia buat dengan jelas.

"Professor bagaimana menurut mu ?."

"Apanya ?." Jawab professor Yunho tanpa mengalihkan matanya sedikit pun pada layar ke pemuda yang sejak tadi berada disampingnya. Sambil memainkan kursinya seperti anak kecil, Kira yang saat ini sedang berada di Lab memutar – mutar kursinya sambil cemberut, walaupun usianya sudah 23 tahun tapi kelakuan Kira benar – benar _cute_.

"Tentu saja _cloning_ Ibu ku, bagaimana bisa Jaejong membuatnya menjadi monster seperti itu." Protesnya yang belum bisa menerima bahwa _cloning_ Ibunya Yui yang bernama Yesung bisa berubah menjadi sosok monster _Gastrea_.

 _ **TAK…**_ seketika sepuluh jari Yunho yang tadinya sibuk mengetik kini berhenti.

"Ayah mu tidak akan membuat _sesuatu_ jika tidak ada tujuannya, Kira." Jelas Yunho yang kali ini tersenyum simpul ke arah pemuda berambut coklat.

"Hemm…" Sejenak Kira terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yunho, apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho ada benarnya. Ayah kandungnya Jaejong adalah seorang ilmuan yang cerdas dan tidak akan membuat sesuatu yang berakhir sia – sia atau tidak berguna.

"Tujuan ? apakah Ayah ingin Yesung bertarung dengan monster _Gastrea_ dalam wujud yang sama ? jika tujuannya seperti itu, lalu untuk apa ia menciptakan _Humanoid_ _Gundam_ ?." Kali ini Kira membalas perkataan Yunho dengan telak. Bermaksud tidak ingin membuat Kira cemas, sekarang Yunho malah membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat bodoh. Kira sama cerdasnya dengan Jaejong, terbukti Yunho dibuat terdiam oleh pertanyaannya. Sebenarnya Yunho bukannya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kira, melainkan bagi Yunho ini belum saatnya Kira mengetahui hal sebenarnya dibalik Jaejong menciptakan Yesung seperti itu.

"Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana tempat _Captain_ Cho, apakah semuanya lancar ?." Tanya Yunho yang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka dan Kira yang polos seperti Yesung tentu saja langsung termakan olehnya.

"Setiap aku ingin tidur dengan Ibu ku, si Kyuhyun itu pasti akan menyeret ku ke kamarnya." Curhat Kira sambil menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dengan wajah kesal, cemberut dan frustasi karena segala hal sudah Kira lakukan untuk bisa tidur dengan Yesung tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya lalu menyeretnya tanpa belas kasihan.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Yunho mulai mengacak – acak rambut Kira gemes.

"Hahaha…kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi, tentu saja _Captain_ Cho takut kau melakukan tindakan kriminal pada Yesung."

"Yak! Professor pikir aku akan melakukan hal buruk pada Ibu ku sendiri ?." Seru Kira kali ini yang tidak terima jika ia disamakan oleh pria mesum diluar sana. Walaupun Kira seorang pria yang saat ini usianya bisa dikatakan dewasa, tapi Kira memiliki pemikiran seperti anak kecil. Karena seluruh waktunya ia habiskan untuk berkutak dengan mesin – mesin _Gundam_ , sehingga tidak ada waktu bagi Kira untuk bersenang – senang diluar sana layaknya pria dewasa pada umumnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi dipikiran _Captain_ Cho iya."

"MWOYA! Jadi si Kyuhyun itu berpikir aku….tsk!." Decis Kira yang membuat Yunho melihat ekpressi wajah kagetnya terkekeh renyah. Anak dari sahabatnya yang ia besarkan ini benar – benar sangat lugu dan polos.

"Professor! Yak Yunho kau mendengar ku tidak!." _**PLETAK…**_ satu jitakan berhasil dilayangkan ke kepala Kira. Walaupun Kira sangat cerdas, lugu dan polos kadang sikapnya tidak sopan, sama seperti _Captain_ Kyuhyun. Menurut Yunho, Kira dan Kyuhyun itu se-tipe, kenapa ? karena mereka berdua tahu dimana mereka harus bersikap _good attitude_ dan _bad attitude_. Jadi ketika Kira meminta dirinya untuk tinggal bersama Yesung, sebenarnya Yunho sedikit khawatir.

"Bersikaplah sopan, jika tidak orang tua mu disurga akan sedih."

"Huh…Jaejong saja tidak masalah jika aku memanggil namanya."

"Haaaa…sudahlah! bantu aku memperbaiki program _Gundam_ ini." Akhirnya Yunho mengalah dan tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan mereka yang ia rasa tidak akan ada ujungnya.

.

.

 **[Base Camp Militer]**

 **TAP…**

 **TAAP…** _Captain_ Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba di _base camp_ militer, kini berjalan dengan gagahnya menyelusuri lorong markas. Setiap prajurit dari berbagai divisi yang tidak sengaja bertemu Kyuhyun dilorong koridor pasti akan langsung membungkukkan badanya memberi hormat. Seluruh prajurit tahu bagaimana tabiat buruk Kyuhyun yang tidak segan – segan berbuat kasar jika ada yang membuatnya tidak suka atau melakukan kesalahan dan juga Kyuhyun sangat _freak_ dengan kalimat 'hormati atasan mu'.

" _Captain_ Cho Kyuhyun dari divisi pasukan khusus _Gundam_." Mendengar identitas yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun, dua prajurit yang berjaga didepan pintu mengganguk dan mempersilakan Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

 _ **Ceklek….**_ Perlahan pintu ruang khusus rapat terbuka, terlihat didalam sudah banyak komandan dan _captain_ dari setiap perwakilan divisi militer hadir memenuhi kursi, mulai dari divisi pasukan militer _Soldier, Warrior_ dan tentunya pasukan khusus _Super_ Gundam yaitu Komandan Donghae yang hadir lebih dulu dari pada Kyuhyun.

"Jaga sikap mu di rapat ini, Kyu." Perintah komandan Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja duduk disampingnya.

Hari ini ada rapat khusus yang sengaja diselenggarakan oleh Presdir, dan Donghae sangat berharap di rapat kali ini Kyuhyun tidak melakukan hal bodoh diluar kuasanya, kenapa ? karena rapat kali ini disaksikan oleh seluruh masyarakat melalui layar TV besar yang ada diberbagai sudut kota. Hal ini bertujuan untuk membuat masyarakat tahu bagaimana rapat berlangsung selama membahas Yesung yang memiliki kekuatan misterius.

"Selamat siang Presdir." Seluruh komandan dan _captain_ yang hadir langsung memberikan salam hormat mereka ketika orang nomor satu di Seoul memasuki ruang rapat. Setelah Presdir menyuruh mereka semua kembali duduk, rapat pun dimulai dengan harapan rapat akan berjalan dengan tenang.

"Sebelum rapat kita mulai, tolong bawa masuk Kim Yesung." _**Dheg…**_ Mendengar Presdir menyebutkan nama Yesung, Kyuhyun sontak saja terkejut dan kaget.

"Komandan." Gumam Kyuhyun yang menoleh kearah Donghae. Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak percaya bahwa Komandannya akan melakukan hal ini (berbohong padanya).

'Jadi itukah alasannya kenapa kau menyuruh ku menjaga sikap, komandan.' Batin Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa sedikit kecewa pada Komandannya. Tidak seharusnya Donghae melakukan kebohongan ini, sekarang Kyuhyun tahu alasan dibalik pagi subuh tadi, Donghae meminta dirinya untuk datang ke tempatnya dengan dalih ingin berdiskusi. Lalu ditambah dengan Professor Yunho juga menyuruh Kira datang ke Lab untuk membantunya secara tiba – tiba, ternyata itu semua tipuan.

"Jadi ini semua sudah terencanakan dan kau terlibat didalamnya." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis pada Komandannya.

"Percayalah padaku." Balas Donghae.

 _ **TAP…**_ Bersamaan dengan perdebatan kecil antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Yesung perlahan memasuki ruangan rapat dan berdiri dibelakang Presdir dengan empat pengawalan prajurit. Miris, ketika Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat anak buahnya diperlakukan seperti seorang tahanan. Dengan kondisi tangan diborgol ke belakang, Yesung memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Kyuhyun ketika mata mereka berdua tidak sengaja bertemu. Senyuman Yesung seakan – akan berkata agar sang _Captain_ tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah sekarang kita mulai rapatnya."

.

.

"Kira, jika Yesung di vonis untuk dimusnahkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?." Mendengar pertanyaan ambigu dari Yunho, Kira yang saat ini sedang memperbaiki kabel – kabel didalam mesin kaki _Gundam_ milik pasukan _Soldier_ menggerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksud mu Professor ?."

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu, sekarang Presdir sedang mengadakan rapat untuk menentukan hidup Yesung." _**Klontang…**_ alat pemotong kabel yang dipegang oleh Kira perlahan terjatuh dari tangannya. Kira benar – benar dibuat _blank_ oleh ucapan Yunho, sedangkan Yunho sendiri yang melihat tatapan kosong Kira tersenyum kecut.

"Pagi subuh tadi aku memanggil mu, itu adalah perintah Presdir agar prajurit dapat membawa Yesung." _**Braaak…**_ Tiba – tiba Kira mencengkram kerah pakaian Yunho dan menatap marah Professor yang dalam hidupnya Kira sudah sepenuhnya percaya padanya, tapi ternyata hari ini orang itu menggecewakannya.

"Kau! kenapa ?! Tsk, Brengsek!." Teriak Kira yang langsung melepaskan cengkramannya. Kira benar – benar tidak bisa memukul orang yang selama ini sudah membesarkannya.

 _ **Prang**_ …Kira menyingkirkan semua alat – alat yang ada di meja Lab sebagai pelampiasan emosinya.

"Kira, percayalah padaku. Aku dan Komandan Donghae memiliki sebuah rencana."

"Rencana ? rencana apa yang harus melibatkan hidup dan matinya Ibu ku, hah!." Teriak Kira lagi yang sudah dibakar emosi. Walaupun Yesung hanya sebuah _cloning_ dari Ibunya tapi Kira sudah menganggap Yesung adalah Ibu nyatanya.

"Jika rencana ini berhasil, maka seluruh warga Korea akan percaya pada Yesung dan berterima kasih padanya. Percayalah!." Sambil memegang kedua bahu Kira, Yunho mencoba menyakinkan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri ini agar tidak khawatir.

"Bagaimana jika rencana mu gagal ? apa kau bisa membuat _cloning_ Ibu ku seperti yang ayah ku lakukan ? walaupun bisa, itu tidak akan sama lagi!."

"Kira…" Lirih Yunho yang tidak menyangka bahwa Kira bisa mencintai _cloning_ Ibunya sendiri sampai sedalam ini.

 _ **Bruukh…**_ Kira jatuh tertunduk dengan bahu masih dipegangi Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan Ibu ku untuk kedua kalinya, hiks…kumohon..hiks…." Tetes demi tetes, air mata Kira jatuh dan mengenai pakaian jas Lab Yunho. Sungguh Yunho merasa telah menjadi orang paling jahat sedunia ketika melihat Kira menangis seperti ini. Tapi jika tidak seperti ini Korea tidak akan mendapatkan kemerdekaan mereka dari para monster. Sudah cukup banyak korban yang berjatuhan, mereka semua ingin hidup seperti dulu yaitu hidup dengan tenang tanpa rasa takut untuk keluar rumah.

.

.

"Kim Yesung, kau adalah seorang prajurit pasukan khusus _Gundam_ yang telah bersumpah mengabdikan diri untuk melawan monster _Gastrea_ , benarkan ?." Tanya Presdir yang kali ini posisi Yesung berada di tengah – tengah meja bundar rapat.

"Nde, Presdir."

"Kau tahu, keberadaan mu menjadi _Pro_ dan _Kontra_ dalam dewan pemerintah dan juga masyarakat. Maka dari itu saya mengadakan rapat ini untuk membahas dirimu. Tidak apa – apa kan ?." Yesung mengangguk bertanda dirinya tidak masalah jika dijadikan pembahasan toh ini demi Negara, sedangkan Presdir yang tidak menduga bahwa Yesung ternyata bisa diajak kerja sama dengan mudah hanya tersenyum.

"Saya baru saja menerima dua usulan rencana dari pihak pasukan _Gundam_ _warrior_ dan pasukan khusus mengenai dirimu, hemm…." Presdir sengaja menjeda kalimatnya untuk membaca sebentar dokumen yang ada dimejanya saat ini.

"Kalau begitu saya ingin mendengar usulan dari pihak _Warrior_ terlebih dahulu, silakan." Mendengar divisi pasukannya disebutkan, Komandan Minho selaku perwakilan dari pihak pasukan _Gundam_ _warrior_ langsung beranjak bangun dari duduknya.

"Seperti yang Presdir ketahui, saat ini kita hanya tahu informasi mengenai monster _Gastrea_ yang hanya bisa dimusnahkan oleh logam _Varanium_ saja. Tapi dengan adanya Yesung yang bisa merubah diri menjadi monster _Gastrea_ , saya pikir kita bisa mengetahui lebih banyak lagi Informasi mengenai monster tersebut jika kita bisa membedah tubuh Yesung, Presdir."

"Membedah ? bukankah itu berarti kita harus membunuh Yesung." _**Dheg…**_ Mendengar dirinya akan dibunuh, Yesung menatap nanar Presdir. Bagaimana bisa nyawanya diambil semudah itu ? Yesung tahu ia terlahir dari objek penelitian sebuah embrio buatan _Black Demon,_ tapi apakah dirinya harus berakhir sebagai objek penelitian juga. Setidaknya jika ia harus mati biarkan Yesung mati dengan layak dan wajar sebagai seorang manusia.

'Sial!.' Batin Kyuhyun menggepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat untuk menahan rasa kesal dan tidak terimanya saat mendengar rencana dari Komandan Minho. Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak habis pikir, rencana macam apa yang Minho usulkan itu. Kenapa harus menggunakan Yesung sebagai objek penelitian. Dimana rasa kemanusiaan mereka semua, apakah akal sehat dan hati nurani mereka sudah tidak ada lagi. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengobrak – abrik rapat ini jika Komandan Donghae tidak menatap dirinya dengan aura membunuh.

"Baiklah selanjutnya dari pihak pasukan khusus, silakan." Dengan wajah tenang dan aura wibawa yang begitu kental, Komandan Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Saya ingin memanfaatkan kekuataan Yesung untuk membawa kemerdekaan Korea Selatan, itu saja." Donghae pun kembali duduk setelah mengatakan hal yang bisa dibilang sangat singkat, padat dan jelas.

' _Mwoya_!.' Jerit Kyuhyun dalam batin yang rasanya ingin sekali menjedutkan kepala sang Komandan ke dengkulnya.

'Memanfaatkan kekuatan Yesung bagaimana, setidaknya jelaskan rencananya pada semua orang bodoh!.' Teriak Kyuhyun yang hanya berani menghina Komandannya dalam hati.

"Memanfaatnya ? apa maksud anda Komandan Donghae ?." Nah baru saja Kyuhyun berpikir seperti itu Presdir sudah bertanya.

"Saya dan Professor Yunho memiliki rencana menggunakan Yesung dalam _mode_ monster untuk menemukan lokasi Induk atau ratu monster _Gastrea_ berada."

"Induk ? ratu monster ? Ya…Komandan Donghae jangan membuat saya bingung." Keluh Presdir yang lagi – lagi tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Donghae begitu juga dengan semua orang yang ada diruang rapat.

"Seperti halnya semut. Professor Yunho menduga bahwa sepertinya monster _Gastrea_ memiliki Induk atau Ratu sebagai pusat perkembang biakan mereka di Bumi sehingga sekeras apapun kita melawan, mereka tidak akan pernah habis. Jadi jika kita tidak memusnahkan Induk mereka secara langsung, kita tidak akan pernah men-…"

"Tunggu Komandan Donghae, walaupun kita tahu mereka memiliki Ratu. Tapi tidak mudah bagi kita untuk memasuki sarang mereka." Tiba – tiba Komandan Minho memotong ucapan Donghae, hingga sekarang terjadi perdebatan antara kedua Komandan yang berbeda divisi ini.

"Coba anda pikirkan Komandan Minho, jika ada seorang teman yang datang ke rumah anda. Apa yang anda lakukan, mempersilakan mereka masuk atau mengusirnya ?."

"Tentu saja mempersilakan mereka masuk." _**CTAK…**_ Donghae langsung menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum.

"Seperti itulah cara yang akan kita lakukan. Jika Yesung berpura – pura menjadi teman mereka. Maka kita akan masuk dengan mudah."

"…." Semua orang yang hadir diruang rapat kini dibuat terdiam oleh Komandan Donghae, bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak percaya dengan rencana Donghae dan saking terkejutnya ia hanya bisa melongo. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun benar – benar dibuat takjub oleh Komandannya, tidak heran Kyuhyun menjadikan Donghae sebagai panutan adalah pilihan yang tepat. Sesuai dengan rumor, ternyata Donghae memang ahli dalam menyusun strategi.

"Tapi…ada satu hal penting yang belum saya katakan."

"Apa itu ?."

"Untuk me-realisasikan rencana ini, setidaknya saya butuh prajurit sekitar 300.000 orang. Karena saya akan menggunakan mereka sebagai umpan untuk menarik perhatian monster _Gastrea_."

 _ **Braaak…**_

"Komandan Donghae! Kau sadar apa yang kau ucapkan itu hah!." Kali ini Komandan Kangta dari divisi pasukan _Soldier_ menunjukkan kemurkaannya sambil menggebrak meja rapat.

"Presdir, saya menolak rencana Komandan Donghae. Kita tidak mungkin mengorbankan warga kita lagi, resiko dari rencana ini terlalu besar." Seru Kangta kembali untuk Presdir agar tidak gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Heeemm…" Sejenak Presdir terdiam mempertimbangkan usulan rencana dari Donghae dan Minho, begitu juga dengan resiko yang ada. Dari kedua rencana tersebut angka keberhasilan sama yaitu 50 – 50 namun resiko berbeda.

"Bagaimana menurut mu Yesung ? mana dari kedua rencana tersebut yang menurut mu bisa membawa kemerdekaan Korea dari para Monster ?."

"Heh ?." Kaget Yesung yang tiba – tiba saja Presdir menanyakan pertanyaan yang Yesung sendiri juga tidak tahu mana solusi yang terbaik.

"A-anu…aku…" Gugup dan takut Yesung rasakan ketika semua orang mulai menatap dirinya dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Entah bagaimana Yesung sekarang harus bicara, sungguh Yesung takut jika keputusan yang ia ambil salah. Jujur Yesung tidak ingin tubuhnya dibedah, tapi disisi lain Yesung juga tidak ingin jika dalam misi untuk merebut kemerdekaan Korea dari para monster, ia harus menggunakan 300.000 prajurit tidak bersalah sebagai umpan.

" _Kita harus membedahnya, itu cara yang tepat."_

" _Aku tidak ingin mengorbankan nyawa pasukan ku."_

" _Kenapa kita harus mempercayakan nyawa kita padanya ?."_

" _Hanya karena dia bisa berubah menjadi monster, bukan berarti kita mempertaruhkan nyawa untuknya kan ?."_

Terdengar suara bisikan dari orang – orang yang ada diruangan rapat, bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri juga bisa mendengar bahwa hampir seluruh orang yang ada disini tidak setuju dengan rencana Donghae, padahal di awal mereka terlihat begitu antusias dengan rencananya.

"Jika kalian terlalu takut untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa kalian, setidaknya biarkan aku sendiri yang bertarung." Ucap Yesung yang membuat semua orang langsung menyerngit bingung.

" _Apa yang ia bicarakan ?."_

" _Apa dia mulai gila ?."_

"Dasar pengecut!." _**Dheg…**_ Kali ini seluruh warga Korea Selatan yang sedang menyaksikan rapat melalui layar TV disudut kota dibuat tertegung oleh ucapan Yesung. Apakah Yesung sedang menghina Presdir, Prajurit atau masyarakat ? entahlah, mungkin hinaan Yesung dilontarkan untuk semua orang yang merasa takut untuk berjuang mengorbankan nyawa. Padahal ketika perang pertama melawan Monster _Gastrea_ banyak prajurit dan warga yang rela mati demi mempertahankan tanah kelahirannya, tapi sekarang jiwa _nasionalisme_ mereka hilang.

"Diam saja kalian di dalam rumah! Biar aku yang menghabisi mereka semua!."

 _ **Kraaak…**_ Seluruh prajurit yang ada didalam ruangan secara serempak mengangkat senjatanya masing – masing setelah melihat sorot mata Yesung mulai berbeda.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Dengan menjadikan meja rapat sebagai tumpuan, Kyuhyun yang menyadari Yesung sepertinya sudah _lost control_ lagi langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mengarahkan kaki kanannya menuju Yesung.

 _ **Buughhh**_ …Satu tendangan dipipi kanan berhasil membuat Yesung terpental jauh ke dinding dengan keras, tindakan cepat Kyuhyun yang tidak diprediksi membuat seluruh orang yang ada didalam ruangan rapat melotot, minus Donghae yang menghela nafasnya berat.

" _Caphh...tain_." Lirih Yesung yang sepertinya sudah kembali sadar.

"Nnnh." Perlahan Yesung mulai berusaha untuk bangkit namun kepalanya sudah lebih dulu diinjak berkali – kali oleh Kyuhyun. Tanpa kata, tanpa ekpressi dan membuang rasa kemanusiaannya. Kyuhyun sekali lagi mendisiplinkan anak buahnya dengan cara kekerasan.

 _ **Braak…**_

 _ **Buug…Duaggh…**_ Kini warga Korea Selatan yang menyaksikan adegan kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh _Captain_ Cho melalui TV harus menutup kedua mata anak mereka, karena jelas itu tidak layak untuk dilihat.

"Ini cuma pendapat pribadiku, terserah kalian ingin mendengarnya atau tidak..." _**Gleg…**_ semua orang menelan ludahnya kasar saat Kyuhyun menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Sambil kaki masih berada diatas kepala Yesung, Kyuhyun menatap layar monitor seperti mengisyaratkan ucapannya ini untuk seluruh masyarakat diluar sana.

"Jika kekuatan monsternya bisa kita gunakan. Kenapa kita tidak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk membuktikan, apakah dia berguna untuk kita atau tidak. Benarkan ?." Entah Kyuhyun memiliki aura kuat sebagai seorang pemimpin atau ia memang pandai bicara, yang jelas perkataan Kyuhyun barusan dalam hitungan detik langsung merubah jalan pikiran seluruh masyarakat diseluruh kota.

"Presdir, tolong pertimbangkan rencana kami. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Professor Yunho itu benar, bahwa mereka memiliki seorang Induk di Bumi dan Yesung berhasil menemukan lokasinya. Bukankah itu awal dari menuju kemerdekaan kita." Kali ini Komandan Donghae menimpali agar Presdir tidak ragu untuk menyetujui rencananya.

" _Captain_ Cho, waktu itu anda bersumpah akan membunuhnya jika dia berkhianat. Apakah anda yakin bisa membunuhnya ?."

"…" Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam sambil melirik ke bawah kakinya untuk melihat Yesung yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Sebenarnya entah Yesung dalam mode manusia atau monster bagi Kyuhyun sama saja, Kyuhyun akan sangat mudah membunuhnya mengingat sudah ratusan monster berbagai ukuran telah ia bunuh. Tapi masalahnya, apakah ia mampu mengarahkan senjatanya pada Yesung.

" _Yes Presdir_! Saya pasti akan membunuhnya, pasti." Seru Kyuhyun lantang tanpa ada sedikit pun keraguan di dalam setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Demi umat manusia, Kyuhyun harus melakukan hal itu. Tidak peduli siapa Yesung baginya, selama Yesung mengancam penduduk maka ia sebagai seorang prajurit akan membunuhnya.

"Baiklah, Kim Yesung…." Panggil Presdir.

"Nggh…" Dengan tubuh tak berdaya, Yesung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Presdir disela – sela kaki Kyuhyun yang suka sekali bertengger diatasnya.

"Saya putuskan. Hidup dan mati dirimu selanjutnya akan ditentukan oleh keberhasilan misi Komandan Donghae. Jadi lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk umat manusia dan _Captain_ Cho, saya mengandalkan anda."

"Baik Presdir."

"Rapat kita akhiri sampai sini, sekian." Setelah mengatakan itu, Presdir pun meninggalkan ruang rapat yang disusul oleh Komandan serta _Captain_ dari divisi pasukan _Warrior_ dan _Soldier_.

"Oh mereka sudah selesai!." Seru Tao yang melihat pintu ruang rapat terbuka. Kira yang sedang menunggu diluar bersama rekannya Henry, Tao dan Kris, tanpa peduli bahwa tindakannya menyeborot masuk ke dalam ruang rapat sebelum kosong sepenuhnya tidaklah sopan, langsung mencari – cari sosok yang sudah beberapa jam lalu membuatnya gelisah.

 _ **Dheg…**_ Mata Kira terbelak tidak percaya saat menemukan Yesung tergeletak tak berdaya dibawah kaki Kyuhyun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA BRENGSEK!." Ditepisnya kaki Kyuhyun yang ada diatas kepala Yesung dengan kasar, Kira sekarang benar – benar tidak peduli bahwa pria yang ada didepannya ini adalah atasannya yang harus ia hormati.

"Kau! Apa kau tidak memiliki hati sedikit pun, hah!." Seru Kira sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan kilatan kemarahan. Anak mana yang tidak marah dan terluka hatinya, jika melihat kondisi Ibunya sendiri dalam keadaan menggenaskan, tangan yang masih diborgol kebelakang lalu ditambah wajah yang babak belur.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Didepan mata Kyuhyun sendiri Kira mengangkat tubuh mungil Yesung dengan _gentle_ lalu pergi membawanya ke klinik markas untuk di obati.

" _Captain_ , apa yang terjadi ?." Tanya Tao khawatir saat melihat Kira membawa Yesung dalam keadaan terluka, namun Kyuhyun kali ini hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya dengan mata yang memancarkan tatapan _shock_.

" _Captain_ …" Panggil Tao sekali lagi tapi tetap saja tidak digubris oleh Kyuhyun, dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang rapat meninggalkan rekannya.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…TAP….**_ Entah kemana kakinya akan membawa ia pergi, yang jelas Kyuhyun sangat terpukul saat Kira membawa Yesung pergi dan mengatakan dirinya tidak punya hati. Ayolah, Kyuhyun melakukan hal tersebut bukan untuk menyakiti Yesung, walaupun terlihat sadis tapi hanya cara itu saja yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan untuk membuat Yesung sadar sebelum dirinya berubah menjadi monster dan menghancurkan markas pusat militer.

" _Kau! Apa kau tidak memiliki hati sedikit pun, hah!."_ Ucapan Kira terus bergema dikepala Kyuhyun. Khususnya tatapan mata Kira, tatapan mata itu terlihat memancarkan kemarahan yang begitu mendalam seperti Kyuhyun adalah monster.

" _Capt_ -.."

"Tao, biarkan _captain_ untuk sendiri…" Gumam Kris yang menahan bahu Tao untuk tidak mengejar Kyuhyun, sedangkan Donghae yang melihat sikap aneh Kyuhyun bisa langsung menebak bahwa anak buahnya itu masuk ke dalam masalah yaitu masalah cinta.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAAP…**_ Jika biasanya Kyuhyun akan berjalan dengan gagahnya dan penuh wibawa. Kali ini Kyuhyun berjalan menelurusi lorong markas dengan wajah tertunduk. Bahkan beberapa prajurit yang tidak tahu bahwa mereka berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun lupa memberikan rasa hormatnya.

'Kenapa rasanya sakit.' Batin Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi dada kirinya terasa nyeri padahal dirinya sedang tidak terluka fisik tapi kenapa tiba – tiba terasa sakit didalam hatinya.

.

.

 **[Klinik Markas Pusat Militer]**

.

Yesung yang saat ini berada di Klinik duduk diranjang dengan Kira yang sibuk membersihkan darah dipergelangan tangannya yang terluka akibat borgol. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup bersih, Kira pun memberikan obat lalu memperban luka dipergelangan tangan Yesung dengan lembut.

" _Gomawo_ Kira." Ucap Yesung puas melihat hasil kerja Kira yang merawat dirinya dengan sangat baik.

"Dasar, dia itu memang jahat!."

" _Nuguseyo_ ?."

"Tentu saja _Captain_ Kyuhyun, dia membuat dirimu seperti ini. Tsk!." Sekali lagi Kira marah – marah layaknya anak kecil yang tidak terima jika Ibunya disakiti orang lain.

" _Captain_ melakukan hal itu demi kebaikan ku."

" _Mwo_! bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan tindakan kasar itu untuk kebaikan mu. Bukankah itu terlihat seperti dia seorang _phsyco_."

"Heheheh…" Yesung hanya bisa tertawa renyah saat melihat mimik wajah terkejut Kira yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Aku percaya padanya. Apapun yang _Captain_ Kyuhyun lakukan, itu pasti bukan untuk menyakitiku." _**Dheg…**_ Melihat senyuman Yesung, entah kenapa Kira jadi semakin kesal dan cemburu kepada Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun sangat dipercayai oleh Yesung, sebenarnya sudah sejauh mana hubungan mereka hingga rasa saling percaya tumbuh sebesar itu, pikir Kira.

"Tapi tetap saja bagi ku dia orang jahat!." Melihat keras kepala Kira, Yesung pun tertawa renyah kembali. Jika seperti ini, Yesung jadi ragu apakah benar umur Kira itu 23 tahun. Pasalnya jika Kira bersama dengannya, Yesunglah yang terlihat seperti mengayomi Kira.

"Padahal kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, tapi kenapa kau semarah itu ? Biarkan aku terluka, abaikan saja aku, itu lebih baik Kira." Ucap Yesung sambil menatap Kira dengan senyuman terpaksa. Jujur saja Yesung sebenarnya sangat senang jika ada yang peduli padanya, tapi setelah kehilangan semua keluarganya, Yesung menutup hatinya agar tidak memiliki ikatan apapun pada seseorang, entah itu ikatan pertemanan, keluarga ataupun cinta. Karena rasa dari kehilangan sangat sakit dan Yesung tidak mau merasakan perasaan sakit itu untuk kedua kalinya.

 _ **Bruuk…**_ Tiba – tiba Kira mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga jatuh ke ranjang, sekarang Kira berada diatas tubuh Yesung dengan posisi tangannya disisi kepala kanan dan kirinya. Baik Kira dan Yesung, kini keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Jika pria biasa atau wanita berada diposisi Yesung saat ini, mungkin sudah teriak dan menendang Kira sejauh mungkin karena takut dilecehkan. Tapi bagi Yesung ia percaya sepenuhnya pada pria yang usianya lebih tua 5 tahun ini, tidak akan pernah melakukan hal buruk kepadanya.

"Katakan sekali lagi!Ayo katakan! katakan bahwa kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun!."

"Kira." Lirih Yesung yang tidak menyangka bahwa Kira akan membentaknya seperti ini. Kira benar – benar marah pada Yesung akibat ucapannya.

"Itu memang benar, kita memang tidak memiliki ikatan apapun. Tapi…" _**Dheg**_ , Kali ini Yesung dibuat terkejut ketika merasakan air mata Kira perlahan jatuh mengenai wajahnya. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Yesung bisa melihat jelas sekali tatapan mata terluka dari Kira.

"Kau adalah _cloning_ Ibuku. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan dan mengabaikan mu. Siapapun yang membuat mu terluka, aku sebagai anak mu pasti akan marah. Tolong, tolong jangan menolak kehadiranku." Mohon Kira yang mengeluarkan semua perasaannya pada Yesung. Kira tahu Yesung bukanlah Ibu aslinya, tapi bagi Kira bertemu dengan Yesung adalah sebuah kebahagiaan. Walaupun Yesung hanya sebuah _cloning_. Tapi Kira bisa melihat, menyentuh, memeluk bahkan berbicara lagi kepada ibunya seperti dulu ketika ia masih kecil. Itu sudah cukup, Kira tidak ingin apapun lagi.

" _Mianhae Kira_ …"

"…."

" _Jeongmal mianhae_." Lirih Yesung yang kali ini perlahan tangan kanannya mulai terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Kira dengan lembut. Sambil melihat wajah Kira, Yesung tersenyum hangat mengingat semua tindakan Kira selama ini yang selalu menjaga dan merawat dirinya, bahkan sampai menangis seperti ini benar – benar membuat hati Yesung tersentuh dan merasa begitu dicintai.

 _ **Greeb…**_

"Ibu…"

"Ini akan terasa aneh jika kau memanggil seorang pria yang lebih muda darimu dengan sebutan Ibu. Tapi jika tidak keberatan, bolehkan Ibu berada disisi mu Kira ?." Perlahan sebuah senyuman kini menggembang diwajah Kira. Inilah yang Kira inginkan dari Yesung sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu yaitu Yesung menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah _cloning_ dari Yui dan menerimanya sebagai anak walaupun tidak masuk di akal.

"Tentu saja Ibu, tentu saja boleh." Mulai sekarang Yesung akan menjaga keluarga barunya ini dan tidak akan Yesung biarkan para monster itu mengambil keluarganya lagi.

.

.

.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan disebuah Dek gardu penyimpanan _Gundam_ , terlihat Kyuhyun berdiri didepan sebuah _Humanoid_ bernomor seri Dek S01. Tingginya _Gundam_ yang ada dihadapannya ini benar – benar membuat Kyuhyun terlihat kecil, bahkan tinggi tubuh Kyuhyun tidak lebih dari lutut kaki _Gundam_ tersebut.

"Spark." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil menyentuh badan _Humanoid_ miliknya yang terbuat dari baja. Ternyata langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang tanpa arah tadi berhenti di _Gundam_ miliknya sendiri. Lama Kyuhyun menyentuh _body_ Spark dan satu kata untuk Spark yaitu Dingin, badan Spark terasa begitu dingin sama seperti hatinya jika orang lain menilainya dari luar.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ Perlahan Kyuhyun menaiki sebuah tangga yang berada disamping _Gundam_ miliknya, tangga yang sedang ia naiki saat ini adalah tangga yang akan membawanya masuk ke dalam badan Spark. Setelah duduk dikursi kemudinya Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu tanpa menggunakan pakaian _savety_ dan helm pilotnya Kyuhyun melakukan _aktivasi Gundam_ nya dengan men- _scan_ jaringan sistem sarafnya hingga Spark sekarang menyala.

 _==Welcome master Kyuhyun==_

 _==Apa misi kita hari ini==_

"Tidak ada." Balas Kyuhyun datar. Spark yang saat ini sudah tersambung dengan Kyuhyun, tanpa bertanya pun ia bisa merasakan bahwa _master_ nya sekarang tidak dalam keadaan baik, terbukti Kyuhyun tidak seperti biasanya. Jika hari biasa Kyuhyun akan langsung membalas sapaan Spark dengan nada menjengkelkan, kini nadanya terdengar tidak ada semangatnya sama sekali.

"Spark, maukah kau menemani ku ke suatu tempat ?."

 _==Tentu Master, saya diciptakan bukan hanya untuk bertempur saja. Tapi saya diciptakan untuk mendampingi umat manusia dan dalam dunia manusia, itu disebut teman==_

Seketika dada Kyuhyun berdesir hangat saat Spark menyebut dirinya teman, bagaimana bisa seorang robot seperti Spark bisa berkata demikian pada manusia. Entah harus berapa kali Kyuhyun mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya untuk Professor Jaejong yang sudah menciptakan robot sepintar ini. Dan entah bagaimana reaksinya jika Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa Professor yang ia idolakan adalah ayah dari Kira, bocah menyebalkan yang sering membuat dirinya emosi.

"Teman ? Yeah…kau adalah teman berharga ku Spark." Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum renyah.

.

.

 _/PERHATIAN UNTUK DEK S01, ANDA TIDAK DI IZINKAN LEPAS LANDAS/_

 _/SEKALI LAGI….ANDA TIDAK DI IZINKAN LEPAS LANDAS/_

 _/MOHON MATIKAN MESIN GUNDAM ANDA/_

"Komandan, ada seorang prajurit tanpa izin berada diposisi lepas landas." Lapor seorang petugas pengawas kepada pemimpinnya, sudah berkali – kali ia memberikan peringatan pada seorang prajurit yang tidak memiliki izin untuk lepas landas, tapi tidak juga didengarkan.

"Siapa orang itu ?."

"Itu…dia adalah _Captain_ Cho Kyuhyun, Komandan."

"Sambungkan aku dengannya." _**BIIP**_ …tidak lama wajah Kyuhyun terlihat dilayar besar monitor pengawas.

" _Captain_ Cho, matikan mesin anda atau saya akan memberikan anda Surat Peringatan." Dengan wajah _poker face_ nya, Kyuhyun tetap tidak mengubris peringatan yang kali ini berasal dari Komandan pengawas langsung.

"Buka pintunya." Perintah Kyuhyun balik kepada sang Komandan tersebut yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi dari pada dia untuk membukakan pintu, Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak takut pada siapapun. Peringatan yang Komandan pengawas katakan tadi tidak membuat dirinya gentar, bahkan Kyuhyun berencana akan membobol pintu _Dek Gundam_ nya jika tidak dibukakan juga.

"Izinkan dia untuk lepas landas." _**TAP**_ …tiba – tiba Komandan Donghae berdiri disamping Komandan pengawas sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di monitor.

"Komandan Donghae ini tidak sesuai prosedur, saya tidak bisa."

"Saya yang akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu, jadi izinkan dia pergi." Sekali lagi Donghae bicara yang kali ini memegang bahu Komandan pengawas sambil tersenyum untuk lebih menyakinkannya. Komandan pengawas yang sudah mengenal baik Donghae, akhirnya menyerah dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membuka pintu Dek _Gundam_ milik Kyuhyun.

 _ **Tuuung….**_ Perlahan pintu Dek didepan Kyuhyun terbuka, tanpa mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Komandan yang sudah membantunya, Kyuhyun langsung melesat keluar begitu saja.

'Kyu…aku percaya padamu, kau tidak akan bertindak gegabah.' Batin Donghae yang sejujurnya khawatir pada anak buahnya itu. Sebagai Komandan yang sudah mendidik Kyuhyun dari nol hingga Kyuhyun sekarang memiliki jabatan _Captain_ , membuat Donghae tahu seluk beluk tentang Kyuhyun melebihi siapapun. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan adalah percaya pada Kyuhyun, bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan hal buruk.

"Jangan lupa kirimkan lokasi keberadaannya padaku." Pesan Donghae meminta bantuan kepada Komandan pengawas agar terus mengirimkan informasi mengenai kemana Kyuhyun pergi melalui alat pelacak yang setiap _Gundam_ pasti memilikinya, ternyata Donghae tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

 **[Sains Laboratorium Center]**

.

"Kira se-sebaiknya, besok saja aku kesini." Lirih Yesung yang baru saja sampai di Laboratorium merasakan hawa tidak enak karena sejauh mata Yesung memandang di dalam ruangan Lab penuh dengan bagian – bagian robot _Gundam_ yang belum sempurna, seperti kepala robot yang masih dalam tahap proses entah kenapa itu terlihat menyeramkan.

 _ **Greeb…**_ Merasakan pegangan dilengan kirinya semakin kuat, Kira yang sedang berjalan menyelusuri ruangan Lab bersama Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul lalu menggusap tangannya sebentar. Setelah Kira mengobati Yesung di Klinik, tiba – tiba saja Professor Yunho memanggil Kira dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa Yesung.

" _Gweachana_ Ibu, professor tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Professor hanya ingin bertemu dengan Ibu, lagi pula aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu." Mendengar ucapan Kira yang penuh rasa percaya diri, Yesung pun terkekeh dan merasa agak geli karena Kira terlihat seperti seorang kakak bagi Yesung.

"Professor." Bersamaan dengan panggilan Kira, Yunho yang sedang sibuk dengan komputer besar miliknya perlahan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

 _ **Gleg…**_ Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat sosok Yunho dari belakang, sejujurnya Yesung sangat penasaran dengan Professor yang selama Yesung menjalani masa pelatihan militer hingga sekarang menjadi prajurit, Yesung banyak mendengar rumor bahwa Professor Yunho itu sangat hebat dan cerdas, terbukti selama Professor Yunho menjabat sebagai ketua regu _Gundam_ sudah banyak sekali hasil ciptaannya untuk membuat umat manusia menjadi semakin kuat dalam melawan _Gastrea_ , seperti _Mobile suit Armor_ _pro-AVF_ yang ia gunakan dulu. Bertemu dengan orang sehebat itu membuat Yesung entah kenapa jadi sakit perut dadakan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kira." Seru Yunho memutar kursinya secara perlahan sembari melepaskan kaca mata bening yang membingkai mata tajamnya.

 _ **Dheg…**_

'Di-diakah Professor Yunho.' Batin Yesung tertegun melihat rupa pria didepannya sangatlah tampan. Yesung benar – benar tidak mengira bahwa lelaki yang usianya sudah 48 tahun itu masih terlihat muda, gagah dan keren.

 _ **TAP…**_ Yunho berjalan mendekati Kira dan Yesung, tanpa mereka berdua sadari Yunho mengamati setiap bagian tubuh Yesung mulai dari bawah hingga atas, ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh Kira itu benar, Yesung sangat mirip dengan Yui.

"Selamat datang di Laboratorium ku….Kim Yesung." Senyum Yunho menyambut kedatangan tamu istimewahnya.

 _ **Sreeet…**_

"Jangan mendekat." Ucap Kira yang langsung menghadang Yunho untuk tidak mendekati Yesung dalam jarak satu meter. Semenjak Yunho membuat rencana yang membahayakan nyawa Yesung, tingkat kewaspadaan Kira kini meningkat.

"Hahaha….sekarang kau menjadi anak _possessive_ Kira. Jangan takut, aku tadi hanya ingin melihat wajah cantik Ibu mu dari dekat saja." _**Blush…**_ seketika wajah Yesung memerah mendengar pujian dari Yunho, ini pertama kalinya ada orang lain selain Henry mengatakan bahwa dirinya cantik.

"Duduklah dan buatlah diri kalian senyaman mungkin." _**TEEET…**_ Setelah Yunho menekan tombol berwarna biru, perlahan lantai berwarna merah didepan Yesung terbelah menjadi dua lalu muncul sebuah ruangan lengkap dengan sofa, TV dan perapian.

"WAAAH." Takjub Yesung yang melihat kecanggihan alat dalam ruang Laboratorium.

"Silakan diminum tuan." Tiba – tiba sebuah robot muncul dari sisi kanan Yesung dan memberikan ia secangkir teh lemon. Yesung yang baru pertama kali melihat robot selain _Gundam_ tidak henti – hentinya mengucapkan kata 'lucu'. Bagaimana tidak lucu, robot tersebut berbentuk manusia dengan _gender_ wanita, bertelinga kelinci, lalu berambut panjang selutut berwarna kuning dan berpakaian _maid_.

"Dia adalah Usagi, robot pelayan Professor." Jelas Kira sambil berbisik ditelinga Yesung yang masih saja sibuk menatap binar robot pelayan Yunho. Semakin ditatap rasanya Yesung ingin sekali membawanya pulang.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa Professor menyuruh ku membawa Yesung ?." Mulai Kira membuka topik pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Aku memanggil mu dan Yesung ke sini, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ku ceritakan pada kalian."

"Cerita ? mengenai apa Professor ?."

"Mengenai tragedi pada tahun 2165, dimana pada saat itu para monster membunuh 100.000 _embrio_ buatan yang diciptakan oleh Jaejong." _**Dheg…**_ Mendengar Yunho menyinggung embrio buatan, Kira yang mengetahui masa lalu Yesung yang terlahir dari embrio buatan ayahnya langsung menoleh ke samping dan melihat Yesung sedang merentekkan giginya seperti menahan suatu gejolak yang entah kenapa membuat Yesung merasa marah. Wajar saja Yesung merasa marah, karena 100.000 embrio dibunuh. Bukankah itu berarti seharusnya Yesung memiliki teman senasib setidaknya 99.999 yang sama dengannya.

"Jika Ibu tidak ingin mendengarnya, kita bisa meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga." Ucap Kira tegas sambil menarik tangan Yesung yang siap pergi dari sini, namun Yesung menolaknya dengan menggelengkan kepala dan menarik tangan Kira untuk segera duduk kembali.

" _Aniya_ , aku ingin mendengarnya. Professor tolong ceritakan."

"Baiklah."

 _ **[Flashback]**_

.

"Yaa...Jaejong-ah, tunggu!." Dengan langkah terburu – buru Yunho berusaha mengejar Jaejong yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Menemui Jaejong diwaktu senggang seperti ini benar – benar sangat langka, jadi sebelum Jaejong menghilang Yunho harus bertemu dengannya untuk mendiskusikan masalah pemograman salah satu _Humanoid_ _Gundam_ yang telah menon-aktifkan diri tanpa sebab. Tapi tanpa di duga ada anak kecil yang membuka pintu ruangan lain hingga Yunho yang sedang berlari melihat ada sebuah pintu menghalangi lajunya harus menggerem larinya sebelum ia membentur pintu.

"YAAAK!." _**Bruukh…**_ Namun dewi keberuntungan tidak memihaknya, Yunho dengan tidak elegan menabrak daun pintu tersebut.

"Bodoh, sudah tahu ada pintu masih saja ditabrak." Seru anak kecil itu tanpa rasa bersalah bahkan meminta maaf pun tidak, padahal jelas – jelas ini adalah salahnya. Yunho yang sudah kehilangan jejak Jaejong dan kini keningnya malah benjol, perlahan dengan aura kemurkaannya bangkit untuk melihat orang bodoh mana yang sudah membuka pintu disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Ini semua gara – ga…huh!." Tiba – tiba Yunho menghentikan ucapannya saat menemukan anak kecil usia 4 tahun berambut dan bermata coklat sedang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Hei adik kecil, apa kau melihat seseorang yang membukakan pintu ini ?." Tanya Yunho pelan – pelan agar anak kecil yang ada didepannya ini bisa mengerti ucapannya.

"Jika kau mencari pelaku dari musibah terbenturnya dirimu, itu adalah aku _ahjussi_."

"Heh?!." Untuk beberapa detik Yunho dibuat terkaget saat mendengar bocah didepannya ini ternyata bisa berbicara lancar. Namun detik kemudian Yunho baru sadar akan ucapannya, jika bocah di depan Yunho adalah pelakunya berarti yang mengatakan dirinya bodoh adalah anak ini, bukankah itu berarti Yunho yang seorang ilmuan baru saja dihina oleh seorang bocah 4 tahun. Bagaimana bisa ia yang seseorang ilmuan mendapatkan penghinaan semacam ini.

"Kau…beraninya mengatakan aku bodoh!." _**Dheg…**_ Melihat aura kemarahan yang begitu kuat muncul dari tubuh Yunho, anak kecil tersebut kini bergedik ngeri dan takut.

 _ **TAP…TAAP…**_

"Kira…" Panggil sosok pemuda perawakan tinggi dibelakang Yunho.

"Jaejong…" _**Wuush,**_ Anak kecil bernama Kira langsung berlari melewati Yunho begitu saja.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali, panggil aku ayah."

"Tidak mau, Jaejong terdengar lebih bagus."

"Cih…dasar!Ngh…" Dahi Jaejong kini menggerut bingung saat melihat sosok punggung pria didepannya.

"Yunho, apakah itu kau ?." Tanya Jaejong yang perlahan mulai mendekati Yunho sambil menggendong Kira. Ternyata yang ada dibelakangnya saat ini adalah Jaejong, hari ini nasib Yunho sangat sial. Jika ia tahu bahwa anak kecil itu adalah anak Jaejong, Yunho pasti akan sedikit bersikap ramah. Tapi bukan Yunho namanya jika ia tidak berani menghadapi masalah yang ada, dengan penuh keberanian Yunho berbalik hingga membuat Jaejong sedikit kaget karena Yunho berbalik secara tiba – tiba.

"Jaejong-ah! _Mianhae_ , aku tidak tahu bahwa ia anak mu. Sungguh ak-.."

"Hahahaha…ayah lihat wajahnya sangat lucu." _**Pletak,**_ Jaejong pun menjitak kepala Kira yang sudah berani memotong pembicaraan orang lain bahkan menertawakannya.

"Sudah ku bilang disini bukan Jepang. Kau harus menghormati orang yang lebih tua Kira."

"Huh…" Kira yang ditatap seram oleh ayahnya yang jujur saja tidak ada seram – seramnya hanya membuang muka tidak peduli dan acuh. Sedangkan Yunho yang sejak tadi melihat Jaejong dan Kira yang tidak terlihat seperti ayah – anak itu hanya menautkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Sepertinya anak ku telah membuat masalah, atas nama Kira aku minta maaf Yunho-ah." Ucap Jaejong sopan yang membuat Yunho malah jadi serba salah dan sedikit canggung, masalahnya Jaejong itu jabatannya lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya.

"Tidak apa – apa Jaejong-ah, lagi pula sebenarnya tadi aku mengejarmu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bahas."

"Mengenai apa ?."

"Hem...mengenai _Gundam_ _Turn-X_ yang menon-aktifkan diri tanpa sebab." Mendengar nama _Gundam_ _Turn-X_ , Jaejong sejenak melirik anaknya yang kini sedang merundukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam dan berwajah sedih.

"Ah…itu…sebaiknya kita bahas diruangan ku saja." Balas Jaejong yang membuat Yunho sadar bahwa ia baru saja menyingung sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan didepan anak Jaejong.

.

.

"Jadi, dia anak mu dengan Yui." Tanya Yunho sambil menatap Kira yang sedang melihat – lihat _Gundam_ diluar ruangan yang sengaja tersambung dengan ruang kerja Jaejong.

"Yeah, selama ini kami membesarkan Kira tanpa diketahui orang lain, hebat kan hahahaha." Bangga Jaejong yang membuat Yunho menatap malas rekannya, dimana sisi hebatnya memiliki seorang anak yang ditutup – tutupi.

"Ambilah." Jaejong pun menyodorkan secangkir kopi hangat pada Yunho. Kini mereka berdua sama – sama menatap Kira yang masih saja asik melihat robot _Gundam_.

"Kira sangat mirip dengan mu Jaejong-ah."

"Benarkah ? tapi dia tidak mau memanggil ku ayah. Tsk!."

"Hahaha…itu karena kau terus saja meninggalkan Yui dan sibuk dengan penelitian mu itu." Mendengar perkataan jujur dari Yunho, Jaejong hanya bisa terkekeh renyah dan tidak bisa marah karena yang dikatakan oleh Yunho itu benar.

"Jadi bagaimana _Turn – X_ , kau bilang ingin membahasnya." Tanya Jaejong yang langsung ke pokok inti masalah mereka saat ini.

"Ah...benar, sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa mengakses _Turn X_. Sudah berkali – kali aku mencoba meng- _hack system Turn – X_ tapi selalu ditolak." Jelas Yunho yang sudah menyerah untuk membobol program _Turn – X_ , padahal jelas – jelas Yunho membantu membuat program OS _Turn-X_ tapi dirinya malah tidak bisa meng-akses.

"Hem…bahkan orang IT sehebat dirimu tidak mampu meng-aktifkannya kembali, mungkinkah _Turn – X_ menutup diri agar tidak ada siapapun yang mengemudikan dirinya selain Yui." Seru Jaejong menyimpulkan masalah yang jujur saja baru pertama kali terjadi.

Melihat raut wajah Jaejong yang terlihat menyimpan banyak sekali beban pikiran dan masalah dipundaknya, Yunho sebagai rekan sesama ilmuan pun mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Yui adalah pilot wanita _Gundam_ terhebat yang penah ku temui, sungguh disayangkan jika ia harus tewas dengan cepat." Mendengar rasa simpati Yunho, Jaejong yang mendengar bukannya merasa bangga karena memiliki kekasih hebat dan sangat berjasa bagi umat manusia malah ber- _smirk_ seperti menemukan sesuatu yang baru.

"Terima kasih Yunho, kau membuat aku menemukan sebuah ide."

"Hah ?." Bingung Yunho yang melihat reaksi Jaejong sungguh diluar prediksinya.

"Apa maksud mu Jaejong-ah ?."

"Aku akan membuat Yui hidup kembali ke dunia ini dan jika apa yang ku pikirkan ternyata benar. Maka aku yakin _Turn – X_ akan aktif kembali."

"Yak! Jaejong jangan bicara ngawur! Bagaimana bisa kau membuat Yui hidup kembali ke dunia ini." Kaget Yunho yang menurutnya benar – benar mustahil bagi manusia biasa seperti Jaejong membuat orang yang sudah mati hidup kembali ke dunia ini, Yunho tahu Jaejong ilmuan jenius yang bisa menciptakan apa saja. Tapi Jaejong itu bukan Tuhan yang sesuka hatinya bisa menghidupkan manusia.

"Sepertinya kau lupa, bukankah saat ini aku sedang melakukan _project_ membuat spesies manusia baru." _**Dheg…**_ Yunho dibuat tertegung saat melihat Jaejong tersenyum sangat menggerikan.

"Ma-maksud mu _project_ 100.000 _embrio_ buatan itu." Jaejong mengangguk dan kembali menatap Kira yang sekarang terlihat bahagia melihat _Gundam_ didepannya bergerak – gerak.

"Aku akan memasukkan gen dan jaringan tubuh Yui ke dalam salah satu embrio buatan tersebut, lalu membuat Ibunya kembali sebagai rasa bersalah ku yang sudah menelantarkan Kira." Mendengar niat terakhir Jaejong yang sangat mulia, dimana ia melakukan ini demi anaknya juga membuat Yunho mau tidak mau mendukung rekannya itu.

"Kau benar – benar gila Jaejong-ah."

"Pufft…karena kegilaan itulah, aku bisa selangkah lebih maju dari pada yang lainnya." Balas Jaejong sambil tertawa renyah.

.

.

 _ **TUK…**_

"Jaejong tidak bisakah kau memasak makanan lain selain ini." Protes seorang bocah kecil yang baru saja Jaejong menaruh makan malamnya dimeja yang ia pikir _beef_ _steak_ , _sushi_ atau _ramen_ , ternyata menu nasi goreng lagi. Sejak kematian Yui, sekarang Kira tinggal dikediaman Jaejong yang letaknya tidak jauh dari markas pusat penelitian tempat biasa Jaejong melakukan _riset_ bersama anggota _Black Demon_.

"Makan saja atau kau akan mati kelaparan." Balas Jaejong acuh seperti biasanya, walaupun selalu mengomel karena ayahya menghidangkan nasi goreng tetap saja Kira akan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Bagaimana hari mu, kau tidak merepotkan Yunho lagi kan ?." Tanya Jaejong yang mulai membuka pembicaraan antara anak dan ayah saat ini.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hari ini Professor Yunho memperbaiki _Gundam_ yang rusak, sangat menyenangkan melihat robot itu bisa kembali hidup." Cerita Kira yang begitu antusias mengenai mesin _Gundam_. Kira memang memiliki ketertarikan terhadap mesin teknologi khususnya robot dan Jaejong tidak menyangka bahwa anaknya bisa sesenang itu hanya karena melihat robot yang rusak bisa hidup kembali.

"Jika sudah besar, aku akan menjadi pilot _Gundam_ terhebat di dunia ini." Ucap Kira lantang dan yakin hingga membuat Jaejong tersenyum.

"Kau mirip dengannya."

"Ngh ? apa ?." Tanya Kira yang seperti mendengar Jaejong mengatakan sesuatu tapi samar – samar ditelinganya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan. Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi pilot _Gundam_ jika kau masih mengompol di celana." _**Uhuk…**_ Kira yang sedang makan langsung tersedak saat mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah mematahkan semangat anaknya sendiri dengan membongkar aibnya. Lagipula apa hubungannya mengompol dengan menjadi pilot _Gundam_ , bukankah mengompol hal wajar bagi anak seusia Kira (4thn).

.

.

"Kira diantara sekian banyak pria cantik disini, mana yang kau sukai ?." Tanya Junsu yang memamerkan 100.000 foto calon induk _embrio_ buatan _Black Demon_ pada Kira. Saat ini Jaejong sengaja mengajak Kira ke Laboratorium untuk memilih langsung wadah mana yang ingin dijadikan tempat berkembangnya _Cloning_ Ibunya. Kira yang pertama kali mengetahui bahwa sang Ayah ingin membuat satu _cloning_ Ibunya merasa sangat senang sekali, hingga rasanya Kira tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

"Heeem…" Lama Kira berpikir sambil menatap satu persatu foto yang berserakan dimeja, jujur saja untuk ukuran anak kecil seperti dirinya memilih adalah hal sulit. Disaat Kira mengalami dilema luar biasa untuk memilih, ada dua foto yang entah kenapa menarik perhatian Kira.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Diambilnya dua foto tersebut, dimana ditangan kiri ia telah memegang sebuah foto seorang pria sedang tersenyum seperti malaikat. Dibacanya _detail_ mengenai _profile_ pria tersebut dengan seksama, walaupun Kira masih seorang bocah 4 tahun jangan pernah memandang remeh anak dari Professor Jaejong ini.

 _**Profile**_

 _Nama : Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk)_

 _Tinggi : 179 cm_

 _Berat badan : 59 kg_

 _Catatan kesehatan :_

 _*Hemoglobin = Normal_

 _*Trombosit = Normal_

 _*Leukosit = Normal_

 _*Hematokrit = Normal_

 _*Darah = Normal_

 _*Glukosa = Negative_

 _*Urobilinogen = Normal_

 _*Bilirubin = Negative_

 _*Alcohol = Negative_

 _Catatan kriminal : tidak ada_

Setelah membaca _profile_ induk embrio bernama Leeteuk, Kira kini mengalihkan matanya ke ditangan kanannya. Dimana saat terdapat foto seorang pria yang sama cantiknya dengan pria ditangan kirinya tadi, namun ia terlihat sangat cuek dan judes.

 _**Profile**_

 _Nama : Choi Min Ki (Ren)_

 _Tinggi : 179 cm_

 _Berat badan : 56 Kg_

 _Catatan kesehatan :_

 _*Hemoglobin = Normal_

 _*Trombosit = Normal_

 _*Leukosit = Normal_

 _*Hematokrit = Normal_

 _*Darah = Normal_

 _*Glukosa = Negative_

 _*Urobilinogen = Normal_

 _*Bilirubin = Negative_

 _*Alcohol = Negative_

 _Catatan kriminal : tidak ada_

"Aku pilih dia." Seru Kira memberikan selembar kertas pada Jaejong yang sejak tadi melihat dirinya dari meja kerja saja, perlahan diambilnya berkas berisi profile seseorang dari tangan Kira lalu melihatnya sebentar.

"Kenapa kau memilih dia ?."

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa dia cocok untuk menjadi induk embrio Ibu." Balas Kira sambil menunjukkan wajah polos dan lugunya. Sejujurnya Kira juga tidak tahu kenapa dia memilih Ren sebagai wadah _cloning_ Ibunya, Kira hanya mengikuti insting naluri dan firasatnya yang mengatakan bahwa Ren adalah pilihan terbaik, itu saja. Dan ternyata firasatnya benar, karena hanya Ren yang berhasil selamat dari penyerangan _Gastrea_.

.

.

"Yak! Jaejong ini benar – benar tidak masuk akal, ini namanya _illegal!_ Bagaimana bisa kau membuat manusia setengah monster seperti itu, bukankah itu melanggar _Hak Asasi Manusia_ (HAM) dan bagaimana jika Presdir tahu ? kau akan dihukum mati olehnya." Jelas Yunho yang baru mengetahui bahwa _Black Demon_ diam – diam melakukan tindakan tanpa izin dan sudah melebihi batas dengan mencampur _project_ 100.000 _embrio_ buatan tersebut yang semula bertujuan untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan umat manusia malah menjadi _project illegal_ tanpa publik tahu.

"Ayolah Yunho, ini kesempatan bagus. Dengan hasil temuan Yoochun dan cairan – X buatan ku, _embrio_ itu akan lahir menjadi manusia jenis baru yang lebih kuat dan unggul. Coba kau pikirkan, jika para _embrio_ itu berhasil tumbuh. Mereka akan lebih mudah membasmi para monster _Gastrea_ yang ada dan kita tidak perlu bergantung pada logam _Varanium_."

"A-apa maksud mu ?."

"Bumi tidak selamanya akan menyediakan logam _Varanium_ Yunho-ah, cepat atau lambat logam itu akan habis dan jika itu terjadi maka umat manusia akan benar – benar punah dan monster _Gastrea_ akan menjadikan Korea Selatan sebagai sarang mereka."

"….." Sejenak Yunho terdiam, apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejong sepenuhnya itu benar. Logam _Varanium_ yang mereka dapatkan selama ini memang berasal dari bumi dan beruntungnya Korea Selatan memiliki lokasi logam _Varanium_ terbanyak dari Negara lainnya. Ternyata Jaejong sudah memikirkan hal ini sampai sejauh itu dan niat Jaejong masih mulia yaitu demi umat manusia. Betapa bodohnya Yunho yang sudah menentang tanpa tahu alasan dibalik Jaejong melakukan ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu mu. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?."

"Lindungi para _embrio_ buatan dan anak ku, Yunho-ah." Minta Jaejong yang ternyata adalah permintaan pertama dan terakhirya pada Yunho sebelum 100.000 _embrio_ buatan _Black Demon_ dihabisi oleh para monster.

 _ **[Flashback END | Kembali ke masa kini]**_

.

.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui Kira, para monster _Gastera_ berhasil merobos markas pusat penelitian _Black Demon_ , dan pada saat itu juga aku pergi ke tempat kediaman ayah mu untuk membawa mu pergi dari sana." Cerita Yunho berhasil membuat Kira sekarang tertunduk malu terhadap dirinya sendiri yang hanya bisa menyalahkan dan menghina ayahnya saja, tanpa tahu bahwa Jaejong yang selama ini ia anggap tidak pernah menyayangi dirinya, ternyata meminta orang lain untuk melindunginya.

"Dan kau Yesung." _**Dheg...**_ Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yesung yang tidak tahu harus menunjukkan sikap bagaimana terhadap cerita dari Professor Yunho hanya bisa menatapnya saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka diantara 100.000 _embrio_ buatan tersebut ada yang berhasil selamat, terlebih kau adalah _cloning_ Ibunya Kira. Walaupun hanya satu, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup karena ternyata hasil kerja dan kematian mereka tidaklah sia – sia, kau membawa impian besar mereka. Aku sangat bersyukur kau hidup."

 _ **Tes…Tes…**_ Mendengar ucapan Yunho yang mendalam dan penuh makna, Yesung juga ikut tertunduk dan mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengucapkan rasa syukurnya secara langsung atas hidup Yesung, padahal selama ini banyak orang menginginkan dirinya untuk mati.

 _ **Sreeet…**_ Dengan lembut, Yunho menggelus kepala Yesung seperti anaknya sendiri.

" _Humanoid Gundam_ dan dirimu diciptakan bukan semata – mata digunakan sebagai alat tempur saja, tapi kalian diciptakan karena memiliki tugas penting yaitu untuk membawa Korea Selatan bebas dari para monster _Gastrea_. Kami (para umat manusia) sangat bergantung pada mu."

"Aku akan melakukannya, aku berjanji akan membunuh semua monster _Gastrea_ tanpa sisa." Yunho pun tersenyum simpul. Kini matanya ia alihkan pada anak angkatnya yang sejak tadi masih saja diam membisu setelah mendengar cerita mengenai ayahnya.

"Pertanyaan mu mengenai _'Bagaimana bisa Jaejong membuatnya menjadi monster seperti itu'_ sudah terjawab kan Kira ?." Tanya Yunho yang kali ini mengacak – acak rambut Kira agar tidak memasang wajah sedih lagi.

"Jagalah Ibu mu….sebelum _Captain_ Kyuhyun mengambilnya." Bisik Yunho yang sengaja melakukan hal licik seperti itu, karena dengan mengatakan hal tersebut Kira pasti akan kembali _mood_.

"MWOYAA! DIA MILIK KU." Teriak Kira yang langsung memeluk Yesung _possessive_ dari samping dan itu membuat Yunho tertawa.

.

.

 **[Other Side]**

 **.**

 _ **Wuush…**_ Tanpa pengikut, tanpa rekan dan tanpa misi Kyuhyun melesat terbang bebas ke daerah yang dulu merupakan sebuah kota yang terkenal akan industrinya seperti logam besi, tekstil, mesin dan kota itu bernama _Daegu_. Kota ini jugalah tempat dimana _Captain_ Kyuhyun lahir dan ditemukan oleh Donghae, kini kota tersibuk setelah pusat Seoul berubah menjadi kota mati tak berpenghuni. Banyak puing – puing bangunan runtuh berserakan kemana – kemana, bahkan beberapa rumah sudah menyatu dengan alam.

 _ **Bruuk…**_ Kyuhyun mendaratkan Spark tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang sekarang sudah ditumbuhi banyak sekali macam pohon dan semak belukar. Tanpa keluar dari tubuh _Humanoid_ miliknya, Kyuhyun menatap rumah tersebut melalui layar monitor Spark.

" _Eomma…suatu saat nanti aku akan terbang ke langit."_

" _Benarkah, bagaimana caranya ?."_

" _Aku akan membuat sayap."_

" _Hahaha…kau sangat menggemaskan Kyu, bagaimana bisa kau membuat sayap ? memangnya anak eomma ini seekor burung."_

Cuplikan – cuplikan kenangan masa lalu Kyuhyun bersama Ibunya dulu kini berputar kembali secara perlahan didalam kepalanya, dulu Kyuhyun sangat lugu dan polos. Seandainya saja Ibunya masih hidup, Kyuhyun ingin sekali memperlihatkan kepada Ibunya itu bahwa tanpa sayap pun ia bisa terbang dengan menggunakan Spark, bahkan Sprak lebih baik dari pada sayap yang ia inginkan dulu.

" _Kenapa wajah mu seperti itu Kyu ?"_

" _Aku sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis eomma, issh."_

" _Hahaha…kau ini, menangis itu hal wajar Kyu. Menangislah ketika ingin menangis dan tertawalah ketika ingin tertawa."_

" _Hiks…hueeee, tangan Kyu sakit. Kyu tidak akan memanjat pohon lagi."_

" _Aigoo…"_

Sekarang Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri saat mengingat dirinya dulu sangat naif dan sok kuat didepan semua orang, khususnya pada sang Ibu. Dan kini ia masih sama seperti dulu, terlihat kuat dari luar namun sangat rapuh di dalam.

 _==Master…anda menangis==_

 _ **Tes…Tes…**_ tanpa sadar air mata Kyuhyun turun membasahi kedua pipinya, dengan perasaan tidak percaya Kyuhyun menampung air matanya sendiri dikedua tangannya, entah sudah berapa tahun Kyuhyun tidak menangis seperti ini.

"Eomma…aku membutuhkan mu." Lirih Kyuhyun parau.

"Ini sakit eomma, kenapa ini terasa sakit." Lirih Kyuhyun lagi yang masih belum mengerti penyebab akan rasa sakit yang ada dihatinya. Cenggeng bukanlah gayanya, namun hari ini biarlah Kyuhyun menjadi anak kecil yang cenggeng karena hanya dengan menangis ia bisa sedikit merasa lega.

" _Aku mengerti perasaan mu captain, kita berada dipihak yang sama. Sakit memang melihat orang yang kita sukai dekat dengan orang lain."_ _ **Dheg**_ …Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya saat ucapan Kris lagi – lagi teriang dikepalanya.

"Suka ? apakah aku ? ah...tidak! tidak mungkin…."

"-Tapi…." Kyuhyun pun berpikir kembali mengenai tingkah, sikap dan detak jantungnya yang selalu berdebar tidak karuan saat melihat Yesung sekarang. Bahkan, ia sangat peduli pada Yesung dan selalu mencemaskan Yesung melebihi dirinya sendiri. Lalu hatinya juga terasa sakit akibat melihat Kira membawa Yesung, bukankah itu termasuk rasa cemburu.

"Aku….." Tiba – tiba bayangan Yesung melintas didalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Seperti sebuah video yang sengaja direkam oleh otaknya, saat – saat dirinya bersama Yesung diputar kembali dalam benaknya.

" _Aku akan bergabung dengan pasukan khusus Gundam dan membunuh monster Gastrea sebanyak yang ku bisa! Yah, membunuh mereka semua tanpa sisa."_

" _Kau sangat menarik Yesung."_ Mulai dari awal pertemuan mereka yaitu saat Yesung masih seorang bocah usia 13 tahun yang penuh dengan kebencian dan ambisi untuk membunuh bertemu dengan seorang _Captain Arrogant,_ Cho Kyuhyun.

" _Kau! Bocah tengik yang waktu itu ?."_

" _Nde, aku bocah yang dulu kau bilang akan berada dibawah tanggung jawab mu, lalu besoknya kau mengirimku ke Camp Militer untuk berlatih supaya aku pantas menjadi anak buah mu dan sekarang aku telah kembali."_ Kini video dalam pikiran Kyuhyun berganti ke saat – saat dirinya bertemu kembali dengan Yesung yang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang sangat manis.

" _YAK CAPTAIN! KAU MENGERJAI KU."_

" _Gomawo, captain."_

" _Apakah captain ingin pulang ke rumah ?."_

" _Wa-waeyo captain ?."_

" _A-arraso captain."_

" _Mi-mianhae captain."_ Wajah kesal, wajah tersenyum, wajah ketakutan, wajah marah, bahkan wajah ketika Yesung malu – malu dan merona terlintas dibenaknya. Bagaimana bisa dan sejak kapan Yesung memenuhi pikirannya seperti ini ? tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Yesung sudah mengambil alih pikiran dan hatinya.

"Aku menyukai bocah itu." Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyadari perasaannya.

 _ **BIIIP…BIIP…**_ _Thermo Detection System_ dilayar monitor milik Spark terus saja berkedip. Awalnya titik merah di monitor Spark hanya muncul dua, lalu makin lama titik merah tersebut semakin banyak.

 _ **BIIIP…BIIP….BIIIP…**_

 _ **BIIIP…BIIP…BIIP…**_ 6, 10, 20, 40 bahkan titik merah tersebut sudah mencapai angka 70 lebih dan Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan urusan cintanya.

 _==Master!==_

Panggil Spark agak keras hingga membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin memaki Spark yang telah berani membentaknya, mata Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu melihat dua monster _Gastrea_ berbentuk laba – laba berukuran 6 meter berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju arahnya.

 _ **BRUUGHH….**_ Tanpa persiapan, Spark dihantam kuat oleh dua monster _Gastrea_ tersebut dan terhempas jauh hingga dirinya membentur sebuah tebing gunung hingga tebing tersebut hancur.

"Arggh…Sial!." Erang Kyuhyun yang tidak menduga akan mendapatkan serangan dadakan seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa ada monster di daerah Daegu. Setahu Kyuhyun, kota ini seharusnya sudah bersih dari para monster dan menyandang status aman. Tapi sekarang para monster berdatangan seperti melihat gula dan langsung menyerbu _Gundam_ Kyuhyun hingga membuat tubuh Spark tidak bisa bergerak.

 _==Kita terkepung, master==_

"Aku tahu, bodoh!." Umpat Kyuhyun kesal yang entah untuk menghina Spark atau menghina dirinya sendiri yang telah lengah hingga monster _Gastrea_ berhasil menyudutkan mereka seperti ini.

.

.

.

 _ **DRAAAP…**_

 _ **DRAAP….**_ Dengan nafas terenggah – terenggah, pemuda bernama Henry kini berlari sekuat tenaga diantara kerumunan orang – orang yang ada dijalanan kota yang sangat peduli pada orang yang telah ia tabrak hingga jatuh, Henry terus saja berlari menuju sebuah kediaman tempat tinggal dimana pasukan militer berada.

"Kenapa _Captain_ belum pulang juga ?." Dengan perasan cemas dan khawatir, Yesung yang sedang duduk disofa sambil menekuk kedua kakinya untuk dipeluk, tidak henti – hentinya melihat jam dinding. Sejak rapat berakhir 10 jam lalu, Kyuhyun belum juga menunjukkan tanda – tanda akan pulang ke rumah. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:00 malam, dimana jam makan malam sudah berakhir satu jam lalu.

"Mungkin dia makan diluar. Sudahlah ayo makan, untuk apa menunggu _Captain Physco_ itu." Diliriknya meja makan tempat dimana Kira dari tadi dengan santainya makan tanpa peduli pada Kyuhyun yang belum juga pulang. Anak itu (Kira) karena kesal dan iri pada sang _captain_ , jadi tidak ada rasa khawatir sedikit pun pada Kyuhyun, padahal ia menumpang hidup dirumah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Yesung yang sudah memasak banyak makanan hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya, Yesung tidak akan makan sebelum Kyuhyun pulang.

 _ **TING…**_

 _ **TOOOONG…**_ Mendengar suara bel bunyi, Yesung pun bangkit dari duduknya dan wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi cerah.

"Itu pasti _Captain_." Serunya membuat Kira yang mendengar berdecak kesal. Dengan sedikit agak berlari Yesung membuka pintu dan ternyata yang datang bukan Kyuhyun melainkan sahabatnya sendiri yaitu Henry.

"Yesung! Akhirnya aku menemukan mu hosh…hosh." Ucap Henry disela nafas yang nyambung – putus akibat berlari.

" _Waeyo_ Henry-ah ?." Tanya Yesung yang agak heran melihat Henry datang mengunjunginya dimalam hari. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, Henry pun memegang kedua bahu Yesung dan menatapnya intens hingga membuat Yesung jadi takut ditatap olehnya.

" _Captain_ … _captain_ Kyuhyun…"

"Nde ? _Captain_ Kyuhyun ? _Waeyo_ ?." Tanya balik Yesung yang bingung mendengar Henry bicara setengah – setengah. Sedangkan Kira yang masih sibuk makan mendengar Yesung seperti berbicara dengan orang lain, akhirnya menyudahi makannya dan pergi ke luar untuk melihat dengan siapa Yesung berbincang – bincang karena jujur saja Kira itu sangat hafal dengan suara Kyuhyun.

" _Captain_ mati." _**TAP…**_ Bersamaan dengan munculnya Kira, Henry mengatakan kalimat yang dalam benak Kira tidak pernah terbayangkan sedikitpun bahkan sekesal apapun Kira pada Kyuhyun, hal seperti itu tidak pernah ia inginkan.

 _ **BRUUKH…**_ Saking tidak percaya dan terpukulnya mendengar berita kematian Kyuhyun, saat itu juga Yesung ambruk dan tidak sadarkan diri beruntung Kira yang melihat badan Yesung terhuyung kebelakang langsung menangkap tubuhnya. Berita dari Henry benar – benar membuat jiwa dan pikiran Yesung seperti melayang entah kemana.

.

.

"Yak! Henry _pabo_! apa yang kau katakan pada Yesung!." Teriak Tao murka sambil mengguncang – guncang tubuh Henry dengan cara mencekik lehernya. Saat ini disalah satu ruangan Rumah Sakit pusat Seoul terlihat Kris, Tao dan Kira sedang berdiri disamping Yesung yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"A-ampun! Tao hyung akhh."

"Kau harus menerima ini, rasakan!." Tidak ingin rekannya mati ditangan Tao. Kris pun menyudahi pertengkaran yang entah kenapa dirinya jadi seperti Kyuhyun. Ternyata mengurus dua bocah itu sesulit ini, pikir Kris.

 _ **Braak…**_ Tiba – tiba Yesung bangun dari tidurnya hingga membuat semua orang jadi kaget.

" _Captain_! Dimana _captain_ ?." Teriak Yesung seperti orang gila.

"Tenanglah Yesung, tenangkan dirimu." Sekuat tenaga Kira mencoba memeluk Yesung bermaksud untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bangun dari ranjang, namun Yesung yang belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahkan tidak mau menganggap Kyuhyun mati berulang kali mendorong tubuh Kira.

"Lepaskan aku! aku ingin bertemu _Captain_!."

"….."

"Aku….hiks… _Captain._ " Akhirnya Yesung menumpahkan semua rasa sedihnya didalam pelukan Kira. Kenapa Yesung harus mendengar berita kematian Kyuhyun dan kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang mati, kenapa bukan orang lain saja yang mati setidaknya orang yang tidak Yesung kenal agar ia tidak merasakan luka (kehilangan) untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hiks…kembalikan _Captain_ , J _ebal_..." Rancau Yesung yang kali ini sembari memukul – mukul dada Kira seperti meminta kepada anaknya agar ia melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan Kyuhyun. Bagi Yesung entah kenapa rasa kehilangan kali ini begitu menyakitkan hatinya, sampai – sampai niat untuk hidup Yesung berada dititik paling bawah.

Kris, Tao, dan Henry yang melihat kesedihan Yesung yang begitu mendalam tanpa sadar terhayut ikut merasakannya. Dengan hanya melihat Yesung saja, semua orang sudah tahu bahwa Yesung mencintai _Captain_ Kyuhyun.

"BERISIIIIIK!." _**Dheg…**_ Mendengar suara _familiar_ ditelinga mereka minus Yesung yang masih belum juga sadar dari kesedihannya, secara serempak menoleh ke arah sisi lain yang memang ruangan Yesung saat ini berisi dua tempat tidur. Dimana satu sisi ditempati oleh Yesung dan satu sisi lagi ditempati oleh….

 _ **SRAAAAK….**_ Dengan kasar pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan tampan namun ber- _attitude_ buruk menyibakkan korden putih yang menjadi pembatas antara ranjang satu dengan lainnya.

" _Mianhae Captaaaain_!." Teriak Henry dan Tao _refleks_ berbarengan saat sang _Captain_ menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan membunuh tingkat tinggi dan aura kegelapan yang mencengkam. Tidak bisakah mereka semua tenang sedikit, ini rumah sakit dan Kyuhyun sangat benci dengan kegaduhan.

" _Captain_ ?." Gumam Yesung yang perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kira, dengan masih sesegukan Yesung memiringkan badannya untuk melihat sosok pasien yang terhalang oleh Kira.

" _Ca-Captain_ , kau masih hi-hidup ?." Tanya Yesung terbata – bata karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah _Captain_ Cho Kyuhyun. Benarkah _Captain_ didepannya ini sungguhan ? Yesung sedang tidak berhalusinasikan ? Berkali – kali Yesung menggerjabkan matanya untuk memastikan bahwa pria yang ada didepannya ini bukanlah hantu.

Dengan mensandarkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang rumah sakit, Kyuhyun yang hanya mengalami patah tulang ringan ditangan kanannya menghela nafas, entah untuk berapa kalinya Kyuhyun harus menjawab pertanyaan yang sama.

"Jadi kau juga ingin aku mati ?."

"Tentu saja tidak _Captain_! ta-tapi bukankah kata Henry _captain_ ….sudah mati." Kali ini Yesung menatap Henry yang sedang nyengir sembari menggaruk tengku lehernya.

" _Mi-mian_ , sepertinya aku salah dengar hehehe…ternyata yang mati itu Spark." Seketika Yesung memberikan _death glear_ andalannya pada Henry, bagaimana bisa Henry salah dengar seperti itu.

" _Yak! Rasakan ini."_ Yesung pun langsung menarik Henry dan menjitak kepala temannya itu berkali – kali sebagai rasa amarahnya.

" _Uggh…Mian Yesungie~."_

" _Hahaha…jangan beri ampun, hajar dia sampai habis."_

" _Kau pantas mendapatkannya Henry-yaa hahaha."_

Disaat Yesung, Kira dan Tao heboh sendiri. Kris yang awalnya ingin ikut tertawa saat melihat Henry di _bully_ tidak sengaja mendapati Kyuhyun menatap ke satu arah sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Siapa yang _Captain_ lihat.' Batin Kris yang penasaran dengan _siapa_ diantara 4 orang yang ada diruang ini yang sedang Kyuhyun tatap dengan penuh perasaan itu. Tidak mungkin sang _Captain_ memakan incaran temannya sendiri, Kris pun men- _skip_ Tao dan kini pilihannya hanya ada Kira, Henry dan Yesung.

'Aaah…aku tahu sekarang.' Batin Kris yang sudah menemukan titik mana arah pandangan sang _Captain_ jatuh.

"Ayo kita pergi, _Captain_ butuh istrirahat banyak." Seru Kris yang sengaja memberikan Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Yesung. _Captain-n_ ya itu jelas sekali gerak – geriknya jika menginginkan sesuatu, walaupun yang lain tidak menyadarinya tapi Kris sebagai teman yang sudah lama ikut dengan Kyuhyun tahu.

"Heeh! Tapi kan…"

"Aku akan mentraktir kalian makan diluar sepuasnya." Mendengar kata traktiran, Tao dan Henry yang suka barang gratisan pun langsung bersemangat. Mereka berdua benar – benar gampang sekali dihasut atau memang tidak memiliki harga diri jika menyangkut hal itu, karena hanya dengan barang gratisan saja mereka sudah takluk.

"Kau juga ikut." Seru Kris sembari menyeret Kira dengan cara menarik kerah baju belakangnya. Untuk manusia seperti Kira bagi Kris sangat susah untuk menghasutnya. Jadi demi lancarnya sang _captain_ , Kris harus menggunakan cara yang biasa _Captain_ Cho lakukan yaitu bertindak sedikit agak kasar.

"Yak! Yak! Tidak…aku ingin menemani Yesung!." _**BLAAAM…**_ Kini semua orang yang masuk dalam kategori 'pengganggu' telah lenyap, sepertinya Kyuhyun banyak berhutang jasa pada Kris.

"Yaish! Kita ditinggal berdua oleh mereka." Kesal Yesung karena semua rekannya pergi begitu saja untuk bersenang – senang dan makan enak disaat Kyuhyun dan dirinya di rumah sakit. Teman macam apa itu, pikir Yesung yang merasa jiwa solidaritas mereka nol.

"Yeah, hanya ada kita **berdua** disini." Seperti ingin memperjelas kondisi mereka saat ini, Kyuhyun sengaja menekan kata 'berdua' hingga Yesung akhirnya sadar dan tidak berani menoleh ke arah samping, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun Kyuhyun terlihat tenang dan _stay cool_ namun hatinya tidak bisa tenang, debaran hati mereka berdua saat ini sedang tidak karuan.

3 menit berlalu…

5 menit pun berlalu…

10 menit juga sudah berlalu…Tapi Kyuhyun dan Yesung masih saja tidak ada yang berbicara. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua saat ini, Yesung yang biasanya cerewet kini terdiam lalu Kyuhyun yang biasanya suka memaki – maki orang tanpa sebab juga diam seribu bahasa.

'Disaat seperti ini, seharusnya aku mengatakan sesuatu kan. Seperti _"Maaf_ _sudah membuat mu khawatir"_ atau saatnya aku mengatakan _"aku mencintai mu"_ ah…tidak! itu terdengar menjijikan!.' Batin Kyuhyun yang ternyata ego dan hatinya sedang bertarung. Pengalaman Kyuhyun dalam hal cinta itu bisa dikatakan pemula. Maka dari itu tidak heran jika sekarang Kyuhyun bingung ditinggal berduaan oleh Yesung, terlebih setelah ia sadar bahwa dirinya menyukai Yesung.

Dilain sisi keadaan Yesung juga sama dengan Kyuhyun. Sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang, Yesung memainkan jemarinya yang bertanda bahwa saat ini ia juga sedang gugup tingkat maksimal, karena baru kali ini Yesung berduaan dengan _Captain_ Kyuhyun lebih dari 10 menit selain makan dirumah, menonton TV dan ngumpul di _base camp_.

 _ **KREEET…**_ Tiba – tiba suster Hana masuk ke dalam ruangan hingga membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang sejak tadi curi – curi pandang dengan saling melirik satu sama lain jadi salting.

"Kenapa wajah kalian berdua memerah ? apakah kalian habis melakukan hal senonoh disini, eum ?."

"Tidak/Mana mungkin!." Jawab mereka serempak dan suter Hana yang hanya iseng saja menggoda Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung tertawa melihat reaksi mereka berdua yang sangat lucu dan _adorable_.

 _ **TUUK….**_

"Ini makanan mu dan jangan lupa minum obatnya." Seru suster Hana sembari menaruh nampan berisi makanan serta obat dipangkuan Kyuhyun, lalu tidak lupa mencolek dagu Kyuhyun untuk menggodanya lagi yang kali ini dibalas _death glear_ olehnya.

"Dan ini untuk mu, Yesung. Karna kau terlihat baik – baik saja, besok pagi kau bisa pulang." Senyum suster Hana yang juga menaruh nampan berisi makanan dipangkuan Yesung. Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, suster Hana pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Yesung yang belum makan sejak siang karena menunggu Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menyantap makanannya tidak peduli bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami kesulitan dalam memegang sumpit dengan tangan kiri.

 _ **KLOONTANG…**_ Akhirnya sumpit yang dipegang Kyuhyun jatuh menggeliding ke arah kolong ranjang Yesung.

"Sial!." Umpat Kyuhyun melihat tangan kanannya saat ini sedang di gips sehingga dirinya tidak bisa makan. Dengan perasaan kesal Kyuhyun mengambil apel menggunakan tangan kiri, setidaknya walaupun hanya apel ini bisa sedikit menganjal perutnya.

 _ **TAP…**_ Perlahan tanpa membuat suara, Yesung turun dari ranjang rumah sakit dan mulai mendekati Kyuhyun.

" _Captain_."

"Mau apa kau ?." Tanya Kyuhyun bernada lembut namun ditelinga Yesung terdengar jutek. Alhasil Yesung menghentikan langkah kakinya dengan perasaan kecewa, entah kenapa Yesung merasa sang _Captain_ seperti terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

"A-anu, karena _Captain_ tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanan. Jika diizinkan aku ingin membantu _Captain_ makan dengan cara….menyuapi mu." Lirih Yesung pada dua kata terakhir, sungguh ia sangat malu menawarkan hal tersebut.

"Menyuapi ?." Gumam Kyuhyun kali ini yang langsung membayangkan kata 'menyuapi' itu berarti Yesung akan menyedokkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dan itu merupakan kesempatan yang bagus kan, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, suapini aku dan setelah itu bantu aku mengganti pakaian. Aku benar – benar tidak suka memakai baju yang sudah lebih dari 8 jam." Keluh Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat sebuah kaos abu – abu yang sengaja dibawakan oleh Kris untuknya.

"Ga-ganti pakaian ?!."

" _Wae_ ? Kau sendiri tadi bilang ingin membantu, kalau membantu itu jangan setengah – setengah. Tapi jika kau tidak mau ju-..."

"Aku mau! Akan ku lakukan apapun itu jika demi _Captain!_." Potong Yesung cepat dan semangat yang menggebu – ngebu, bahkan tanpa sadar Yesung mengenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun hingga sang pemilik tangan yang tiba – tiba saja disentuh Yesung terdiam sejenak, karena jujur saja jarak wajah mereka hanya sejengkal.

"Yesung…"

" _Mi-mianhae_ _Captain_." Teriak Yesung yang sadar bahwa ia baru saja memegang tangan _Captain_ , kalau dipikir – pikir bukankah itu tindakan yang sangat lancang untuk dilakukan bawahan terhadap atasannya, terlebih jika atasan mu adalah Kyuhyun. Bahkan saking takutnya terhadap Kyuhyun, Yesung sudah membuat perlindungan diri dengan berjongkok sambil menutupi kepalanya menggunakan tangan.

"Puuftt….Hahahahahah."

' _Ca-captain_ tertawa.' _ **Blush…**_ Wajah Yesung seketika memerah padam melihat Kyuhyun tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinya. Jika biasanya sosok Kyuhyun dimata Yesung berwajah tampan namun beraura seram, kini dimata Yesung sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa bebas seperti malaikat.

 _ **Dheg…Dheg…Dheg…**_

 _ **Dheg…Dheg…Dheg…**_ Sambil memegangi dada kirinya, Yesung yang masih mematung ditempat terus memandangi Kyuhyun dan mencoba meredam detak jantungnya sendiri agar sang _Captain_ tidak dapat mendengarnya. Walaupun itu tidak masuk akal, tetap saja Yesung tidak ingin debaran jantungnya yang berdentum sangat keras ini sampai terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

' _Captain_ , aku benar – benar menyukai mu.' Batin Yesung.

.

.

"Yesung, bantu aku lepaskan pakaian ini."

"Baik _Captain_ …" Yesung yang baru saja selesai menaruh nampan berisi piring kotor ke meja nakas kini berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri menunggunya, dengan hati – hati Yesung mulai membantu Kyuhyun melepaskan kaos lengan pendeknya.

"Kkkkkkkk~." Kekeh Kyuhyun saat melihat Yesung yang memiliki tubuh pendek menjinjit – jinjitkan kakinya. Tinggi badan yang jauh berbeda membuat Yesung sedikit kesulitan dalam melepaskan kaos dan Kyuhyun malah tidak peka akan hal itu.

"Aish…" Kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak mau merendahkan tubuhnya, Yesung sambil menggerutu menahan jinjitannya sejenak hingga hidung mungil Yesung menyentuh hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

 _ **Dheg…**_ Mata keduanya terbelak kaget saat jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat, bahkan saking kagetnya mereka seperti terkena sihir _frozen_ , 10 detik mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan selama 10 detik itu pula waktu terasa sangat lama.

 _ **Brrr….**_ Melihat kedua bahu Yesung sedikit bergetar, Kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa Yesung sepertinya tidak bisa menahan jinjitannya lebih lama lagi mendorong punggung Yesung dan membuat kaki Yesung berpijak pada kakinya.

"Sekarang kau bisa melepaskannya." Gumam Kyuhyun sangat lirih bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan. Kini dengan berpijak pada kaki Kyuhyun, Yesung perlahan menarik kaos Kyuhyun yang semula tertahan dilehernya kini bisa ia lepas dengan mudah atas bantuan Kyuhyun.

" _Ca-captain_ …" Yesung mulai gugup dan berdebar sekarang ketika Kyuhyun masih saja mendekap pinggang dan menatap intens dirinya, padahal Yesung sudah melepaskan kaosnya namun Kyuhyun seakan tidak mau membiarkan Yesung untuk pergi dari sisinya.

'Dia sangat imut.' Batin Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mengamati wajah Yesung.

 _ **Blush…**_ Wajah Yesung langsung memerah seperti tomat saat Kyuhyun membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Kondisi Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang bertelanjang dada membuat suhu tubuh milik Kyuhyun bisa Yesung rasakan secara langsung melalui kulitnya.

'Ba-bagaimana ini, wajah _Captain_ terlalu dekat.' Batin Yesung yang sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Kyuhyun lama – lama.

 _ **Gyuut…**_ Karena Kyuhyun terlalu semangat ingin berdekatan dengan Yesung tanpa sadar tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang sedang digips tertekan oleh tubuh mereka berdua yang semakin lama semakin intim.

"ARGH TANGAN KU!." Teriak Kyuhyun yang langsung mendorong tubuh Yesung detik itu juga.

" _Ca-captain_." Dengan wajah panik dan rasa khawatir karena mendengar Kyuhyun kesakitan, Yesung pun perlahan mendekatinya kembali.

"BRENGSEK, KAU TIDAK LIHAT TANGAN KU SEDANG DI GIPS. KENAPA KAU MENEMPEL PADA KU ?!."

 _ **TAP…**_ Langkah kaki Yesung terhenti dan wajahnya kini berubah menjadi bingung, kenapa Kyuhyun jadi menyalahkan dirinya. Memang apa yang sudah ia lakukan, bukankah yang menempel itu Kyuhyun tapi kenapa Yesung yang disalahkan disini.

"Bu-bukankah tadi _Captain_ yang memeluk ku lalu me-..."

"Jangan diceritakan! Pokoknya kau duluan yang menempel – nempel padaku, mengerti!." Potong Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya sangat malu jika mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap Yesung tadi. Lihat saja kedua telinganya sudah berubah menjadi merah, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak mau menatap wajah Yesung karena wajahnya saat ini sedang memerah padam.

.

.

 **[Next Day]**

.

"Yak…Kyuhyun kembali! atau kau akan ku laporkan pada Komandan Donghae!."

"Laporkan saja."

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAAP…**_ tanpa peduli pada teriakan dokter, Kyuhyun yang baru saja dirawat tiga hari di Rumah Sakit pusat Seoul akibat patah tulang ringan yang menimpa tangan kanannya meninggalkan rumah sakit begitu saja tanpa menoleh ataupun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Padahal dokter belum memberikan dirinya izin untuk pulang tapi dengan santainya Kyuhyun pergi.

"Merepotkan." Keluh Kyuhyun sembari melirik tangan kanannya yang masih di gips, bagi Kyuhyun mendapatkan luka seperti ini sangat menjengkelkan dan merepotkan dirinya. Pertama, Kyuhyun jadi sulit melakukan hal apapun yang menggunakan tangan kanan seperti makan, menulis, gosok gigi dan tanda tangan dokumen. Kedua, dirinya juga tidak bisa mengemudikan _Gundam_ karena pilot yang terluka tidak diizinkan menjalankan misi, benar – benar membosankan jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang sudah terbiasa aktif.

 _ **TAP…**_ tiba – tiba langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat seorang pria mungil berseragam militer dan berlogo pasukan khusus bersandar di gerbang luar rumah sakit sambil merundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya sambil menunggu seseorang pemuda mungil itu memainkan batu kerikil yang ada didepannya dengan cara menendang – nendangnya.

 _ **TUK…**_ batu kecil yang dari tadi ia mainkan tanpa sengaja menabrak sepatu seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yesung ?." Tanya Kyuhyun hingga sosok pria mungil tersebut mendongkkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Menjemput _Captain_." Dahi Kyuhyun langsung berkerut bingung, darimana Yesung tahu bahwa ia keluar (kabur) dari rumah sakit hari ini. Seingat Kyuhyun dirinya tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun tentang rencananya ini.

"Tidak perlu, pulang sana." _**Duagh…**_ Bagaikan tertimpa batu besar, Kyuhyun mengusirnya begitu saja tanpa tahu bahwa sudah berjam – jam Yesung menunggu dirinya disini.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya sebelum Kyuhyun kabur dari rumah sakit suster Hana memberitahukan kepada Yesung bahwa Kyuhyun terus saja memberontak ingin keluar dan menyuruh Yesung untuk berjaga – jaga menjemput Kyuhyun hari ini, namun karena suster Hana dan Yesung tidak tahu jam berapa Kyuhyun akan melancarkan aksinya (kabur), Yesung jadi menunggu sejak ia menerima panggilan dari suster Hana.

 _ **BRUUUK…**_ Baru saja berjalan dua langkah untuk pulang sesuai dengan perintah Kyuhyun, Yesung tiba – tiba terjatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berkunang – kunang. Terlihat wajah Yesung sudah pucat dan keluar keringat dingin, sepertinya karena terlalu lama berdiri membuat Yesung jadi pusing dan tanpa sadar terjatuh.

"Se-sepertinya kaki ku tersandung batu, hehehe." Sambil tertawa dipaksakan dan memukul kepalanya sendiri untuk meruntuki kebodohannya, Yesung mencoba berbohong pada Kyuhyun dan sang _Captain_ hanya terdiam menatap Yesung yang masih saja tertunduk ditanah dan tertawa seperti orang bodoh.

"Ka-kau tidak perlu khawatir _Captain_ , aku akan segera pul-…"

 _ **Sreet,**_

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu ku disini ?." _**Dheg,**_ Yesung terkejut ketika menemukan Kyuhyun sudah berjongkok didepan dirinya. Aroma mint yang keluar dari hembusan nafas setiap ucapan Kyuhyun yang menerpa wajahnya membuat kedua pipi Yesung tanpa sadar merona dan gugup.

"Li-lima jam."

"BODOOOOH!." Teriak Kyuhyun persis didepan wajah Yesung.

"KAU ITU BODOH ATAU MEMANG OTAK MU ITU SUDAH PINDAH KE DENGKUL, HAH!."

"Gyaa… _mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_."

"DASAR DUGU! OTAK UDANG! UNTUK APA KAU MENJEMPUT KU ?! MEMANGNYA AKU MEMBERI PERINTAH SEPERTI ITU ?." Tanpa peduli pada orang disekitarnya, Kyuhyun terus saja meneriaki atau lebih tepatnya memarahi Yesung yang menurut Kyuhyun hal yang dilakukan oleh Yesung itu sangatlah bodoh, walaupun dalam hatinya ia sedikit merasa senang.

" _Mian! Mian!_ Aku tidak akan menggulanginya _Captain_! Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun tanpa perintah darimu…hueee…." Mohon Yesung yang berkali – kali melakukan sujud sembah sebagai permintaan maafnya, Yesung benar – benar tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa jika Kyuhyun berteriak – teriak seperti ini.

"Haaa...kau ini, ck!" Puas memarahi anak buahnya, Kyuhyun pun membantu Yesung untuk berdiri.

"Ayo bangun dan ikut aku."

"Ngh ikut ? kema-..."

"Ikut saja dan jangan banyak tanya, bisa kan." Potong Kyuhyun sembari menatap Yesung dengan tajam dan seringai jengkelnya sebagai tanda bahwa jika Yesung masih saja banyak bertanya pada Kyuhyun, maka ia tidak sengan – segan merobek mulutnya.

.

.

 **[Pusat Kota Seoul]**

" _Itu Yesung kan, bocah yang bisa merubah menjadi monster."_

" _Sedang apa monster itu disini ?."_

" _Berjalan – jalan ditengah kota, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Presdir ? bagaimana jika anak aneh itu berubah ?."_

" _Dalam wujud manusia dia sangat cantik dan manis. Tapi dalam mode monster dia sangat jelek, iihh..."_

 _ **Gyuut…**_ Mendengar kebencian, hinaan, celaan dan rasa tidak suka dari para warga kota secara langsung membuat hati Yesung benar – benar terluka, terlebih dengan pandangan mata mereka saat ini yang melihat Yesung dengan sorot mata jijik, aneh dan takut.

Sikap manusia memang cepat berubah, jika dulu sebelum jati dirinya terungkap Yesung bisa leluasa berjalan kemanapun yang ia suka tanpa perlu takut dan khawatir akan warga kota yang menurut Yesung sangat baik karena selalu membalas sapaan Yesung. Tapi kini dunianya terbalik 180 derajat, dimana saat ini Yesung berjalan sambil merundukkan kepalanya dan sesekali melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat orang – orang yang ia temui merasa terancam akan kehadirannya.

 _ **TAP…**_ Kyuhyun yang berada didepan Yesung tiba – tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya hingga Yesung yang tidak melihat ke depan jadi menabrak punggungnya.

"Hoi…Jika kalian semua membuat dirinya marah dan ia berubah menjadi Monster _Gastrea_ lalu membunuh kalian, aku tidak akan menolong." _**Dheg**_ …seluruh warga kota yang berada dijalan langsung tertegun mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan orang – orang yang sejak tadi membicarakan Yesung tanpa banyak bicara langsung kabur ketakutan saat melihat Kyuhyun melirik mereka semua dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

" _Captain_ …" Lirih Yesung yang saat ini sedang berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun hanya mampu menyadarkan keningnya ke punggung sang _Captain_ lalu meremas baju belakang miliknya sebagai tanda bahwa Yesung merasa senang, karena disaat seperti ini ada Kyuhyun yang menolongnya.

" _Gomawo_ … _Gomawo_ … _Gomawo…_ " Sambung Yesung yang terus mengatakan rasa terima kasihnya dengan kedua pipi yang merona senang. Jika Kyuhyun terus bersikap baik padanya seperti ini, Yesung jadi semakin menyukai sang _Captain_. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tidak menyangka bahwa ia dan Yesung akan beradegan seperti ini di tengah kota hanya bisa menatap tajam ke orang – orang yang terkekeh seperti sedang meledeknya, padahal mereka terkekeh karena menganggap Kyuhyun dan Yesung terlihat _adorable_.

"Jika kau mengotori pakaian ku dengan ingus mu, aku akan membunuh mu." _**Uhuk…**_ Yesung langsung melepaskan diri dari punggung Kyuhyun dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak menangis, aku senang dan semakin menyukai _...Cap-Humpth!_." Yesung membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan saat sadar bahwa ia hampir saja keceplosan mengatakan menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Semakin menyukai siapa ?." Dan tanpa diduga Kyuhyun yang penasaran dan juga ingin memperjelas ucapan Yesung akhirnya bertanya, tapi Yesung hanya membalas gelengan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa apa yang baru saja ia katakan bukanlah apa – apa.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau memberitahu ku ? _its okey_." _**Gleg**_ …walaupun Kyuhyun mengatakan tidak – apa, tapi wajah dan auranya mengatakan sebaliknya. Tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi dan senyuman yang dipaksakan membuat Yesung langsung merinding.

"Gyaa…akan ku katakan _Captain_ , jangan bunuh aku!."

"Tergatung bagaimana ucapan mu." _**Gleg…**_ sekali lagi Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar.

'Bagaimana ini, jika aku mengatakan aku menyukai _Captain_. Dia pasti akan membunuh ku, atau sebaiknya aku bunuh diri saja dari pada mendengar penolakannya.' Batin Yesung yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, posisinya benar – benar berada di ujung kematian.

'Jika kau menyebut nama orang lain, maka aku akan membunuh mu.' Batin Kyuhyun yang sudah siap untuk menendang dan menghajar Yesung habis – habisan.

"A-aku semakin menyu-yu…" Sadar atau tidak Yesung terhenti dikata yang membuat bibir mungilnya maju seperti bebek dan itu membuat Yesung terlihat menggemaskan di depan Kyuhyun.

"MENYUKAI APA!." Bentak Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung kaget dan langsung refleks mengatakan namanya.

"MENYUKAI _CAPTAIN_ KYUHYUN!."

 _ **Wush…**_

 _ **Hening**_ …untuk beberapa detik suasana disekitar mereka berdua sunyi. Bahkan kegiatan orang – orang yang sejak tadi hilir mudik di jalanan sempat terhenti untuk beberapa saat seperti waktu sedang berhenti berputar. Tapi tidak lama kemudian kegiatan kembali normal, dimana orang – orang mulai bersikap seperti biasa yaitu mendengar tapi tidak peduli.

'Bagaimana ini, apakah aku sudah mati ? tapi kenapa tidak terasa sakit ? atau jangan – jangan saking cepatnya _Captain_ membunuh ku, aku tidak merasakan apapun ?.' Batin Yesung yang saat ini sedang menutup kedua matanya. Penasaran ingin melihat, akhirnya Yesung membuka matanya dan samar – samar ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang memang sejak tadi berdiri didepannya sedang menatap dirinya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku masih hidup." Gumam Yesung yang melirik ke bawah dimana kedua kakinya terlihat masih berpijak pada bumi.

"Yesung." _**Gleg**_ …dipanggil oleh Kyuhyun, Yesung kini jadi tidak berani mendongkkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menatapnya. Pikiran akan Kyuhyun yang murka terbayang didalam benaknya, ingin lari tapi kaki terasa berat, ingin pura – pura pingsan tapi ia tidak ahli dalam berakting. Sekarang yang bisa Yesung lakukan adalah menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya akibat ucapannya kepada _Captain_ Kyuhyun. Tidak salah memang jika dirinya menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi bagi Yesung itu adalah suatu kelancangan yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan pada Kyuhyun.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah berjalan dibelakang ku. Tapi berjalanlah disamping ku."

"Heh ?." Yesung memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, tidak bisakah Kyuhyun menggunakan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimengerti oleh pemuda 18 tahun ini.

"Yaish! Bocah ini benar – benar, tsk!." Kesal Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Akhirnya dengan cara membisikan kalimat 'aku mencintai mu' ditelinga Yesung, Kyuhyun mengutarakan perasaannya. Kyuhyun masih memiliki harga diri tinggi, jadi tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan mungkin ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan kalimat cinta secara blak – blakan.

" _Ca-captain_ …bisakah kau mengulanginya ? aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas, hehehe."

"JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN KALIMAT MENJIJIKAN SEPERTI ITU LAGI UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA!." Balas Kyuhyun dengan berteriak didepan wajah Yesung lagi.

 _ **Sreet**_ …dengan wajah memerah yang susah payah disembunyikan olehnya, kali ini Kyuhyun menyeret Yesung menggunakan cara yang lebih halus yaitu menggandeng pergelangan tangan Yesung untuk segera pergi dari pusat kota.

" _Captain_ …"

"Apa!."

"Kita mau kemana ?."

"Ke restoran karena ada seorang bocah bodoh yang harus ku beri makan!." Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang kasar seperti biasanya Yesung hanya bisa terkekeh, ternyata Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

" _Captain_ …"

"Apa lagi!."

"Wajah mu memerah."

"Diam! Ini karena sinar matahari menerpa wajah ku." _**Greb**_ …Kali ini pegangan tangan Kyuhyun semakin erat seperti menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan Yesung apapun yang terjadi.

" _Captain_ , aku benar – benar mencintai mu."

"Bodoh." Balas Kyuhyun yang malah membuat Yesung tertawa renyah.

'Sial! dia terlihat sangat manis saat mengucapkannya.' Batin Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan diri. Walaupun Kyuhyun terlihat acuh dan tidak peduli, jika dilihat baik – baik dikedua pipi Kyuhyun saat ini samar – samar ada rona merah yang menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun sebenarnya senang namun malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

.

.

 **[Other Side]**

 _ **KLONTANG…**_ sebuah obeng jatuh dari ketinggian 6 meter, ah…lebih tepatnya sebuah obeng terlepas dari tangan Kira yang saat ini baru saja ingin mengambil _chip_ databerukuran _mini macro_ yang ada di belakang punggung _Humanoid_ _Gundam_ milik Kyuhyun yang hancur akibat pertempuran.

" _Waeyo_ Kira ?." Tanya Yunho sedikit berteriak setelah mengambil obeng yang terjatuh ke lantai dan meletakkannya dimeja.

 _ **Tuung….**_ Perlahan tangga otomatis yang digunakan Kira turun hingga dirinya kini terpuruk dilantai tanpa sebab.

"Kira…" Terlihat raut wajah khawatir Yunho tercetak jelas sekali diwajah seriusnya saat melihat anak asuh kesayangannya berwajah pucat dan keluar keringat dingin.

"A-aku merasakan firasat buruk ? entah kenapa ada perasaan gelisah, marah dan kesal yang begitu meluap – luap."

"Ngh ?." Kali ini wajah Yunho berubah bingung.

'Bocah ini mulai bicara ngawur lagi.' Batin Yunho yang sekarang menjadi tidak peduli pada Kira. Dengan menatap malas, Yunho kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Sedangkan Kira masih tertunduk sembari menatap kedua tangannya yang entah kenapa masih gemetaran seperti ingin meninju wajah Kyuhyun.

.

.

 **[Tiga minggu kemudian]**

.

 _ **TAP…TAP…**_

" _Woow...apakah aku tidak salah lihat, mereka berjalan bersama – sama."_

" _Pasti pasukan khusus melakukan sesuatu padanya."_

" _Kau benar, mereka sangat licik. Pasti Professor sudah diancam."_

Terdengar seluruh prajurit yang berada dilorong utama tidak henti – hentinya membicarakan kejadian langka yang terjadi dimarkas militer hari ini yaitu mereka semua melihat dua orang yang paling dihormati sedang berjalan beriringan satu sama lain. Pria tinggi berjubah khas Lab ber- _name tag_ 'Yunho' yang mendengar bisikan tentang dirinya hanya bisa tertawa renyah sembari menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Sedangkan pria satunya yang memakai seragam khas militer dan mendapatkan pangkat _Komandan_ sekaligus julukan _'Master of strategy'_ berjalan tidak peduli dengan omongan sekitarnya. Semua orang tahu, _Komandan_ Donghae dan _Professor_ Yunho itu tidak pernah akur sama seperti Kyuhyun dan Kira. Jadi ketika melihat mereka berdua berjalan bersama membuat para prajurit yang melihat tentu saja kaget.

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa Yesung dan Kyuhyun berpacaran ?." Tanya Yunho sembari menyelusuri lorong markas dengan mengajak ngobrol Donghae. Hari ini mereka berdua akan membicarakan kelanjutan dari misi penyerangan Induk monster _Gastrea_ , dimana Presdir sudah menyerahkan tugas penting ini kepada mereka.

" _Nde_ , _waeyo_ ? apa ada masalah ?."

"Tidak, hanya saja anak itu (Kira) jadi uring – uringan hahaha." Tawa Yunho yang menginggat beberapa hari ini semenjak berita Kyuhyun dan Yesung berpacaran, Kira selalu datang ke Lab untuk mengadu kepadanya karena Kyuhyun terus saja memonopoli Yesung dirumah.

"Bagaimana dengan Spark ? ku dengar _System Internal_ Spark tidak bisa diperbaiki." Tanya Donghae yang kali ini pertanyaannya cukup serius.

"Hemm…" Sejenak Yunho menggusap – usap dagunya untuk berpikir bagaimana cara menjelaskan masalah tersebut kepada Donghae agar mudah dimengerti oleh orang awam.

"Sepertinya saat Kyuhyun bertarung habis – habisan kemarin di Daegu, dia memaksa tubuh Spark untuk tetap bertarung disaat Spark sudah mencapai batasnya sehingga sistem keamanan Spark menganggap tindakan tersebut sebagai tindakan bunuh diri, itulah kenapa Spark ter- _blokir_ secara otomatis. Dan masalahnya aku tidak bisa memperbaikinya." Jelas Yunho sambil tersenyum ambigu ke arah Donghae.

"Bukankah tugas mu untuk memperbaiki semua _Gundam_ disini ?."

"Ck, kau pikir aku ini montir _Gundam_."

"Jabatan mu saja yang _Professor_ padahal pekerjaan mu itu dengan montir _Gundam_ kan sama saja." _**Duaar…**_ Yunho bagaikan tersambar petir ketika mendengar ucapan Donghae yang seenak saja menyamakan dirinya dengan montir, walaupun pekerjaan mereka sama tapi tugas dan tanggung jawab Yunho lebih banyak.

"Terserah apa yang mau kau katakan, yang jelas aku tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Karena _system internal_ Spark yang sudah ter- _blokir_ tidak bisa ku akses. Tapi kau tenang saja, ada satu orang yang bisa memperbaiki Spark. Tapi anak itu tidak mau, dikarenakan dia kesal dengan Kyuhyun." Jelas Yunho lagi yang kali ini sambil berakting sedih untuk anak buah Donghae. Betapa malangnya anak buah Donghae jika _Gundam_ miliknya tidak diperbaiki, maka ia tidak akan bisa ikut dalam misi ini.

"Biar ku tebak, anak itu adalah Kira kan ?." _**CTAK…**_ Yunho menjetikkan jarinya bertanda jawaban Donghae adalah benar.

"Hanya anak dari professor Jaejong saja yang bisa mengakses _System Internal Gundam_ yang ter- _blokir_. Kau tahu kenapa ? karena semua kata sandi yang dipakai di seluruh _Gundam_ pasukan khusus adalah sandi yang memerlukan sidik jari Kira." Jelas Yunho sambil ber- _smirk_.

"Cih, jika bukan karena ada misi. Sudah ku tembak mulut mu itu." Balas Donghae meninggalkan Yunho yang masih saja tertawa dibelakangnya.

 _ **BRAAAK…**_ Dengan perasaan kesal dan _mood_ yang buruk akibat Yunho, Donghae membuka pintu ruangan pasukan khusus _Gundam_ dengan cara menendangnya kuat hingga daun pintu itu copot dari tempatnya.

"Ko-komandan…se-selamat pagi." Sapa seluruh anak buah Donghae minus Kyuhyun yang sudah biasa melihat Komandannya brutal seperti itu.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ kesal, jengkel dan marah sangat terlihat jelas oleh mereka semua saat Donghae masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama _Professor_ Yunho dengan menghentak – hentakkan kakinya.

"Apakah semuanya sudah berkumpul ?." Tanya Donghae yang sekarang berdiri didepan podium ruang rapat. Dilihatnya satu persatu anak buahnya, mulai dari Henry, Tao, Kris, Kira, Yesung dan terakhir Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk berleha – leha menikmati sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kalian ketahui aku memanggil kalian semua kesini untuk membicarakan misi kita selanjutnya. Dimana misi ini sangat penting bagi kita dan juga nyawa Yesung." _**Dheg…**_ mendengar nyawa Yesung diungkit – ungkit, semua orang (minus Kyuhyun dan Kira) langsung menatap Yesung dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Komandan, apa hubungan misi ini dengan nyawa Yesung ?." Tanya Henry setelah mengangkat tangannya tinggi – tinggi.

"Dengarkan baik – baik, karna aku tidak akan menggulangi perkataan ku lagi untuk kedua kalinya." Akhirnya Donghae pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi di rapat khusus beberapa hari lalu kepada anak buahnya secara detail dan jelas, banyak dari mereka semua berwajah _shock_ dan sedih ketika sang Komandan menceritakan bagian klimaksnya.

 _ **BRAAK…**_

"Itu mustahil, kita tidak akan menang!." Teriak Henry yang tanpa sadar meragukan keberhasilan misi ini, padahal misi belum dimulai tapi Henry sudah yakin bahwa misi ini akan gagal. Jujur saja mengetahui perang besar akan terjadi, perasaan takut akan kematian kini muncul di dalam lubuk hati Henry.

 _ **Greeb…**_ Merasakan tangan kanannya digenggam oleh seseorang, Henry langsung menoleh kearah samping dan menemukan wajah Yesung sedang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Bagaimana bisa Yesung tersenyum seperti itu ? bukankah nyawanya dipertaruhkan dalam misi ini ? pikir Henry heran.

"Henry, apa kau masih ingat awal pertama kali kita bertemu ?." Tanya Yesung yang membuat dahi seluruh orang diruangan menyerngit bingung, kenapa disaat seperti ini Yesung menggenang masa lalu.

"Tentu saja aku ingat Yesung, _waeyo_ ?."

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman ku, kali ini aku pasti akan melindungi mu Henry dan tidak akan ku biarkan kau mati." Janji Yesung yang membuat Henry tersentuh. Betapa jahatnya ia tadi ingin melarikan diri dari perang besar, padahal jelas – jelas ia memiliki teman yang rela mati demi melindunginya. Kalau begini caranya, Henry juga akan melakukan hal yang sama yaitu akan melindungi Yesung apapun yang terjadi walaupun nyawa taruhannya.

"Ugh….pertemanan mereka sangat murni." Gumam Tao yang ternyata juga ikut tersentuh melihat _moment_ Yesung – Henry yang saling berpelukan.

"Hei Henry, kau pikir Yesung saja yang akan melindungi mu ? kami juga akan melindungi mu." Seru Kira _ambigu_.

"Kami ? maksud mu ?."

"Tsk! Tentu saja seluruh pasukan khusus _Gundam_. Kita adalah saudara jadi akan saling melindungi satu sama lain, benarkan _Captain_ ?." Sambung Kris sembari melirik _Captain_ yang kini menatap Kris dengan tatapan 'kenapa kau jadi membawa – bawa aku' dan Kris membalas dengan 'Katakan sesuatu, jangan sampai kau membuatku malu' begitulah.

"Haaaaa…" Hela nafas Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya malas melakukan hal merepotkan dan menyebalkan seperti ini, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menggelak bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris adalah benar. Sesadis apapun Kyuhyun pada bawahannya, ia selalu menganggap team-nya itu adalah keluarga, bukan bawahan yang seenaknya saja ia perintah – perintahkan seperti pesuruh.

 _ **Sreet…**_ Perlahan Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan berdehem sebentar untuk menyiapkan suaranya.

"Aku _Captain_ Cho Kyuhyun! Selama aku masih hidup tidak akan ku biarkan anak buah ku mati." Seru Kyuhyun yang membuat seluruh orang yang ada didalam ruangan pun perlahan tersenyum, entah kenapa ucapan sang _Captain_ membuat mereka senang dan merasa diri mereka sangatlah berharga.

"Boleh juga bocah _Captain_ itu." Mendengar pujian dari Yunho, entah kenapa Donghae merasa bangga pada Kyuhyun yang telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemimpin yang _arrogant_ namun masih peduli pada bawahannya.

.

.

"Professor, anda bilang monster _Gastrea_ memiliki induk kan ? Dan seperti yang kita tahu bahwa monster _Gastrea_ memiliki 5 jenis bentuk yaitu laba – laba, kalajengking, lebah, belalang dan kumbang. Jika memang benar ada Ratu, berarti akan ada 5 induk bukan ?." Tanya Henry yang tingkat rasa penasarannya begitu tinggi dibandingkan rekan lainnya dan Yunho hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar perkataan Henry yang mengingatkan dirinya pada kejadian 18 tahun lalu. Dimana ia juga mengemukakan pendapat seperti itu.

"Dulu aku memiliki seorang teman (Yoochun), orang bilang dia ilmuan yang sangat gila melebihi Jaejong. Kalian tahu kenapa ?." Semua orang secara serempak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena dia sangat menyukai hal – hal berbau makhluk _Gastera_ , hampir seluruh hidupnya dia dedikasikan untuk meneliti makhluk itu. Suatu hari dia berhasil menemukan fakta bahwa seluruh serangga yang ada berasal dari satu induk, karena kromosom dan gen yang dimiliki dari seluruh serangga yang ia teliti itu hampir seluruhnya sama dan berkat Kyuhyun kita mendapatkan informasi mengenai lokasi sang induk monster tersebut." Jelas Yunho.

"Benarkah ? dimana itu ?."

"Kota Daegu." _**Sreeet**_ …refleks mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun seluruh pasang mata langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Bukankah Daegu itu tempat dimana _Captain_ Kyuhyun diserang beberapa hari lalu.

"Lihat dirinya, karna sifat sombongnya yang merasa bisa mengalahkan Induk monster sendirian dia tidak peduli pada nasib _Gundam_ nya." Sindir Kira yang jika sudah menyangkut _Humanoid_ _Gundam_ akan cepat sensi, terlebih sekarang status Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Yesung.

" _Diam kau penipu."_

" _Physco."_

" _Oh…kau sudah siap mati rupanya."_

" _Kau pikir aku takut padamu ?."_

"Haaaa…." Secara serempak semua orang menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Kira saling beradu argumen diselingi _death glear_ masing – masing. Tanpa niat memisahkan Kira dan Kyuhyun, Professor Yunho melanjutkan topik pembicaraan mereka lagi.

"Karena lokasi sudah kita diketahui dan tingkat misi ini berstatus berbahaya. Maka Presdir menyetujui untuk menggerahkan setengah pasukan militer kita yaitu setidaknya akan ada 300.000 orang yang terdiri dari team _warrior_ dan _Soldier_ siap membantu kita."

"Woow! memang berapa banyak monster _Gastrea_ yang akan kita hadapi sampai kita memerlukan prajurit sebanyak itu Professor ?."

"Diprediksi akan ada sekitar 2.000.000 monster _Gastrea_ disana dan masalahnya jika sang induk merasa terancam, maka ia akan memanggil seluruh monster _Gastrea_ dari tempat persembunyian lainnya dan jika itu terjadi kemungkinan besar kita akan menghadapi 2.000.000 lebih monster _Gastrea_." _**Gleg…**_ Mendengar jumlah monster yang disebutkan oleh sang komandan, seluruh anggota pasukan khsusus menelan ludahnya kasar. Walaupun hanya prediksi tapi mereka sudah pesimis untuk menang karena kalah jumlah.

"Kenapa wajah kalian tegang begitu, santai saja…hahaha." Tawa Professor Yunho yang dibalas datar oleh seluruh pasukan Khusus, disaat seperti ini bagaimana bisa mereka bercanda dan tertawa.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Tugas kalian hanya fokus untuk melawan _Gastrea_ dan menjauhkan para _Gastrea_ itu dari sang induk. Karena yang akan melawan sang induk adalah Yesung." _**Dheg**_ …Kini semua mata tertuju pada Yesung.

"Dan jika kau gagal membunuh induk monster tersebut, maka sudah dipastikan para monster yang tersisa akan menyerang Seoul. Bisa dibilang perang ini adalah perang penentu siapa yang akan menang….manusia atau monster." Sambung Donghae yang membuat Yesung terdiam. Sejujurnya dalam hati kecil Donghae, ia ragu meninggalkan induk monster _Gastrea_ pada pemuda 18 tahun yang _skill_ -nya jauh dibawah Kyuhyun, tapi apa boleh buat hanya ini satu – satunya cara.

"Misi ini akan dimulai bulan depan. Jadi kalian memiliki sisa waktu 30 hari untuk menikmati hidup." Perkataan Donghae benar – benar tidak ada baiknya sama sekali, selalu saja yang keluar membuat semua orang takut dan kehilangan harapan.

"Gunakan waktu dengan baik ? aku ? apa yang harus aku lakukan ?." Gumam Kyuhyun yang sedang bergumam sendirian. Kyuhyun bingung harus melakukan apa, sebab tidak banyak hal atau kegiatan yang ingin Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini dan ke depannya.

" _Pssst_ … _Captain_ , ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mu. Bukankah kau ingin membuat kemajuan dalam hubungan mu bersama Yesung." Bisik Kris yang ternyata mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun barusan.

"….." Kyuhyun terdiam dan tidak merespon ucapan Kris. Namun bukan Kris namanya jika tidak bisa menghasut sang _Captain_. Karena jujur saja melihat hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung itu menurut Kris sangat menyedihkan dan parah untuk orang yang menjalin hubungan kekasih. Walaupun status berpacaran tapi sikap mereka berdua sama saja seperti layaknya bawahan dan atasan, membosankan dan biasa saja.

"Ayolah, setidaknya sebelum perang besar terjadi perlakukan Yesung dengan baik sebagaimana mestinya. Lihat dirinya, apa kau tidak ingin membuat Yesung bahagia ?." Kyuhyun pun melirik Yesung yang sedang asik ngobrol bersama Henry, melihat Yesung tertawa lepas seperti itu ada perasaan bahagia tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ye-…" _**BRAAK….**_ Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin memanggil Yesung, Kira sudah lebih dulu mencari masalah dengannya, lihat saja saat ini Kira sedang menunjuk – nunjuk wajah tampannya tidak sopan, anak ini selalu saja merusak momentnya.

" _Andweyoo_! Pokoknya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Yesung dari pada di Lab. Lagi pula yang merusak Spark kan dia, kenapa aku yang harus memperbaikinya!."

"Disini bukan tempat untuk bermain – main, jika kau tidak mau menggunakan kemampuan mu untuk membantu, keluar saja dari sini. Aku tidak butuh orang seperti mu di dalam Tim ku." _**Gleg…**_ Sekali lagi ucapan sadis Donghae keluar, hanya dengan kalimat seperti itu saja sudah membuat Kira, Henry, dan Yesung yang entah berapa kali melihat Komandan Donghae marah hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Yesung, bisakah kau membujuk Kira." Bisik Yunho yang sepertinya harus meminta bantuan pada Yesung agar masalah yang ada bisa cepat terselesaikan tanpa adanya kerugian yang lebih fatal. Jika Kira tidak memperbaiki Spark maka Kyuhyun tidak akan ikut dalam misi ini, begitu juga sebaliknya jika Kira keluar dari Tim ini akan lebih buruk kerugiannya, karena selain Kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut bertarung, Kira juga tidak akan berpatisipasi dalam perang tanpa adanya izin dari Donghae.

"Aku benar – benar ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Yesung." Seperti seorang anak kecil yang habis dimarahi, Kira menundukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam sambil memasang wajah melasnya sehingga Yesung yang melihat ekpressi sedih Kira menjadi tidak tega. Jujur saja semenjak dirinya menerima kenyataan bahwa Kira adalah anaknya, Yesung jadi berpikir seperti orang tua.

"Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil begini, memperbaiki Spark itu lebih penting. Bukankah Kira sangat menyukai _Gundam_ dan akan menolong _Gundam_ yang rusak, karena mereka bukanlah mesin melainkan teman."

"Baiklah…aku akan memperbaiki Spark karna kau yang meminta. Tapi sebagai imbalannya aku ingin kau yang menemani ku selama di Lab." _**TAP…**_ Tanpa disangka – sangka, Kyuhyun berdiri tepat disamping Yesung dan menaruh tangannya dipundak sang kekasih tanpa peduli pada wajah Yesung yang kini sudah memerah seperti tomat, pasalnya ini pertama kali Kyuhyun bertindak seperti itu didepan orang banyak.

"Tidak bisa, aku berencana ingin memberikan Yesung latihan khusus."

"Heh?!." Terkejut Yesung dan Kira berbarengan.

"Yesung akan melawan induk monster. Ku pikir selama 30 hari melatih dirinya adalah ide yang bagus. Benarkan Komandan ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang menolehkan kepalanya saja ke arah belakang dimana sang Komandan sedang menggusap – usap dagunya untuk berpikir.

"Hemm, benar….dari pada kau melakukan hal tidak berguna (menemani Kira) lebih baik kau melatih Yesung." _**Jleb…**_ Lagi – lagi Kira mendapatkan tusukan dihatinya.

"Kau dengar itu Kira ? Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaga Yesung. Kau perbaiki saja Spark." Kali ini Kyuhyun menggeluarkan _smirk_ tanda kemenangannya, sekaligus meremehkan Kira bahwa yang akan memonopoli Yesung lagi selama 30 hari adalah dia.

'Tsk, dasar _Physco_!.' Umpat Kira dalam hati.

"Akan ku perbaiki, tenang saja. Setelah semua urusan ku selesai, aku akan menyusul mu _Captain_ , bukankan lebih baik jika Yesung dilatih oleh dua orang sekaligus." Tidak mau diremehkan, Kira pun membalas perkataan Kyuhyun dengan percaya dirinya.

"Coba saja menyusul jika kau bisa menemukan ku."

"Kau menantang ku, baik! Akan ku terima."

 _ **JEDUAAR…**_

 _ **JEDUAR….**_ Seketika bayangan kilatan petir keluar dari belakang tubuh Kira dan Kyuhyun, semakin mereka berdua menatap intens lawannya, semakin petir tersebut menyambar satu sama lain hingga Yesung yang masih berada ditengah – tengah antara Kira dan Kyuhyun hanya menelan ludahnya kasar, kenapa dia harus berada diposisi seperti ini lagi dan bahkan kilatan mereka bertambah parah.

.

.

 _ **TAAP…**_

 _ **TAP….**_

" _Captain_ , kita mau kemana ?." Tanya Yesung yang mulai merasa bingung karena Kyuhyun mengajak dirinya untuk menelusuri gang kumuh, gelap dan juga kotor. Bukankah kemarin Kyuhyun bilang ia akan melatihnya, tapi kenapa mereka ke tempat seperti ini.

"Jangan banyak bicara, nanti kau juga tahu." Balasnya yang masih menatap jalanan didepannya tanpa ekpressi. Setelah berbelok ke kanan dan berjalan selama lima menit, mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari gang tersebut dan muncul dipinggir kota yang sangat ramai oleh orang – orang yang kalau boleh Yesung jujur terlihat sederhana dan biasa. Sungguh kota kecil ini benar – benar berbeda dari Seoul.

Jika pusat kota lebih modern dan canggih dimana hampir seluruh sudut kota dipenuhi dengan gedung – gedung tinggi yang dilengkapi teknologi canggih entah itu _Humanoid Gundam_ penjaga yang tersebar dimana – mana ataupun layar TV besar yang terpasang untuk memberikan Informasi yang ter- _update_ pada warganya, justru di kota kecil ini tidak ada gedung yang menjulang lebih dari 3 lantai dan yang lebih penting lagi tidak ada militer _Gundam_ penjaga satu pun disini.

"Ini adalah kota _Barrow_ atau bisa dibilang kota yang tidak diakui." Jelas Kyuhyun sembari menatap sekumpulan anak – anak berusia 6 sampai 10 tahun yang bermain sepak bola di tengah kota dengan wajah ceria tanpa tahu bahwa bahaya setiap saat menghantui mereka.

"Ko-kota yang tidak diakui? maksud _Captain_ ?."

"Kau tahu, bagi warga yang tidak mampu membayar pajak untuk tinggal di pusat Kota. Mereka akan tinggal disini dan pemerintah tidak akan mengakui warganya jika tidak membayar pajak." _**Dheg**_ …Yesung terkejut dan tidak percaya mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa ada warga yang tidak diakui oleh pemerintah.

"Itu tidak mungkin, bukankah Presdir menjanjikan akan menanggung kehidupan warganya jika ada yang bekerja (berladang, bertani, militer)."

"Kau pikir dari mana Presdir mendapatkan uang untuk membuat _Humanoid_ yang kau pakai itu ? harga satu unit _Gundam_ saja memerlukan material seharga 10 milyaran won. Orang – orang yang tinggal di pusat kota saat ini 70% berisi orang – orang yang memiliki uang banyak dan berpengaruh dalam dunia politik, dengan kata lain orang seperti mereka (miskin) tidak ada harganya." Sejenak Yesung terdiam, selama ini Yesung berpikir seluruh warga Korea Selatan berada dibawah perlindungan Presdir tanpa terkecuali, tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Yesung baru tahu bahwa ada warga yang diperlakukan tidak adil oleh negaranya sendiri.

 _ **DRAAP…**_

 _ **DRAAP…**_

"LIHAAT….ITU KYUHYUN HYUUNG." Teriak seorang bocah lelaki yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. Sekumpulan bocah yang tadinya sedang bermain bola kini berkumpul di depan Kyuhyun. Bocah – bocah itu dengan santainya tersenyum dan bahkan memeluk kaki Kyuhyun seperti Kyuhyun adalah kakak mereka sendiri.

"Apa kalian menjaga kota ini dengan baik ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh seluruh bocah itu. Yesung yang baru pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun berinteraksi dengan anak – anak secara langsung hanya terdiam ditempatnya sembari memandangi Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa berbeda dari imaje-nya.

"Haah…aku iri pada anak – anak itu." Leguh Yesung yang juga ingin diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Karena senyuman, sorot mata, raut wajah dan nada suara Kyuhyun saat bersama anak – anak itu begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau siapa ?."

"Heh ?!." Kaget Yesung yang tiba – tiba saja segerombolan anak kecil sudah mengelilingi dirinya dengan tatapan menyelidik dan intimidasi yang begitu kuat. Mereka semua menatap bagian tubuh Yesung inci demi inci dan sudut demi sudut hingga Yesung yang diperlakukan seperti ini menjadi gugup.

"Na-nama ku Yesung, senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Kau siapanya Kyuhyun Hyung ?."

"Si-siapanya ? jika kalian bertanya seperti itu, Aku…A-aku ini…" Yesung mulai bingung, apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang, haruskah ia menjawab jujur.

"KAU PASTI KEKASIH KYUHYUN HYUUNG KAN!." _**Jleb**_ …ucapan anak kecil tersebut berhasil mengenai jantung Yesung hingga rasanya Yesung ingin mati saking bahagianya mendengar dirinya adalah 'kekasih Kyuhyun'. Entah kenapa jabatan sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun seperti suatu kehormatan bagi Yesung.

 _ **PLEETAAAK….**_

"Yaish!."

"Berhenti memasang wajah jelek (bahagia) seperti itu." Dengan cemberut Yesung langsung mengusap – usap kepalanya yang habis dijitak oleh Kyuhyun. Tega sekali sang _Captain_ menjitak kepalanya didepan anak kecil, ia bahagia kan hal wajar.

"Kyuhyun hyung, benarkan yang kami bilang itu."

" _Wae_ ?."

"Dia adalah kekasih mu." _**Gleg…**_ Kali ini Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar – binar.

"Pakai ini." Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah _earphone_ yang masih tersambung diponsel miliknya dan menyuruh Yesung untuk memasangkan ditelinganya. Yesung yang lugu tentu saja langsung menurut, setelah _earphone_ terpasang ditelinga Yesung, Kyuhyun langsung menyetelkan musik keras hingga telinga Yesung berdengung.

"Benar…bocah idiot, dungu dan bodoh ini adalah kekasih ku. Jadi kalian harus menurut padanya, mengerti!." Teriak Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk Yesung yang sedang sibuk mengkorek – korek kupingnya yang masih saja berdengung.

"SIAP KYUHYUN HYUNG!."

"HEEH! Siap apanya ?! Apa yang dia katakan ? beritahu aku, beritahu aku! aku belum mendengarnya, _jebal_!." Renggek Yesung pada segerombolan anak kecil didepannya sembari memohon, rasanya Yesung ingin sekali menangis dan berguling – guling dilantai saking sedih dan kecewanya karena tidak mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun.

"Aakh...Ini tidak adil _Cap_ …. _tain_." Lirih Yesung yang baru saja ia ingin melontarkan renggekannya pada Kyuhyun, mata Yesung malah menangkap sosok seorang biarawati yang usianya sekitar 45 tahunan.

"Apa yang membawa dirimu datang kemari Kyu ? apa semuanya baik – baik saja ?." Seru biarawati tersebut seperti seorang Ibu yang sedang mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"Aku kesini untuk melihat keadaan mu dan juga anak – anak pengungsi lainnya. Lalu aku juga membawa seseorang yang ingin ku kenalkan padamu." _**Dheg**_ …mendengar tujuan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya Yesung sontak saja terkejut dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan senang.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu, Tsk! Bodoh!." Umpat Kyuhyun langsung mendorong jidat Yesung dengan jari telunjuknya untuk menjauh, sikap Kyuhyun menunjukkan seakan – akan dirinya risih dan terganggu padahal ditatap Yesung seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun senang, gugup dan juga malu.

.

.

 **[Panti Pengungsian | Pinggir Kota Seoul]**

.

" _Daging ini milik ku!."_

" _Yak! Berikan roti itu padaku."_

" _Andwee! Aku benci sayuran, singkirkan itu dari ku."_

"A-anu…." Yesung yang diajak makan siang dipanti pengungsian kini hanya bisa melirik kanan dan kirinya ketika anak – anak yang jumlahnya 15 orang mulai makan dengan cara hukum rimba, dimana sistem makan tersebut siapa cepat dia yang dapat.

'Udang panggang!.' Batin Yesung yang matanya tidak sengaja melihat sepiring udang panggang yang sepertinya nganggur alias bebas dari rebutan anak – anak, perlahan secara diam – diam Yesung mulai mengarahkan sumpitnya untuk mengambil beberapa potong udang tersebut namun…

 _ **TAK**_ ….Baru saja Yesung menyumpitkan udang, seorang anak kecil berambut kuning bernama Key tanpa sengaja menyengol tangan Yesung hingga udang itu terjatuh lagi ke piringnya.

"Haaaa..." Dengan perasaan kecewa Yesung menyerah untuk bertarung memperbutkan makanan. Sejujurnya Yesung sangat lapar tapi melihat kondisi seperti ini Yesung memilih mengalah, melewatkan makan siang tidak akan membuat dirinya mati bukan.

 _ **Duugh…**_ Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menendang ringan meja makan bagian bawah hingga beberapa piring berisi lauk pauk bergetar namun tidak menumpahkan isinya. Tindakan Kyuhyun yang dilihat seperti marah tentu saja membuat seluruh anak – anak pengungsi yang sedang berebut makanan menjadi mematung seketika, begitu juga dengan Yesung yang saat ini sedang menatap horror Kyuhyun.

"Ambilah apapun yang mau kau makan, Yesung." _**Dheg**_ ….mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Yesung hanya bisa menatap heran, bingung sekaligus tidak percaya. Jadi Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan hal tersebut demi dirinya.

" _Captain_ , aku benar – benar mencinta….ukhh!." Belum selesai Yesung bicara, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menyumbat mulut Yesung dengan memasukkan lima potong daging sapi ke dalam mulutnya sebelum sang kekasih meneruskan kalimat yang akan membuat Kyuhyun muntah disela makannya.

"Capmthain kaauh tega shekali…nyam...nyam."

"Habiskan saja…jika kau mengamuk lalu berubah karna lapar, aku yang susah."

"Tapi lembutlah sedikit, aku kan kekasi…uukh!" Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun menyumbat mulut Yesung dengan makanan sebelum Yesung mengucapkan kalimat 'kekasih mu' didepan banyak orang yang entah kenapa kalimat seperti itu menggelitik ditelinganya.

.

.

 _ **TAP…TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…TAP…**_

"Haaa….Haa…berapa lama lagi kita harus berjalan _Captain_ ~." Renggek Yesung yang saat ini sedang mendaki sebuah bukit dengan nafas yang sudah tidak teratur. Kyuhyun yang berada di depan Yesung hanya diam sembari menyingkirkan semak – semak liar yang menghalangi jalan mereka berdua tanpa peduli sang kekasih yang berada dibelakang sedang kelelahan.

"Hoi…siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk istirahat, mau matinya ?." _**Dheg…**_ mendapatkan teguran dan ancaman dari Kyuhyun, bulu kuduk Yesung langsung berdiri dan entah kekuatan darimana Yesung langsung menanjak jalan dengan cara berlari sekilat mungkin, bahkan ia menerobos semak – semak liar tanpa peduli jika semak – semak itu berduri dan mengenai dirinya.

"Hahahahaha…." Tawa Kyuhyun melihat tingkah bodoh Yesung yang lagi – lagi sangat menggelikan. Dengan santai Kyuhyun melanjutkan jalannya kembali hingga ia sampai ditempat tujuannya.

" _Captain_ , gedung apa itu ?." Tanya Yesung dengan dahi menggerut bingung ketika matanya melihat gedung reruntuhan tua tidak terpakai. Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Kyuhyun tanpa ekpressi berjalan memasuki gedung reruntuhan tersebut hingga kini mereka berdua berdiri ditengah – tengah bangunan.

"Panggil _Gundam_ mu sekarang."

"Heh ? memanggil Bumble ke sini ? ke tempat ini ?."

"Cepat panggil!."

"BA-BAIIK." Tanpa banyak protes dan bertanya lagi Yesung memanggil Bumble dari _Dek_ pusat Seoul.

"Bumble akan tiba dalam 10 menit, _Captain_." Seru Yesung yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Kini sembari menunggu Bumble datang, Yesung diam – diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang saat ini dalam balutan pakaian _casual_. Yesung memang sering melihat Kyuhyun berpakaian _non-militer_ dirumah tapi untuk hari ini entah kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat lebih keren dan tampan dari biasanya.

" _Captain Cho ? hemm…Captain itu orangnya kaku dan tidak pandai dalam menunjukkan isi hatinya. Jadi ku sarankan lebih baik kau mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan secara langsung padanya agar Captain mengerti. Berjuanglah Yesung!" – Tao –_

Mengingat nasehat dari Tao, Yesung dengan segenap jiwa mencoba memberanikan diri untuk membuat hubungan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun ada kemajuan walaupun sedikit. Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, bukan hanya ia saja yang mengingikan kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka tetapi Yesung juga.

"A-anu _Captain_..."

"Heem." Dehem Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Yesung yang sedang tersipu malu disisinya saat ini.

"Bo-bolehkan aku memeluk mu."

"HAH!." Kaget Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar berteriak didepan wajah Yesung lagi, jika reaksi Kyuhyun terus seperti ini sudah dipastikan dalam tiga bulan ke depan rumah sakit khusus telinga akan bertambah satu pasien.

" _Jebaaal~_." Mohon Yesung kali ini yang membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Kenapa Yesung tiba – tiba meminta sesuatu hal yang menjijikan seperti itu padanya, pikir Kyuhyun yang menatap Yesung heran sekaligus _horror_.

"Tid-.."

"Ku mohon _Kyunnie_ ~." _**Jleb...**_ _Aegyo_ Yesung berhasil menembus jantung Kyuhyun hanya dengan memanggil namanya se-imut itu. Ingin menolak namun hati tak mampu, ingin melakukannya namun ego dan harga diri menolak, Kyuhyun dalam keadaan bimbang sekarang.

" _Ayolah, setidaknya sebelum perang besar terjadi perlakukan Yesung dengan baik sebagaimana mestinya. Lihat dirinya, apa kau tidak ingin membuat Yesung bahagia ?."– Kris –_

Jika tadi nasehat Tao melintas didalam pikiran Yesung, kali ini nasehat Kris untuk Kyuhyun yang terlintas didalam benaknya. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menatap _puppy eye_ Yesung, sepertinya ia memang harus membuang ego-nya sejauh mungkin demi melihat Yesung bahagia.

'Tidak ada orang disini kan.' Batin Kyuhyun yang melirik kanan dan kirinya. Merasa keadaan sudah aman, Kyuhyun perlahan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke pundak Yesung. Terlihat Kyuhyun sedikit gugup hanya untuk memeluk Yesung namun masih bisa ia tutupi dengan _poker face_ -nya.

 _ **Greeb…**_ Kyuhyun berhasil memeluk Yesung bahkan dirinya semakin menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Yesung untuk semakin masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

 _ **Dheg…Dheg…Dheg**_ , kedua jantung Kyuhyun dan Yesung kini berdebar cepat secara bersamaan. Efek dari mereka berpelukan membuat kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan Yesung diam – diam merona, ada perasaan senang, bahagia, nyaman dan juga malu dalam satu waktu.

 _ **SYUUT…**_

 _ **BRAAAK…**_ Dan tanpa diduga pesawat khusus yang membawa _Gundam_ dari pusat Seoul menurunkan Bumble tepat disamping dua sejoli itu hingga lapisan terluar bumi yaitu tanah bergetar hebat namun tidak mengalami kehancuran parah.

"Yak! Sialan kauu!." Teriak Kyuhyun memarahi awak pesawat yang main kabur saja tanpa meminta maaf padanya.

"Puuft….hahahaha." Kali ini Yesung tertawa melihat Kyuhyun marah – marah dengan wajah memerah malu.

.

.

 _ **Ccrassh….**_

 _ **Crassh…**_ Dengan menggunakan pedang logam _Varanium_ , Yesung yang saat ini berada didalam _Humanoid_ miliknya mulai menebas satu persatu monster _virtual_ _Gastrea_ yang muncul dari berbagai arah.

 _Virtual Monster Gastrea_ adalah suatu teknologi yang berhasil diciptakan oleh pemerintah KorSel yang digunakan untuk melatih pasukan militer dalam melawan monster sebelum membunuh yang asli. Untuk membuat _virtual_ monster _Gastrea_ memerlukan ruangan luas yang bisa dijadikan tempat simulasi yang dapat disesuaikan oleh si pemogram. Dimana dalam ruang _virtual_ tersebut si pemogram bisa men- _setting_ tempat, bentuk monster serta jumlahnya yang bisa dilawan seperti aslinya dan saat ini Kyuhyun sedang mengaktifkan _virtual Monster Gastrea_ untuk melatih Yesung.

 _==My Lord, ada pegerakan arah jam 4 dan 7==_

"Okey!." Dengan semangat Yesung membalikkan badanya ke belakang dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu menebas dua monster _Gastrea_ hanya dalam waktu 5 detik.

("Yesung kau bisa melihat ku ?.")

" _Yes Captain_." Jawab Yesung disela bertarung melawan monster _Gastrea_ melalui layar monitor didepannya.

("Aku akan menambahkan jumlah monsternya menjadi sepuluh kali lipat, aku ingin melihat seberapa banyak monster yang berhasil kau bunuh dalam waktu 1 jam.")

"Dimengerti _Captain_." _**Wuush**_ …Sesuai dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, Yesung melesatkan _Gundam_ miliknya kearah sekumpulan _virtual monster Gastrea_ yang baru saja dimunculkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Seharunya Yesung bisa lebih cepat dari ini dan juga dia terlalu bergantung pada senjata pendukung (pedang) padahal dia bisa memanfaatkan _Nano_ _Particle_ dari tubuh _Turn – X_." Seru Kyuhyun yang saat ini berada diluar arena sibuk memperhatikan layar Tab yang ada ditangannya. Dilayar Tab seluruh informasi mengenai Yesung selama didalam ruang simulasi terlihat jelas dan detail, dengan informasi seperti ini Kyuhyun bisa melihat perbandingan dari masing – masing kekuatan yang _Turn-X_ miliki yaitu dimanakah dirinya lebih menonjol dan berpeluang besar dalam menghabisi _Gastrea_ , itulah yang ingin Kyuhyun temukan.

 _==Death Shining adalah sebuah cahaya yang sengaja dipancarkan dari tubuh Turn-X untuk menghentikan pergerakan makhluk hidup disekitarnya dan untuk robot seperti kami cahaya itu dianggap sebagai Virus yang bisa saja merusak system internal kami, beruntung kami memiliki program pembatalan/penghentian virus (ABORT) yang secara otomatis akan Booting dan Restart dengan sendirinya sebagai bentuk perlindungan diri==_

Sejenak perkataan Spark teringat didalam benak Kyuhyun, jika yang dikatakan Spark itu benar maka satu – satunya kesempatan Yesung untuk menang melawan induk monster _Gastrea_ adalah menggunakan _Death Shining_.

 _("Yesung, coba kau aktifkan Death Shining mu untuk menghabisi Gastrea itu ?.")_

"Huh ?." Dengus Yesung ketika mendengar perintah Kyuhyun.

("Cepat lakukan!.")

"Ba-baik!." Yesung pun mulai mengaktifkan _Death Shining_ miliknya, perlahan dari tubuh Bumble muncul pancaran cahaya berwarna emas yang semakin lama semakin kuat dan…

 _ **ZIIING**_ ….Seluruh _virtual monster Gastrea_ diam seperti patung ditempatnya.

"Untuk melakukan _Death Shining_ Yesung memerlukan proses waktu sekitar 20 detik." Gumam Kyuhyun yang langsung mencatatnya didalam sebuah buku lalu memperhatikan jam arlojinya kembali.

" _Ca-captain_ …mereka tidak bergerak, haruskah aku membunuh mereka ?."

("Tidak, kau diam saja di dalam sana.") Dahi Yesung menggerut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya latihan macam apa yang sedang Yesung lakukan, sebentar – sebentar ia menyuruhnya menyerang dan sekarang menyuruhnya diam.

 _ **GROOAAH**_ ….Dan tidak lama _Virtual Monster Gastrea_ kembali bergerak dan menyerang Yesung secara tiba –tiba.

"Gyaaa…"

 _ **DUAAGH….**_ Yesung langsung terpental membentur dinding, gara – gara Kyuhyun menyuruhnya diam Yesung yang dalam keadaan tidak siap mendapatkan serangan telak.

"Heem…mereka berhenti selama 60 detik dan untuk melakukan _Death Shining_ Yesung memerlukan tenaga sebesar 30% untuk sekali pakai. Jadi jika kondisi Yesung dalam keadaan prima dia bisa menggunakan setidaknya 3 kali _Death Shining_. Tapi lain lagi jika dia menggunakan _Mobile suit Armor_ kekuatannya akan bertambah 200% berarti Yesung bisa menggunakan _Death Shining_ 10 kali lipat lebih banyak." Gumam Kyuhyun sembari sibuk mencatat informasi mengenai Yesung didalam bukunya lagi tanpa peduli akan nasib Yesung yang masih didalam ruangan simulasi. Jika sudah bekerja Kyuhyun akan lupa dengan segalanya.

"Argh!." _**Dheg…**_ Mendengar teriakan melalui alat telekomunikasi antara dirinya dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk pun langsung teralihkan.

("Yesung kau mendengarku! Apa yang terjadi ?!.") Panik, khawatir dan gelisah itulah yang sedang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini.

("Yesung kau mendengar ku, hallo ?! Jawab aku!.") Berkali – kali Kyuhyun memanggil nama Yesung namun tidak juga dijawab olehnya. Dengan segera Kyuhyun meng- _off_ kan ruangan simulasinya dan cahaya berwarna merah yang mengelilingi area gedung reruntuhan seketika menghilang dan terlihat _Gundam_ milik Yesung tidak mengalami kerusakan apapun, lalu kenapa Yesung berteriak kesakitan.

"Sial!." Umpat Kyuhyun yang terpaksa harus memanjat tubuh _Humanoid_ _Gundam_ setinggi 7 meter didepannya ini untuk membuka mesin kemudi Yesung secara _manual_. Sesampainya diatas bahu _Turn – X_ , Kyuhyun langsung menekan tombol merah dimana tombol itu adalah tombol darurat ketika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, misalnya saja seorang pilot _Gundam_ meninggal dalam pertempuran sehingga tidak bisa menekan tombol – _open_ – dari dalam.

 _ **PESSSSS…..**_ Sebuah pintu yang letaknya dibagian leher belakang _Turn – X_ terbuka, tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dan menemukan Yesung dikursi kemudi dalam keadaan demam dengan nafas terenggah – enggah seperti sulit bernafas.

.

.

"Komandan aku sudah mengirimkan hasilnya. Aku ingin kau melihat dan mendisukusikanya kepada Professor Yunho."

"….."

"Komandan, bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu."

"….."

"Tolong minta pada Professor Yunho untuk menganalisa apakah ada efek samping yang berbahaya bagi Yesung jika ia menggunakan _Death Shining_ lebih dari 3 kali."

"….."

"Tidak, hanya saja ketika ia selesai menggunakan _Death Shining_ tidak lama ia menjadi demam."

"….."

"Demamnya sudah turun. Aku akan menjaganya, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bahwa apapun yang terjadi pada Yesung, dia adalah tanggung jawab ku."

"….."

" _Arraseo_ Komandan, _gomawo_."

 _ **PIIIP**_ ….Percakapan Kyuhyun dengan Donghae melalui telefon kini terputus, sejenak Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kembali dan memandang langit malam melalui jendela kamar milkinya, kondisi Yesung yang lemah sehabis menggunakan _Death Shining_ membuat Kyuhyun benar – benar sangat panik. Namun itu hanya sesaat karena rasa panik dan khawatir Kyuhyun berganti menjadi…

 _ **DRAAAAP….**_

 _ **DRAAAP….**_

"Yak…Berhenti! Kalian tidak akan bisa lari dariku!." Teriak sosok pria bertubuh mungil sembari berlari – larian dilorong koridor depan kamar.

 _ **DRAAAAP….**_

 _ **DRAAAP….**_ Sekali lagi pria mungil tersebut berlari dilorong koridor hingga membuat Kyuhyun yang sudah lama menahan emosinya kini dengan perasaan jengkel membuka pintu kamarnya dan…..

"YESUUUNG BERHENTI BERLARIAN DI KORIDOR!." _**Dheg…**_ seketika Yesung langsung mematung ditempat.

"DAN KALIAN SEMUA PERGI TIDUR SEKARANG!."

"Hueee….Kyuhyun Hyung seram." Teriak seluruh anak panti yang langsung kabur detik itu juga dan masuk ke dalam kamar masing – masing.

"Tsk! Bodoh…Kau itu baru sembuh dari demam tapi sudah berlarian kesana – kemari, idiot!." Teriak Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang saat ini sedang bersimpuh dilantai sebagai permohonan ampunannya.

" _Mianhaeyo_."

"Bersihkan kamar ini! Aku ingin mandi!." _**BRAAAK…**_ Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan membanting pintu sekeras mungkin sebagai pelampiasan dirinya yang kesal pada Yesung, tidak tahukan ia bahwa Kyuhyun sangat khawatir padanya.

"Lagi – lagi aku membuat _Captain_ marah. Haaaa…jika begini terus, bisa – bisa _Captain_ akan cepat tua." Gumam Yesung sembari membereskan ranjang yang akan ditiduri Kyuhyun nanti, pertama Yesung merapikan bantal lalu selimut dan terakhir menyingkirkan tas bawaan milik Kyuhyun dikasur untuk diletakkan dimeja.

 _ **GLUDUUNG...**_ Yesung yang ceroboh tidak tahu bahwa tas milik Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka sehingga sebuah botol plastik berwarna merah terjatuh ke bawah kasur. Tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah, dengan segera Yesung mengambil botol tersebut dari kolong kasur sebelum Kyuhyun memarahinya lagi. Sudah cukup hari ini dirinya dimaki – maki olehnya, tapi bukan Yesung namanya jika ia tidak memiliki rasa penasaran akan isi botol tersebut, terlebih barang milik Kyuhyun.

 _ **PLUUK….**_

"Permen ? sejak kapan _Captain_ menyukai permen ?." Gumam Yesung yang ternyata isi botol tersebut adalah permen dengan aneka warna. Diendusnya permen tersebut untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahkan Yesung sedikit menjilatnya dan rasanya memang manis seperti permen.

"Jika aku mengambil satu, _Captain_ tidak akan tahu kan hehehe." Dengan perasaan senang Yesung mengambil satu permen dari botol tersebut dan bersamaan dengan Yesung ingin memakan permennya sebuah pesan suara masuk ke ponsel milik Kyuhyun yang secara otomatis akan langsung terputar.

 _/Captaaaain! Aku benar – benar minta maaf! Botol obat yang ku berikan padamu itu salah! My god…kau pasti akan membunuh ku! Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, jangan memakannya! Ingat Jangan! karena itu berisi obat perangsang!/_

 _ **Gleg…**_ Bersamaan dengan ucapan terakhir Kris, obat yang Yesung anggap permen kini sudah tertelan dan masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"O-obat perangsang." _**CEKLEK…**_ Dan diwaktu yang sama pula Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi dengan kondisi hanya memakai celana training olahraga panjang saja tanpa memakai baju.

"Apa yang kau sedang lakukan ?."

" _Ca-captain…_ " Panggil Yesung dengan wajah pucat dan penuh rasa takut.

"Botol apa yang sedang kau pegang itu ?."

"I-ini obat perangsang."

"Uhuk…uhuk…" Kyuhyun terbatuk dan wajahnya kini sudah merah merona malu. Bagaimana bisa Yesung mengatakan hal menjijikan semacam itu padanya secara tiba – tiba begini, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Darimana kau men-.."

"Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan obat ini dari tas mu _Captain_ , ku pikir ini permen. Tapi kata Kris gege isinya obat perangsang dan aku ingin bertanya padamu _Captain_ , apakah obat itu berbahaya ? karena aku baru saja meminumnya." Cerocos Yesung dengan polosnya dan detik itu juga Kyuhyun memegang leher belakang Yesung lalu merundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Cepat muntahkan! Ayo muntahkan obat itu sekarang juga!."

"Urrgh…!Sakithh…." Bukannya muntah Yesung malah kesakitan akibat cengkraman Kyuhyun.

"Sial!." Umpatnya yang kini merasa kesal karena tidak berhasil mengeluarkan obat dari dalam tubuh Yesung. Apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan agar obat dalam tubuh Yesung tidak bereaksi. Kyuhyun benar – benar bingung sekarang.

'Ayolah berpikir dengan cepat, jika tidak ini akan gawat.' Batin Kyuhyun mulai panic sendiri.

"Tunggu, ku dengar susu bisa menetralkan obat. Jika kau minum susu, maka obat itu tidak akan bereaksi kan ?!."

"Mu-mungkin."

"Kau tunggu disini jangan kemana – mana! aku akan mengambilkan mu susu." _**Wuush…**_ Kyuhyun melesat ke dapur detik itu juga untuk mengambil segelas susu. Tapi tidak lama setelah Kyuhyun pergi, ternyata obat perangsang yang Yesung minum mulai menunjukkan reaksinya.

"Sshh…kenapa aku merasa gerah padahal jendela kamar terbuka." Leguhnya mengibas – ngibaskan tangan ke lehernya sendiri.

.

.

 _ **BLAAM**_ ….setelah menutup pintu kamar, Kyuhyun yang baru saja kembali dari dapur ingin membalikkan tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu dihadang oleh wajah memerah Yesung.

"Ye-Yesung…"

"Captainhh…." Kyuhyun disambut dengan sebuah desahan dari Yesung yang sudah tidak kuat menahan gejolak tubuhnya. Yesung benar – benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, yang Yesung tahu sekarang dirinya kepanasan dan rasanya ingin menyentuh bagian atas Kyuhyun yang ter-ekspos itu.

"Caphhtain…kau tahu, aku sangat…sangat menyukai muuhh..Ah…bukan, tapi sangat mencintai muu~." _**PRAANG**_ …Gelas berisi susu terlepas dari tangan Kyuhyun ketika Yesung mulai memainkan jari – jari mungilnya di dada bidang miliknya. Jika Yesung dalam kondisi sadar mungkin dia akan terjun ke jurang atau menyembah kaki Kyuhyun habis – habisan karena Yesung sangat menghormati kekasihnya ini.

 _ **BRUUKH**_ …Refleks Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai.

"Beraninya kau menyen-…"

"Ummhh~…bermain kasar pun aku sukaa~." _**Dheg…**_ Bukannya sadar Yesung malah semakin parah menggoda Kyuhyun, rancauan dan tingkah Yesung saat ini seperti orang mabuk.

 _ **TAP….**_

 _ **TAP…**_ Sambil menatap Kyuhyun sayup dan wajah memerah, Yesung mulai berjalan merangkak seperti bayi untuk mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Ja-Jangan mendekat! Tetap disana Yesung!."

"Tidak mauu~, Capthaain mmhh…" Melihat Yesung semakin mendekat, Kyuhyun langsung menahan kening Yesung dengan kaki panjangnya, sungguh perlakuan yang tidak baik pada kekasihnya, Ckckck.

" _Hello Capt…"_

"KEPARAAT! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMBERIKAN KU OBAT PERANGSANG, NAGA BODOH!." Teriak kyuhyun untuk Kris yang berada disebrang line telefon. Jika Kris ada dihadapannya sekarang mungkin detik itu juga Kyuhyun akan melemparnya ke mulut monster _Gastrea_.

" _Ka-kau sudah meminumnya Captain ?."_

"BUKAN AKU TAPI YE-…Ughhh..." Leguh Kyuhyun ketika kakinya terasa geli. Dengan tatapan horror Kyuhyun melirik kakinya yang ia gunakan untuk menahan Yesung dan betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun saat melihat Yesung sedang menjilat jari kakinya _seduktif_.

"Yesung yang minum! Sekarang beritahu aku bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak…tidak, yaish! Jangan tertawa!." Marah Kyuhyun yang mendengar Kris seperti sedang menertawakan dirinya disebrang _line_ sana. Tidak tahukah Kris bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini sedang frustasi, panik dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kepada Yesung yang terlihat sangat….sangat….err… _liar_.

" _Aku akan memberitahumu cara menghadapi Yesung yang saat ini sedang terangsang, jadi dengarkan aku baik – baik Captain…." Smirk_ Kyuhyun pun keluar sesaat setelah mendengarkan penjelasan temannya. Entah apa yang sudah Kris katakan pada Kyuhyun, yang jelas ucapan Kris selalu berhasil menghasutnya. Setelah sambungan telefon mereka terputus, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yesung yang saat ini sedang dipengaruhi oleh obat perangsang.

"Kau menyukainya eum ?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang sibuk menjilat – jilat kakinya seperti hewan peliharaan.

 _ **BRAAAT…**_ Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Yesung lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke daerah selangkangan miliknya. Raut wajah panik Kyuhyun kini sudah berganti dengan wajah seringai iblisnya, sambil ber- _smirk_ Kyuhyun memandangi tubuh Yesung yang menggeliat – ngeliat resah akibat efek obat perangsang.

"Jika kau sangat menyukai kegiatan menjilat, jilat saja ini." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah menggeluarkan junior miliknya dari celana _training_ olahraganya.

"Nghhh…" Yesung yang dipengaruhi obat perangsang tentu saja mengangguk patuh dan melakukan hal yang diminta oleh Kyuhyun. Bagaikan seorang anak kecil, Yesung mulai menjilat junior Kyuhyun penuh nafsu dan nikmat seperti sebuah permen yang dulu ketika kecil sangat ia sukai. Walaupun Yesung masih pemula dalam hal _sex_ , tidak menutup kemungkinan kegiatan yang Yesung lakukan membuat Kyuhyun yang masih pemula juga dalam _sex_ cepat bergairah.

"Shh! Damnh!." Leguh Kyuhyun yang merasakan nikmat luar biasa pada junior miliknya yang saat ini sedang dikulum oleh Yesung, untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Jika rasanya senikmat ini, Kyuhyun jadi menyesal dulu terlalu fokus pada kewajibannya sebagai prajurit. Seharusnya dulu ia mengikuti pergaulan Kris yang bersenang – senang di dunia yang kejam ini.

 _ **Slurrph….**_ Dengan wajah polos dan lugunya, Yesung yang sedang sibuk menggulum miliknya membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan betapa sexy-nya bocah didepannya itu.

"Haah….Haah." Nafas Kyuhyun kini mulai berat dan junior miliknya juga semakin besar serta menegang sehingga Yesung mengalami sedikit kesulitan dalam mengulumnya dan itu membuat Yesung semakin terlihat err…menggairahkan.

"Jangan pernah menyesali ini, Yesung."

"Nnhh." Hanya leguhan yang dapat Yesung berikan pada Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban. Tubuh dan pikiran Yesung saat ini seperti melayang entah kemana, apapun yang Kyuhyun perintahkan akan Yesung lakukan tanpa terkecuali.

" _Let's play_."

.

.

"Aahh…aaahh…."

 _ **Kriit…**_

 _ **Krrit…**_ decitan ranjang dan desahan suara saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Decitan yang menandakan betapa kasarnya permainan dua insan yang saat ini sedang melakukan hubungan intim diatas ranjang, lalu desahan yang menandakan betapa nikmatnya rasa yang ia dapat dari sang pemimpin permainan, benar – benar membuat seorang anak remaja berusia 18 tahun harus melepaskan keperjakaannya kepada seorang pria berusia 28 tahun karena obat perangsang yang ia minum tanpa sengaja.

"Agghh…" Sekali lagi junior milik Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang _in – out_ didalam _hole_ Yesung menyentuh _G-spot_ miliknya.

"Capt…thainh…" Rintih Yesung dengan ekpressi wajah yang begitu menggiurkan. Wajah merah, nafas yang terenggah – enggah lalu mata sayu namun tetap memancarkan keteduhan didalamnya terus memandangi sosok Kyuhyun yang saat ini berada diatas tubuhnya, sang _Captain_ yang menyadari hal itu disela kegiatannya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Capt..mmhh…" Kyuhyun membungkam bibir Yesung dengan sebuah ciuman, ciuman yang sangat lembut, manis, hangat dan juga panas akibat tubuh mereka berdua yang semakin intim bergesekan hingga membuat suhu tubuh semakin naik.

"Nnnh..." Tanpa memutuskan ciumannya Kyuhyun terus menerobos lubang milik Yesung hingga ia mencapai titik terendahnya untuk menahan cairan miliknya keluar dan tumpah didalam Yesung. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, namun sebelum dirinya _klimaks_ ada satu hal yang ingin Kyuhyun sampaikan kepada kekasih kecilnya ini.

"Aku nnhh….mencintai mu akhhh...Yesung." Bersamaan dengan bisikan cintanya, Kyuhyun menyemburkan cairan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Yesung hingga Yesung yang dipengaruhi oleh obat perangsang dan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat ini tidak akan bisa mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun benar – benar pandai dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya, seandainya Yesung mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan sudah dipastikan _termometer_ kadar kebahagiaan Yesung akan jebol.

'Kenapa ? kenapa kepala ku terasa pusing, tubuh ku panas dan sakit. Rasanya tubuh ku seperti remuk tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat bahagia.' Batin Yesung yang kondisinya masih nge- _Fly_ dan tanpa sadar Yesung tersenyum hingga ia jatuh tertidur tepat setelah Kyuhyun menyemburkan cairannya lima menit lalu.

"Kau sangat cantik dan manis, Yesung." Seru Kyuhyun melihat Yesung jatuh tertidur dengan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun menggeluarkan junior miliknya dari lubang milik Yesung dan menyelimuti tubuh sang kekasih dengan selimut tebal agar tidak masuk angin.

"Haaa…kau sudah melewati batasan mu Cho Kyuhyun." Gumam Kyuhyun yang tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan melakukan _sex_ bersama Yesung dengan cara seperti ini. Dipengaruhi oleh obat perangsang benar – benar cara tidak adil bagi Yesung dan tidak _gentle_ bagi Kyuhyun. Rasanya Kyuhyun seperti pria brengsek yang mengambil keutungan dari seorang bocah polos nan lugu ini.

"Apa yang akan ku katakan pada dirinya saat ia bangun nanti, Yaish!." Frustasi Kyuhyun yang bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana pada Yesung jika ia sadar dan terbangun dalam kondisi telanjang dan sudah tidak perjaka lagi.

"Ini semua gara – gara naga bodoh itu! Kenapa aku gampang sekali terhasut oleh kalimatnya!." Runtuk Kyuhyun yang malah menyalahkan Kris setelah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Yesung.

"Tunggu! Haruskah aku memakaikan kembali pakaian Yesung dan bertingkah seolah – olah tidak terjadi sesuatu ? Aish….itu namanya kau seorang pengecut Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bukan seorang pengecut, ingat itu! Kau adalah seorang _Captain_!." Rancau Kyuhyun dan sejenak melirik Yesung yang sedang tertidur pulas diranjang.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menjelaskan padanya besok pagi. Mungkin dia akan membenci ku, tapi dia tidak mungkin membenci ku. Jadi mungkin dia akan menampar ku tapi dia kan tidak berani, atau mungkin dia akan menangis tersedu – sedu ? ahh….itu akan menjadi masalah untuk ku jika dia menangis, Haaaa…memusingkan!." Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dengan pikiran ngawurnya yang sudah terlalu jauh, kepalanya yang jenius ini sudah berdenyut – denyut menandakan betapa riwetnya isi otak Kyuhyun memikirkan reaksi Yesung besok pagi. Ternyata dibalik topeng seorang _Captain_ Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan sikap _arrogant-Nya_ adalah pria pemalu, polos dan memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun akan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Yesung ? dan bagaimana Yesung menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun tentang Kira yang telah menjadi anaknya ?

Bisakah Kyuhyun menerima Kira sebagai anaknya juga ? dan bisakah Kira menerima Kyuhyun sebagai Ayahnya ? semua akan terjawab di _Next Chap~_

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Hello…Saya kembali dengan membawa lanjutan FF ini ._.)v

Masih adakah yang menunggu ? hem…

*Liat kalender*

Terakhir update bulan Juni sekarang udah September (/-\\) hahahaha ternyata lama juga ya XD

Semoga dengan di update-Nya ini FF terbayar dengan lamanya jangka waktu publish, tanpa banyak omong saya hanya ingin mengucapkan **Terima Kasih banyak** bagi yang sudah setia menunggu dan memberikan Review (kritik, saran, masukan serta semangat 3 )

Entah kali ini alur cerita kecepetan atau tidak, semoga ga ada lagi pembaca yang bingung karena saya sudah menulis lebih mendetail lagi, hahaha

Tapi kalau masih ada yang membingungkan jangan ragu buat bilang ya :D

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

Rynsapphireblue | zysha | Harpaairiry | Kim YeHyun | Jihyunelf | Maycahayu |Hye. Kyu. Sung134 | Bikuta-chann | Shitao47 | Jy | Leethakim | Kyusung | Cici803 | Kim Rose | cc | Oryza. Naranatha | Deewokyu | Alfiana1186 | Hani | Kyusung Shipper | KyusungPolarise | Ayakyusung134 | 123 | PrinceRathena | Flink Elf | GC3224 | Nur Clouds | Jenny | Ayou MoeMoeKyusung | Margareth Liem | GaemCloudOkta | Divaariendita11 | Lydiasimatupang2301 | Reny. Rhey | PeanutYesung | PreciousPanda | Sariputri383 | Name TatyClods | Vesta788 | Opi Okta | Ressalini | ForKyusung | CloudSparkyuLove |Virgos99 | Clarissa Kim | PursitiTejawati | DreamHigh3424 | Devina4880 Kim Woonhe | Ellie Miminzs | Olla | Ismaneli | RikaRika | CloudsELFnutti | Yskh. Com | Guest

* * *

 **Psssst!**

 **-Preview Next Chap-**

"Majulah dan bertarunglah sekuat tenaga."

"Kau tidak mampu membunuh teman mu sendiri, lalu bagaimana dengan mereka berdua ?."

"Lihatlah, _Captain_ Cho harus melawan orang yang ia cintai lalu Kira harus melawan _cloning_ Ibunya sendiri. Mereka berdua tetap bertarung dan bahkan tidak ragu untuk membunuh Yesung."

"Menjadi musuh kami atau teman kami, hanya itu pilihan mu."

"Jangan meragukan _Gundam_ mu sendiri, karena dia juga memiliki perasaan untuk melindungi pilotnya."

* * *

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya.**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Tittle** : _**Captain, I Love You**_

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

* * *

 **Genre** :

Fantasy, Romance, Slice Of Life, Sci-fi.

 **Pairing** :

KyuSung (Kyuhyun Yesung)

 **Cast** :

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kira Yamato, Donghae, Yunho, Henry, Kris, Tao.

 **Disclaimer** :

Cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Fans **cerita** ini **milik saya**.

 **Rating** : 18

(Mengandung adegan dewasa, kekerasan, kejahatan dan lain – lain).

 **Warning:**

Yaoi (Boy X Boy), M-preg, Yesung uke! Crack Pair!

* * *

 **FF ini berkonsep Anime:**

 _Gundam_ by Yoshiyuki Tomino.

 _Black Bullet_ by _Shiden Kanzaki_

 _Shingenki No Kyojin_ / _Attack On Titan_ by Hajime Isayama

* * *

 _ **Captain, I Love You.**_

KimKyusung (kimmie)

2018

 _Please don't copy paste without permission._

* * *

 **Summary**

Korea Selatan berada diambang kepunahan! Sekelompok monster _Gastrea_ menyerang KorSel dan Yesung bersumpah akan membunuh semua monster yang ada, hingga kemudian ia masuk ke dalam organisasi khusus _Gundam_ , dimana disana ia bertemu dengan _Captain_ Kyuhyun sang pemilik _Humanoid_ terkuat tampan "Setiap kau melakukan kesalahan. Maka, aku akan menghukum mu." _Smirk_ Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

.

 **[Preview Chapter 3]**

Serangan tiba – tiba yang terjadi pada _Captain_ Cho dikota _Daegu_ beberapa waktu lalu, dimana saat itu dirinya telah diserang secara brutal oleh sekelompok makhluk _Gastrea_ membuat _Gundam_ miliknya hancur parah. Team mekanik mesin terbaik pun dikerahkan untuk menangani _Gundam_ milik _Captain_ Cho dan membutuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk mereka bisa memperbaiki Spark mengingat kerusakan yang diterima Spark masuk dalam kategori serius, selain masalah fisik ternyata banyak mesin bagian internal Spark _error_. Beruntung sang pilot yaitu Cho Kyuhyun tidak mengalami luka fatal, Kyuhyun hanya mengalami luka ringan dibagian pelipis matanya dan goresan saja.

Namun berkat serangan tersebut, Kyuhyun beserta organisasi militer kesatuan pasukan _Gundam_ jadi mendapatkan informasi penting mengenai dimana letak induk monster _Gastrea_ selama ini bersembunyi, dalam waktu 30 hari kedepan tingkat keamanan Korea Selatan khususnya daerah pusat yang selalu berada disiaga 1 (aman) akan berubah menjadi siaga 4 (sangat darurat) yang berarti Korea Selatan akan berada diujung tanduk antara umat manusia akan tetap ada atau umat manusia akan punah karena dijadikan makanan monster _Gastrea_. Apapun hasilnya, seluruh pasukan militer dan bahkan warga kota akan berjuang bersama – sama untuk melawannya.

Disaat keadaan Korea Selatan sedang sibuk mempersiapkan segala hal untuk perang, _Captain_ Kyuhyun sudah menyadari perasaannya selama ini terhadap Yesung, walaupun tidak mengatakannya secara langsung tapi Yesung tahu bahwa sang _Captain_ memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Walaupun saling mengetahui perasaannya masing – masing, hubungan mereka berdua tidak seperti pasangan pada umumnya.

Kyuhyun yang cuek, acuh dan tidak peka sedangkan Yesung yang tidak mempermasalahkan sifat Kyuhyun asalkan ia terus bersamanya membuat Kris tidak tahan untuk membuat kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka berdua agar tidak terasa hambar seperti sayur tanpa garam.

Tuhan pun mendukung niat baik Kris hingga terjadilah sebuah insiden yang tidak terduga, dimana Yesung tanpa sengaja meminum sebuah obat perangsang yang ada didalam tas Kyuhyun yang diberikan oleh Kris dan efek dari obat perangsang tersebut tidak bisa dihindari oleh Kyuhyun dan detik itu juga hubungan mereka berdua telah maju ke tahap yang lebih berani.

* * *

 _ **Captain, I Love You.**_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Part 1**

* * *

"Haaa…kau sudah melewati batasan mu Cho Kyuhyun." Gumam Kyuhyun yang tidak menyangka bahwa ia baru saja melakukan hubungan _sex_ bersama Yesung dengan cara seperti ini, dimana dirinya telah dipengaruhi oleh obat perangsang dan itu benar – benar cara tidak adil bagi Yesung dan juga tidak _gentle_ bagi Kyuhyun. Rasanya Kyuhyun seperti pria brengsek yang mengambil keutungan dari seorang bocah polos dan lugu.

"Apa yang akan ku katakan pada dirinya saat ia bangun nanti, Yaish!." Kini Kyuhyun mulai merasa gelisah, frustasi dan juga bingung untuk menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Yesung jika ia sadar nanti dalam kondisi telanjang dan tidak perjaka lagi.

"Ini semua gara – gara naga bodoh itu! Kenapa aku gampang sekali terhasut oleh kalimatnya!." Runtuk Kyuhyun sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang hingga ia menyalahkan Kris dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya dan Yesung.

"Tapi..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan sejenak melirik pria yang ada disamping sisi ranjanganya.

"Tubuhnya benar – benar indah." Sambung Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan bentuk tubuh Yesung yang masih tertidur dalam keadaan _full naked_.

Tubuh Yesung benar – benar mulus, bersih dan putih bagaikan butiran salju yang turun setiap musim dingin, tidak ada bekas luka sedikit pun tertoreh disana bahkan bekas gigitan nyamuk pun tak ada, bukahkan itu aneh ? pikir Kyuhyun mengingat tugas seorang anggota militer itu tidak jauh dari berkelahi, berperang dan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan luka tapi lihatlah tubuh Yesung bagaikan seorang pria yang selalu dikurung disebuah istana kerajaan, tidak ada cacat sama sekali.

"Haruskah aku memakaikan Yesung pakaian dan bertingkah seolah – olah tidak terjadi sesuatu ? Aish….itu namanya kau seorang pengecut Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bukan seorang pengecut, ingat itu! Kau adalah seorang _Captain_!." Ucap Kyuhyun yang tidak menemukan solusi untuk masalahnya kali ini.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menjelaskannya. Mungkin dia akan membenciku, tapi dia tidak mungkin membenciku. Jadi mungkin dia akan menamparku, tapi dia tidak akan berani atau mungkin dia akan menangis tersedu – sedu ? ahh….itu akan menjadi masalah untukku jika dia menangis, Haaaa…memusingkan!." Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dengan pikiran yang ngawur karena sudah terlalu jauh menganalisis reaksi Yesung, kepalanya yang jenius ini sudah berdenyut – denyut menandakan betapa riwetnya isi otak Kyuhyun.

Jika diibaratkan sebuah komputer otak Kyuhyun ini bisa dibilang sangat cepat dalam menganalisa dan mengambil keputusan mengingat sudah banyak pengalaman yang ia dapatkan di medan tempur tapi jika sudah menyangkut masalah pribadi jangan harap, Kyuhyun akan menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia.

.

.

.

 _ **Ciiiit...**_

 _ **Ciiiit...**_ Suara cuitan dari burung – burung kecil yang sedang bertengger diatas sebuah dahan pohon terdengar saling bersahutan satu sama lain seperti sedang membicarakan sang matahari yang kini bersinar cerah sekali sehingga makhluk hidup dibumi menjadi hangat, tapi tidak untuk seorang pemuda yang bergeliat resah diatas ranjang karena baginya matahari itu menganggu tidur nyenyaknya, pemuda itu terganggu karena sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela kamar mengenai matanya.

"Nnngh..." Perlahan kedua mata sipitnya mulai terbuka hingga menampilkan iris mata coklatnya yang begitu indah terbuka sepenuhnya, dengan kondisi masih setengah sadar pemuda mungil yang sering disapa Yesung ini mencoba untuk bangun dan bersandar dikepala ranjang dengan santainya tanpa merasakan apapun. Normalnya, jika seorang pria khususnya _Bottom_ / _UKE_ selesai bercinta dipastikan akan mengalami beberapa rasa sakit seperti badan pegal dan bagian bawah terasa nyeri, tapi Yesung tidak. Kenapa ? itu dikarenakan gen makhluk monster _Gastrea_ yang ada didalam tubuh Yesung membuat luka dan rasa sakit dengan cepat dihilangkan.

"Huh ? kenapa aku telanjang ?." Tanya Yesung yang akhirnya sadar juga melihat tubuhnya sendiri tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang melekat dibadannya, bahkan ekspressi Yesung tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Heemm….." Sambil duduk bersila diatas ranjang, Yesung yang masih dalam kondisi telanjang meggerutkan keningnya untuk mengingat kembali kegiatan apa yang ia lakukan semalam sampai dia berakhir telanjang dipagi harinya.

"Semalam aku membersihkan tempat tidur _Captain_ , lalu aku memidahkan tas ransel _Captain_ dan tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan botol berisi permen karena penasaran aku memakannya, itu saja kan ?." Gumamnya yang bercerita sendiri sembari memutar video adegannya sendiri didalam imajinasinya.

"Tapi…setelah itu, apa lagi ? Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ku lupakan." Sambung Yesung yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang penting namun ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Selama mencoba mengingat hal penting tersebut, mata Yesung menatap segala penjuru ruangan, ada yang aneh dengan kamar yang ia tempati sekarang seperti bukan kamarnya, bukankah kamar Yesung tidak memiliki jendela.

" _Mwoya_! i-ini kan kamarnya _Captain_!." Dengan wajah panik dan keringat dingin yang keluar tanpa henti, Yesung beranjak dari kasur untuk memungut satu persatu pakaiannya yang tercecer dilantai dan ketika dirinya mengambil celana training miliknya yang ada diatas ranjang, Yesung merasakan seprai kasur telah basah dan sedikit lengket.

"Apakah aku mengompol ?." Kini raut wajahnya semakin _horror_ bahkan Yesung sudah membayangkan bahwa Kyuhyun akan membunuh dirinya tanpa ampun jika tahu ranjangnya telah basah akibat ia ompoli, Yesung benar – benar tidak tahu apapun mengenai orang dewasa padahal jelas – jelas seprai basah dan lengket seperti itu bukan diakibatkan oleh air seninya melainkan sperma dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang tercampur akibat bercinta semalaman.

 _ **TOOK...TOOK...**_

"Yesung, kau sudah bangun ?." Mendengar suara _barritone_ berat milik Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah ada depan pintu kamar membuat Yesung semakin panik.

"Aku akan masuk." Seru Kyuhyun lagi diluar sana yang _mood_ hari ini terdengar bagus. Lihat saja aura _Captain_ sangat berseri dan hangat seperti musim semi, berbeda jauh sekali dengan Yesung yang wajahnya mengisyaratkan ketakutan karena ia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang sudah terjadi kepada dirinya saat ini.

 _ **CEKLEEK...**_ Sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas susu putih dan sepiring _sandwich_ tuna serta setangkai bunga mawar liar hasil buruannya dari hutan belakang panti asuhan, Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya membawakan seseorang sarapan pagi ke kamarnya dengan manis seperti ini.

Banyak orang bahkan teman wanitanya sendiri ingin sekali diperhatikan oleh _Captain_ Kyuhyun begitu istimewahnya dan beruntungnya perhatian yang diinginkan semua orang itu telah diberikan kepada satu orang saja yaitu Yesung namun Yesung malah mensia – siakannya. Kamar yang beberapa jam lalu masih Kyuhyun lihat ada sosok pemuda yang sedang tertidur manis diatas ranjangnya kini sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Kemana Yesung pergi ?."

 _ **Brr**_ _ **uu**_ _ **uk**_ _ **h!**_ Bersamaan dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, dari arah luar jendela terdengar suara benda jatuh cukup keras bahkan saking kerasnya beberapa burung kecil yang semula ada diatas dahan pohon langsung pergi berterbangan ke atas langit. Menyadari hilangnya Yesung dan suara benda jatuh dari jendela saling berhubungan, Kyuhyun pun mengecek dan benar saja dugaannya, ia melihat Yesung masih dalam keadaan _full naked_ sedang berjongkok sembari menggusap pantatnya yang sakit akibat benturan.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!." Bulu kuduk Yesung langsung berdiri saat mendengar suara tinggi Kyuhyun diatas kepalanya. Perlahan namun pasti, Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat sang _Captain_ sedang menatap dirinya sangat tajam melebihi pedang _Varanium_. Yesung berani bersumpah tatapan mata Kyuhyun saat ini lebih menyeramkan dari pada tatapan mata monster _Gastera_ yang sedang kelaparan.

"Gyaaa... _Mianhae_ _Captain!_." Dengan kecepatan lari yang luar biasa, Yesung kabur menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Bocah ituuu, tsk!." Gumam Kyuhyun yang _mood_ nya kembali hancur detik itu juga, bunga mawar liar yang sengaja Kyuhyun cari dipagi buta tadi ia tatap dengan penuh rasa kesal. Padahal Kyuhyun bermaksud ingin mengatakan tentang kejadian semalam sembari memberikan kejutan manis untuk Yesung dengan memberikannya sebuah bunga karena kata Kris itu cara terbaik untuk mengambil hatinya agar tidak marah. Namun melihat Yesung, bocah liar yang entah bagaimana harus Kyuhyun urus malah kabur begitu saja meninggalkan kamar dengan cara meloncat dari jendela kamar, bukankah itu cara yang tidak elegan.

.

.

.

 **Seoul Laboratorium Center]**

Pusat laboratorium Seoul merupakan tempat dimana seluruh robot _Gundam_ dibuat dan diperbaiki serta semua hal tentang monster _Gastrea_ diteliti. Disini para ilmuan dikumpulkan menjadi satu untuk membentuk sebuah team yang hebat, saking hebatnya mereka sudah menjadi orang – orang yang paling berpengaruhi di Korea Selatan melebihi para politik dan pemerintahan. Kenapa ? karena tanpa mereka umat manusia tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup hingga saat ini. Tapi, tahukah kalian bahwa ada satu ruangan khusus dan sangat rahasia disana, letak ruangan itu pun berada jauh didalam bawah gedung. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang bisa masuk ke sana, pertama orang yang memiliki _ID card_ atau lisensi khusus dari presiden. Kedua, orang yang mengetahui kata sandi untuk keruangan tersebut seperti empat orang yang baru saja sampai di _Loby_ Lab saat ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Komandan ?." Tanya pria ber _name tag_ Taemin dibelakang meja Loby. Pria berwajah cantik dengan rambut panjang sebahu berwarna _blonde_ dan tubuh mungil berbalut seragam khusus _staff Lab_ tersenyum manis menyambut tamunya, siapapun yang melihat senyuman itu pasti akan meleleh termasuk Komandan Donghae yang terkenal akan sikap tegasnya bisa sampai terpana selama 5 detik.

"Aku ingin….emm…begini…." Melihat sikap Komandan yang tiba – tiba saja menjadi kikuk dan salah tingkah. Kris, Tao dan juga Henry yang datang bersama Donghae menatap heran satu sama lain dibelakang tubuh sang Komandan. Kenapa sang Komandan menjadi bodoh seperti itu ? pikir mereka semua yang sedang bicara melalui tatapan mata dan ketika melihat telinga Donghae yang berubah menjadi merah akhirnya mereka mengerti.

"Ayolah Komandan cepat katakan, kenapa kau jadi malu – malu begitu." Seru Kris yang sedikit mengoda Donghae.

"Berisik!." Teriak Donghae yang tahu bahwa saat ini ia sedang diolok – olok oleh anak buahnya. Bukannya diam, Kris malah semakin menggoda Donghae. Ayolah, Jika dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun, Kris itu lebih berani melawan Donghae jika menyangkut masalah percintaan.

"Jika Komandan tidak bisa, biar aku saja yang pergi bersama Tao dan Henry. Jadi, Komandan bisa disini lebih lama, benarkan ?."

" _Ndeee_..." Jawab Henry dan Tao berbarengan sambil menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

"Yak! kalau begitu kau saja yang katakan!." Pada akhirnya Donghae mundur, jujur saja ada dua alasan kenapa Donghae menjadi seperti ini; Pertama, dia memang salah tingkah di depan Taemin yang telah membuat hatinya berdebar – debar tidak karuan untuk pertama kalinya. Kedua, dia benar – benar tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan itu. Tolong garis bawahi kata menjijikan karena Donghae benar – benar jijik dan ingin muntah rasanya.

"Hahahaha, baiklah." Kris pun maju ke depan dan tersenyum ramah pada Taemin.

"Begini, kami ingin keruangan _Professor Yunho yang terhormat_ berada."

"Ah...begitu. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Setelah mengkonfirmasi sesuatu didalam komputer miliknya dan bicara sebentar pada teman disampingnya, tidak lama Taemin keluar dari meja bundar _Lo_ _b_ _by_.

"Silakan ikuti saya." Ucap Taemin ramah yang berjalan lebih dulu untuk memandu Donghae serta anak buahnya menuju lift.

"Cih, kata sandi itu menjijikan." Decis Donghae persis disamping Kris dengan raut wajah tidak sukanya.

"Hahaha, bukankah itu menarik Komandan." Balas Kris yang mengingat kembali kata sandi untuk menuju ruangan kerja Yunho yang mana kata sandinya adalahnya _Professor Yunho yang terhormat'_ Itulah alasan Donghae enggan mengatakan kalimat yang ia rasa bukan kata sandi melainkan seperti dirinya sedang memuji Yunho.

Donghae itu tipe orang yang tidak pernah memuji seseorang kecuali orang itu memang bisa membuat dirinya kagum akan kehebatannya, Tunggu...bukankah Yunho itu sangat hebat ? bahkan dia adalah pencetus sekligus ketua dari organisasi _Seoul Laboratorium Center_ tapi kenapa Donghae tidak mengakuinya ? alasannya mudah karena masalah pribadi, dimana setiap rapat jika Donghae memberikan pendapatnya Yunho akan selalu menyangahnya, itulah yang membuat Donghae tidak mau mengakui Yunho walaupun ia hebat bahkan menjadi orang nomor satu pun tidak akan mau.

 _ **TUUUNG**_ ….Kini Donghae, Kris, Tao, Henry dan juga Taemin sedang berada didalam lift khusus, lift yang hanya dipergunakan untuk menuju ruangan kerja Yunho yang letaknya ada di kedalaman 30 meter dari atas permukaan bumi.

"Taemin-ssi, sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini ?." Tanya Donghae yang membuat semua mata orang terbelak kaget mendengarnya. Apakah saat ini komandannya sedang melakukan pendekatan ? Pikir Kris yang tidak menyangka bahwa komandannya sangat agressif dalam mendekati targetnya, berbeda sekali dengan _Captain_ nya Cho Kyuhyun yang mesti harus ia ajarkan dulu.

"Saya sudah bekerja disini selama 2 tahun Komandan." Balas Taemin dengan bahasa formalnya, bagaimana pun juga kedudukan Donghae dimiliter sangatlah tinggi jadi harus menggunakan bahasa yang sopan.

"Panggil saja aku Donghae."

"Ah, baiklah Donghae-ssi.."

"Donghae atau Hae saja sudah cukup, tidak usah menggunakan _–ssi_."

Bagaikan tersambar petir disiang bolong. Kris, Tao dan Henry yang berdiri dibelakang Donghae dan Taemin hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar. Sejak kapan Donghae mengizinkan orang lain memanggil dirinya tanpa embel – embel _komandan/ssi_ selain _Presdir_ ? bahkan Kyuhyun saja yang menjabat sebagai seorang _Captain_ harus memanggil dirinya Komandan, sedangkan Taemin yang hanya seorang _staff_ biasa diperbolehkan memanggil namanya saja.

"Donghae-ssi ? Puuftt haha-…"

 _ **Buggh!**_ Baru saja Henry ingin tertawa sebuah tonjokan dari Kris dan bekepan mulut dari Tao berhasil membungkam mulutnya.

"Aku tahu itu terdengar menggelikan, aku saja ingin muntah. Tapi cobalah untuk menahannya." Bisik Kris ditelinga Henry yang tidak bisa membaca situasi didepannya saat ini.

"Apapun yang terjadi, pura – puralah tidak mendengar." Bisik Tao yang memperingatkan Henry juga, sedangkan Henry yang mendengar bisikan – bisikan goib dari arah kanan dan kirinya hanya mengangguk mengerti sembari menahan sakit diperutnya akibat dipukul Kris.

"Kalian mengatakan sesuatu ?."

"A- _aniya_ , Komandan. Hiraukan saja kami, anggap saja kami lalat." Ucap Kris yang sebenarnya agak ngeri juga melihat senyuman Donghae yang beraura hitam itu.

 _ **TIIING….**_ Perlahan pintu lift terbuka secara otomatis saat sampai ditempat tujuan mereka dan Taemin dengan segera menahannya lalu mempersilakan Donghae, Henry, Tao dan juga Kris untuk keluar lebih dulu.

"Ikuti saja lorong yang ada disebelah kanan kalian, itu akan membawa kalian ke ruangan Professor Yunho." Jelas Taemin memberikan petunjuknya agar Donghae CS tidak tersesat diruangan yang banyak sekali pintu dan lorong.

"Kau tidak mengatar kami sampai ke ruangannya ?." Protes Donghae yang nadanya terdengar kecewa sekali karena diantar sampai tengah jalan saja atau memang sebenarnya Donghae masih ingin berbicara dengan Taemin.

"Tidak, sampai disini saja batasan saya mengantar kalian."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _Gomawo_." Ucap Donghae mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya dan Taemin hanya membalas dengan senyum hangatnya sebelum pintu lift tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Ayo jalan." Seru Donghae sembari memasukkan secarcik kertas ke kantong saku seragamnya yang diyakini oleh Kris, Tao dan Henry adalah nomor telepon Taemin, sepertinya Donghae serius mendekati Taemin.

.

.

.

 _ **Tak…Tik…Tak…Tik…**_

 _ **Tak…Tik…Tak…Tik…**_

Didalam Lab terlihat Kira sibuk berkutak dengan komputer besar miliknya dan sesekali jemarinya yang panjang dan lentik itu akan menggetikkan beberapa kalimat bahasa pemograman dilayar sebelah kirinnya lalu jemarinya akan berpidah lagi ke alat – alat elektronik yang ada disebelah kanannya. Begitu seterusnya, dalam waktu bersamaan Kira mengerjakan dua hal sekaligus bukankah itu sangat hebat mengingat Kira harus menggunakan otaknya lebih ekstra dari manusia normal lainnya. Saking serius dan konsentrasi yang luar biasa, Kira bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan Kris, Tao dan Henry yang sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"KIRAAAAAAA!." Teriak Tao hingga Kira terlonjak kaget dari kursinya, bayangkan saja Kira sedang fokus pada layar monitornya lalu tiba – tiba saja wajah Tao muncul dari arah samping seperti hantu. Bukankah itu sangat berbahaya untuk orang yang memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, beruntung Kira tidak punya.

"Hahahaha, kalian lihat wajah kagetnya itu hahaha." Tao pun tertawa puas karena telah sukses menjahili Kira si pemuda tampan yang sangat serius jika sudah menyangkut _Gundam_.

"Tao ge-…Eh ? sedang apa kalian disini ? Dan bagaimana bisa kalian ke sini ?." Tanya Kira bertubi – tubi tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan melihat teman satu regunya (minus Kyuhyun dan Yesung) berada diruangan yang bisa dibilang sangat rahasia ini.

"Komandan Donghae ada urusan dengan Prof. Yunho. Jadi dari pada kami mati bosan menuggu pria tua itu rapat, lebih baik kami disini kan." Ucap Kris dengan santainya memanggil Donghae si pria tua, jika saja Donghae mendengarnya sudah dipastikan Kris akan menjadi daging dendeng ditangan _Gundam_ miliknya.

"Rapat ? apa yang mereka rapatkan ?." Bingung Kira yang tidak mengetahui perihal rapat hari ini, pasalnya professor Yunho itu akan selalu mengatakan apapun kepada Kira termasuk rapat yang akan ia hadiri tapi kenapa sekarang tidak. Apakah mungkin ini rapat dadakan untuk membahas strategi perang nanti ? pikir Kira yang selalu berpikir positif pada orang yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil sampai sebesar ini.

"Mana ku tahu, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau buatkan aku kopi atau teh." Mulai Kris memerintah Kira selayaknya _Big_ _Bos_. Yah…jika tidak ada Kyuhyun, posisi ketua ditim sementara dipegang oleh Kris mengingat kinerja dan pengalaman Kris dimedan tempur sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Cihh…" Decih Kira yang kesal namun tetap saja melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Kris. Setelah mengambil beberapa minuman kaleng soda dikulkas mininya, Kira melemparkan minuman kaleng tersebut satu persatu yang tentu saja bisa ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Kris, Tao dan…

"Yak Henry! Jangan sentuh itu." _**Dheg!**_ Henry langsung tersentak kaget saat mendengar teriakan Kira, hampir saja jantung Henry lepas dari tempatnya. Perlahan dengan sikap posessifnya, Kira mulai mendorong tubuh Henry untuk segera menjauh dari rakitan tangan robot _Gundam_ yang sedang ia perbaiki tadi ingin disentuh olehnya, bisa gawat jika Henry menyentuhnya itu akan menyebabkan kompenan yang ada dirakitan tersebut lepas karena Henry itu orangnya sangat ceroboh.

.

.

.

Dilokasi yang tidak jauh dari Kira dan kawan – kawannya berada saat ini, diruangan salah satu Laboratorium lain terlihat dua pria dengan wajah seriusnya sedang sibuk menatap lurus ke depan layar monitor. Dilayar monitor tersebut menampilkan banyak sekali data – data analisis yang orang awam tidak akan bisa mengerti. Lihat saja gambar, angka dan kalimat – kalimat rumit yang terpampang disana hanyalah orang - orang spesialis tertentu saja yang bisa mengerti dan paham.

"Bagaimana menurut mu, Yunho ?." Tanya Donghae memulai diskusi mereka setelah selesai membaca data – data tentang latihan Yesung yang semalam baru saja dikirim oleh Kyuhyun.

"Cukup bagus, Yesung bisa menggunakan _Gundam_ nya hingga 180% tanpa menggunakan _A_ _rmor suit_. Tapi, jika ia bisa mencapai 400%, ku pikir kita akan unggul." Komentar Yunho dengan penuh rasa percaya diri sambil meletakkan kertas dan kaca mata bacanya dimeja.

"Apakah kau gila ? kapasitas maksimal _Gundam_ yang diperbolehkan adalah 300%, itu juga harus menggunakan bantuan _Armor suit_. Jika mesin _Gundam_ memaksa melebihi kapasitas, maka mesin akan panas dan meledak detik itu juga." Balas Donghae menyangkal komentar Yunho yang dinilai tidak masuk akal sedangkan Yunho yang melihat wajah terkejut Donghae hanya bisa terkekeh, entah kenapa baginya ini seperti _dejavu_.

Perlahan Yunho mengambil cangkir kopi hitamnya lalu mulai menyeruput kopinya yang terasa pahit dibibir namun terasa manis ditenggorokannya ketika sudah ditelan.

"Kau terlihat seperti diriku dulu."

"Hah ?."

"Dulu ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa _'k_ _arena kegilaan itulah, aku bisa selangkah lebih maju dari pada yang lainnya_ ku pikir kalimat itu cocok untuk keadaan kita sekarang. Tidak ada pilihan lain, kita harus melampaui batasan kita jika ingin menang. Karena saat ini, keberlangsungan umat manusia sedang dipertaruhkan." Jelas Yunho yang membuat Donghae untuk pertama kalinya terdiam mendengar ucapannya.

"Walaupun itu harus mengorbankan Yesung ?." Tanya Donghae yang hanya dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Yunho.

"Yang aku tahu, Yesung itu diciptakan untuk melawan monster _Gastrea_."

"Tapi dia adalah _cloning_ Ibunya Kira. Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskannya nanti kepada Kira dan Kyuhyun jika hal buruk terjadi pada Yesung ? kau akan habis ditangan mereka berdua." Balas Donghae memberikan peringatan kepada Yunho sebelum ia bertidak bodoh.

Jika dilihat dari segi politik mempertaruhkan nyawa Yesung untuk kemenangan mereka memang sebanding jika mereka menang, tapi jika dilihat dari sudut pandang berbeda menyeret Yesung dalam masalah ini bukankah itu berarti kau harus siap mati karena kau akan berurusan dengan dua orang hebat yang rela menjadi pembunuh jika hal buruk terjadi pada Yesungnya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkan hal itu." Ucap Yunho yang kali ini Donghae benar – benar tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang ada didalam pikiran Yunho hingga ia nekat dan santai mengatakan hal seperti itu.

'Rencana apa yang sedang ia buat.' Batin Donghae yang kembali meningkatkan kewaspadaannya pada professor yang terkenal gila mengambil resiko besar jika untuk kemenangan Korea Selatan.

.

.

.

 **[Panti** **Asuhan Kota Borrow**

"Yesung, apakah kau didalam ?."

 _ **Kreet**_...Perlahan pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua terdorong ke dalam dan dahi Kyuhyun langsung menggerut bingung saat melihat kamar bernuasa serba putih itu ketika dibuka tidak berpenghuni. Ditutupnya kembali pintu kamar Yesung lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur panti asuhan dengan pikiran mungkin saja Yesung berada disana sedang membantu membuatkan makanan. Namun hasilnya nihil, Yesung tidak berada disana juga.

"Oh, Kyu...apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu ?." Tanya suster kepala yang selesai mencuci piring melihat Kyuhyun berdiri diambang pintu sedang celingak – celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu.

" _A-aniya_ , aku hanya...emm, itu..." Balas Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, jujur saja Kyuhyun itu gengsinya gede jadi ia malu untuk bertanya pada orang lain mengenai keberadaan Yesung tapi tidak ada cara lain selain bertanya pada orang lain bukan.

"Hanya apa ?."

"Apa bibi tahu dimana Yesung ?." Akhirnya dengan susah payah setelah membuang rasa gengsi dan angkuhnya, Kyuhyun bertanya kepada bibi suster kepala mengenai keberadaan Yesungnya.

"Yesung ? akh...dia baru saja pergi bersama anak perempuan ke dalam hutan mencari Jamur."

"Bersama anak perempuan mencari jamur ?." Seketika ekpressi Kyuhyun menjadi datar, dari sekian banyak anak dipanti asuhan kenapa Yesung bergabung dengan anak perempuan.

"Baiklah bi, terima kasih." Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun bergegas menuju hutan tanpa membawa senjata apapun, toh ia hanya pergi ke dalam hutan yang tidak ada hewan buasnya jadi tidak perlu membawa senjata.

.

.

.

 **[Diwaktu yang bersamaan di Tengah Hutan]**

" _Oppa_ , bisakah kita membawa pulang buah ini ?." Yesung yang sedang berjongkok memetik jamur kancing yang terhampar luas di hutan bersama 2 anak perempuan lainnya sejenak menoleh lalu menghampiri Bora dan mengambil buah yang ada ditangan Bora yang warnanya sedikit aneh, pasalnya baru kali ini Yesung menemukan buah berwarna biru dan agak kemerahan seperti itu.

"Dimana kau mengambilnya ?." Tanya Yesung yang mulai memakan buah tersebut tanpa rasa takut buah itu beracun atau tidak. Lagi pula jika buah itu beracun tubuh Yesung akan dengan cepat menetralisirkan racunnya bukan.

"Disana _oppa_ , bagaimana rasanya?." Yesung hanya menautkan kedua alisnya naik dan turun saat merasakan rasa dari buah yang sedang ia kunyah entah kenapa memiliki rasa seperti perpaduan antara buah apel dan nanas.

"Lumayan, baiklah kau boleh memba-..."

"Kyaaaa..."

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang entah dari mana asalnya dan Yesung dengan sigap langsung memeluk anak – anak panti yang wajahnya sudah menunjukkan rasa terkejut dan ketakutannya. Mereka semua mengira ada penduduk yang diserang oleh binatang buas seperti harimau atau srigala mengingat saat ini mereka ada ditengah hutan yang cukup dalam.

"Dasooom!." Seru Bora yang baru menyadari bahwa ia meninggalkan temannya seorang diri ketika membawakan buah untuk Yesung.

"Dasom ? apa dia ada disana!." Tanpa sadar Yesung membentak Bora dan mengguncang - guncang bahunya hingga gadis kecil itu meringgis kesakitan akibat cengkraman Yesung begitu kuat hingga rasanya Yesung seperti ingin meremukkan tulangnya yang masih sangat muda itu. Setelah Bora menunjukkan arah lokasi Dasom berada, Yesung yang diikuti oleh anak – anak panti dibelakangnya berlari sekuat tenaga dengan tangan saling berpegangan satu sama lain agar tidak ada yang terpisah.

 _ **Drap...**_

 _ **Sraak...Sraaaa**_ _ **k...**_ tanpa peduli pada semak yang dapat melukai wajah dan kulit mulusnya yang seperti porselin itu. Yesung terus saja berlari dan berlari untuk menyelusuri hutan hingga pada akhirnya langkah kakinya terhenti dan Yesung mematung ditempatnya, Yesung benar – benar terkejut ketika ia tiba hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Dasom sedang dikelilingi oleh empat makhluk _Gastrea_ berukuran 6 meter.

 _ **TAP...**_

 _ **TAP**_...tanpa sadar Yesung memundurkan langkah kakinya kebelakang, entah kenapa saat melihat sosok Dasom di ujung sana membuat Yesung teringat kembali dengan kakaknya, Jiyeon.

Memori – memori kejadian menggenaskan ketika Jiyeon dimakan oleh monster _Gastrea_ dahulu tepat didepan mata Yesung menyebabkan rasa trauma yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya membuat ia kembali merasakan ketakutannya. Yesung dengan pikiran egoisnya perlahan membawa anak - anak untuk pergi meninggalkan hutan tanpa peduli pada bocah malang yang saat ini sedang sangat membutuhkan pertolongannya, sebagai seorang prajurit militer Korea Selatan dipasukan khusus Yesung benar – benar melupakan tugasnya. Jika saja Kyuhyun tahu tindakan Yesung saat ini pasti ia akan menghajar Yesung habis – habisan karena telah berani meninggalkan warga lokal begitu saja.

" _Oppaaaa_!." Teriak Dasom yang langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan refleks Yesung langsung membawa anak - anak untuk bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar karena teriakan Dasom telah membuat beberapa monster _Gastrea_ datang mencari keberadaan mereka.

" _Hiks...Op_ _pa...toloong Dasom."_

" _O_ _ppa_ _hiks.._ _selamatkan Dasom eonni._

" _Oppa..."_

Mendengar permintaan anak - anak didepannya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca - kaca membuat dada Yesung mencolos sakit dan ia pun sadar betapa bodoh dan pencundangnya ia saat ini sebagai seorang laki – laki, dan juga buat apa selama ini Yesung susah payah berlatih selama 5 tahun hingga bisa memiliki robot _Gundam_ palinghebatjika tidak digunakan untuk melawan monster _Gastrea_ dan bagaimana bisa Yesung melupakan tujuan utamanya untuk menghabisi monster _Gastrea_ tanpa sisa dimuka Bumi ini, jika rasa takut saja tidak bisa ia taklukan.

Diwaktu yang super pendek ini Yesung memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir lebih cepat yaitu langkah mana yang harus ia ambil disaat situasi seperti ini dan otaknya menyarankan untuk memanggil sang _gundam_ yaitu _Bummble_ , _Gundam Turn-X_ miliknya.

"Benar! aku akan memanggil bumble!." Seru Yesung dan bodohnya saat melihat pergelangan tangannya Yesung menyadari bahwa ia baru saja meninggalkan _smart watch_ miliknya dikamar, tanpa _smart watch_ seorang pilot _gundam_ tidak akan berdaya karena hanya alat itu saja yang bisa digunakan untuk memanggil _gundam_. Bagaimana bisa Yesung memanggil _bumble_ yang sedang _non-aktif_ jika tidak ada penghubung ? _Sial!_ Yesung meruntuki kebodohan dan kecerobohannya sekarang.

"Apakah aku harus berubah menjadi..." Sejenak Yesung melirik anak – anak panti yang saat ini sedang memeluk pinggangnya erat, sejujurnya Yesung agak ragu jika ia harus berubah wujud didepan anak - anak panti, masalahnya jika Yesung berubah maka jati dirinya akan terbongkar dan kemungkinan besar anak - anak akan menjauhinya dan bahkan membencinya, walaupun Yesung baru mengenal anak – anak panti beberapa hari saja namun Yesung tidak ingin mereka menjauhi dirinya, kenapa ? karena Yesung sudah merasa nyaman dan menganggap mereka adalah keluarganya. Seperti yang kita ketahui semenjak Yesung kehilangan Jiyeon. Di dunia yang kejam ini Yesung sudah tidak memiliki keluarga selain teman dan rekan kerjanya didunia militer, jadi Yesung tidak ingin kehilangan keluarganya lagi kali ini.

" _O-oppa_...makhluk itu mulai mendekat." Lirih Bora semakin mencengkram kuat ujung pakaian Yesung saat merasakan tanah disekitar mereka mulai bergetar yang mana itu menandakan bahwa salah satu monster _Gastrea_ sedang mendekati pohon yang saat ini dijadikan tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Kalian tunggulah disini, _oppa_ akan menyelamatkan Dasom." Seru Yesung sembari tersenyum hangat ke arah anak - anak panti, akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk merubah wujudnya karena hanya itu satu – satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Dasom dan juga anak – anak lainnya agar tidak dimakan oleh monster _Gastrea_.

"Kalian mungkin akan takut saat melihat ku nanti, tapi percayalah aku sangat menyayangi kalian." Setelah mengatakan kalimat penuh kasih dan makna tersebut, Yesung berjongkok dan mulai mencium kening anak - anak panti satu persatu yang sedang bergetar ketakutan.

"Haaaa..." Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya sebanyak tiga kali untuk membuat dirinya tenang dan untuk membuat dirinya konsentrasi lalu tidak lama sorot mata Yesung mulai berubah, dimana semula mata Yesung berwarna coklat kini berubah menjadi merah darah dan itu sukses membuat anak - anak yang melihatnya terkejut dan takut, bahkan saking takutnya mereka semua berpelukan satu sama lain. Baru kali mereka melihat sorot mata Yesung seperti itu, mereka benar – benar tidak menyangkan bahwa Yesung yang mereka kenal bisa memiliki sorot mata menyeramkan.

 _ **Sreeet...**_ Yesung dengan cepat berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya dan monster _Gastrea_ yang melihat ada manusia lainnya yang bisa mereka makan tentu saja langsung mengejar Yesung. Dimata monster _Gastrea_ , selama manusia itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya maka monster _gastrea_ tidak akan mengejar dan memakannya maka dari itu Yesung dari jauh sudah memberikan isyarat pada Dasom agar diam dan berharap tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun selagi ia mencoba menyelamatnya.

"Hei kau monster jelek, aku disini." Teriak Yesung sengaja memancing monster _Gastrea_ untuk mengikutinya dengan tujuan menjauhkan monster _Gastrea_ tersebut dari lokasi Dasom sehingga bocah perempuan itu bisa kabur dan bersembunyi bersama anak – anak panti lainnya, namun rencana tidak selalu berjalan mulus dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Disaat monster _Gastrea_ terpancing dengan rencana Yesung, tiba – tiba saja Dasom terjatuh akibat tersandung batu disela berlarinya menuju tempat dimana teman – temannya berada hingga membuat monster _Gastrea_ berbalik untuk menyerang Dasom dan dengan cepat sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan keluar dari tubuh Yesung detik itu juga.

Diwaktu bersamaan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan seorang diri didalam hutan saat ini untuk mencari keberadaan Yesung beserta anak – anak panti lainnya menatap heran dan bingung, kenapa hutan begitu sepi dan senyap ? pikirnya yang masih menatap keadaan sekelilingnya dengan santai, sejauh mata Kyuhyun memandang ia tidak melihat ada hewan satu pun yang lewat bahkan seekor tupai yang sering melintas diatas pohon berlalu – lalang tidak Kyuhyun temui.

 _ **Groaaah**_...Tiba – tiba tanah yang Kyuhyun pijak bergetar sangat dahsyat dan suara raungan menggelegar ke segala penjuru Hutan hingga membuat hewan – hewan yang ternyata bersembunyi ditempat persembunyian mereka kini berhamburan keluar, bahkan seekor hewan buas pun seperti macan lari terbirit - birit bersama hewan – hewan lainnya karena takut dengan suara raungan hewan yang mereka tidak ketahui itu.

"Yesung!." Teriak Kyuhyun kaget saat melihat ke atas langit ia menemukan sesosok monster besar berwujud kupu – kupu sedang mengibaskan kedua sayapnya kencang – kencang hingga membuat beberapa pohon besar yang ada dihutan hampir terlepas dari tanah akibat hembusan angin yang begitu kuat.

"Sialan! Bocah itu, tsk!." Umpat Kyuhyun yang mulai berlari memasuki hutan lebih dalam setelah mengetahui keberadaan Yesung yang ia temukan sudah berubah wujud menjadi monster. Kyuhyun benar – benar panik sekarang jika Yesung berubah menjadi monster seperti itu, pasalnya Yesung sekarang sedang dalam pengawasan pemerintahan. Jika Yesung melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti membunuh manusia entah disengaja atau tidak, detik itu juga Yesung pasti akan dijatuhi hukuman mati oleh Presdir, walaupun Kyuhyun telah membuat sumpah dihadapan seluruh masyarakat Korea Selatan akan menghabisi nyawa Yesung dengan tangannya sendiri, namun kenyataannya dari lubuk hati terdalamnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

 _ **Braaak...**_ Dengan penuh kekuatan Yesung yang saat ini sedang dalam wujud monster kupu – kupu langsung menarik satu persatu monster _Gastrea_ didepannya yang kemudian melemparnya sejauh mungkin dari area anak – anak panti berada. Yesung memilih pindah lokasi untuk menghabisi para monster _Gastrea_ agar tidak membuat anak – anak panti takut walaupun sebenarnya mereka sejak awal sudah takut, setidaknya dengan begini mereka tidak melihat pertarungan antar monster terjadi yang berlangsung menggerikan dimana Yesung mulai mencabik tubuh monster _Gastrea_ hingga hancur layaknya ia sedang memakan daging panggang kesukaannya.

Yesung yang semakin brutal dalam menghabisi monster _Gastrea_ tidak memperhatikan bahwa suara raungan dan kunyahan ketika mencabik monster _Gastrea_ membuat anak – anak panti tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun, mereka semua tidak kuasa menggerakkan kakinya yang lemas.

 _ **Sraaak**_...Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun muncul dihadapan anak - anak panti dengan wajah yang penuh dengan keringat dan nafas yang memburu, syukurlah Kyuhyun datang tepat waktu.

"Kyuu...oppa, Huweeeee." Mereka semua langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun detik itu juga, menumpahkan segala ketakutan yang ada didalam pelukan kakak yang sejak dulu melindungi mereka dari bahaya apapun.

"Kalian semua baik - baik saja kan?." Tanya Kyuhyun kalut sembari memeriksa tubuh anak - anak panti satu persatu mulai dari ujung kepala hingga bawah kaki, Kyuhyun harus memastikan bahwa anak - anak panti dalam kondisi sempurna dimana potongan tubuh mereka komplit mengingat adanya monster _Gastrea_ didalam hutan. Kyuhyun benar - benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa monster _Gastrea_ berada di kota Barrow. Setahu Kyuhyun kota ini sudah lama ditinggalkan penduduk kota pusat dan Kyuhyun selalu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk berpatroli disekitar luar area Barrow, memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu pun monster bisa datang ke kota ini.

"Kami semua baik - baik saja, tapi Yesung oppa..." Ucapan Bora terhenti ketika menyebutkan nama Yesung begitu juga dengan anak lainnya, mereka semua hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam - dalam karena bayangan ketika Yesung berubah menjadi monster begitu menyeramkan hingga membuat mereka semua tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Kalian semua kembali ke panti, minta bantuan pada bibi untuk menghubungi markas pusat. Oppa akan ke tempat Ye-. ."

"Oppa Jangan pergi!." Cegah mereka semua yang kompak memegang tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak beranjak pergi dari tempatnya untuk menyusul Yesung. Jujur saja mereka semua takut kehilangan Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun ketempat monster _Gastrea_ berada, walaupun mereka semua tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah prajurit hebat tapi tetap saja mereka tidak ikhlas jika Kyuhyun pergi untuk menyelamatkan Yesung. Mereka semua sayang kepada Yesung tapi mereka juga takut kepada Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengetahui ketakutan anak - anak panti sekarang.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya yang tinggi agar sama dengan anak -anak perempuan manis dan cantik yang Kyuhyun kenal sangat ceria dan baik hati seperti Yesungnya.

"Kalian tahu, Yesung itu sama seperti kalian. Dia tidak memiliki siapapun didunia ini, keluarganya telah dimakan oleh monster _Gastrea._ Apakah kalian tahu, Yesung berubah seperti itu untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya saat ini."

"Menyelamatkan keluarganya? _Nuguseyo_?." Bingung Dasom kali ini mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun begitu juga dengan anak lainnya yang saling pandang satu sama lain tidak mengerti.

"Dasom, Bora, Jia dan Joy adalah keluarganya sekarang. Itu yang Yesung katakan padaku kemarin." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk tangannya pada anak - anak didepannya sesuai dengan namanya masing - masing. Dasom, Bora, Jia dan Joy yang mengerti arti kalimat Kyuhyun perlahan mulai menunjukkan wajah tanda - tanda ingin menangis. Ternyata bukan hanya mereka saja yang berfikir seperti itu, Yesung juga menganggapnya keluarga.

"Walaupun Yesung sedang dalam wujud seperti itu. Bagi ku Yesung tetaplah Yesung, tidak akan pernah berubah, begitu juga dengan perasaan _oppa_ kepadanya." Jelas Kyuhyun lagi yang kali ini menggusap - usap kepala Dasom, Bora, Jia dan Joy secara bergantian dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Kelak Kyuhyun berharap ketika mereka beranjak dewasa, mereka semua bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjaga dan mencintainnya dengan baik, bagi Kyuhyun anak – anak dipanti sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Bawa Dasom bersama _oppa_ , Dasom ingin menyelamatkan Yesung _oppa_ juga."

"Heh?." Kyuhyun langsung terkejut mendengar permintaan konyol Dasom. Ayolah, apa yang bisa diperbuat oleh anak sekecil Dasom jika ikut pergi menolong Yesung ? Jangankan memiliki _Gundam_ atau senjata, bertarung saja tidak bisa. Bukankah yang ada Dasom hanya merepotkan Kyuhyun saja, lagi pula sejak kapan gadis kecil didepannya ini memiliki keberanian setinggi itu, heran Kyuhyun yang ingat bahwa Dasom itu melihat kecoa saja sudah kabur.

"Aku juga akan ikut." Ucap Joy kali ini dengan penuh rasa percaya diri sama seperti Dasom yang ingin ikut menyelamatkan Yesung dan itu membuat Kyuhyun terkaget untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku juga _oppa_." Jia pun ikut memberikan suaranya karena ia tidak ingin jadi gadis pengecut lagi. Jika Yesung berubah wujud seperti itu untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua, maka ia juga tidak akan ragu untuk mengorbankan nyawa demi keluarganyanya dan Kyuhyun terkejut untuk ketiganya kalinya.

"Kalau begitu bawa kami semua bersama mu _oppa_. Kami ingin menyelamatkan _oppa_ kami." Seru Bora yang diangguki setuju oleh ketiga temannya dan kali ini bukan rasa terkejut yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan melainkan tatapan bangga melihat gadis – gadis cilik didepannya ternyata sangat pemberani. Jika Kyuhyun kembali ke pusat kota nanti, Kyuhyun akan langsung merekomendasikan mereka semua untuk ikut latihan militer dan menjadikan mereka semua pilot _Gundam_ wanita terhebat seperti ibu Kira yang telah melegenda itu, Yui Yamato.

"Aku mengerti perasaan kalian, ta-... "

 _ **B**_ _ **RUU**_ _ **GGHH...**_ tiba -tiba tanah kembali menguncang kota _Barrow_ dengan hebatnya dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengobrol langsung berlari menuju asal suara tersebut bersama anak panti lainnya untuk menemui Yesung, sepertinya Kyuhyun keasikan bicara sehingga membuat mereka semua hampir saja melupakan Yesung yang saat ini sedang bertarung.

"Yesung!." Teriak Kyuhyun dengan mata terbelak kaget tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini, pemandangan yang ada didepannya benar – benar menggerikan, dihadapan Kyuhyun sekarang banyak sekali potongan daging monster yang tercecer dimana - mana. Sepertinya Yesung telah dikeroyok oleh monster _Gastrea_ dan bertarung habis - habisan demi membunuhnya.

" _Oppa_...Lihat disanaa!." Teriak Joy menunjuk arah dimana Kyuhyun dari kejauhan bisa melihat tubuh Yesung tergeletak tak berdaya ditanah dengan potongan daging monster miliknya yang sudah membusuk masih menyelimuti sebagian tubuh mungilnya. Hanya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya saja Kyuhyun mulai mencabik daging - daging monster ditubuh Yesung untuk dibersihkan, bahkan anak - anak panti juga ikut membantu Kyuhyun walaupun mereka awalnya jijik memegang daging yang teksturnya lembek dan darah yang berwarna merah kehitaman serta lendir dari para monster _Gastrea_ yang baunya begitu menusuk hidung tidak membuat mereka ragu sedikitpun untuk menjauhi tubuh Yesung.

 _ **GREEB!**_ Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Yesung ala _bridal style_ setelah tubuhnya bersih dari sisa – sisa serat daging monster yang menempel ditubuhnya, namun sangat disayangkan ada bekas bercak darah berwarna hitam yang sepertinya tidak bisa disembuhkan ataupun dihilangkan oleh gen monster dari dalam tubuh Yesung dimana bercak darah hitam tersebut berada dibagian punggung Yesung yang telah menempel permanen dikulit mulusnya, sepertinya bercak darah hitam tersebut merupakan cipratan darah dari salah satu monster _Gastrea_ yang mungkin sudah mengalami evolusi seiring berjalannya waktu.

" _Aigooo!_ Apa yang terjadi Kyu ?!." Kaget suster kepala saat melihat Yesung pulang dengan pakaian kumel, badan banyak bercak darah dan yang lebih penting Yesung dalam keadaan pingsan digendongan Kyuhyun.

"Nanti ku jelaskan, sekarang bibi mandikan saja anak – anak. Mereka sangat kotor." Ucap Kyuhyun yang masuk ke dalam panti asuhan melewati suster kepala begitu saja dan perlahan Dasom, Bora, Joy dan Jia yang berjalan dibelakang akhirnya masuk ke dalam panti dengan tangan saling berpegangan satu sama lain. Mereka semua sangat takut jika suster kepala memarahinya karena pulang dalam keadaan kotor, terlebih kotornya bukan karna tanah melainkan darah dan lendir dari monster _Gastrea_.

" _Ige Mwoya_! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian ?!." Teriak suster kepala untuk kedua kalinya melihat kondisi anak – anak panti tercintanya pulang dalam keadaan mengerikan begini, orang tua mana yang tidak akan terkejut melihat anaknya pulang dalam keadaan berdarah – darah layaknya sehabis perang. Jika itu Kyuhyun, suster kepala akan memakluminya mengingat Kyuhyun adalah seorang prajurit, tapi jika itu adalah anak – anak bukankah sangat tidak wajar. Dalam keadaan panik Suster kepala pun melakukan hal sama seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan yaitu memeriksa kondisi tubuh Dasom, Bora, Joy dan Jia satu persatu, untunglah kondisi mereka komplit. Jika anak – anak panti pulang dalam keadaan tidak utuh apa lagi sampai meninggal dunia sudah dipastikan suster kepala akan membenci Kyuhyun seumur hidupnya dan melayangkan tuntutan ke presiden atas apa yang sudah mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

 **[Next Day]**

Sejak kejadian di hutan _Barrow_ , Kyuhyun dengan cepat langsung menghubungi markas pusat Militer untuk segera mengirimkan bantuan dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bala bantuan pun datang bertubi – tubi dimana Kyuhyun dengan kekuasaan yang ia miliki dan juga bantuan dari Komandannya Donghae, Kyuhyun meminta kepada Presiden untuk mengevakuasi orang – orang yang ada dikota _Barrow_ untuk dibawa ke pusat kota.

Jujur saja sebagai seorang manusia yang memiliki hati nurani, Kyuhun tidak ingin keluarganya yang ada di Kota _Barrow_ diserang oleh monster _Gastrea_ yang entah kapan akan datang lagi dan beruntungnya Presdir menyetujuinya, walaupun Kyuhyun dan Donghae harus berdebat panjang dengan semua _Komandan_ , _Captain, kolonel_ sertaparapolitikuslainnya atas tindakan mereka yang dianggap seenaknya saja meminta tempat atau area bagi warga kota _Barrow_ untuk tinggal dipusat kota.

Faktanya, untuk tinggal dipusat kota tidak semua penduduk diperbolehkan jika kalian tidak memiliki kuasa, uang atau jaminan yang memungkinkan kalian untuk tinggal disana dan Kyuhyun tanpa ragu memberikan jaminan bahwa semua penduduk kota _Barrow_ yang merupakan penduduk terlupakan karena kemiskinannya yang menurut pemerintah tidak memberikan kontribusi sama sekali akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya, bahkan Kyuhyun rela bayarannya dipotong dan disumbangkan ke penduduk kota _Barrow_ selama tinggal dipusat kota dan hebatnya lagi Kyuhyun menyalurkan beberapa anak panti ke pusat latihan militer untuk dijadikan prajurit. Kyuhyun benar – benar seorang _Captain_ yang tidak hanya hebat dalam bertempur, tapi dalam mengayomi warga lokal pun tidak main – main.

"Kau saja yang bangunkan." Ucap Dasom sambil mendorong tubuh Joy untuk maju lebih dulu dimana saat ini mereka sedang menjenguk Yesung yang masih tidur diranjang rumah sakit pusat kota Seoul.

Sejak kejadian dihutan _Barrow_ 3 hari lalu kondisi Yesung sebenarnya baik - baik saja, hanya saja karena Yesung mendapatkan tanda bercak darah hitam dipunggungnya membuat beberapa team peneliti Monster _Gastrea_ khususnya Yunho tertarik ingin menelitinya lebih lanjut untuk mengetahui perkembangan monster _Gastrea_ yang entah bagaimana sudah semakin berevolusi. Jika saja professor Yoochun masih hidup pasti ia akan bersemangat karena mendapatkan _sample_ seperti Yesung.

" _Aniyo_ , kau saja sana." Joy pun menarik Bora yang ada dibelakangnnya untuk maju.

" _Andweyo_ , dia saja kan dia paling tua." Ucap Bora menunjuk Jia yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Issh...baiklah, tapi jangan dorong – dorong." Baru saja Jia ingin melangkah untuk mendekati ranjang Yesung, pemuda manis itu meleguh karena terusik mendengar suara anak - anak yang berdebat tidak penting sehingga mereka terkejut melihat Yesung bangun dan langsung kabur keluar kamar lalu mengintip hanya dengan menyembulkan kepalanya saja, Kyuhyun yang baru datang untuk mengunjungi Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya bingung kenapa didepan pintu kamar inap Yesung banyak anak perempuan kecil berkumpul.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ?."

"Kyaa... _oppa_! Kau mengejutkan kami." Teriak anak - anak perempuan tersebut yang kaget saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang entah kapan sudah berada dibelakang mereka, sambil membawa sebuket bunga matahari Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat wajah - wajah pucat basi didepannya yang seperti mayat.

"Kami ingin menjenguk Yesung _oppa_."

"Yasudah masuk saja, mudahkan." Jawab Kyuhyun santai membuat seluruh anak - anak mendengus kesal dan menatap malas.

 **TAP...**

 **TAP...** Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung dimana pemuda mungil itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Setiap hari Kyuhyun akan selalu mengunjungi Yesung di Rumah Sakit Pusat Seoul entah untuk sekedar mengganti bunga yang ada di Vas dekat meja nakasnya atau membawa baju kotor Yesung untuk ia bawa pulang dan menggantinya dengan pakaian baru, Kyuhyun benar - benar merawat Yesung dengan baik. **  
**

"Oh, Kyu...kau sudah datang." Sapa Yesung setelah meneguk habis segelas air putih yang ada ditangannya, tenggorokan Yesung selalu saja kering setiap ia habis bangun tidur.

"Ada tamu untuk mu."

" _Nuguseyo_ _?_."

"Hei...kemarilah, katanya ingin menjenguk Yesung." Seru Kyuhyun membuat dahi Yesung menyerngit bingung, Kyuhyun bicara dengan siapa bukankah hanya mereka berdua saja didalam ruangan saat ini ? pikir Yesung yang perlahan Dasom, Yura, Jia dan Bora masuk satu persatu ke dalam kamar Yesung dengan pakaian yang sangat bagus dan layak lengkap dengan sepatu yang mengkilap.

"Ahhh... _Kiyowo!_." Ucap Yesung gemas melihat penampilan Dasom, Yura, Jia dan Bora beda sekali ketika masih ada dikota _Barrow_. Jujur selama dikota _Barrow_ mereka semua berpakaian biasa saja dimana baju lusuh dan terkesan seadanya, tapi kini pakaian mereka adalah _dress_ berenda dan berpita dengan warna - warna cantik seperti merah, _pink_ , biru dan kuning. Kyuhyun benar - benar merombak habis anak - anak panti agar terlihat layak berada dipusat kota.

"Yesung _oppa_ , bagaimana keadaan mu ?." Tanya Dasom mewakili seluruh teman - temannya, sedangkan Yesung yang dikhawatirkan oleh adik - adik manisnya hanya membalas dengan tersenyum dan ia pun melambaikan tangan dengan maksud menyuruh agar mereka semua mendekati Yesung.

"Aku baik - baik saja, lihatkan." Ucapnya sembari menggelus satu persatu adik kecilnya, Kyuhyun yang sedang mengupas apel untuk Yesung hanya berdecak kesal. Kyuhyun saja belum dielus kepalanya tapi anak - anak kecil itu sudah mendapatkan perhatiannya. _Captain_ Cho benar - benar kekanak - kanak, cemburu dengan seorang bocah.

"Tapi kenapa Yesung _oppa_ masih di Rumah sakit ?."

"Ah...itu, emm..." Melihat Yesung kesulitan dalam menjawab pertanyaan Bora, Kyuhyun memberikan piring yang sudah terisi dengan potongan - potongan apel yang sudah ia kupas kehadapan Yesung lalu menyuruhnya makan.

"Yesung masih disini karena ia tidak mampu membayar biaya Rumah Sakit. Jadi dia ditahan sampai ia bisa membayarnya, kkkkkk~" Jelas Kyuhyun membuat Yesung memutar bola matanya malas. Bagus sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun, menjatuhkan harga diri kekasih mu sendiri didepan anak kecil.

"Tapi uang Kyuhyun _oppa_ sangat banyak, kenapa tidak dibayarkan. Kyu _oppa_ tidak bertanggung jawab pada pacarnya sendiri." Dan sekarang bergantian Yesung yang tertawa puas.

"Aish, sudah sana kembali ke rumah. Besok kalian semua akan masuk ke akademi militer kan ?."

" _Mwo! Jinjjayo ?_." Kaget Yesung yang baru mendengar berita tersebut. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mencerita perihal anak - anak panti yang sebagian akan masuk ke militer atas rekomendasinya seperti Yesung dulu dan berharap mereka semua akan berhasil mengingat Kyuhyun menaruh harapan penuh pada mereka, Yesung yang mendengar semua anak panti ingin menjadi pilot _Gundam_ seperti dirinya merasa terharu, ternyata ia bisa menjadi motivasi dan inspirasi orang lain.

"Doakan kami agar berhasil nde, _oppa_."

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih sudah datang menjenguk ku." Seru Yesung dengan melambaikan tangannya lalu kini perhatiannya ia alihkan kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah banyak berubah. Entah kenapa Yesung merasa bahwa sikap Kyuhyun semenjak kembali dari Kota _Barrow_ dengan membawa seluruh warganya, aura wibawa Kyuhyun semakin memancar. Betapa beruntungnya Yesung memiliki seseorang yang hebat seperti Kyuhyun, _Captain_ yang jujur dan sangat menyayangi orang.

"Kenapa melihat ku seperti ku, terpesona eoh."

"Iya, _Captain_ semakin hari semakin tampan saja." Balas Yesung sambil tertawa renyah sedangkan pemuda tampan yang sejak tadi ingin sekali memeluk Yesung perlahan mendekatinya dan duduk ditepi ranjang lalu mengusap kepala Yesung dengan lembut sambil melemparkan senyuman hangatnya. Kyuhyun heran dengan tubuh sekecil ini, kenapa Yesung memiliki beban yang begitu berat.

"Kau tahu, kali ini aku merasa takut. Jika perang berakhir, apakah aku bisa pulang dalam keadaan hidup - hidup ?." Tanya Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya merasakan ketakutan dalam hidupnya, Kyuhyun yang terkenal arrogant dan cuek selama berperang hampir 5 tahun lamanya melawan monster _Gastrea_ tidak pernah berpikir selama menjalani misinya akan pulang dalam keadaan hidup atau mati, menurut Kyuhyun jika ia pulang dalam keadaan mati baginya mungkin itu sudah takdir. Tapi kini Kyuhyun ingin kembali berperang dalam keadaan hidup - hidup karena ia masih ingin menemani Yesung.

"Tentu, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mati _Captain_." Balas Yesung sambil tersenyum manis dan Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengarnya. Seharusnya ia yang menjanjikan hal itu kepada Yesung, sebagai lelaki yang bertanggung jawab ialah yang harus melindungi Yesung.

"Mari berjanji, kita akan kembali dalam keadaan hidup - hidup dan setelah itu..." Kyuhyun sengaja menjeda kalimatnya karena ia sibuk mengambil sesuatu didalam saku celananya.

"Setelah perang berakhir, ayo kita menikah Yesung." Sambung Kyuhyun yang perlahan mulai menyematkan sebuah cincin dijari manis Yesung. Pemuda manis yang tidak menyangka bahwa _Captain_ Cho akan melamarnya hanya bisa terperangah. Sungguh, Yesung tidak pernah berpikir bahkan membayangkan bahwa Kyuhyun akan mengajaknya menikah, asalkan ia tidak sendirian didunia ini, bagi Yesung tinggal bersama dan berada disisi Kyuhyun saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Hiks..." Bulir - bulir air mata mulai jatuh membasahi kedua pipi Yesung saat ini saking tidak bisa menahan gejolak kebahagian yang ia rasakan. Dibalik takdir kelamnya kehilangan keluarga dan selalu dicap sebagai monster ternyata Tuhan telah menyiapkan hadiah begitu indah kepadanya, pertama Tuhan memberikan tempat untuk Yesung pulang yaitu Kyuhyun. Kedua, Tuhan memberikan orang - orang yang begitu menyayangi dirinya seperti Kira, Tao, Henry, Kris, anak - anak panti dan lainnya. Ketiga, Tuhan telah memberikan dirinya sebuah cinta sejati yang bisa membuat dirinya tersenyum dan bahagia hingga ke langit ke tujuh. Jika ia harus mati sekarang pun, Yesung rela mati karena ia akan mati dalam keadaan damai bukan karena dendam.

" _Uljimma_." Kyuhyun pun menggusap air mata Yesung yang terus turun.

" _Gomawoyo_ , _Captain_."

"Jadi bagaimana, kau mau menikah dengan ku tidak ?."

"Tentu saja aku mau." Dan Kyuhyun pun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Kyuhyun berharap perang besar nanti akan berakhir dengan kemenangan mereka dan tidak banyak korban berjatuhan. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun akan melindungi Yesung apapun yang terjadi tanpa tahu bahwa Professor Yunho memiliki rencana ingin mengorbankan Yesung.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Hello, Im back '-')/ adakah yang menunggu FF lawas ini ? gilaa yaa udah setahun lebih aku gantungin FF ini hahahah apalagi yang Thanatos Kers, 2 tahun keknya hahaha

Dan akhirnya aku mencoba untuk melanjutkan Chapter 4 tapi nyicil hehehe dengan membuatnya menjadi Chapter 4 part 1.

Untuk FF Thanatos Kers aku discontinue aja kali ya /-\

aku skak ditengah jalan, tak tahu arah pulang/?.

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

cloudsrainny | maycahayu | yekyu3424 | cc | PeanutYesung | | rynsapphireblue | KyuSungPolarise | CloudSparkyuLove | yehyun cho | MommyLDaddy | Jy | Kim Rose | Kim YeHyun | kim woonhe | kyusung | sariputri383 | Clarissa Kim | zysha | Virgos99 | Bikuta-chann | hyunelf13 | VhyJisoo | YesungUke | ayakyusung134 | DreamHigh3424 | cassandraelf kyusung aegya | KaraKyusungReal | puji rahayu | Kim Yerin | ismaneli | Leethakim | Sukayesunguke | cloudsELFnutti | rikarika | yehyun 1324 | Ellie miminzs | opi okta | TatyoCluds | Nur clouds | Virgos99 | Byunae18 | I am elf | CHBS REAL | cho mingguk | yesung brojoll | PeanutYesung | GaemCloudOkta | Elan | pandanya kyusung | KimElf362 | yeukeship | devina4880 | | DreamHigh3424 | YesongsongClouds

* * *

 **SEE YOU NEXT STORY.**

 **SEHAT SELALU UNTUK PARA READER.**


End file.
